Second Chances at Fatherhood: Fragile Reality
by Traingham
Summary: Arael is impatient. Leliel is vengeful and obsessive. Rei is paranoid. Asuka is losing it...and Shinji is simply oblivious. In a world that is on the brink of destruction nothing is truly as it seems. Welcome to our fragile reality and hold on tight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

**_Life Shifts and Memories_**

_**By Traingham**_

* * *

_Define the word Love for me, and I shall only replicate the feeling. Define the word Hatred, and I will give you the genuine article. ..._ **_Lillith the second Angel_**

* * *

"Our sibling sure left this part of the city a mess." 

"That is an understatement Nagisa."

"I still don't see why he would give himself away so easily with this chaos. I believed they would try to kidnap Shinji unnoticed."

"Perhaps the angel was startled or confronted by hostile nature."

"That doesn't give him the right to kill so many people!"

"You forget that the way our siblings go on about things is different from the way we do."

"That doesn't matter."

Kawaru, and Rei III made their way through all of the rubble, and scraps of metal that were on the street. A few blocks back there were firemen hosing down the fires, and medics gathering any survivors from the explosion.

There was already a story being made by some news reporters from the local news about the cause being a fuel tanker explosion while JA put out a lie about it being one of Doctor Naoko's failed activation tests so that was sure to blow this away sooner or later, but the damage done to the city, and the lives that were lost was sure to make an impact. The duel between the two powerful forces had left quite a bit o fwestern part of the city in turmoil, and it would take at least a few months before it would be able to become the industrial district it once was.

"A memory wipe might do the trick, but we won't be able to fix the damage in time." said Kawaru to his sister. She only nodded before stopping dead in her tracks. "What is it?" he asked her before following the line of her sight. He recoiled when he saw Rei II laying on the floor beside Bardiel who was covered in vein protrusions with foam lathering the side of his mouth.

"This isn't right." Rei III said before running to her sisters prone form. Her hair lost it's pale blue color, and now took the pure whiteness of snow. Rei III opened her eyes and bowed her head when she saw that the crimson color of her eyes had dulled to a dead grey. "She's dead Nagisa." said the angel before burying her face in to her "sister's" shoulder.

"Are you really that sad?" asked Kawaru in confusion. He felt a pulse from his fallen sibling's body, and nodded as if acknowledging something."I thought the two of you were always at each other's throats."

"She is me!"

"No...you have that all wrong sister." Kawaru chuckled as he sat down on a nearby chunk of scrap metal. "You are her. She came alot earlier in to the living state of health before you even had a soul."

"Silence." Rei III said before getting up. She turned around with eyes ablaze and stared him in the eye before repeating herself.

"So I see I brang out your true feelings on this, huh? You're just angry because the original lost in comba...well what am I saying? Our older sister is the original! Lets see what she can do in action!" Kawaru smiled at his sister evily.

"One more word out of you Tabris, and I will have your life." mumbled Rei III before becoming even more infuriated by the seventeenth angel's smile.

"Well I wouldn't worry about her."

"You emotionless shell!" Rei III yelled before taking a few steps toward him, but she stopped when she felt a pulse of power coming from behind her.

"You will become something worthy of the orginal soon sister." said Kawaru. He pointed behind her and she instinctively looked before feeling chills run down her entire spine. She backed away from the burning deity that appeared before her, and narrowed her eyes in defiance.

"...I won't allow you to take me."

...ONWARDS!

* * *

_**One Week Later...**_

"One Chai tea please!" said one flirtatious school girl. She looked in to the young Ikari's eyes in search of a discount price, and got nothing but an innocent stare in return.

"Um...would that be a Tall, Grande or Venti?" Shinji asked before giving the usual traditional smile.

"Make that a grande sweety!"

"A-alright!" Shinji replied before turning towards Touji who was preparing a Shakened green tea on his left. "You heard her Touji." His friend nodded in response before handing the tea to the waiting customer.

"One Chai tea coming up!" said Touji before getting a cup. He stood aside when he saw Kawaru coming with a tray of cookies, and the angel slipped them under the looking glass. "There we go." said Kawaru in his usual melodic voice. "We get break in a few minutes."

"Okay." said Shinji before inputting the price. "That will be $2.45 miss." He backed away when she leaned over to him.

"Really?"

"Um...yeah."

"Well is that.." the school girl trailed off when Kawaru moved Shinji aside and took his place behind the register.

"$2.45 miss." Kawaru said with a smile...

Touji, Shinji, and Kawaru left the Starbucks and stopped at the corner for the light. Touji smiled at Shinji and said, "Man, you are such the softy. If Kawaru never came in on you when that girl came by then you would have given her a discount for sure."

"You would have done the same thing anyway."

"Oh, but I do it with charm."

"You mean your little dance?" Kawaru asked innocently.

"Girls like it!" Touji insisted as he crossed the street with his friends when the walking signal blinked. Shinji rolled his eyes and nodded to stop the conversation. "Anyway now it's going to work to our advantage!"

"Why is that?" Shinji asked in genuine curiousity.

"Cause it's gonna get us free ice cream!"

"But Touji, we get free ice cream regardless." said Kawaru, opening the door for the Carvels so Shinji, and Touji could enter. Hikari, and Asuka stood at the two cash registers with forced smiles that gradually fell in to frowns when they saw the boys come in. Mana was at the beverage cooler, restocking it with sodas.

"Whaddya want now stooges, and where's Kensuke?" Asuka asked putting her hands on her hips. Hikari only regarded them with a suspicious glare.

"Come on girls! You know what we came for!" Touji said with a look that screamed "It's obvious!" Shinji just stepped from behind him and said, "Kensuke is waiting for the supply truck to come to the Starbucks. Me, and Kawaru came to hang out with you girls...Touji has his own agenda to take care of."

"Traitor!"

"Oh wait...I wanted to get some ice cream to bring Rei anyway." Shinji added on quickly. Asuka sighed loudly before a tired expression settled on her face. "What flavor do you want?"

"You know what Rei likes, Asuka." Shinji said with a laugh, but his humor died out immediately when she just stared at him boredly.

"Not really Shinji."

"Rocky road." Shinji answered quickly.

"Shin-man, that girl is using you." Touji said, nudging him in the ribs. Shinji responded with a quick smack to the arm before saying, "How can you say that Touji? You know she's been feeling terrible after that whole tanker explosion."

"Yo." Touji backed away. "I'm just kidding."

* * *

**_We slip in to the Commander's office..._**

"Those Jet Alone bastards dare try to pin the explosion on us?" Naoko yelled before whipping around to face Yui who sat calmly at her desk.

"They just said it must have been some sort of testing accident Naoko. I don't see why you're so riled up about this." Yui took a generous sip of her coffee before looking back at the pacing doctor.

"I'll tell you why Commander! These "accidents", Naoko used quotations marks with her fingerswhen she said this, "Are always pinned on the technician or scientist and who is that in Nerv, Commander Ikari?"

"I advise you calm down doctor." said Yui in mild interest.

"That's me!" Naoko frazzled her hair before taking in a deep breath. "I bet you that they're going to try and rub this in my face when I attend the activation test with the Major. Those bastards probably didn't do it then because they were afraid to take the blame."

"Don't show any anger and they won't show any aggressiveness." Yui swiveled her chair to face the view of the Geo-front from her office. "We'll replenish the money source that we lost to the city for the so called "Nerv Incident" in due time. Right now I think you should be more focused on our Unit."

"Well that is a problem actually..." Naoko said, twiddling her thumbs behind her back so Yui wouldn't see how nervous she was.

"What do you mean Naoko?"

"We can't find a way in to Unit-00."

"Is that so? I guess you shouldn't mess with things that don't belong in the world, huh? Maybe it would have been best to leave that relic below the Geo-front." Yui swiveled her chair once more before standing up. She regarded the mad doctor with a grin before saying, "People shouldn't meddle with things they don't understand."

"I'll find a way commander!" Naoko retorted, before forcing a grin of her own. "I'm not some incompetent, Yui."

"Then please don't bring your doubts to me." said Yui before motioning for Naoko to leave. The doctor glared at her before taking her leave.

"What is Gen-chan doing?> Yui thought before taking a seat. (What is my Shin-chan doing? I hope he isn't getting in to more bad luck.> A bored expression graced her features before she began to eye a certain document that sat on her desk.

"The Jet Alone find?" She brought it closer to her before reading more. "Jet Alone technician team tells of their most recent find ten months ago. The remains of some sort of red machine?" Yui let her head fall back to get a good view of the ceiling before sighing.

"It all returns to nothing..."

* * *

**_Apartment 402..._**

The room was an odd sight in itself. Normally in a little girl's room you would expect a nice little bed covered with some colorful bed sheets representing a possible feminine character. Maybe some stuffed animals in the corner with a little table for games or something. Even some nice decorations would do, but Rei was in fact not a little girl by nature even though she was stuck in the body of one thanks to the horrible effects of the Chamber of Guaf. The walls were a serenade blue color that captured the eyes with it's odd serenity.

There was a table at the farther left side stretching from one side of the room to the other that was occupied with chemicals, and other things...that were out of place...scalpels, stitches, small hand held laser devices, and some other stuff that formerly belonged to Nerv when it was under SEELE's budget. It was hard to ignore the capsule near the closet that was labeled:DP REI-04. There was no bed, but there was a lab stretcher with some cuffs used to hold the occupant down. In other words...you come up with the words to describe this setting!

Rei was sitting on the floor with a small note pad coming up with ways to enhance Shinji's natural...er...angelic state. It was a must in order to make him capable enough to be able to protect himself without turning to the awesome powers that were hidden within him. Mainly because those powers could unknowingly end the new universe, or even worse; awaken the entity sleeping within him. Now her idea's narrowed down to these two things: awaken some of his abilities to unlock some of his latent strengths or give him feline senses (She put a big star here along with a small drawing of her patting Shinji on the head...unknowing slave...ahem, I meant protection!)The agility, and flexibility it would endow him with would help him in most situations without him even knowing it. Plus...if she was lucky enough then he would naturally become attatched to her if she played her cards right.

"The feline idea might be fun." Rei said with a smirk before standing up and walking to the capsule. "This new body will make that plan even better!" Rei's lips almost twisted in to a disturbing smirk, but a sudden ring from the door bell threw her off her sinister thoughts. "They must be back from work." She locked the door of her room behind her before closing it so nobody would enter, and headed for the door. She glanced at it and it opened for Kawaru, and Shinji.

"Hello Mr. Shinji! I missed you!"greeted Rei I gleefully as she hugged him. Shinji almost dropped the carvel bag that was in his hand, but took the girl in to a warm hug anyway.

"Hey there little Kurai-chan." Shinji greeted her. He took note of how much taller she got from his last visit and gasped. "Wow...I don't think I can even carry you anymore."

"She's a growing girl, Shinji." said Kawaru with a wink before taking the bags from Shinji. "Right now I'm sure Rei wouldn't mind seeing you."

"Oh...I almost forgot!" Said Shinji, letting go of Rei I. He stood up before going down the hall to the second door on the right. He entered quietly, but got a little nervous when he saw that Rei was already awake; giving him her full attention. "H-hey there Rei."

"Shinji-kun." greeted Rei quietly before narrowing her eyes slightly in what Shinji interpreted as pain. He immediately sat in the chair next to her bed, and offered her a smile.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Somewhat...I still experience some headaches, but it is an improvement from before." Rei's right eye twitched unnoticably as if something was irritating her, but Shinji didn't catch it.

"Well I hope you feel better soon. Hikari really wants you to get that job opening at the store with her, and the other girls."

"I will when the time comes." Rei answered simply before closing her eyes. "Do you play the violin?"

"Me? Well not as much as I play the cello. The only reason I really have experience in it is because Kyoko wanted me to do a duet with Asuka at one of her concerts."

"Then you have experience." said Rei.

"Sort of."

"I play the violin as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. I play it because it is a material representation of the soul." Rei opened her eyes, revealing her Crimson-silverish orbs. "It allows me to understand what I feel." Her eyes swiveled away from Shinji. "However at the moment I don't know who I really am."

"What do you mean Rei?" Shinji asked worriedly. She had been acting this way ever since she started feeling sick, and it was starting to scare him. Rei met his storm blue eyes with her own and opened her mouth to say something, but Kawaru entered the room, distracting her. He set a small silver cup with ice cream on her night table before telling Shinji, "Kurai-chan wants to see you in the living room."

"Uh, alright." Shinji said, getting up from his seat next to the bed. He walked to the door and bid the azure beauty good-bye before leaving her, and Kawaru alone. The seventeenth angel glared at his sister before saying, "What were you trying to do?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying..." Kawaru seemed to trail off in thought before going on. "...Rei. The last thing we need is for Shinji to get involved with your identity crisis. That's between you, and our sister, understood?"

"Whatever you wish Nagisa." replied Rei before sitting up. "But this is all your fault."

"I don't see how you came to that conclusion." Kawaru said with a smirk.

"You knew what her intentions were before she carried out her scheme."

"You would have left her to die?"

"...No."

"Then just enjoy Shinji's treat." said Kawaru before leaving her. Rei followed his fleeting form until he closed the door behind him, and rested her head on the pillow. She narrowed her eyes before gritting her teeth, and commanded, "Leave me alone, Second."

* * *

**_We turn to Gendo, and Kaji at the Eva Docks..._**

"Well , here goes the documents you requested sir." said Kaji, as he handed Gendo a file. The older Ikari accepted them before taking a look of what was inside. He flipped through most of the pages until he saw a paper regarding JA's newest model, JA-MSUnit-01.

"This is the model they're going to test out on Thurday?" Gendo asked turning to the Major. Kaji nodded, and added in, "Supposedly they built this new model out of the remains of a mech they found lying at the near side of a river. They also spoke of a weird damaged capsule they were looking in to that was with the remains."

Gendo narrowed his eyes at the black, and white photo of the mobile suit. He turned away from the Major and looked down at Unit-00 from the catwalk they were on. It was being buffed up by some of the workers, and soon it would be in it's former glory.

First Naoko finds Unit-00, and now those JA fools are tinkering with Unit-02. Why do I feel some sort of ominous cloud forming from these discoveries?>thought Gendo before turning back to the Major. "Is there anymore intel on the capsule they salvaged?"

"They made out the inscriptions on the side, andthey say it was a Production Model from Germany. There was more to it, but they didn't release any of that information." Kaji looked upwards beforeheaving a sigh. "Jet Alone is obviously hiding something."

"If they know it was a production model then they may have expected Germany to contact them if they released anymore information." Gendo said gruffly. "The last thing those engineers need is for Germany to know that they're going to be mass producing their models under JA's name."

"But there was never any press about Germany producing robots, and the fact that they found one of their production models near Tokyo-3 should mean that they were tested not far from here."

"Don't look in to it too much Major."

"But sir-"

"We have more pressing matters to deal with Major. There still is the blame pinned on us for the explosion, and the fact that we have a Unit in Nerv will do nothing more but arouse more attention towards that lie." Gendo tucked the file under his arm before asking, "Is there any more intel on the Nerv branch in Germany?"

"We're not making much progress with that commander. It could be possible that Victor just began his own mob with the marines posted in that branch to eliminate us."

"It still doesn't make sense Major. We need to persist in this case or we may never find any connections leading past Victor."

"I'll make sure they don't hesitate to move forward sir."

"Very well then Major. You are dismissed." said Gendo before turning back to observe Unit-00. Kaji nodded, and walked off for the elevator. Gendo glanced at the Workers repainting the faded words "Unit-00" that was on the Eva's shoulder, and gripped the rails tightly.

When will these ghosts of the past stop haunting this world?>

* * *

**_A quick look at Fuyutski in the JA docks..._**

"Test Model five is running just fine."Fuyutski called out to his assistant who observed the unit's reactor with striking interest. The young woman took in every detail of the machine as though she were planning to jot down every part used in it's creation.

"Yes sir." the girl responded. She ran down the steps of the bridge stretching out to the mech, and quickly took her place next to Fuyutski. Now Kozu was a very observant man, and he knew very well that the hair color, silver was not very common Tokyo or anywhere else he traveled to for that matter.

"By the way miss are you from around here?" Fuyutski asked. The young assistant nodded cheerfully before replying, "Yes Professor. I was born in Fukuoka."

"Oh...I see." said the professor, not sounding quite convinced. "I must say that your hair looks quite exotic. Is it your natural hair color?"

"Yes professor. Many of my friends comment about it being very rare as well. The same could be said of my eyes."

"That's very true." said Kozu as he stared in to pools of crimson before turning back to his clipboard. "Well, we have to go inspect Model Four next. By the way, what's your name again?"

"Iruel Iraki, sir."

"That's a very pretty name young lady."

"Thank you sir."

"You seem to like working here for a newcomer. Does this sort of stuff pique your interest Ms. Iraki?"

"Yes sir. I am quite fond of military technology."

"That's great to hear because we have a long day ahead of us."

"I don't mind. I'm sure I will find the information I acquire from this experience very helpful in the near future." Iruel's crimson eyes gleamed as she saw all of the test models lined up in the docks. One of them in particular caught her interest. "That is the crimson one's shadow."

"What did you say Ms. Iraki?" asked Fuyutski.

"I was just saying how that red model stands out."lied Iruel as she gestured towards Unit-02.

"Oh, I can see you have quite any eye for these things dear. That is Jet Alone's first Production model. We'll be checking that one last since it's going to being the activation test on Thursday."

"I can hardly contain my excitement."

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Shinneko and the endless duet

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

**_Second Chance at Fatherhood_**

**_Defeating Originality and Feline urges_**

**_By Traingham_**

* * *

_**SCF: Stage Twenty-Nine**_

Rei III walked through the dark clouds that filled the inner core of her soul with fear. The fear that she was going to meet something that was planning to consume her. The last thing she remembered before finding herself in this dark world was the sweet sultry whispers of her sister from deep within her. She could tell by now that her sister had changed by the way her soul resonated with her own. Usually both of their souls would be in synch with each other, but since the time Rei II had entered the sanctum of her eros there had been a drastic change...a disturbing change.

"Where are you sister?" Rei III demanded, clenching her fist tightly as though waiting to be attacked. She whipped around when she felt something brush past her, but saw nothing at all. "Is this some sort of game?"

_"No."_ came Rei II's voice.

"Where are you?"

_"Above you sister."_ Rei III raised her head and almost took a few steps back from what she saw. There above her in all of her glory was Rei II staring down at her in an aura that emmitted superiority, and limitless strength. She had four wings that burned like fire, and eyes that made the color of blood pale in comparison. Her hair was feathered around her face making it almost impossible to make out anything more than her eyes.

"What has happened to you?" Rei asked in awe. She felt shivers run through her spine when her sister landed on the ground lightly before folding her wings behind her. Rei-**_A _**approached her withan odd smirk gracing her lips.

How so very out of character for her...

_"I am impressed with the potential that your body posseses."_ Rei-**_A_ **came within arms reach and leaned over as if to inspect her. _"I'm sure it would have been of much use to me if I possessed it during my confrontation with the Thirteenth."_

"You still haven't answered my question, Second." Rei said to her sister in growing irritation. She took another step back when her sister stood upright again quickly before narrowing her eyes at her.

_"The Second? Is that what you called me?"_

"...Yes, I did." Rei raised an eyebrow in confusion when Rei-**_A_ **started to laugh.

_"I am not that weak copy anymore! I am no longer Rei Ayanami, the second vessel!"_ Rei-**A **placed her hand on her chest as she said this. _"I have achieved what I have been aiming towards for a long time "sister". I am Rei Ayanami, the sixteenth angel."_ She took a few steps toward Rei before grabbing ahold of her shoulder. _"And you are Rei Ayanami, the Third Vessel of Nerv."_

Rei jerked away from her roughly before shoving her sister away. "You aren't yourself anymore. You fused with Armisael didn't you? That venemous angel has clouded your mind sister, and now she is using you to fuse with me as well."

_"No, you don't understand. The only reason I chose to enter your soul was to be with Shinji-kun once again. To have become so close to him again during my last few days of peace only to find myself at the mercy of the Thirteenth was something I could not accept."_ Rei-**_A_**'s eyes softened before regaining it's coldness once more. _"I am the result of what could have been the day of your awakening: The fusion between a mere clone, and a divine angel, but the love for Shinji Ikari prevented this. However in an ironic twist I am born from the same love in this reality created by, Shinji Ikari."_

"Love."

_"You wouldn't understand the word, Third vessel."_ she said this with as much venom as she could muster. _"To sacrifice yourself for the one you love is truly the feeling in it's most complex form. You have the definition, but you don't have the feeling. You could never love Shinji Ikari as I have."_

"I can love him better than that." Rei answered coldly catching Rei-_**A **_off guard. The angel offered her a genuine smile before slapping her across the face! Rei III awakened in a chair staring out in to the darkness of the night from her apartment balcony.

"How did I..." She trailed off once she saw Rei-**_A _**sitting in a chair across from her.

_"Is it that you're surprised to see me or is it that you are surprised to find yourself here?"_ asked the angel.

"Both."

_"I am just a projection from within you sister. This is mainly how the Second Vessel, and the Sixteenth Angel conversed in privacy when the access of the inner sanctum wasn't in reach. As for how you got here that is a different story entirely."_ she smirked deviously. _"I took control of your body."_

Rei III's eyes widened in shock. "W-what do you mean you controlled my body? Are you telling me that you can influence my actions?" for the first time she was truly shaken inside.

_"Yes."_

"...I am your puppet?"

_"No, of course not. You can think of me as your guardian angel, but not as a puppet master. I would never take control of your body again without your confirmation."_

"Then why?"

_"Because if you are truly going to live up to your words then you recquire my guidance."_ Rei-**_A _**reached for the side of her chair, and Rei III's hand reached down to a violin case on the side of her own chair. Rei took the violin out of it's case before grabbing the bow, and getting in position to play it. Their actions mirrored each other flawlessly!

"What are you doing to me?" Rei III asked trying to move her body, but the angel was clearly influencing her body movement.

_"I am giving you a crash course in to my life, and soul." _Rei-**_A _**started to play as though she had her own violin, and Rei III began to do the same.

_**(Don't you have faith in you father's work?)**_

_**(I will if I am ordered to.)**_

_**(Don't worry. I will protect you.) **_

_**(Good-bye Ikari.)**_

_**(I don't know what to do at a time like this...when I should be happy.)**_

Both sisters stopped playing and the memories stopped passing between them.

"What...was that?" Rei III asked breathing heavily as though she just ran a mile. Sweat dripped down her forehead, and tears were beggining sting her eyes.

_"Welcome to my life sister. If you are to surpass me in order to protect, and love Shinji-kun then you must be me, and go even farther beyond that."_ Rei-_**A**_ grinned sinisterly. Armisael's personality was beggining to grow stronger within Rei II, and it was about to introduce it's cruel side. _"We will play without rest until you truly know my sorrows, and my yearnings."_

"Impossible." Rei III said weakly, but her body suddenly got in to position to play. "I won't...live through...this."

"_If you truly are worthy then you will."_

Rei-**_A _**tucked the violin rest under her chin, and licked her lips in anticipation.

_"Make me proud."_

**_...ONWARDS_**!

* * *

It was a wonderful day in the city of Tokyo-3 even though the construction, and repairs being done to the industrial district of the city made such a ruckus. Shinji, and Asuka walked at a moderate pace since they weren't late for school today. In a matter of fact they had about forty minutes to spare so even the pace they walked at wasn't necessary, but Asuka wasn't one to take her educational needs in such a laid back fashion even though she had college level knowledge sealed in the back of her mind. 

"Our summer break is coming up." Asuka said casually to her partner who just nodded in response. She turned her head to look at him and noticed he wasn't really listening. "Shinji!"

"Huh? Oh, what's up Asuka?" Shinji asked, snapping out of his daze.

"What the hell are you thinking about? Nothing I ever say gets through to you anymore idiot!" scloded Asuka before letting out a sniff of frustration.

"Sorry...It's just I've been feeling a little wierd lately." Shinji rubbed his nose gently with the back of his hand.

"What do you mean Shinji boy?"

"Well..."

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

**"...Kawaru told me that Kurai-chan wanted to see me."**

"Shinji, Kurai-chan wants to see you in the living room." said Kawaru as he set Rei's cup of ice cream on her night table. Shinji nodded and got up before heading to the door, and waving good-bye to Rei who seemed to be begging him with her eyes to stay. "Seemed" being the keyword in his mind...he didn't really pick up on it and left regardless.

**"So I met her in the living room."**

**_"Yeah, go on."_**

"Hey Mr.Shinji!" Rei I greeted him before patting the spot next to her on the couch. Shinji smiled and joined her before she tapped him on the shoulder so he could face her.

"What's up little Kurai-chan?" Shinji asked curiously.

"I wanna play a game!"

"Um okay."

"Close your eyes."

**_"Hey Shinji...stop looking at me like that."_**

**"Oh, sorry Asuka...it's just..."**

**_"Just what?"_**

**"Um...never mind. Anyway..."**

"Like this?" Shinji asked closing his eyes.

"Yep." Rei I said before grabbing both of his hands. "No peeking okay?" Rei I said playfully before leaning over to him.

"Alright." Shinji replied with a laugh. After seeing that he wasn't looking at her, Rei I's eyes glowed before she pressed her forehead against his own. "Um..what game is thi..."

"Shhh." Rei I shushed him before pulling back away from him. She grabbed a ball of yarn from under the couch pillow behind her and smirked mischievou...

**_"I told you to stop looking at me that way Shinji."_**

**"Sorry."**

**_"And stop saying that already! You did nothing wrong!"_**

**"Sor-"**

**_"What did I say?"_**

**"Uh, so on with the story!"**

"You can open your eyes now Shin-chan." Rei I announced. Shinji opened his eyes in confusion before asking, "That was the..." He trailed off when his eyes locked on the ball of yarn in Rei I's hand. "...Where did you get that from?"

"I had it with me the entire time."

"Really? I didn't notice." Shinji's right hand suddenly went for it, but Rei I snatched it out of his reach before he could do anything.

**"After that I started to feel kind of..."**

* * *

_**The Present time...**_

"...What are you doing Shinji?" Asuka asked nervously as he leaned over to her. His nose was almost touching her's, and for some reason her hand wasn't listening to her. She was planning on giving Shinji a light push to get him away from her, but at the same time a voice in the back of her mind was telling her to let this unfold.

"Asuka."

"Y...Yes?"

"I love..." Shinji said slowly making a blush slowly creep up Asuka's face.

"You love?" Asuka asked feeling her heart beat accelerate. She could almost feel herself slowly leaning in his direction.

"...your hair clips!" Shinji finished as he began to fiddle with it playfully. Asuka's blush disappeared instantly, and her hands closed tightly in to fists. Shinji backed away slowly when he noticed the angry expression that found it's self on the red-headed vixen's face and asked, "What's wrong Asuka?" His question got no answer as Asuka opened her right hand, and winded it back for a slap.

"Don't make a move third child." Asuka said darkly.

"Third wha-"

_SLAP!_

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the JA docks..._**

Iruel entered the docksquietly so no one would know that she entered. She already took care of the camera's with a simple flick of her wrist so all she needed to worry about was being caught by a person. She came to a halt when she spotted the custodian cleaning the catwalk, and whistled to him.

"Yes?" asked the custodian.

"You can go on your break until the rest of the personell enter, sir." lied Iruel. She inwardly cheered for herself when the custodian sighed in relief and walked pass her to leave the docks. "Perfect." She glanced at the computer coded lock for the door, and it sealed itself shut. She proceeded through the catwalk, passing all of the test models until she was near Unit-02. It looked exactly as it did before it was ripped to shreds by the mass production Evas. JA however added some modifications to it so it now had after burner jets on it's legs, as well as jet stream mods for it's feet so it was able to skim across surfaces. It's back also had jet boosters to give it the ability of flight so the Eva had become even more deadlier than it had been before. There were also gauntlets on it's hands, but from looking at it you couldn't tell what it was used for.

I'm excited to see what you can do.> Iruel thought before getting an unexpected reply from the Evangelion. The eleventh angel's eyes widened in surprise from the telepathic response and narrowed her eyes in intrigue.

"So you're going to kill me, huh?"

The Eva's four eyes gleamed in response.

"I can't see how if you're not activated. There's no one to pilot you so I don't see how you would be able to move."

Another gleam.

"You can't do that." Iruel chuckled cruelly. "I admire your loyalty to Kyoko, and her daughter, but I'm afraid to tell you that you will be ther reason for their deaths." Iruel got another response that made her laugh even more. "In the words of Asuka Langely Soryhu: "You are my doll now so just do what I tell you! You have no need for a soul!" Iruel's eyes burned brightly and Unit-02's did the same.

"Perfect." Iruel said with a smile. She lifted her left arm and the monstrous Evangelion did the same, but with a slight hesitation. "Don't resist me!"

She curled her left hand in to a fist, and the Eva did the same; only this time it had a faster response.

"Now we have an understanding." Iruel said before letting her left hand rest ather side. As desired the Eva did the same thing. "Now lets try something else." Her eye's burned even brighter and she levitated in to the air. She expanded her At-field until it spreaded through out the enitre docks and took in a deep breath. She raise both of her arms in front of her, and all the test models including Unit-02 mirrored her actions.

"Prepare yourselves. You have an act to play soon, and I expect you all to preform beautifully."

* * *

**_Back to Shinji, and Co..._**

Hikari Horaki was having quite a wierd day ever since class started. She listened to Mr. Izawa teach, and inwardly counted to three before her left pigtail swayed back and forth. She sighed, and did it again only this time her right pigtail swayed. She finally got aggrivated, and turned around catching Shinji about to bat at her pigtail again.

"Shinji, what are you doing? Could you please stop playing with my hair?" Hikari pleaded in a whisper so no one but Shinji could hear her. Her heart melted when he nodded timidly before saying, "I'm sorry Hikari. It's just that your hair looks so beautiful today. I couldn't help but be enticed." His answer made the freckled girl blush.

"Y-you think my hair looks be-beautiful?" Hikari stammered slightly before cracking a cute smile. She flickedone of her pigtails with one of her fingers making it sway back, and forth again.

"Yeah." Shinji replied in a dreamy voice as his eyes followed the swaying pigtail. Hikari didn't notice that his eyes weren't on her, and turned around before burying her face in her arms on the desk. She was too embarrassed to show her face.

"What's so great about her hair?" Asuka mumbled before turning to Arael who seemed to be thinking the same thing. The fifteenth angel looked on as Shinji began to lean over to Hikari from his desk, and bat at the nearest pigtail.

If I style my hair in such a way will I gain his interest?> though Arael as she pictured herself with Hikari's hair style, but turned to the german girl when she noticed her looking in her direction. The both of them held eye contact before Asuka became aggrivated and asked, "What?"

"Nothing Asuka." Arael replied boredly before listening to the professor again. Kawaru observed Shinji from his seat, and quirked an eyebrow before realizing why this was happening.

"Why does big sister love to manipulate everything?" Kawaru asked no one in particular with a sigh. He looked at his watch and smiled to himself. "Well at least Shinji sits by me in the next class." Kawaru turned to Touji when he noticed someone was looking at him. "Yes Touji?"

Touji regarded him with an odd look before replying, "Dude...sometimes I wonder about you."

* * *

_**Biology class with thepsycho...-cough-...um Ritsuko...**_

"Shinji?"Kawaru called to the younger Ikari in a whisper.

"Yes Kawaru?" asked Shinji as he fiddled with the computer mouse. He seemed to be just content to play with it instead of using it to click on the messages he was getting from his friends.

"You have fifty-nine messages." Kawaru paused to check if Ritsuko was walking down their row yet before continuing. "Aren't you going to answer them."

"Sure." Shinji said before rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.He was about to click on them with the mouse, but as soon as he saw the mouse he began to fiddle with it again...sad, huh? Ritsuko saw Shinji playing with th device and walked to him after getting Toujito get off the chat line. Sheobserved him intensely before ruffling his hair in a friendly manner to get his attention.

"Are you done with your project Shin-chan?" Ritsuko asked about to pull away, but she decided to continue ruffling his hair when she heard a low gutteral sound escaping him. It sounded alot like he was purring."Wow...I didn't think you enjoyed it." Ritsuko said in interest. Hedidn't answer, butinstead beganto type like a maniac on his computer as she continued. It was as though her petting was giving him energy. Now Ritsuko wasn't the type to show her feelings in public, but the fact that her number one student was purring at her touch began to awaken the cat lover in her.

"K-Kawaii!" Ritsuko squealed before hugging Shinji like some sort of teddy bear. She cuddled him before realizing what she just did.

Oh shit...did I just do that in front of everyone?> Ritsuko though with a sweat drop. She recomposed herself and looked at all of her students with her usual neutral expression before giving Shinji a pat on the head. "Ahem...good job Shinji." The former scientist then took that as her cue to leave the room for a moment.

"I didn't know Ritsuko liked Shinji so much." Mana whispered to Hikari, and Asuka.

"Wow." was all Hikari could say, before unconciously fiddling with her pigtails. Asuka pinched Hikari's hand to stop her from continuing before saying, "Keep yourself in control girl! All he did was compliment your hair." The fireball paused when both of her friends regarded her with an questioning expression.

"What?"

"Your hair wasn't like that when you came to school."

* * *

**_Apartment 402..._**

Rei I looked through the window to get a view of her sister as she played the violin feverishly, and started to get worried. She had been playing that violin since late last night, and so far she hasn't stopped to eat or take a break. Rei had already tried to open the door to enter the balcony, but it was locked, and she couldn't even open it with her At-field so that either meant she didn't want to be bothered or something was going down out there and someone or something didn't want it to be interrupted.

"Little sister!" Rei I called out to Rei III, but the pale blue angel either didn't hear her or didn't care for her at the moment. She tried again, but there was still no response from her. She continued to play her riveting, and sorrowful melody without missing a beat, and her hair was matted around her face from the sweat, and tears so her eyes were barely visible. She moved the bow across the violin strings withsinfully sweetpoetry even though it looked as though she was playing like some possessed violinist. Unfortunately if that was how you saw it then you wouldn't be too far from the truth...

* * *

"So Shinji what would you like to drink?" asked Asuka as he took a seat on her couch. She walked in to the kitchen and poked her head out to hear his answer. 

"Do you have any milk?" Shinji asked with hope in his eyes. Asuka almost laughed at how simple his request was but answered, "Sure I do Shinji-boy." She walked to the fridge and got the milk out before getting a glass from the cabinet. She took off the bottle cap for the milk bottle and filled the glass before dropping thecap on the floor.

"Dammit." said Asuka as she bent down to get it but her sudden movement caused the milk to call over and spill all over the counter. and her as well. "This can't be happening!" Asuka yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Shinji asked worriedly as he ran to the kitchen to check on her. His eyes narrowed in interest as when he saw Asuka dripping with the sweet milk and approached her.

"Hey Shinji...why are you looking at me like that?"

_**Reality...**_

"Oh my god don't lick me there!" Asuka cried out as she twisted and turned in her bed. She grabbed her pillow and squeezed it hard before letting out a moan. She suddenly sat up with her eyes wide in shock, and breathed heavily as she still tightly held the pillow to her chest.

"What the fuck was I dreaming about?" asked Asuka as the events went through her mind. She looked out in to the darkness of the night through her bedroom window before noticing something odd about her covers.

"Ewww."

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Why Nerv Loves Shinji

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

_**Different Reality, Same Destiny**_

_**By Traingham**_

* * *

**_SCF: Stage Thirty_**

The Ikari's all hung out in the living room for some time together so they could talk about things that were on their mind. Of course, in this point in time where Jet Alone was soon going to unveil Unit-02 at their activation test the subject of Unit-00 was brought up by Gendo. He told Yui of Naoko's report to him about the problems they were having with the Eva, and got a sigh in response.

"Me, and her had a little talk in the office two days ago." Yui paused when Shinji rested his head on her lap before nuzzling her. A girlish smile crossed her lips at how cute her son looked before she began to play with his hair. "She told me that she would have the situation under control." finished Yui, turning her attention back to Gendo.

"It doesn't seem she has a grip on it yet Yui. If Jet Alone starts flaunting their mobile suit soon, thenthe funds for Nerv might be cut by the JSSDF when they see we have nothing to match up with it. They may just start funding them instead."

"The problem of Unit-00 isn't going to be a problem any longer Gen-chan!" Yui said triumphantly with a look of confidence.

"I...am lost here Yui." Gendo said with a quizzical expression gracing his face. "You mean to tell me that you have come up with a solution in the little time it took me to finish my last statement?"

"Yes I have honey." Yui winked before slipping in a fanged grin. "And my Shin-chan has helped me. You seriously should give me more credit Gen. I am first commander of Nerv after all, and your wife."

"...Sure. So what is the plan dear."

"I've decided it! I'm going to take Shin-chan to work with us tomorrow." said Yui cheerfully as she scratched Shinji's head. The young Ikari made it look as though her touch was the equivalence of heaven, and it was starting to make Gendo feel like switching places with him.

"I don't understand Yui." Gendo quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?" The last thing Gendo needed was his chaos attracting son to come with him to the only place that he considered safe! Anywhere Shinji was, Rei Ayanami was sure to be monitoring him somehow, and if he and Shinji were at the same place then that would mean that he would be in her sights as well.

"I thinks it's about time Shinji got a better look at how we worked. Besides he is going to be taking my place someday as the first commander of Nerv, and he is going to find us a solution for Unit-00 as his first assignment."

"Wouldn't that prevent him from pursuing any other career positions?" asked Gendo in an attempt to veer her away from her decision. "Besides I don't see how he is going to do something that Doctor Akagi couldn't."

"Of course not Gen." said Yui with a wave of her hand. "My Shin-chan is capable of anything! Of course you would doubt this because you hardly spend any time with him." She stopped scratching Shinji's head, and he rolled off the couch before heading for the kitchen.

"Why do you always bring that up?"

"Because it's true."

"...I still don't see why you want to take him tomorrow."

"Don't worry, and let life take it's course Gen-chan." Yui smirked. "I just have a feeling that tomorrow would be the perfect day. My intuition has never failed me so there must be something in store for us tomorrow."

* * *

_**The Chamber of Guaf...**_

"There, there my treasure don't be sad." Leliel said lovingly as she stroked Shinji's head. Well actually it was a projection of Shinji that she formed from the memories she extracted from him when she took him and Unit-01 in to herself. Her projection, being that it was a manifestation of the original memories was in constant depression, and never seemed to be anything else, but melancholy. Leliel developed sympathy for the boy, and sure enough a deep love for him due to the fact that he was the only one she ever really talked to.

"I'm okay." Shinji said before pulling away from her. He sat against the wall, and bowed his head to look at the ground. "Why is this world so cruel? The sky looks like it's bleeding, and it always smells like blood."

"Because we are cursed to be here. We did something terrible to the balance, and so we are imprisoned here until we are set free." Leliel replied, scooting over to him before wrapping an arm around his waist. "I can make this world much better for you though."

"How?" Shinji asked feeling a little tense from the physical contact he was feeling from her. He leaned away slightly when Leliel edge her face towards his own. "When the time comes I will go in search of your true self, and bring him back here where he belongs. Then you will see what happens to this world when he is here."

"My true self."

"Yes. You are simply a manifestation of his early memories before he was freed from me." Leliel lifted her eyes towards the blood red sky. "Even now I wish to be with him, but until then I have you." Leliel smiled before getting even closer. "And at the moment you are all I really need."

Shinji opened his mouth to say something, but Leliel took that moment to capture his lips with her own, and slip her tongue in to his mouth. The boy squirmed a bit before closing his eyes and accepting the kiss. One thought went through his mind as he shared the intimacy with the angel.

At least she isn't as forceful as Asuka.>

_**...ONWARDS!**_

* * *

(_**To Asuka Soryhu)**_

**_Sorry, but you have wasted your precious time coming here for your friend. He will not be attending school today so please inform the homeroom teacher that he will be absent due to very important circumstances that cannot be shared._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Gendo Ikari_**

Asuka blinked a few times before slowly turning around and delivering a solid punch to the wall that left a small blood stain as a decoration. "Why the hell couldn't I have been told about this earlier?" Asuka muttered before heading down the stairs.The day was off to an odd start for the lovable fireball as she just concluded due to the absence of her walking partner who always seemed to remind her of an animated puppet in the morning. He always walked like he was about to fall to the floor at this time save for yesterday when he looked a bit peppy.

Maybe it was a good day for him to miss school.> thought Asuka as the unforgettable dream from last night came to pass in her mind. Blame this to the fact that Kyoko kept on teasing her about itin the morning. Besides, it would be interesting to see how that girl, Aya would react to his absence. Asuka's smirk fell when she met Kawaru at the construction intersection where her, and Shinji usually met him, and Rei.

"Good morning Asuka." Kawaru greeted with his usual smile. He observed her innocently with his crimson eyes before saying, "I can see that we both are missing a partner today. What ever happened to Shinji?"

"He's off somewhere." Asuka replied simply before inquiring the same.

"Rei also had some business to take care of so she won't be coming to school again today."

"Alright."

Akward silence...

"Hi!" greeted Arael excitedly before mellowing down at the absence of the younger Ikari. She turned her gaze towards the previous block, and returned it to the duo when she saw no sign of Shinji. "What happened to Shin-chan?" Arael asked.

"Shinji won't be coming today." Asuka quirked an eyebrow at the fifteenth angel's hair style, and almost flipped. "Interesting change you've made with your hair there. It almost looks like Hikari's."

"Thank you Asuka." Arael said before a wicked smirk settled on her lips. "I can see that me and you think alike." she pointed at Asuka's hair before walking along innocently. The german girl let down her hair before heaving out a stressful sigh.

"I hate her."

* * *

_**A look at Yui and co...**_

"Whoa, a real Geo-front!" Shinji said in amazement as he poked his head out of the car window to get a good look. It was lush with trees, and other sorts of vegetation, and water. The sight of the enormous NERV pyramid and the rest of the complex was a wonder in it's own right. "So that's Nerv?" Shinji asked.

"That's right Shin-chan." answered Yui with pride. "This is the JSSDF's largest investment, and soon it will be the pinnacle of military development when we get Unit-00 off to it's activation. Now the activation is where you come in."

"Me?" Shinji asked nervously.

"Yes." Gendo replied in Yui's place. "Your mother thinks-" Gendo's eyes watered when he recieved a painful twist in the arm. Yui's pinches really could hurt, and god knows what would happen to him if she decided to get too physical."Your mother says that you may be able to find a way in to it."

"And besides the crew really wants to meet you!" said Yui, as she looked back at her son. "Especially, Maya Ibuki." Yui winked before offering her son a mischievous grin. "Who knows, maybe she might find the meeting very memorable."

"Mom!" Shinji said in embarassment.

"Too easy." Yui said to herself. "Anyway I'm sure you'll like her." Her words made Gendo feel the sudden urge to inform his son on something. He looked back at his son with his deadpan stare before saying, "I'm only warning you once Shinji." Gendo's expression suddenly changed to a slightly disturbed one. "Watch yourself when ever you're around Naoko Akagi."

"You mean doctor Akagi? What's wrong with her? She seems like a very nice person to me."

"That's the point Shinji. You may find her a little too-"

"Ignore your father Shin-chan." Yui cut in with a reassuring smile. "Just enjoy your stay at Nerv, and make friends with everyone. I'm sure you and Major Kaji will bond together very quickly if Maya doesn't keep you to herself."

"Kaji?"

_**-"Can I get you anything to drink? Cup-O-tea?"-**_

_**-"Kaji...I'm a boy."-**_

"Yeah, Kaji? Whats wrong?" Yui asked.

"Um...nothing. I just feel like I've heard of him before. Maybe on a tea commercial or something." Shinji replied with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

_**An insight on the Ayanami Trials...**_

"Ah!" Rei III cried out as the tea kettle scalded her finger. Shinji ran to her and examined her finger gently before asking, "What happened Ayanami?" Rei III felt a warm sensation moving through her chest at her fellow pilot's worry for her.

"I just burned myself." She answered simply, getting an odd look in reply.

"Just?" Shinji echoed in disbelief before placing her finger under cold water from her kitchen faucet. The both of them just stood there looking at her finger being soothed by the cool water until Shinji got a good look of her face. He felt embarassed by how close they were and pulled back from her before tending to the tea.

"Um, j-just keep doing that there while I take care of the tea." stammered Shinji.

"Ok." replied Rei before stealing another glance at him as he did his work.

This is some sort of blessing in disguise. I can't believe my sister did nothing in this situation.> thought Rei III as she spied at the younger Ikari. She almost showed her displeasure when the world melted away, and she found herself in darkness. Rei-_**A**_ appeared looking as mysterious as she always appeared to be.

_"You wonder why so you truly don't understand yet. No matter you will truly know when we reach to climax of this trial of ours."_

"I still wish to know why you didn't voice your feelings for him even though you invited him in to your apartment."

_"I was unsure of what I even felt at the moment because of my isolation from others. Shinji was perhaps the only person who truly looked inside of me, and cared for my well being; not because he wanted to know if I was at the effecient level of health to work to my ability but because he simply cared. He cared for my opinion, and for my views. He cared for my feelings on the things he did, and for my security."_

"Not aware of what you felt?"

_"How was I to know what love was until I ventured it alone down the path of death?"_ Rei-_**A**_ turned away from Rei III before grinning. _"Shinji even asked why I didn't have a lock on my door. No one had ever cared to ask why I felt no reason to protect myself. I remember always telling myself that I would be the one for whom nothing would change, but you know what sister?"_

Rei III stayed silent.

_"I realized that I was afraid to make that change."_ Rei-_**A**_ flicked her wrist and the balcony came in to view once more. The fatigue suddenly come crashing down on Rei at once as she found herself still playing the violin. Her clothes were drenched with her sweat, and her head felt very light and faint.

_"On to the next memory."_

* * *

**_Back to the Ikari family..._**

Gendo and his son wlked down the hall to the locker room. Gendo wasinwardly relieved that his son had come with him today despite the lingering suspicion in the back of his mind that he was being observed by those sick angels because he figured Naoko wouldn't pull one of her tricks today as long as his son was here. Both Ikari's turned around the corner to come face to face with Naoko Akagi. She almost gacked at the sight of Shinji before putting out the cigarette she was smoking, and offering the younger Ikari an innocent smile.

"Ahem...Hey there Shinji!" Naoko greeted extending a hand to shake his. Shinji's feline urges kicked in, and he crushed his head against her hand in an attempt to recieve a petting. The doctor regarded the boy with an odd look before turning to Gendo for some sort of indication of what to do...wait, where was he? She turned around just in time to see the men's locker room door slam shut.

That sly wolf!> Naoko thought with a growl. She turned to Shinji, still confused about what to do before the younger Ikari gave up and just stared at her.

"Um...I'll see you later then." Shinji said akwardly before walking pass her. The scientist turned to observe the young man as he made his way towards the locker room, and just blinked.

"What was I supposed to do?"

Gendo slipped on his trademark jacket, and turned when he heard someone come in. "Oh, there you are." Gendo said simply as though he lost his son earlier. "The jacket your mother had made for you is in the locker next to mine." Gendo said gesturing to it. Shinji nodded, and opened the locker revealing an exact replica of his father's jacket; only in his size of course.

"This is cool." Shinji complimented as he took it off it's hanger. Gendo looked on in curiousity as his son slipped the jacket on, and came to a shocking realization when he saw how it looked on Shinji.

He looks exactly like me.> Gendo thought raising an eyebrow. (This must be some sort of scheme Yui has cooking up.>

"Lets go Shinji. Your mother must be waiting for us." said Gendo as he went for the door. Shinji followed behind him, and they walked to the bridge elevator where they met with Yui, and Maya. The young technician saw Shinji and couldn't hold in her excitement.

"This is Maya Ibuki, Shin-chan." Yui introduced the technician who's eyes gleamed with cuteness at the sight of the timid young man.

"Hi Shin-chan!" Maya greeted warmly as she approached him with open arms for a hug. Now Shinji wasn't quite expecting this so he almost died from blood loss when she pressed herself against him. Yui nodded to herself at how affectionate the young technian was and inwardly laughed at how Shinji reacted.

"Well you'll be hanging out with Maya for the day Shin-chan." Yui said with a grin as she leaned over with her hands folded behind her back. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you to behave?"

"No ma'am." Shinji replied quickly as he managed tofree himself from Maya'ssickeningly sweet hug of death. He sweat dropped when Maya threw an arm around his shoulder, and gave Yui thesign that everything was going to be okay.Yui, and Gendo nodded before theytook the elevator up to the commanding deck, leaving the two alone.

"We're gonna have fun Shin-chan." Maya chirped as she slipped her hand around his, and pulled him down the hall.

"Why is she so perky?" Shinji mumbled in fear as he allowed himself to be taken. God knows what this girls was going to have him do. "Um...what are we going to do today Ms. Ibuki?" He bumped in to her when she came to an ubrupt stop. She turned around before offering him a smile that he couldn't help, but smile back at.

"Call me Maya-chan." said Maya.

"O-okay." Shinji said nervously, before unconciously rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Maya caught the cat-like gesture and squealed girlishly before squeezing the screaming life out of the poor kid. "Kawaii!"

"...Can't...breathe."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kaji asked Aoba as he set down three cards on the table before leaving one on the face up pile. Aoba frowned when Hyuuga took the face up card that Kaji left, and answered, "Sounded a bit like Maya." 

"Maybe she found those hello kitty DVD's you hid from her a few weeks ago." Hyuuga said to Aoba as he set two cards down.

"Nah." replied Aoba. "I left it in the men's locker room so the only way she would ever find it is if she decided to spy on one of us."

"Well that's not playing fair-"

"Hey everyone!" Maya drowned out Kaji's voice with her own as she entered the bridge with Shinji in tow. "Look who's come to visit for the day." She grinned as she pushed Shinji in front of her for the Major and the bunnies to see.

"Um, hi." Shinji greeted akwardly.

"Hey Shinji!" Kaji greeted as he got up from the table. He extended a hand out for Shinji to shake, but immediately opted forit as a way to smack Hyuuga across the head when he spied the bridge bunny trying to peek at his hand. "No honesty."

"Sup' dude." Aoba greeted with a wave from his spot at the table. Shinji waved back before Maya grabbed ahold of his hand again.

"Wha?" Shinji asked in confusion as he found himself being pulled to another uncertain destination. "Where are you t-taking me now Maya-chan?" Shinji asked in panic.

"To meet the girls!" Maya answered before turning at the corner with him to get to the other side of the bridge where the other bridge bunnies worked. The younger Ikari went rigid when he saw the group of female technicians shift their attention to the both of them.

"Who's the treat from Maya?" asked Tomo with a wicked grin. The other female techies began to smirk as well when they saw the young man. It was a long time since they saw a virgin in Nerv, and they were beggining to get hungry. Well there was that one rumor about Hyuuga, but he always hung out with Kaji so that had to be impossible.

"This is Shin-chan!" Maya said pulling Shinji to her side. "He's the commander's son!" Her words made all the girls stop what they were doing, and rush down to them from their posts. They all gathered around the two, and started to introduce themselves to Shinji.

"Oooh, he's like a mini-Gendo!" said Amane as she placed an arm on his shoulder. Mei pressed against him, and began to stroke his hair saying, "He's pretty handsome too. I guess good looks run in the Ikari blood, huh?" Shinji began to react to the attention he was recieving from the young women, and purred loudly making all the girls go dead silent.

"Did he just purr?" asked one of the female techs from the back of the crowd.

3...

2...

1...

"KAWAII!" they all cried out as they practically shoved past each other to get closer to the purring Shinji.

* * *

_**Back at Misato's class...**_

_**KREEEEEEEE!**_

All the students covered their ears in pain when Misato suddenly scratched the black board with the chalk in her hand making the letter K look quite retarded. Misato' arm trembled lightly as the hair on her back stood up.

My Shinji senses are tingling!> Misato thought before setting the piece of chalk down on the board tray.

"Um...Ms. Katsuragi? Are you okay?" Touji asked nervously. His answer came in the form of a glare that would have made his tail tuck in between his legs...if he had...one, of course.

"Where is Shinji?" Misato asked looking as though she saw a ghost.

"He's absent from school today." Asuka raised an eyebrow. "I thought you noticed that when Hikari took attendance."

"Yep, he's not here." Hikari added on dejectedly as she twirled her left bang. "Asuka says there was a note on his apartment door saying he wouldn't be able to come."

"Ok...have everyone to self study Horaki. I'll be right back." said Misato before leaving the classroom.

"She seemed spooked." Kensuke said, fiddling with his aircraft model. "I wonder what happened to Ms. Katsuragi."

"Maybe it's that time of the month." replied Touji.

* * *

_**Slipping in to the Commander's office...**_

"So are you progressing with Unit-00 Naoko?" asked Yui knowingly even though she didn't show it.

"Yes, actually." Naoko answered immediately.

"So it should be ready in a day or two correct?"

"...Er."

"A day or two, hmm?" Yui persisted, the smile never leaving her face.

"Uh, yes! Of course!" the doctor answered nervously.

"You do know that Nerv's future is resting on your shoulders,correct doctor Akagi?" Gendo asked looking at her in his trademark position.

"Yes commander Ikari."

"Very well then, you may go." said Gendo as he swiveled his chair to face the view of the Geo-front, but Yui called to the doctor.

"Yes commander?" Naoko asked uneasily.

"Would you mind taking Shin-chan with you?" Yui asked with a voice that basically told the doctor that she she would have to say yes.

"Um sure...but why?"

"I want Shinji to see Nerv's future for himself before everyone else does." Yui smirked deviously. "Who knows, maybe he might even help with it's future Naoko. You are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." said Naoko before leaving the office with a sigh of relief. Gendo immediately swiveled his chair towards Yui when he heard the door close.

"I question your decision to have Shinji accompany her."

"I told you I want Shinji to help out."

"But the both of them will be alone. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Are you actually worried? I can't believe this!" Yui said with a smile.

"I am no-"

"Oh yes you are Gen-chan. C'mon stop being a hard-ass and come out with it already." Yui said turning her chair to face her husband. Gendo looked back at her before rolling his eyes, and saying with as much sarcasm as he was capable of, "Yes, Iam worried." Herubbed his left leg when Yui gave him a kick.

"You didn't have to be a smart-ass about it either."

"You're the one who sent Shinji with the doctor." Gendo retorted, making Yui glare at him before offering him her own trademark smirk.

"Once again, andhopefully for the last time you have underestimated me Gen!"

"I am not following." Gendo said still rubbing his leg to soothe the pain.

"You didn't think I had that jacket made for Shinji just so he could look cute did you?" Yui asked.

"It wasn't supposed to make him look nice?"

"No, that was the second reason I had it made. Do you see this green crystal you have on your jacket?" Yui asked pointing at it. Gendo nodded as he just noticed it was there.

"I made it useful, and had it turned in to a homing device, as well as a wire device so we would know if he was in some sort of danger."

"I see."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

"Break it up all of you!" Naoko ordered as she pushed pass all of the female bridge bunnies. "What the hell are you doing to the young man?" She shoved two more techies aside revealing Shinji, and Maya. Shinji was being spoiled by all the girls; Maya being included with those girls. 

"Alright everyone! Play time is over; Shinji is coming with me downstairs so get back to work." the doctor was confronted by some glares, and groans but she didn't back down. "NOW!" she commanded making all the girls scitter away like roaches when the light is suddenly turned on.

"You're taking him with you doctor?" Maya asked curiously.

"Thats right." Naoko said before grabbing Shinji's hand. She practically jerked the poor guy away from Maya making the girl's eyes start to water as though she were a little girl who had her kitty snatched away. Naoko took one last look at the bridge bunny before heading to the elevator with Shinji. "That girl was probably going to steal you away after her shift was over. You're lucky I came to your rescue kid."

"T-thanks Ms. Akagi." Shinji said making the woman's left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Don't call me that kid. Naoko or Nao-chan will do."

"Um...alright Naoko."

"Try Nao-chan." said the doctor as she entered the elevator with him. The door closed, and she pressed the button for her destination. "Well aren't we looking handsome with that jacket?" teased Naoko with a smirk.

"Thank you."

"You really remind me of your father when I see you like this." the doctor said making Shinji feel a little nervous. He reaised an eyebrow when he saw the doctor suddenly phase out and look in to the distance.

"Um, Nao-chan?"

Oh goody, my own mini-Gen-chan!> Naoko inwardly jumped with joy, as she clasped both of her hands in a dreamy gesture.

"Nao-chan?"

"Yes Shin-chan?" Naoko asked coming back to reality.

"Are we going to see Unit-00?"

"That we are Mr.Ikari." Naoko slipped an arm around Shinji's shoulder before pulling him to her side. "You're going to see the work of yours truly!"

"Really? That sounds exciting!" Shinji said with a smile.

I love him even more already!> Naoko thought with stars in her eyes. The elevator came to their stop, and they descended down the stairs to the Eva docks where Unit-00 resided in all of it's glory.

"W-wow." Shinji stammered, feeling somewhat intimidated by the giant Evangelion. The technicains working on the giant smiled at the boy's astonishment, and continued working.

"That doesn't eve describe it kid!" Naoko said with pride. "This is Nerv's future, and with enough luck maybe the military's. This is our first mech model that will hopefully be enough to stand toe to toe with Jet Alone's little toy. It has an indestructible field of energy along with other things we're trying to find out. So far we've managed to get it's shoulder compartment open, and found a large knife fit for it's size."

"So you didn't really make all yourself?" Shinji asked innocently causing the doctor to sweat drop.

"Well...my research team found most of it buried in the Geo-front, but I modified it, and brought it back to it's former glory. The only problem now is that we can't get it to open." Naoko led him the the bridge allwoing them to get a closer look of the Eva. "We figured that the cock-pit would be in the chest, but that was a failed attempt that left most of our technological tools in cinders. The field activates itself when the mech is abused or tinkered with." Naoko went on not noticing that Shinji went to take a closer look.

"That is whats so fascinating about this fine piece of machinery. I sure wish I could have met it's original designer because this is pure genius!" Naoko stopped when she finally realized that Shinji was gone. She looked through the entire room until she spotted him examining the Eva's shoulder blades.

"W-what are you doing kid? Get away from there before you get killed!" Naoko screamed in horror as she climbed on to the Eva's shoulder. She tripped and hit the floor before taking off her heels and continuing her trip towards the younger Ikari.

Why does this look so familiar?> Thought Shinji as he examined the hatch for the entry plug. For some reason when he looked at it, Rei came to mind. He ran his hand across the hatch before his eyes made a breif change from blue to crimson. Naoko was about to pull Shinji to her, but could only stare in awe as the hatch opened with a hiss of steam, and smoke before revealing the entry plug when it rose out to accept a pilot. All the workers could only blink as they just saw Shinji do what they had been working on finding out for the past month.

"My...god you're a genius!" Naoko praised him. She would have hugged him if he didn't jump in to the entry plug. She panicked again, and jumped in to the LCL after him. "What the hell?" she yelled feeling disoriented by the sudden rush of liquid. She blinked when she realized she actually breathed before saying that. She inhaled once more, and only shrugged in confusion.

"What are these?" Shinji asked no one in particular as he grabbed both of Rei's old link connectors that sat on the throne like some invitation. For some odd reason he wasn't bothered by the fact he was breathing in the orange liquid, but he flinched when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder.

"Shinji, you are insane!" Naoko said before taking him in to a hug. "But you're a genius!" she stroked his head, and embraced him tightly before getting an unexpected reaction.

"Did you just purr?"

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Preformance Night!

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

_**Unleashing the Giant, and My Sanity**_

_**By Traingham**_

* * *

_You call me heartless when in actuallity you just don't understand my logic..._

**_-Rei Ayanami, The Sixteenth Angel-__

* * *

_**

**_SCF: Stage Thirty-one_**

"The activation takes place tomorrow." Kozu said with a yawn as he yanked his jacket from his chair. He looked at his watch and a smile crossed his lips as he realized that he was so exctied with Unit-02 that he actually worked over-time. He turned to Iruel who was filing the papers he recieved from the JSSDF earlier in the day and said, "I'm taking off Ms. Iraki. I suggest you do the same if you don't want any problems from the cleaning crew."

"Don't worry about me professor. I'll go home after I'm done filing these." said Iruel with a nod to tell him it's ok. The former commander offered her a nod in return before leaving the office, and her alone to do what she wished. The eleventh angel did a waving gesture towards the door, and expected it to close, but it didn't do anything at all.

"It's manually locked by a key, hmm?" Iruel questioned with an amused smirk. "Only you professor." she glanced at the nearest outlet, and the wires slipped out and pushed the door closed. Then she had them block the door so the room would in inaccessible from the outside.

"Let's take a look." Iruel said to herself as her eyes glowed. Ten other exact copies of her pulled themselves out of her body, and approached the file directories in the room before going to work. She smiled when she got a telepathic response from one of her copies, and got up from her seat to see what she discovered. Once she got the the file drawer at theleft end of the room all of the copies melted in to LCL and returned to her body. "The Magi!" Iruel exclaimed in triumph. "I knew Jet Alone would hae something on the super computer, and since Nerv always butts heads with JA then they must have found ways to weaken it."

**_A few hours in to Midnight..._**

"The Magi is composed of three different super computers designed by the acclaimed Doctor Naoko Akagi. Melchior, Baltazar, and Caspar; three computers that devise tactical plans for the users as well as provide a state of the art defensive system for the HQ it is homed in." Iruel stopped reading when she started to feel like something was wrong. "Should one of these computers shut down (Which is most improbable) the other two remaining shall work at a higher level of efficiency while beggining maintenance on the unit showing abnormalities. Other abilities that Magi posseses are still unkno..." Iruel paused once more before her eyes burned furiously. "Unknown...any other intel on the Magi is still being gathered at the mome..." Iruel clutched the paper with it's file before ripping it in to shreds furiously.

"Incompetent..." Iruel grabbed another "Magi" labeled file and ripped it before grabbing on to another. "...Fools! What type of true enemy would keep records on an opposing weapon yet have no way to eliminate it?" Iruel had to control herself from going on a killing spree. "The Magi can't possibly be flawless! If mother Lillith has at least one flaw then there is nothing else in creation that can be perfect!" Iruel composed herself before dropping the file that she was gripping tightly on the table. She plopped down on the seat before sighing, and tapping the desk surface in deep thought before a bored expression graced her facial features.

* * *

**_"My, my this is what the heavens have to offer me? I must say that I am impressed with your advances on my creation. Not many could get past Melchior and Baltazar so easily without the assistance of a backup Magi. No matter though my dear, I guess I have to do my job and eradicate you from existence...I can't let my daughter lose faith in me."_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I guess that will be my last meeting with that proud spirit."

Iruel turned her thoughts away from that and focused on the present matter at hand.

I'll have to call upon the abilities of the crimson shadow after all." She stood up, and looked out of the office window to get a good view of the docks before smiling wickedly. "I'll destroy Nerv, and the Magi using their own work of technology. Then Shinji will be an easy prey for me, and mother may reward me for my good work."

Unit-02's eyes gleamed in the darkness of the docks as it waited to be unleashed upon the unsuspecting world beyond the walls. The crimson angel knew it wouldn't have a chance against Iruel's influence, and inwardly prayed for an intervention.

Tomorrow was the night of reckoning...

Tomorrow a boy would act upon the Cruel angel's thesis...

_**...ONWARDS!**_

* * *

"So you have found the cockpit for Unit-00?" Yui asked inwardly fighting the temptation of smirking in the doctor's face. She knew all she had to do in order to set things in to the right path was to send Shinji in. 

"Yes...however now we are posed with a different problem." Naoko said grimly before heaving a sigh.

"What would this problem happen to be doctor?" Gendo asked feeling an ominous cloud lancing at his fears. He was hoping the problem didn't have anything to do with how the Eva was responding to the pilot choices because that would be unfortunate.

"The Unit won't respond to any of the designated pilots." Naoko began to twiddle her fingers behind her back out of habit before cracking a panicked grin. "I have no idea why this mech is giving me so many problems, and...I know this might be an odd request, but...can I borrow..."

* * *

"Shinji!" Misato called out to the dozing young man as he lightly snored in his seat. His nose would scrunch up every few minutes before he switched arms to lay his head on.From what she figured using deductive reasoning, Shinji wasn't going to be woken up with simple calls. "Horaki." She called to the freckled girl, massaging her temples while she took a seat. "Why don't you nudge him or something?" 

"Yes Ms. Katsuragi." Hikari said before turning in her seat. She edged her hand near the sleeping Ikari before tapping him on the shoulder. He groaned before opening his eyes, and offering her an expression that made her heart melt."What's up Hikari?" Shinji asked, rubbing his nose before sitting up.

"You're dosing off again."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shinji apologized as he stretched in his seat. He bent backwards until Asuka's mind began to form different scenarios for tonight's planned dream. Oh yeah, don't underestimate the inner workings of the brain.

"Wow." Misato whipered in wonder as she observed her prize student. "Maybe I should put him on cleaning duty after school. Anyway, I would like to tell everyone thatFinals are coming up, and I don't want anyone getting lower that a B!"

"Yes Ms. Katsuragi." the class droned on in unison.

"So for the remainder of the school year which isn't much by the way for all of you loafers; everyone will be able to gather in study groups during classes." the former Major sighed when all the students showed their appreciation for the idea...meaning that studying was the last thing on their mind. "I mean it! Don't start..." Misato died out when all the students already began to talk amongst one another in their groups, and began to fume before uttering,"...brats."

"So what were you doing yesterday Shin-man?" Touji asked his friend as he took a seat closer to him. Shinji regarded him with a tired expression before answering, "I went to Nerv with my parents."

"Whoa!" Kensuke pulled his chair right next to Shinji's desk before smiling. "What did you see over there, huh?"

"...Um, I don't think I can tell you Kensuke." Shinji answered akwardly with a smile. He sank in to his seat when he noticed an ominous shadow towering over his desk, and that could only mean that Asuka wasn't in a good mood...or worse...

Asuka smiled.

Yep it was worse...

"So Shinji, did you make any new friends yesterday?" asked Asuka as she leaned on his desk. Her hair fell in front of him making his eyes zero in for her hair clips, but he shook the urge away before cracking a nervous grin.

"Yeah...I did actually."

"And who would that be?"

"Maya-chan." Shinji answered, forgetting to leave out the chan. Asuka's eyes suddenly felt as though they were piercing his soul.

"Maya-chan, hmm?" Asuka echoed before Arael decided to join in.

"Who is Maya?" Arael asked; a twinge of jealousy clearly laced within her words. Shinji could swear that the air around them suddenly felt really heavy. He lifted his arm off the desk for the kicks of it and felt an odd sensation.

"Um well." Shinji began to shrink under both girl's glares. "Hey, where is Rei?" Shinji asked quickly totally ignoring their questions.

"She's still at home." Kawaru replied.

"Wow, that's weird. I wonder why-"

"You still haven't answered the question Shinji." Asuka, and Arael interrupted at the same time before regarding each other with an odd look. Hikari tapped Shinji from behind with a dreamy smile before handing him the hand outs.

"Th-these are the assignments you missed yesterday Shinji." Hikari said with a barely noticable blush.

"Thanks Hikari."

"I can help you if you wa-"

"C'mon Shinji! What did you see?" Kensuke practically begged, cutting off the class rep. He was rewarded with a cold glare from Hikari that made him shut up instantly.

Maybe Maya-chan and her friends weren't so bad.> Shinji thought looking between the two girls on his right, and the rest of his friends. This was going to be a long day for sure...

* * *

_**Hanging out with the agents...**_

Two section two agents headed towards Shinji's school under Naoko Akagi's orders to bring him back for an activation test. Melissa Webb, who sat in the passengers seat was a new agent assgned under section two agent, Rose Vorse. Her eye's were an emerald green color, and her hazelnut hair flowed like water in the rushing air as Rose drove throught the streets in her Nissan Z. Being that she usually hung out with the female bridge bunnies, she was excited to hear that they were going to pick up Shinji Ikari; a young man who had some very interesting rumors going on about him.

Rose wasn't one to show any signs of emotion during her job, and that was why the other section two agents felt they could always depend on her in heated situations where the pressure seemed to break down most people. Rose didn't give out a care free aura like her new fellow agent did. Instead she gave out an aura that usually had most people who met her sweating under her gaze, and the fact that her eyes were so entrancing worked to her advantage in most situations. Her short wild raven hair matched her personality perfectly, and her suit wasn't as loose as the other agents. It showed more of her womanly figure, and enhanced the curves of her body.

"So the doctor wants us to go pick up Mr. Ikari?" asked agent Melissa as she adjusted her shades. Agent Rose made a left turn at the end of the block, and nodded before saying, "Yes, that's right Mel, but you have to stay in professional mode understood?"

"Of course." Melissa replied before a smirk appeared on her face. "I just want to see if the rumors about him were true."

"To clarify that, I believe it would be required to view him without his clothes. In other words gaining such knowledge would also mean losing your life at the hands of Commander Ikari herself."

"Well...yeah I know, but there are other ways."

"I am restricting you from frisking the boy Mel." Rose said quickly before stopping at the light. "This is a routine pick up job Ms. Webb, and I don't want it to get out of control."

"Sure. By the way didn't you just come back fromGermany a week ago?"

"Yes. I was doing an investigation with a team on the Nerv personell in the branch of Germany."

"Did you go anywere else?"

"Well we did have some time to ourselves so some of us went to France."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Mel. Why are you asking these questions anyway?"

"...Is it true that the quarter pounder is called a Royale with cheese down there?"

"Um...yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"Alright."

"...How about the Big Mac?"

"This isn't Pulp Fiction Mel."

* * *

**_A look at Major Kaji, and Doctor Akagi..._**

Naoko looked a little pale as she sat in the passenger seat of Kaji's car. The former spy smirked as he stole another glance at the doctor , and said, "Why are you so pale Naoko? Are you really afraid to go to the activation test?"

"Of course not Kaji!" Naoko snapped at him with a tone of voice that didn't quite match her words. She gripped her left arm, and leaned against the door woth a distant look on her face. "The future of Nerv is depending on me...and I'm depending on a young man to save me."

"A woman will always await the assistance of a young man in life doctor." Kaji smirked before speeding up. "Your time just came a little late I suppose."

"Shut up!" yelled Naoko. "Those Ja fools are probably going to go all out with this little activation of theirs. We just have to make sure that when the JSSDF leaders come to Nerv that we have something that can match up with it. All those simpletons want is something flashy, and destructive. Build something along those lines and they fall at your feet like little children."

"I don't see why you hate them for that doctor. I thought the only reason you were given this position by the JSSDF was because you built something along those lines."

"Fuck you Major!" Naoko snapped at Kaji.

"I'll pass on that Nao." Kaji chuckled.

"You know what I meant!"

"We're almost there anyway. I suggest you calm down or Mr. Raun might just get the best of you." said Kaji as he entered the upcoming exit. He drove straight forward until he arrived at the enterance of Jet Alone's headquarters. Other cars were there going through the toll so he had to wait for them.

"Unreal." Kaji said in awe as he got sight of Unit-02's upper body from the observation stadium in the distance. "That thing is just a big as Unit-00 from our HQ. Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a little bigger than that."

"Just great Major! Now you've gotten me nervous."

* * *

_**Flip back to Agents Rose, and Melissa...**_

"So what I'm basically saying is how the hell do you know if someone want's you when they give you a kiss?" Melissa asked Rose as they walked through the halls of Shinji's highschool.

"Well where did you recieve a kiss?"

"No, no, no! I'm just asking for future reference you know?"

"Well let's say you get a kiss on the forehed right?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's a sure way to tell someone that you're either not interested in more than a platonic friendship or you just care for them." said Rose before seeing Sasuke leave his office. He saw them, and tensed up.

"Excuse me ladies, but-"

"We're here on Nerv's behalf, sir. Your authorization is not required." Rose cut of the pricipal before brushing past him.

Scary.> thought Sasuke.

"So how about a kiss on the cheek?" asked Melissa.

"Well if it's a little close to the mouth then it's a little obvious."

"How about massages? Are those okay?"

"Sure they're okay."

"Have you ever given anyone a massage?"

"Yeah...where exactly are you going with this Mel?"

"Well that's my expertise, but I don't want to scarethat one personby just doing it out of the blue, ya' know?"

"Are you really good at it though?"

"Please Rose, I'm the fucking massage master!" Melissa said with pride before getting a look from her partner. "What?"

"Why the heck do you have to curse so damn loud? We're in an educational facility with classes currently in session just in case you haven't noticed." hissed Rose before stopping at Shinji's classroom.

"Sorry." apologized Melissa as she adjusted her shades. "Well this is the place right?"

"That's right. Lets go in, and get Shinji."

Misato lookd at her watch, and sighed in relief when she saw that it was almost time to dismiss her student from her class. "Alright guys, just nine more minu..."she trailed off when her classroom door opened. "Uh, can I help you two?" Misato asked Rose, and Melissa once they stepped in. For some reason their suits, and the Nerv emblem on their collars seemed very familiar to her.

"We're here for Shinji Ikari." stated Rose simply before looking amongst the students. She spotted Shinji, and the others in their group and smiled in satisfaction before walking to them.

"What do they want with you Shin-man?" Kensuke asked desperately. "Are you involved with some top secret stuff?"

"Of course not Kensuke!" Shinji said before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"Is that Maya-chan?" Arael asked with some sinister hope gleaming in her eyes. This would be her chance to do some damage.

"N-no." Shinji replied nervously.

Not my day.> Arael thought before settling back in her spot. Rose offered Shinji a smile and said, "Hello Mr. Ikari. We're in need of your assistance back at Nerv headquarters."

"Why do you need Shinji for?" Asuka demanded as she rested her left foot on Shinji's desk to stop him from getting up.

"I'm not authorized to give away such information young lady. Now will you please allow Mr. Ikari to come with us?"

"...Do what ever you want." said Asuka before letting her foot fall back to the floor. Shinji got up, and was escorted out of the classroom by Melissa while Rose went back to Misato.

"He won't be coming back for the remainder of the day. Thank you for your cooperation." with that the raven haired agent left the room to meet up with her partner. Misato and her students just looked at the door still trying to process what just happened.

"Man...for all we know Shinji might be a secret agent or something!" said Touji before getting a smack across the head from Mana.

"Don't be stupid Suzuhara."

"I hope he'll be alright." said Hikari, staring at the handouts on Shinji's desk. "I guess I won't be able to assist him with these then."

"We're seeing less, and less of him everyday." Kensuke said before Asuka decided to throw in her own thoughts on the matter.

"...Does it even matter?"

"Are you serious Asuka? That's kind of cold, don't you think?" asked Mana. "I mean the both of you are childhood friends, and all."

"Who the hell cares?" Asuka turned away from her friends before mumbling under her breath. "It doesn't seem like he wants any of our company these days anyway."

* * *

_**The JA activation test...**_

Grey Raun stoodbefore all the viewers in the stadium with a smile on his face as one of the pilots entered Unit-02. "Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming to Jet Alones activation test. Today you will see the future of Mankind's technological advancement through our hard work, and research. I give you JAMS Unit-01! Jet Alone's first production model, and hopefully the JSSDF's next investment!" Raun bowed when everyone appluaded. He looked to the main stands and spotted Naoko, and Kaji watching with the three JSSDF leaders.

Well look who decided to come. I would not have expected her to accept the invitation at all.> thought Raun.

Naoko saw Raun looking at her with that disgusting smirk on his face, and inwardly fumed.

That bastard is probably laughing at me.> Naoko thought, clenching her fists tightly as she forced a stoic mask. She turned when Shaun of the JSSDF called to her gruffly.

"Yes sir?" asked Naoko.

"I'm expecting Nerv to have something to present as well."

"Of course sir."

"Very well. Don't disappoint us Doctor Akagi."

"I won't sir." Naoko said feeling a pit growing in her stomach. "Nerv has something far more superior than what Jet Alone has to offer." Naoko, and Shaun stopped talking when Raun called for everyone's attention.

"Alright!" yelled Raun before turning towards the monstrous Evangelion. "Initiate activation!" He almost cried tears of joy when the Eva's four optical lenses flashed before it stood up in all of it's glory.

Everyone clapped, and cheered.

"What's so impressive about that?" Naoko grumbled.

"Well it's better than a non-functioning mech." Kaji teased the doctor. He recieved an angry smack across the shoulder from the doctor in reply to his comment.

"Unit-00 will activate." Naoko said confidently. "Maya. and the others will see to that when Shinji arrives."

"Shinji? Who is that Doctor?" asked Kurt, turning his attention to her as he rested his chin on his knuckles in a gesture of boredom.

"...Unit-00's pilot."

Well...I guess you all saw that coming...

* * *

_**We enter Nerv HQ...**_

"What am I here for?" Shinji asked Melissa nervously as they escorted him to the bridge. He sure wasn't ready to be chased by any more bridge bunnies again.

"You're here to ensure the activation of Unit-00 Mr. Ikari." answered Melissa. She inwardly took pride in the way she sounded with her own professional voice.

"You mean that robot?"

"Please Mr. Ikari. We prefer the term mech over that word you just used." said Rose before calling over to Maya. The young technician ran over to them and smiled when she saw Shinji with Melissa.

"It's a good thing you're here Shin-chan!" said Maya cheerfully. "We need you to work some more of that magic from yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked fearfully. "You guys don't really expect me to turn that thing on do you."

"We do Shinji." Gendo said, approaching him and the agents with Yui not far behind.

"Father." Shinji whispered.

"This should be nothing at all for you Shin-chan." Yui said placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "As much as I don't want to force this responsiblility on you...I need you dear. Will you do it for me?"

"I'll do anything for you mom." Shinji answered without hesitation.

"Thats my little man!" Yui said cheerfully before leading him to the elevator. Gendo quirked an eyebrow as he watched his wife and son walk away before turning his attention to Rose, and Melissa.

"You two are dismissed."said Gendo before following.

"That kid is going to do amazing things." said Rose as she turned for the exit.

"You think so? I think it's more like dangerous than amazing." said Melissa before following her partner...

* * *

Shinji floated down to the piloting seat of the Eva in the entry plug, and took a seat before taking Rei's old link connectors that were resting on the control panel. "Are these some sort of communicators?" he asked no one in particular as he examined them. He examined the underside of the small devices before unknowingly clipping them in hishair where they belonged. 

**_"Hey Shinji!" _**Aoba called to him from his ear piece.

"Yeah?"

**_"Do you see anything in there that looks useful? Some sort of switch or lever to activate the Unit?"_**

"Err..no, not really!"

**_"Keep on looking."_**

"Right." Shinji replied as he examined the control panel. "What am I supposed to do?" He saw the controls on both sides of the panel before gripping them, and informing Aoba on his discovery.

_**"That's great Shin-chan!"**_ said Maya._** "Now do you think you can activate it from there?"**_

"I'll try." said Shinji. He pressed the buttons with his thumbs on the controls, but got no response. "Come on...activate." He pressed them a few more times.

No response...

"I got nothing." said Shinji.

_**"Try harder Shinji."**_ came Gendo's voice. _**"Why don't you think about a close friend while you're doing it? Rei Ayanami for example?"**_

"Why dad?"

**_"No questions Shinji. Just do it."_**

"Um, okay." said Shinji before realizing that he forgot to visit Rei last night. "I can't forget to come today."

* * *

_**Apartment 402...**_

Rei I concentrated her At-field on the balcony door steadily in an attempt to slowly break away at the opposing At-field that kept the door shut, but a sudden sensation shot through her entire body making her stop.

"What was that?" she asked before getting another surge. Her body suddenly started to feel numb, and the world around her was slipping away.

What's happeni..." She blacked out before she could finish.

* * *

"Rei?" Shinji whispered. He didn't understand why, but he could feel her presence around him for some unknown reason. "What's going on?" What he didn't know was as he was doing all this Rei I's soul watched him. 

_"This is impossible! What am I doing back in this shell? What is Unit-00 doing in this reality?" Rei I said to herself. "What is Shin-chan doing in here?"_

"Come on...work already." said Shinji before hearing the entry plug close. The bridge bunnies, and the commanders watched in wonder as the entry plug sank inside and the hatch closed.

"It's working." said Gendo.

"Huh?" Shinji watched in confusion as he was sent throught waves, and flashes of color. It was as though he was traveling through a tunnel of light. "This is wierd!" Shinji cried out. He trembled when he felt a warm caress around his body. He felt a warm presence enveloping him from the Eva, and it felt somewhat inviting. "Why do I keep thinking about-" He died out in mid sentence when some images of Rei quickly flashed through his mind in some incomprehensible pattern. "...Rei?"

He didn't recieve an answer, and he didn't expect it either, but one thing got his attention for sure. Words began to scroll across some invisible screen in front of him.

**_Life readings Confirmed..._**

**_Link connections confirmed..._**

**_Blood pattern confirmed..._**

**_LCL pressure status confirmed..._**

**_Awaiting pilot response..._**

_"Evangelion Activate!"_ said a voice from within Shinji's head. He figured it was one of the techies from outside and nodded before repeating those words.

"Evangelion activate!" Shinji yelled before the screen flashed, and he could see the Eva docks from Unit-00's point of view. "I...did it."

_"Unfortunately you did."_ Rei I said to herself as she watched the show. Something told her that his success wasn't a good thing. The Eva's optical flashed, and all of the bridge bunnies began to celebrate.

"HE DID IT!" cheered Hyuuga before hugging Aoba.

"Get off me man!" yelled Aoba as he tried to push his partner away. Maya stood up in excitement, and gave Shinji a thumbs up.

"Doctor Akagi was right about you Shin-chan. You are a genius." She looked at Gendo, and Yui above them and quirked an eyebrow at their lacking enthusiasm.

What's wrong with them?> the young technician thought.

"He did it." Gendo said to his wife.

"He did." Yui replied.

"So I guess he's the pilot now." He turned to see Yui's expression, and raised an eyebrow when he saw a weird smirk cross her lips.

"I guess he is."

* * *

_**A few hours later at Apartment 402...**_

**_Ding-dong..._**

"That must be Shinji." said Kawaru as he went to get the door. He opened it and greeted Shinji before letting him in.

"Hey Kawaru." greeted Shinji before looking at Rei I who sat on the couch looking gloomy. "What's wrong little Kurai-chan?"

"N-nothing." Rei I replied before getting off the couch to hug him.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked in worry.

"Yes."

"Where's Rei?" Shinji asked. Kawaru gestured to the balcony door, and answered, "She's outside playing her violin. Maybe you should go and and talk to her. She's been playing that violin since she got better."

"Okay." said Shinji. He walked to the door, and tried to open it but the door knob wouldn't turn. "Um, Kawaru I thinks it's locked."

"Just turn a little harder Shinji. It's broken."

"Alright."Shinji said before doing as told. Kawaru, and Rei I inwardly smiled when the door knob turned, and Shinji entered the balcony.

"So much power, and he knows nothing about it." whispered Kawaru. Shinji greeted Rei, but she continued to play her haunting tune regardless.

* * *

_**The Ayanami Trials...**_

Rei III opened her eyes and saw Unit-01 struggling to keep the sixteenth angel still. It wriggled in it's hands wildy, while corrupting it at the same time. She could feel the vein like protrusions crawling through her skin, and itwas painful.

"This...h-hurts." Rei said to herself as she turned to her right. Rei-_**A**_ observed her quietly as she went through all of this. "The pain is..."

_"Unbearable."_ Rei-_**A**_ finished for her with a cruel smirk. _"And if you don't hurry up Shinji will suffer as well."_

"Th-this isn't real." Rei III whispered

_"Oh yes it is sister. This pain is real, and itwill consume your body entirely if you don't act quickly. The same could be said of Shinji, and if he dies in this trial then I promise you that I will wipe every memory regarding him from your mind."_

"Y-you wouldn't!" Rei III choked out before coughing out some blood.

_"If it will save him from you then I will."_

"I am...his...savior!" Rei III screamed before opening the compartment next the the piloting seat. The self destruction device revealed itself, awaiting to be used. Rei III grabbed it, and turned tolook at Rei-_**A**_ before saying,"...Good-bye."

_"Make me proud."_ Rei-A smirked before placing her hand over her sister's, but before they could pull the devicethey suddenly heard...

_**"Rei!"

* * *

**_

"Sh-Shinji-kun?" Rei said as though she just awoke from a dream. She was no longer in Unit-00, and the vein like protrusions were no longer corrupting her either. She looked at the violin, and bow that were shaking in her trembling hands before looking back at Shinji.

"Are you okay Rei?" He was taken by surprise when Rei got up, and almost fell forwards. He caught her before she could hit the floor and allowed her to lean against him for support. "I thought Kawaru said you were feeling better, but you're sweating profusely!" He would have settled her back in her seat, but she used what strenght she had left to wrap her arms around him.

"Please...d-don't let me go." Rei pleaded weakly in fear that her sister would take control again. "I-I feel cold."

"You should. You're covered in sweat, and to top it off it's night time." He heard the violin, and bow clatter to the floor and looked at her face. Her hair was matted over her face, but he could tell that she passed out. "You need to take a shower before you get to bed Rei." he whispered to her, but she didn't show any sign of response. "Looks like she's out cold."

* * *

_**Jet Alone Headquarters...**_

"It's time." Iruel said, sitting on the shoulder of Unit-02. "I wish you a good preformance, and just to make sure you don't mess it up..." She paused before cutting her palm with a small shard of glass and allowing her hand to become a bloody mess. She smeared her blood over the side of Unit-02'sneck before going on. "...I'll be with you to make sure you prevail." She jumped off the Evangelion's shoulder and landed on the stadium floor lightly.

"It's a beautiful night, and I don't want any interference." said Iruel before she looked towards the Headquarters. "And just to make sure of that..." she trailed off, and her eyes burned brightly before all the alarms in the facility sounded. Moments later the personel came running outside from the emergency exits.

"And now for the final touch!" she screamed joyously. "GO NOW CRIMSON SHADOW, AND SHOW ME HELL!" with that being said, Unit-02's eyes burned brightly before it stood up, and roared in to the evening sky.

* * *

_**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Shinji reflexively held Rei tightly to himself, and looked towards the view of the city when he heard the blood curtling roar echo through the evening sky.

"What was that?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Like a Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

**_Awakening my inner Deity, and Soul_**

_**By Traingham**_

* * *

**_SCF: Stage Thirty-two_**

Kyoko turned the hot, and cold water knobs in the bath tub until it was completely shut off, andheaved out a sigh. She had a few hours till work, but she might as well head off right now anyway. Asuka was probably on the phone speaking with that Horaki girl about what ever girls their age really cared about or maybe just hanging out it her room just looking at the ceiling. Kyoko felt that her daughter didn't really seem to be in high spirits lately ever since that new student got transferred to her class. Not only that, but she noticed that Shinji hardly came to visit anymore, and Asuka didn't seem to be too thrilled by her idea of letting her study with him for the finals either. She grabbed her towel from the rack and dried herself before wrapping in around herself. She stepped out in to the hall and looked towards Asuka's room to find it closed with a small passage of light shining from the small slit on the bottom.

"You're going to have more days like this if you don't just go a little farther with that boy Wonder-girl." Kyoko said before heading to her own room. Of course she knew that her daughter wasn't one to be so open with her feelings just as all other young women her age, but she knew that she didn't raise an introvert timid girl. Kyoko could still remember her little girl practically trying to experiment with the young Ikari in the past, but getting an innocent reaction that sent her plans crashing. "That Shinji has got to wise up already. If he keeps living the way he does then I doubt he'll ever realize his own natural charm...or maybe he's playing us all like chess pieces." Kyoko said with a chuckle. She let the towel drop to the floor, and went for her night table before a sudden shock shot right through her. For a split second all she could see was black,and white before the air was stolen right out from her. She gasped, and her kneesgave outbefore she fell to the floor.

"What...is this f-feeling?" Kyoko gasped before experiencing another shock that made her writh and arch her back in pain.Only this time her mind was assualted by thoughts of Unit-02. She had no idea what was going on with her, butone moment she's thinking about what to wear, and the next thing she knows her world is rocked by the darkest shadow of her past! "Why..." she died off when she was hit by another shock. "...what's going on?" Kyoko cried out before hearing something that chilled her to the core.

_**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

With that one chilling roar the sudden attack on her mind ended immediately. Kyoko regained the strength to stand, andran to her bedroom window before looking through the shades. She didn't see any sign of the Eva so she rushed to the living room, and looked out the window to see if she would see anything. "It just must have been an aftershock or something." Kyoko said to herself. "Yui must experience the same thing." After some reassurance Kyoko entered the kitchen to get some water. After she served herself a nice coolglass she took a seat at the table, and looked up at the ceiling to clear her thoughts. The last thing she needed was to go to work with a troubled mind. She gripped the cup tightly, and slowly regarded it with an unbelieving look when she saw the water ripple.

"No." Kyoko whispered.

Another ripple...

"It all must be in my mind."

The water rippled a third time, and the glass cracked.

"...or maybe that's just wishful thinking."

_**...ONWARDS!

* * *

**_

_**Apartment 402...**_

Shinji cradeled Rei in his arms, and left the balcony to enter the living room. By the way the other two angels looked at him he was sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks with him when he heard that roar outside. Kawaru looked at Rei III who slept in Shinji's arms before looking back at him, and got up to take her from him. "I'll take her back to her room Shinji." Kawaru said. Shinji nodded, and carefully allowed his friend take Rei away from him before returning to the balcony to get a better look of what was happening outside. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to get a good look of the space past all the buildings, and gasped when he made out a monstrous form in the distance.

"What...is...that?" Shinji asked in awe. Almost as though his question got through to the Evangelion, he flinched when the Eva's eyes flashed, and it began to approach the city much faster. "Is that from Nerv?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Nerv Headquarters...**_

"The magi has sensed an unidentified object approaching the city!" announced one of the technicians loudly for everyone to hear. Gendo, and Yui entered the Bridge chamber from the elevator, and looked on as the entire room went on in chaos. Yui took a coursery of the room, and called out to the dear doctor when she spotted her barking out orders to her personal techies. Naoko turned to the source of Yui's voice when she heard her, and immediately rushed to both Commander's side.

"This time I'm sure the Magi didn't make an error!" Naoko declared with a look of mixed triumph, and regret.

"We didn't really need the Magi to know that doctor." Yui retorted before walking past her. "Come with us Naoko!" The doctor exchanged looks with Gendo before the both of them followed the first commander to the lift. One they were all aboard Yui swiped her card under the scanner, and the lift ascended to the commanding bridge. All three of them stepped off when they reached their level, and took a seat to discuss the situation.

"We heard something outside that sounded beastly." Gendo explained. "We're sure that whatever that is coming won't just walk right through the city."

"We still don't know what it is however!" Naoko said, before looking towards Yui. "Where in lords name did this thing come from? Whatever that is out there does seem to be heading here purposely from what the radar shows because it isn't changing it's course, but from what you're saying it isn't something that can be controlled."

Yui quirked an eyebrow before getting up from her seat, and walking to the guard rails of the commanding bridge. She looked down at the busy techs, and commanded, "Get us a visual of the city outskirts!"

"Yes ma'am!" complied Hyuuga before getting down to work. Moments later he got the visuals, and the entire central bridge gasped in surprise.

"No..." Naoko said in disbelief before getting up from her seat to get a better look. "That's the production model from Jet Alone! Why the hell would that thing be heading towards Tokyo-3?" Naoko's eyes studied the crimson Evangelion with much scrutiny before she turned away. Those JA fools wouldn't be trying to get in another field test would they? Even so that Unit was heading for the city, and this wasn't the place to do such a thing!

"Should I turn on the visual floor lights commander?" asked Aoba, looking up at Yui for a response.

"Yes! Lieutenant Ibuki!" Yui called out to the young tech.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Patch through to the pilot of thatmech if possible! We need to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible!" Yui turned away, and took a seat next to her husband again. She turned to Gendo, and sighed. "If the pilot doesn't respond, and continues to head this way we will have no choice but to take the initiative."

"You don't think that JA would try to come to Nerv headquarters do you?" asked Naoko. She knew that JA, and Nerv wasn't on very good terms with each other; especially since both organizations were butting heads to be funded by the JSSDF.

"We don't know Akagi, but it would be very unwise to leave ourselves open to them if they are trying to come." Gendo replied. "Nerv's natural defenses won't withstand that mechs advances so we will have to stop it with another method if it is required." Naoko's eyes widened slightly at the older Ikari's words.

"You mean to say..."

"Unit-00 will be deployed." Yui finished for the doctor.

"But we don't have any experienced pilots!"

"We DO have a pilot however." said Gendo, before looking to Yui for some expectant response.

"You don't mean Shinji do you?" asked Naoko, almost standing from her seat.

"Contact agents Rose, and Melissa Doctor." commanded Yui. "We're in need of my son's assistance once more."

"Yui-"

"Are you going against my orders doctor? Do it before the city is left unprotected, do you understand me?" Yui cut off the good doctor with a look that simply made her look menacing. Naoko could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising from the glare she was confronted with, and decided it would be best not to stall any longer.

"Of course not Commander." Naoko replied uneasily before standing up to recompose herself. She turned around, and took a few steps to the lift before looking back at her. "I will get right on it."

Yui, and Gendo looked on as the doctor descended below, and shifted their attention to the techies below when one of them made another announcement.

"Visual lights are online, but we are not recieving a communication link with the pilot!" yelled one of the techies.

"JAMS Unit-01 is not leaving it's course for the city regardless of the outskirt search lights! What course of action shall be taken?" asked another tech. Kaji looked towards the visual of Unit-02's lumbering form before taking his place next to Maya, and the others.

"Stall the Unit with launch cables! We can't show any hostility towards it until it is within the acceptable range for attack!" Kaji ordered.

"We'll get right on it Major!" replied the bridge bunnies before getting to work.

"Do you really intend to send Shinji out there Yui? He may be put in great danger." Gendo asked before, Yui turned to look at him.

"You don't trust my judgement dear?"

"I do trust you Yui howeve-"

"Do you think I would send my son; my Shin-chan; the one treasure that I would trade all of humanity, and even more for out in that Unit if I wasn't sure he would prevail?"

"Of course not Yui."

"Then please do not question my decision Gen! I'm quite devestated that you of all people would question me on this when you know me more thatn anyone else in this world. I'm not one to make a decision that I would regret, and if there is anyone out there who should be thinking twice about what they are doing it is that pilot in that red mech because my Shinji is capable of anything. He is capable of turning that mech down there in to a tool of destruction or in to a tool of conservation for this city, and just as I don't want you to underestimate me I damn well don't want you to underestimate him. Are we clear honey?" Gendo looked back at his wife in silence. Nobody had ever talked to him in such a way that would leave him speechless, but if there was anyone who could then he never doubted for a moment that it would be his wife.

"I understand Yui."

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Starbucks...**_

"When the hell is Kawaru, and Shinji going to come for their night shift?" complained Touji as he opened the stockroom door. Shinji specifically told him that he would be here to start his night shift after he dropped off his bag at home and paid Rei a visit. Now he wasn't expecting Shinji to just be back in a flash. The fact that he went over to visit a girl made it quite clear to him that he wasn't going to make a short visit...or maybe that was just his generally shallow mind throwing innuendos that had no place in the scenario, but even so the young Ikari was already out for about four hours now. The same could be said of Kawaru whosaid he would be arriving with Shinji so that sent both teenagers out of the picture. All that was left working now was just him, Kensuke, and Stan which wasn't really enough since this was the time that teens, and people going to work in an hour or so came to have their evening jump.

"Hey Touji,are you gonna bring the cups, and napkins or what?" Kensuke called out to him from the counter.

"Yeah, yeah chill out man!" Touji said before walking to the shelf holding what he needed to bring ou there. He sighed before grinning at how easy it was to find the stuff they needed being that Kawaru decided to organize everything in the stockroom the other day. "That guy really is too organized for his age. If he keeps up that attitude he's gonna bust a..." Touji trailed off when he felt the floor under him shake.

"Huh?" Touji raised an eyebrow in curiousity when the floor shook again only this time some of the stuff on the shelves toppled on to the floor. Now the jock wasn't the smartest guy, and everyone knew that regardless, but he knew something was wrong about this. "Yo, otaku!"

"Y-you felt it too?" Kensuke asked nervously, poking his head in from the door. "Stan was preparing some columbian brew when it fell on him from the sudden shake!" both teenagers almost lost their balance when the ground shook yet again.

"Err...I think we should-" Touji was cut off when he heard some loud murmurs from outside.

"Everyone head for the shelters!" an authoritive voice ordered from the cafe room. Kensuke turned when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. There were cops swarming the entire Starbucks, and the streets.

"You too kid! Lets get moving already!" yelled the cop before pulling Kensuke towards the way out.

Touji didn't need to think twice about following them.

* * *

_**Apartment 402...**_

"Hello." Rei I greeted Rose, and Melissa once she opened the door for them. "Can I help you two with anything?" Both agents exchanged looks before Rose decided it would be best for her to handle this.

"Sorry for disturbing little girl, but we're led to believe that Shinji Ikari came here, and still hasn't left."

"That's right." said Kawaru as he politely took his older sister's place at the door. "Are you here to take him?"

"That is correct." replied Melissa.

"What for?" asked Kawaru.

"We can't share that information."

Kawaru snapped his finger...

"We're here under orders from Dr. Akagi to take him." Melissa suddenly answered making Kawaru frown.

So much for useful information.> thought Kawaru before turning around when he heard Shinji enter the living room. He blinked a few times when he saw Rose, and Melissa at the door before sighing.

"You're here for me?" Shinji asked even though he already knew the answer to that question. They wouldn't be here if they weren't here to take him. It wasn't like they were here for Kawaru or little Kurai-chan.

"That is correct." answered Rose.

"...I figured." said Shinji dejectedly before going to leave with them. "I'll see you later Kawaru...I guess." Shinji said before being lead away by both agents. Kawaru just stood there in contimplation on the matter before closing the door. He shook his hea das he pondered what they would possibly want with his friend before going outon to the balcony. His eyes widened when he saw what Shinji was looking at before.

"Eva Unit-02?" Kawaru gasped. "What is that thing doing here?" Kawaru ranin to the living room, and called to his older sister.

"Yes, I know!" Rei I said making Kawaru regard her with a puzzled expression. "It's been all the talk on the news. Jet Alone calls it their new production model."

"What is it doing in the..." Kawaru's eyes shot wide open when he sensed something strong."The Evangelion isn't doing this under the influence of a pilot!"

"What do you mean brother? Today was it's activation test, this is probably an evening run."

"You mean you don't sense it?"

"Sense what?"

"A foreign At-field is flowing through the Eva, but it isn't resonating like a normal person's At-field."

"My senses don't stretch as far as yours brother." Rei I said angrily. She took a step back when Kawaru suddenly turned around to face the door out to the balcony. If her brother was sensing another angel then he was going to have to know something.

"Stay here and try to recover our sister while I go out, and trace the owner of that At-field!" ordered Kawaru. "If you can't reach her than you will have to look after Shinji by yourself!"

"Wait brother, you don't understand-"

"Just do it sister. If I don't hurry then the Eva will destroy this city when it arrives!" with that Kawaru ran out in to the balcony, and jumped off the ledge. Rei I ran outside as well to try, and tall him what she was going to say, but the seventeenth angel already disappeared in to the darkness.

"He can be so dense sometimes. If he doesn't hurry up with this then Unit-02 is going to conflict with Unit-00." Rei I turned away from the evening sky, and looked at the floor before smirking to herself. "Sometimes my siblings don't understand that I can handle this sort of thing by myself. I'll buy you enough time little brother, and I will protect Shin-chan without our little sister's help."

* * *

_**Looking at the situation in the Eva docks...**_

"You want me to do what?" Shinji asked in disbelief as he faced his father, and Kaji."Don't you have other people to pilot it?" He already had a bad feeling when he saw Rose, and Melissa at the door, but this was too much! How was he supposed to do such a thing when he was just a mere teenager. What could he possibly do to fix this?

"We're asking you to pilot Unit-00, Shinji." said Kaji."We've observed the approaching mech until now, and it has passed the safety point. We're now sure that it plans to inflict damage to the city. The other designated pilot's can't get Unit-00 to respond so you'll have to pilot it instead."

"B-but I'm just a kid!"

"You seem to handlethe Unitwell regardless." Gendo retorted. "Shinji, the city is resting in your hands now. The Eva only responds to you so you are the only one here who can take action."

"I haven't even recieved any training!"

**_"So you're just going to run away?"_**

Shinji flinched when he heard a voice speak to him from out of nowhere.

Misato? Where did that come from?> Shinji thought in confusion. It wasn't possible, but he could have sworn that he heard his teacher's voice.

"Shinji." Kaji said placing a hand on the young Ikari's shoulder. "If you won't do it then who will? If you won't stop it then who will? Life will always be unfair Shinji...perhaps more unfair to some than others, but we have to learn to live with it. You have the power to protect everyone in this city, and yet you refuse to use it?"

"...I..." Shinji looked at the blue Evangelion before looking back at the Major, and his father. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it when he saw his mother. Yui passed by Gendo, and Kaji, and stood in front of her son with a face devoid of her usual smile.

"It's okay to feel this way Shinji. This was very unexpected for you, but know that this decision doesn't only affect you, but others as well." Yui took her son in to a hug, and rested her chin on his head. "We can only give you our hopes, but you are the one who can decide whether they get to be carried on or whether they fall to despair."

"Mom...I..." Shinji glanced at Unit-00 one last time before clenching his hands in to a fist. "I...just..."

**_"If you won't do anything then leave."_**

Father?> Shinji thought when he heard those words. He looked at his father from over his mother's shoulder and suddenly felt some sort of anger growing inside ofhim. Did his father really say that to him or was it all in his mind? Either way he was going to have to make a decision quick before something terrible happened.

"Mom." Shinji said quietly. Yui held him away from her to look at his face, and regarded him with a questioning look. Shinji looked in to her eyes, and he started to feel a little more confident about the situation. If what they said was true then that meant that all of his friends would be in danger; including his mother, and father.

That was not something he could accept.

"I'lll...I'll pilot it." Shinji answered.

Yui's eyes were filled with pride, and joy at her son's answer. She placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder before saying, "I won't wish you luck Shin-chan because that is something you don't recquire.You are now the offical pilot of Unit-00, and a very valuable asset to Nerv, and the entire city."

Kaji stepped up to Shinji, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Time for your first mission kid."

* * *

_**Taking a look on the situation outside...**_

Kyoko stood on the roof of her apartment complex with her jacket on. She had the cops who were going through the building take Asuka to the shelters, and told them she would catch up so her daughter wouldn't protest. She looked towards the end of the city, and saw Unit-02 stepping in to the streets. She was going to have to do something to stop whatever angel that was controlling the Evangelion. Hopefully the others were already on the case, but from what she has observed nothing has really affected the situation.

Those launch cables that tried to hold the Eva back earlier were useless due to it's At-field, and there was no sign of the JSSDF aircrafts so something was up. Although it would be more destructive that beneficial towards the city because the only thing that would slow the Eva down would be a N2 mine. Using that would decimate the entire area with the quad damage, while leaving the Eva with a minor scratch.

"Lets get started." Kyoko said to herself as she stood at the ledge of the roof. She jumped off, and instead of allowing gravity to demonstrate it's laws on her body she merely disappeared. Moments later she appeared on the roof of the building across the street, and she ran to the other side and proceeded to the next. She inwardly savored the rush of using the angelic powers she inherited from Unit-02 since she was restricted from using them in her everyday life due to risks of getting unwanted attention. The feeling she got when she teleported in mid air left her with a tingling sensation that felt quitepleasant to her. Right now however was not the time to be thinking about that; something important was at hand. She stopped when she reached a building near the advancing Eva.

"I knew it." said Kyoko, spotting the vein like protrusion that bulged from the side of Unit-02's cranium. "This is definetly the work of an angel, but..." Kyoko gestured towards the Eva, and concentrated. "...I still can...break through th the core." Her blue eyes slowly changed to the color of blood, and her hair began to flow around her face from the power eminating from within her. Her eyes widened when the Eva suddenly turned it's head in her direction. She stood there frozen in momentary fear before it changed it's course in to her current position.

* * *

**_"And look who we have here." _**Iruel said with a laugh once she saw Kyoko through the Eva's eyes. Her link with the Eva allowed her to control it, and view what it saw from the safety of the Jet Alone HQ lobby. The personell took the Evangelion's sudden awakening as their cue to skiddaddle. No one ine their right mind would stay around to watch a berserk mech, especially if they just heard it roar like somefrenzied animal!

* * *

Kyoko came face to face with the Evangelion, and narrowed her eyes in disgust when the protrusions on the side of it's head began to morph in to something. "Iruel." Kyoko snarled when the protrusions gathered in to a large puddle of LCL on the Eva's shoulder, and turned in to the young angel. 

"I expected you to pop up sooner or later." the Iruel copy said with a smirk. "I wanted you to watch as I assumed control of the very weapon you lilliums utilized against us. Or shall I say, your former body, and prison."

"That monster was never meAngel. It stole what was left of my sanity, and I am quite happy to be back in my true body." Kyoko said. "I will not however allow you to just do as you please with it."

"I can see where your daughter got her flare from." Iruel said before leaning against Unit-02's head casually. "I can't wait to extinguish that flare. It's a shame that she can't defend herself like before. I really would have liked to have a fair fight with her, but then again she wasn't able to defend herself against me in the previous life either."

"Still feeling the burn of being evicerated by Naoko?" Kyoko taunted.

"So that was the name of that proud spirit within the Magi!" Iruel said with sinister pleasure. "I thank you for the tip off! I'll be sure to ask mother to make her my personal playmate. There aren't others like her who could outsmart me so easily."

"You're sick."

"And you're dead." said Iruel before making the Eva rear back it's fist to kill Kyoko along with the roof she was standing on. Kyoko smirked when the Eva's incoming attack was stopped by her At-field, and Iruel just looked on in surprise. "I had no idea you still had such a powerful soul. Is this something you acquired from the shadow?"

"Yes." Kyoko answered. She held out her hands, and they burned with angelic energy. "Allow me to show you some of my other abilities." said the german woman, but a sudden clank from the other side of the city got both combatants attention. "Impossible." Kyoko said in a whisper when she saw Unit-00 unjunction itself from the safety track.

"Now that wasn't in my expectations." Iruel said, before narrowing her eyes at Kyoko. "You were stalling me from reaching the Geo-front weren't you?"

"No, I planned to handle this on my own. You just have rotten luck."

"I'll hold off your death until I'm done with the artificial shadow." said Iruel before commanding Unit-02 to stop it's attack. The Eva shifted it's attention to Unit-00, and prepared to attack it.

* * *

**_Pilot's life readings confirmed..._**

**_LCL Pressure confirmed..._**

**_Link Connections confirmed..._**

**_Awaiting Pilot's response..._**

Shinji sighed in the LCL causing bubbles to come out of his mouth. The foreboding feeling he felt before he entered the Eva was slowly melting away, and for reasons he couldn't comprehend the sight of Unit-02 didn't cause him to panic. He was feeling the same way he felt when he activated the Eva in the afternoon. The odd feeling that Rei was somehow in the entry plug with him, and the cold calculating reasoning that gradually melded with his thoughts, keeping him from shaking with fear. What exactly was happening to him?

**_"First thing is first Shinji! The enemy has not made a move yet so it would be in your best interest to find out how to get the Unit moving!" _**Naoko said to him from the communication link.

"Yes ma'am." replied Shinji before gripping the controls. "Come on!" Shinji yelled to the Eva as if he were expecting it to respond. Unbeknowest to him since he was thinking about taking a few steps forward the Eva did exactly that! "Whoa." said Shinji in wonder.

**_"You're a natura- hey look out!"_** Kaji yelled, getting Shinji's attention. The young Ikari saw Unit-02 heading his way fast, and reacted in the only way he could. He held his hands out instinctively to shield himself, and was sent flying backwards when the opposing Eva tackled him.

Oh no! The buildings!> Shinji thought desperately before throwing Unit-02 off of him. The crimson Eva was sent flying over the buildings behind Unit-00, and crashed in to a nearby hill. Shinji turned around to get a look of where it landed before the realization hit him.

"Did I just do that? W-wait a second, how did I get this thing to turn around?" Shinji stammered. Rei I's souls watched him as she sat on the controlconsole in front of him, and she couldn't help, but be amused.

_"It's as though you were destined to be an Eva pilot, huh?"_

_**"Don't give it any time to recover Shinji!"**_ ordered Kaji_**. "Try to keep the fight as far away from the city as you possibly can!"**_

"Yes sir!" Shinji complied before jumping over the buildings to land on the outskirts of the city. He ran to Unit-02 which lied on the hill motionlessly, and made Unit-00 rear it's fist back for an attack.

* * *

**_"This pilot is good for someone who just linked with the shadows soul!" _**Iruel growled before concentrating harder. **_"I believe it's ime to see what the crimson one can truly do."_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ahhhh!" Shinji yelled once Unit-02 suddenly kicked Unit-00 away from it unexpectedly. He landed on the floor with a crash, and groaned at the sudden pain in his back. He had no time to soothe it though because Unit-02 leaped in the air intending to crush him! Unit-00 rolled to the side, dodging the attempted execution, and tackled the crimson Eva to the ground.

**_"What are you doing?"_** Misato's panickedvoice rang in the back of Shinji's head.

"What the?" Shinji said in confusion again. This was the second time he heard his teacher's voice! What the hell was this maching doing to his head, and why did his shoulder hurt when he tackled the other Unit? Shinji reflexively got off Unit-02 when he heard something that sounded much like knife being drawn from a sheath. "Cripes!" yellsed Shinji when he saw blades come out of Unit-02's gauntlets.

_**"Draw your progressive knife!"**_ Naoko ordered. Shinji heard the command even though it strangelycame in the form of Misato's voice, and the Eva's shoulder compartment opened. Shinji drawed the knife when it fell forward to be drawn and waited for Unit-02 to make a move.

* * *

**_"Oh! What fun we'll have!" _**Iruel cried out gleefully.

* * *

Unit-02 got in position, and charged at the blue Unit with it's blades poised for the attack. Unit-00 managed to dodgeone thrust from Unit-02, and stopped the left incoming slash with it's own progressive knife. Both titans stayed in that positon for a moment trying to over power each other before Unit-02 decided to activate it's after burners! Shinji who was still trying to force awaythe blade that connected with his own was taken by surprise when him and the opposing Eva were sent flying backwards! 

Unit-02 withdrawed the blade on it's right gauntlet, and grabbed on to Unit-00's head. Unit-00 had no time to react when Unit-02 made it's head collide with the incoming aircraft alert tower. Sparks sizzled, and flew as the Eva's head ripped right through the electric tower, and Unit-02 threw Unit-00 in to the ground.

"Raaagh!" Shinji yelled as he felt a sudden stab of pain in his cranium. He felt everthing that the Eva felt, and it was suddenly becoming quite clear to him.

_"Get up Shinji!"_ cried out Rei I when she saw Unit-02 advance on them with it's right gauntlet blade poised for a thrust. Unit-00 rolled to the side to avoid being impaled, and thrusted it's prog knife deep in to Unit-02's ankle! The crimson Eva roared in pain, as did Iruel back in the JA lobby! Shinji wasted no time in making Unit-00 use it's free hand to grab on to Unit-02's ankle leg, and pull it to the ground. He prepared to thrust his knife in to the Eva's chest, but Unit-02 stopped his attack by holding back his armed hand by it's wrist.

"Grrrr." Shinji growled as he fought hard against the other Eva, but got the wind knocked out of him when Unit-02 used it's other hand to deliver a solid punch to the gut. Unit-00 went limp, and Unit-02 grabbed ahold of it's neck with both hands to throw it aside. When it got back to it's feet it stomped on Unit-00's stomach a few more time before Shinji finally retaliated with a punch to the other Eva's kneecap.

Unit-00stood back up, and thrusted it's prog knife in to the other Eva's shoulder causing sparks to shoot all over the place, but Unit-02 plunged it's blade in to his side! Shinjidoubled upin the piloting seatfrom the unfamiliar sensation of being stabbed, and felt himself being lifted off the ground. He tried to watch what was going on while he held his side, and found out that he was airborne again! Unit-02 flew in the air holding Unit-00 using it's thrusters again, and stopped over Tokyo-3.

* * *

**_"Time to kill two birds with one stone!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Graugh! NOOOOOO!" Shinji yelled when Unit-02 nose dived for the city with Unit-00 in tow. He felt the force of falling towards the city, and pictured all of his friends in the shelter. "What...am I going to do?" Shinji cried out in panic.

Kyoko saw both Eva's plunging down towards the city from above, and acted quickly. She concentrated on Unit-02's core, and tried to get throught to it. In an unimaginable feat Unit-02's eyes flashed, and it changed it's course at the last moment. Both Eva's stopped their descent, and soared over the city before crashing in to the industrial district which was already in shambles anyway so it didn't make a difference.

It did however cause a disturbance in the shelter underground. Unit-00 kicked the crimson Eva off of itself, and grabbed on to a twisted steel beam that jutted out of a pile of rubble next to it. Moments later it came upon Unit-02, and pounded the Eva's chest mercilessly!

"Just stop!" Shinji yelled ferociously as he brought the beam down upon Unit-02 another time. He grit his teeth when the crimson Eva plunged it's fingers in to Unit-00's stomach, and continued to put pressure on it until blood began to seep out from the punctures it made. Shinji trembled as Unit-02 closed it's fist around the flesh it had in it's hand, and began to pull! It was planning on ripping open Unit-00's stomach!

_"Shinji fight back already!"_ Rei I screamed feeling the pain as well since she was bonded to the Eva's core, but the pain was so unbearable that Shinji couldn't react. In a matter of moments blood began to spray from Unit-00's stomach showering Unit-02, and Shinji fell limp in the piloting seat.

_"SHINJI!"_

Shinji made no response to Rei I's call...

_"PLEASE SHINJI!"_ Rei I would have held him to her tight, but her hands would have passed right through him due to her current state. _"OPEN YOUR EYES!" _Shinji's body rocked in the piloting seat when Unit-00 was thrown in to the rubble. Unit-02 looked down upon the bleeding Eva, and lifted it's foot to deliver the final blow to the head. Before it could even bring it's foot down Unit-00's eye flashed, and it's At-fieldknocked the red Eva away.

_"Shin-"_ Rei I stopped in mid sentence when everything around her disappeared, and she was left in darkness. She felt herself slipping away, and before she knew it the living room appeared before her. She was no longer with Shinji in the entry plug, but in her true body on the living room floor. "The Eva forced me away? What's happening?"

* * *

_**"Shinji."**_

_"Uhhh. Where am I?"_

**_"Hello there dear guardian. This job isn't what it's cracked up tp be isn't it?"_**

_"What did you call me? Wait a second who are you?"_

**_"I am you."_**

_"What are you talking about?"_

**_"We are one so I am in fact you."_**

_"I don't understand...why am I here?I thought I was inUnit-00!"_

**_"Don't worry about that Shinji."_**

_"B-but I have to worry! If I fail then the whole city will pay!"_

**_"Then let me take care of it."_**

_"Bu-"_

**_"Just sleep Shinji. You've already done far enough for today. I'll wake you up when I have done the deed."_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Back to Reality...**_

Unit-02 took a few steps back when Unit-00 suddenly regained the strenght to stand up. The blue Eva just stood there likes some animated corpse when suddenly it regenerated all of it's wounds. The sore that Unit-02 ripped in it's stomach was completely healed! Unit-00 stood upright, and began twitching in an odd way before charging Unit-02. The crimson Eva braced itself for impact, but found it quite futile when it felt it's right arm get ripped off! Unit-00 threw the Eva's extremity on to the floor, and whirled around with a kick to the head. Unit-02 staggered back in to a damaged building, and held it's stub before trying to escape, but Unit-00 grabbed ahold of it's leg, and sweeped it off it's feet.

Once the red Eva was on the floor Unit-00 reared back it's fist, and punched it before grabbing ahold of both it's shoulders, and slamming it in to the ground repeatedly. Before long Unit-02's eyes dimmed, and the Eva stopped resisting while Unit-00 ripped open the red Eva's shoulder compartment to take it's prog cutter out. The Eva gripped the Prog cutter with both hands, and lifted it over it's head to prepare to plunge it in to the already non active Eva, but time took it's course, and the Eva's optical dimmed as well. Unit-00's head hung low, and it fell on top of Unit-02 with a clank.

The fight was over...

* * *

_**Back in the Commanding Bridge...**_

"Unit-00 has lost power, and is now inactive!" Maya announced. "JAMS Unit-01 stopped functioning nineteen seconds earlier. Deactivation is due to damage inflicted to it's reactor!"

"Shinji did it!" Kaji cheered with Naoko excitedly. All the bridge bunnies joined along, and celebrated. Gendo sighed, and sat back in his seat while Yui still sat at the edge of her seat observing both Eva's on the visual screen.

"He did it Yui." said Gendo.

"I never doubted him."

* * *

"Hey it's opening!" an officer called out to his squad as Unit-00's entry plug did it's emergency ejection procedure. The plug shot out, and sprayed out the LCL it contained before the hatch opened. The squad of officers who were escorting the civillians out of the damaged shelter stopped what they were doing, and approached the entry plug to check it out. 

"Watch out guys, its hot!" warned an officer as he took a look inside. He gasped when he saw Shinji lying unconcious inside, and yelled, "Get a stretcher over here immediately!"

"Yes sir!" two officers complied before running off.

"What are they in a hurry for?" Touji asked watching the two officers run by. The others didn't answer, and kept up with the line.

Kensuke shrugged before following the direction they came from with his eyes.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kensuke cried out. "CHECK IT OUT!" The otaku pointed in the two Eva's direction. Touji, HIkari, Asuka,Mana, and Arael saw what Kensuke was making such a fuss about and they all froze in place.

"Those are what almost killed us in the shelter?" Asuka said angrily.

"Those are huge!" Hikari said in awe. Arael didn't say anything at all, but seemed content to just stare at both of the titans. All the teenagers focused their attention on the group of police officers around the entry plug, and watched intently when one of them screamed that there was a kid inside.

"A kid is piloting that thing? AWESOME!" Kensuke cried gleefully, but went silent after recieving a smack across the head from Asuka.

"He's probably hurt you idiot!" Asuka scolded.

"Hey look they're bringing the guy out!" yelled Touji. The group looked on as the officers carefully took the pilot out, and almost died from a heart attack.

**_"SHINJI!"_**

**_

* * *

We turn back to Iruel at JA..._**

"WHO WAS IN THAT EVANGELION?" Iruel yelled angrily. "This is so very unexpected! No matter, I may have lost a very poweful weapon, but I still have more puppets at the docks!" Iruel stood up from her seat on the floor, and headed off, but stopped when she felt a presence behind her.

"Iruel, don't take another step!" yelled Kawaru.

"Tabris?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Blood, and Metal

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season **_

**_The Midnight rumble, and Conflicting the Twisted _**

_**By Traingham**_

* * *

**_SCF: Stage Thirty-three_**

The night was restless for the civillians of Tokyo-3, and the organizations of Nerv, and Jet Alone. The city streets were blaring with sirens, and filled with cops, and technicians trying to keep the people calm while simultaneously trying to remove both titans from the Industrial district which was quite a challenge in itself. The hospital was being guarded by officers so the civillians wouldn't cause an uproar trying to meet the pilot who saved them from certain destruction, and the agents of section two were hiding in the shadows ready to protect the dear pilot should any force become necessary during the time of his recovery.

Asuka Soryhu stood in Shinji's hospital room looking down at him as he slept peacefully. She was given the time to be alone with him by the others since they knew how close both teenagers were even though in the last week it seemed as though they were gradually drifting apart. The german girl showed no sadness, or worry, but simply regarded her child-hood friend with a look that was devoid of any emotion.

"Who are you Shinji?" Asuka asked, not expecting an answer of any kind. "I have no idea who you are anymore. Are you the timid quiet kid that I met so long ago, and became friends with or are you some...fearless...daring young man who just stopped some giant robot from destroying the city?" Asuka took one of Shinji's hands in to her own and squeezed it hard. "You seem to be getting farther, and farther away from me...I mean us, and we don't understand why. First it started with that Gaghiel guy, and then Aya comes and you just start to act weird. That day the fuel truck exploded you didn't even seem to be with us in my apartment mentally even though you were physically next to me." Asuka squeezed even harder. "And now shady people in suits start taking you from class, and you're suddenly a pilot? You just wake up one day, and decide to shorten your life by putting it on the line for everyone living in the city! We're losing you dammit! FUCK, one day we'll probably lose you forever without even knowing why."

Shinji stirred in his sleep...

"I hope you can hear me idiot! The last few days anything I ever said to you never got through, and I'll be damned if it stays that way! What the hell are you trying to prove by taking such responsiblility over the lives of people even older than yourself?" Asuka's eyes began to burn, but her pride kept herself from cracking. "What the fuck are you trying to prove? I don't need your protection you idiot! I can take care of myself dammit! The only thing I need from you is your..." She trailed off, and cleared her throat. "...Is your..." Asuka froze in place when Shinji slowly opened his eyes, and regarded her with an unbelieving look.

"I..I'm not in Unit-00?" Shinjiasked absent mindedly as he looked around. He sat up in the hospital bed before looking back at Asuka, and asked, "Are you okay Asuka? You look a little angry."

He didn't hear a word> Asuka thought to herself before noticing that she still held his hand in her own tightly. She let go slowly, and turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tear that she let slip. "I'm angry because you've been hiding things from us."

"Hiding wha-"

"The fact that you work for Nerv! That's what Shinji!" Asuka cut him off harshly. Shinji massaged the back of his neck nervously as he stared at his friends back, all the while noticing how sore his entire body felt. So he really did feel all of that pain. He was surprised that he was able to save the city in the end even though he passed out during the confrontation with Unit-02. Well, he assumed that he was able to save the city being that Asuka wasn't panicking.

"Actually, it was all so sudden." Shinji said making Asuka turn around to look at him. "I didn't start working for Nerv until tonight." Shinji edged back when Asuka approached the bed once more.

"So who were those women who came for you?"

"Nerv agents I guess."

"Then you were already involved before that you idiot!"

"It's not like I did it willingly!" Shinji snapped back. Asuka went silent all the while regarding him with a shocked expression. Shinji felt his sudden anger recede in to the depths of his concsiousness, and he slumped in the bed. "I-I'm sorry Asuka...it's just that I've been through alot today. Those agents kept on bothering me, and to top it off Rei still looks pretty sick." Shinji apologized, but Asuka stopped listening as soon as she heard Rei's name. She regained her composure, and clenched her right hand in to a tight fist.

He totally missed her entire speech from earlier, he didn't even show any gratefulness for watching over him while he was in bed, and to top it off he dares to bring up 'THAT' girls name. What was it about Rei Ayanami that he showed so much worry for her whenever she was around. Was it because Rei seemed to be such a mystery to him that he was drawn to her? He practically disregarded her when ever she was around, and the same could be said of Aya Iraki.

Was she actually feeling jealous about being neglected by this idiot? Asuka couldn't tell anymore what she felt,but right now she was struggling not togive in to the violent voice in the back of her mind that urged her on to strangle Shinji. No, more than strangle Shinji; beat him until he understood how wrong he was to ignore her, Asuka Langely Soryhu!

Where did that thought come from?> Asuka thought, disturbed that she would even think about severely hurting Shinji to make a point. Ever since that time she studied with him, and Rei a few months ago she had been feeling another side of her trying to make itself known to the physical world, and sometimes she was tempted to listen to that proud voice. "Shinji."

"Y-yeah Asuka?" asked Shinji anxiously as he squirmed uneasily in his seat on top of the bed. Asuka faced him with a determined look before opening her mouth slowly to say something, but everything went wild when the both of them suddenly heard Kensuke scream from outside of the hospital room, "WATCH OUT!" Shinji instinctively rolled off the bed, and grabbed ahold of Asuka before bringing her down with him to the floor next to the bed for cover. Not a moment later rival reporters from different news stations busted through the door, and surrounded the both of them taking pictures, and asking questions.

"Are you the pilot who saved Tokyo-3?" asked one reporter before getting elbowed by another.

"What highschool do you go to?"

SMACK!

"Do you plan on still going to highschool?"

The reporter got shoved aside by another.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Another reporter continued the brawl with the current reporter.

"What type of girls are you interested in?"

Through all the chaos Shinji had no idea that he had his left arm wrapped protectively around Asuka's waist. Asuka on the other hand felt it, but did nothing to stop it. She just looked at him, ignoring all the questions that the reporters called out so desperately, and drank this delicious moment before it would escape her again. She knew that moments like this were very rare when it came to this young man. She knew there would always be a possibility that he would never do it again. Meanwhile agent Melissa, and Rose observed the hospital room from the roof top of an apartment building across the street with binaculors.

"Shin-chan is sure going to be having some hectic day with the paparazzi from now on." said Melissa, before inwardly cursing herself for letting the Shin-chan slip out. That wasn't very professional at all.

"That's right Mel." said Rose before resting her binaculors on the ledge, and rolling on to her back to watch the stars. "And we have to hold his hand through it all."

_**...ONWARDS!**_

* * *

_**Entering the JA Headquarters lobby...**_

Kawaru looked in to the blood red rubies that were his sister's eyes, and took in a deep breath as he took a few steps toward her. He knew he was going to have to come face to face with one of his siblings sooner or later, but he wanted to at least try to understand their motives before that. Iruel didn't step away from her brother when he approached her, but opted for a defiant smirk instead.

"Well, well, the traitor decides to show himself!"Iruel cried out, the venom dripping clearly from her words.

"I would have preffered for Rei to take care of the job, but she isn't in the condition to do it so here I stand before you." said Kawaru with a mocking bow that made Iruel's eye twitch in annoyance. "I heard you speaking to yourself earlier so I assume Unit-02 was defeated by another Evangelion. Tell me, which Evangelion decided toconfront it?"

"Why would I give you the luxury of knowing that, Tabris?"

"Just answer it please!"

"Alright, alright! It was the blue one." Iruel answered childishly making this confrontation seem more like a simple conversation between a patient brother, and his bratty little sister.

"Unit-00? How in the world did that one appear?" Kawaru mumbled to himself. Iruel heard him, and regarded him with a puzzled expression.

"You mean you know nothing of it?" Iruel asked.

"There have been quite alot of odd occurences lately Iruel, and what you witnessed from the safety of this lobby is one of them. I had no knowledge of that Unit existing in this reality."

"That's odd. I was under the belief that you, and those other three artificial angels were the caretakers of this world. Should you not have an awareness of what goes on here?"

"It would seem that this reality is much too unpredictable for us dear sister. The fact thata few other of our siblings came here before you is proof of that." answered Kawaru before quirking an eyebrow. "I take it that mother Lillith is alive."

"That is a given brother."

"So tell me...what does she want with Shinji?"

"I would think the answer to that would come quite naturally, but if you don't have a clue then I don't intend to help you with that."

"Very well, that's fair." Kawaru said with a smile. "Now, lets get down to business Iruel." said Kawaru, no longer using the term sister. "I'm asking you to cease this nonsense before it's too late."

"Asking won't do anything Tabris. I'm afraid that as an obedient child I won't allow a black sheep to veer me away from my mission. Besides, I still have some unfinished business with Naoko Akagi." Iruel rested her hands on her hips, and grinned. "However since I love you so dearly I will ask you only once to come back to us."

"I'm sorry Iruel, but I'm just having so much fun with Shinji. Maybe you should join us instead of proceeding with this foolish mission. I'm sure Shinji would accept you with open arms regardless of the fact that you're an angel."

"Sorry brother, but as I said before, I can't. I guess we can't be a loving family anymore!" Iruel said sarcastically before getting serious. "The fun stops here Tabris. Shinji will join us, and there is nothing you silly guardians can do about it." Iruel then turned away, and started off to the docks downstairs. Kawaru saw his chance, and ran to her before going in for a kick, but to his surprise some circuit wires broke through the floor and binded his leg to the floor.

"I should have known." growled Kawaru as some more wires wrapped around his waist, shoulders, and arms, and held him down in place. His eyes flashed, and he unleashed his At-field, but only a few of the wires were affected. "Odd, this isn't logical."

"Tabris, the moment you entered this facility you were under my mercy!" laughed Iruel, turning around to face him. "The reason your At-field isn't as effective as it should be is because everthing is being powered by my own At-field. I'm sure you can understand the rest."

She's been slowly neutralizing my At-field!> Kawaru thought to himself before clenching his fists tightly. "This isn't enough to hold me Iruel!"

"But it is enough to stall you." Iruel said with a chuckle. "Good luck Tabris. Don't disappoint me and die before you reach the docks. I'll deploy enough puppets before long." Iruel said before running down the hall. The emergency alarms were set off, and the armored doors began to close in the distance making Kawaru think fast! He grabbed ahold of the wires binding his legs, and incinerated them with his At-field before making a run for it.

The wires that were wrapped around the rest of his body tried to slow him down, but he eventually snapped them when he gained enough speed. He dashed under the first amored door before it closed shut and continued his pursuit of Iruel smoothly before hearing the sound ofmetal being ripped open behind him. A quick glance over his backgave him the message that it was time to run faster! The walls, and floor behind him were almost gone due to the fact that circuit wires, and electric power cables began to rip through them, and come after him like hungry snakes.

Kawaru tried using his angelic abilities to fly, but when he did he found himself merely hovering instead of taking off. "Iruel really was prepared for such situations." Kawaru said as he jumped over an incoming cable. The floor in front of him ripped open unexpectedly, and power cables came out to bind him but he dispatched it with an At-field-flying kick combination that worked like a charm. His field was at least strong enough to help him cut through the pursuing cables like a knife through butter.

He turned on the next corner however, and found the situation change completely. He almost fell off the remainder of the floor in to the wires below since the rest of the hallway was literally gone. Since there was no chance of flying he was going to have to opt for another method that will get him to the docks quicker. He dived in to the mass of wires, and grabbed ahold of one of them before sending himself grinding with a jolt of his At-field.

Sparks showered the path behind him as he grinded throught the tangled mess picking up more speed as he advanced. Suddenly the cable he was grinding on came alive, and began to twist sending him grinding in a loop that sen this head spinning. He kicked off the wild cable, and landed on another one nearby before continuing. Not long he found himself racing for safety when the wires, and cable behing him decided to come after him again. Some wires wrapped around his left shoulder, but he crouched as he jerked forward to grind faster, and they snapped apart.

Suddenly he came to the end of the cable he was grinding on and found himself flying through the air. It seemed as though Iruel destroyed the remainder of the HQ floors. He plunged through the hole quickly, and sent himself sailing to the bottom even faster with a jolt of his At-field! The circuits came alive around him, and zeroed in on him, but he grabbed ahold of one that almost caught him, and used it to grind to the bottom.

"This is getting too bizarre!" yelled Kawaru, before one of the other cables savagely ripped the cable he was grinding on apart so he would be left with nothing to grind on. Fortunately he jumped on to the cable that destroyed the one he was on prior, and proceeded. "This won't stop me sister!" He jumped off the cable and dived through the mass of wires below before finding himself plunging towards solid ground. He called upon his powers to have him land safely, and he looked for a nearby directory. He spotted one next to the elevator, and studied it carefully.

"The docks are to floors down." Kawaru said to himself before he heard the elevator cables snap. A thunderous crashing noise followed before the elevator door was busted open by some more annoying power cables, accompanied by the elevator cables that held said destroyed elevator earlier. "I prefer the stairs anyway." Kawaru said calmly before making a run for it. He kicked through the stair door and began the ardious run down the long flight. Seconds later the stairs behind him were destroyed, and more possesed cables came after him. He jumped on the the hand rails, and grinded the remainer of the way down before coming to the Terminal 2 door which was blocked by a thick build up of wires, and power cables.

"NO!" Kawaru yelled in frustration. He looked back up the stairs to see the other cables coming and looked back at the blocked door before his eyes burned brightly. The door was blown open with the layer of cables blocking it revealing another layer of cables. Kawaru ran in to the nest of wires, and began to gradually break through them. He growled when some ciruit wires latched on to his legs, and snapped them before his eyes flashed again. The final layer was destroyed, and he stepped in to the hallway quickly before running to the docks. He rammed through the electronic steel door with his At-field, and leaned against the rails breathing heavily.

"Impressive!" Iruel said mockingly. "You came before I even deployed a test model. I guess I may have been mistakened when I thought that those cables would hold you off long enough." Iruelslipped off her JA jacket, and threw it off the catwalk before getting in position to attack. "No matter though. I will be more than enough of a challenge for a tired angel!"

"Don't underestimate me Iruel." Kawaru said as he watched her come his way. She tried to catch him in the face with a kick, but Kawaru dodged to the side, and kneed her in the stomach. Iruel coughed, and staggered a few steps back before coming at him again. He expected her to come at him with another simple kick, but she jumped in the air, and landed a spinning kick to the side of his face! Kawaru stopped himself from falling with the catwalk railings, and palmed her in the chest before whipping around with a kick to her face. Once she was stunned he uppercutted her, and elbowed her in the stomach.

"I'll take your advice." Iruel coughed as she leaned on the hand rails for support.

"I won't give you the luxury of using it!" yelled Kawaru as he went in for a final blow to the neck, but to his shock, and surprise a large mechanical fist ripped through the catwalk, and seperated him from Iruel.

"Too late Tabris!" laughed Iruel. "Although it's a shame my timing was off. I expected you to be caught in that little surprise attack of mine." Iruel said before commanding the test model beside the catwalk to pull back it's hand.

"This isn't good." Kawaru mumbled, looking at the intimidating test model that stood beside the catwalk. "Stooping down to your tricks Iruel?"

"Anything for success brother!" said Iruel before gesturing to another test model. The test model on the other side of the catwalk came alive, and approached it as well. "Now the actual fun begins. Let us see if your intellect can truly overcome sheer technological power!"

* * *

_**Taking a look in to the JSSDF Conference room...**_

"I swear! Jet Alone had nothing to do with the attack on the city!" cried out Mr.Raun, slamming his palms on the table. "JAMS Unit-01 activated on it's own accord, and headed towards Tokyo-3. There had to be a malfunction! There is no other logical reason for it to do that!" He looked to the three leaders of the JSSDF for a response, but Naoko jumped in.

"Malfunction you say? How dare you! Do you take us for some idiots Raun?" asked Naoko feeling that this whole meeting was ridiculous. "That JA mech did combat with Unit-00 with the ability of a trained pilot, not some machine gone haywire! I say that you are lying!"

"Why would I want our mech to destroy the city?"

"Not the city Raun, but Nerv headquarters!" yelled Naoko before being nudged in the hip by Yui who regarded her with a stern expression.

"Take a seat doctor." Yui ordered her quietly before standing up herself. "I believe you Raun, but Naoko was correct in her observation of the Unit's combat skills. Would I be correct in assuming that you have gone through training sessions with the mech?"

"A few, but not enough to explain the ability it acted on."

"However it was still active in training correct?"

"Yes Commander Ikari."

"Then it must have acted on stored information. If I remember clearly you built the mech out of the remains of a machine you discovered in ruins correct?"

"...That is true."

"Then I suggest that you have a better understanding of your projects before you decide to send them out on field tests." Yui turned to the leaders, and offered them her trademark smirk. "Regardless of what has been stated, Unit-00 of Nerv has proved itself to be superior towards JAMS Unit-01."

"But-" Raun tried to cut in, but found himself at Yui's mercy.

"Nerv also has a clear understanding of it's Unit, and has assigned a designated pilot. If you choose to continue funding Nerv you will not find yourself disappointed with our future developments, however if you still choose to fund JA you are clearly making a gamble." Yui slipped on her Commanding jacket before turning her attention back to the leaders once more. "I feel that Jet Alone should be given another chance in the future if the time comes, but until then it would be best to think of those we are protecting rather than thinking of how well built a weapon seems to be. With your permission I would like to be excused from this meeting."

"Why of course Commander Ikari." said Second Leader, Kurt. "Have a good evening, you've deserved it."

"Thank you sir." said Yui with a slight bow of her head before giving the others the cue to get up and leave. Naoko got up, and walked beside Yui as they headed out o the conference room, and asked, "Why are you letting them get away with this commander?"

"As long as we have the JSSDF's full attention then nothing matters. Besides, the report filed by Major Ryoji stated that the JA mech was unmanned."

"You mean..."

"Mr. Raun wasn't lying."

* * *

_**Switching back toKawaru's situation...**_

"Too close." Kawaru growled to himself as he barely dodged another incoming punch from the test model on the left. He jumped on to the mechs fist, and ran up it's arm with his left hand crackling with his At-field's energy, but before he could get close enough the mechs shoulder mounted cannon aimed at him and took a shot. Kawaru punched right through the rocket, and got caught in the explosion before launching himself towards the mech's head. In one swift motion he struck the side of the mech's head, and grinded down the other arm before Iruel could catch him with a concentrated shot of her own. He kicked off of the test models arm, causing him to fly toward the other side of the catwalk where Iruel stood, and reared his fist back to punch her, but the other test model caught him in it's hand.

"You have to learn to keep other variable in mind, Tabris." Iruel mocked, commanding the test model that caught Kawaru to lower it's hand near the catwalk. She watched Kawaru as he struggled in it's grip, and folded her arms. "Now doesn't this seem to be familiar? I think you were in a similar situation before weren't you?" Iruel asked innocently.

"You would love to bring that up again wouldn't you?" Kawaru yelled.

"Just think of the purple Evangelion in this puppet's place, and everything feels so nostologic right? I think this would be the best way to get rid of you."

"I think you should think about something sister."

"And what would that be?"

"How much does your At-field influence mine when you're using so much of your energy controlling these puppets of yours?" Kawaru asked before smirking. Iruel gasped when she realized she had been tricked, and prepared to blast him with a concentrated shot, but before she could react Kawaru expanded his At-field, causing the hand holding him to explode! Bits of scrap, and metal flew everywhere while Kawaru landed on the catwalk, and prepared to attack her.

"I guess we'll have to take it up a notch won't we?" asked Iruel. Kawaru quirked an eyebrow at this question, and inwardly started to lose hope of defeating his sister. On the other hand she was open at the moment so he figured what better time to end this than now? He gathered energy in both of his hands, and kicked off with his right leg to send him skimming in her direction, but she suddenly doubled up as though she were in pain, and two beautiful white wings bursted from her back covered in her blood. She flapped them once sending her in to the air before Kawaru could reach her, and he stopped his attack before looking up at her.

"Unexpected, but it can be dealt with." said Kawaru, but Iruel giggled regardless of what he said.

"I love your confidence, but this is where we end this!" cried Iruel before splitting in to three copies of herself. All three Iruels held out theirs hands, and the scraps of metal on the floor floated in front of them.

This isn't going well.> thought Kawaru as he watched the three angels create spears from the scraps of metal, and grab ahold of them. "Like I said before...it can be dealt with!" declared Kawaru before grabbing ahold of the handrails. He broke off a rather long strip of the rail, and got in position to fight them with it.

"Perish!" cried out the three Iruels before zeroing in on him. They all slashed at him but he blocked all three spears, and twirled the rail in his hands before using the momentum he gathered to strike them all with it. Then he whipped around and struck one of the copies before taking a few steps back to wait for their attack. Two of the Iruels flew side by side before charging at him with continuous thrusts that forced Kawaru to parry them while backing away to avoid being impaled. He stole a glance over his shoulder when he realized that they were making him retreat to the edge of the catwalk, and struck both angels back with an upward strike.

One got knocked away while the other was sent flying backwards until she hit the wall, and fell unconcious. Kawaru wasted no time, and ran toward the unconcious angel before bringing the rail over his head, and bringing it down upon her. Blood flew everywhere with a sickening splatter, and the seventeenth angel turned around to see if the others disappeared.

"She wasn't the genuine one." he said to himself frustratedly. The other two Iruels recovered from his earlier attacks, and cornered him before slashing at him. He blocked the first slash making the rail shatter leaving him with a shorter weapon, and impaled the other angel in the neck before she could attack, but the other angel was still alive. She took advantage of the opening he left her with, and took a stab at him, but to her surprise he caught the tip of the spear in his hand.

"This...is...it... sister." Kawaru growled, as he struggled to keep the spear from impaling him.

"For...you!" Iruel growled back, trying to add more force so she could overpower him. Both angel's hands trembled as they began to get tired from battle, but Kawaru grabbed on to the tip of the spear with his other hand, and looked in to his sister's eyes.

"Forgive me!" he cried out before heforced the other end of the spear right in to Iruels chest! Both angels just froze in place looking at each other for a few seconds before Iruel coughed out some blood, and hung on the spear limply. Kawaru dropped the spear on to the catwalk, and staggered back a few steps to rest against the wall. He looked back at his dead sister who laid on the floor silently, and a tear left his eye.

"Mother...why are you so cruel?"

_**To be continued...**_

****

_Well, now this chapter just seemed to be getting crazier, and crazier. I think it's about time we took a little breather from these last two chapters, and head in to the lighter plot of the series. Oh, and I'm sure you've all noticed how much the romance has been building up so expect more of that later as well._

_Until next time, see ya!_

_PS. Your critisism is appreciated..._


	7. The Dangers of Fame and Merchandise

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

_**Publicity Pains, and Chibi doll raids**_

_**By Traingham** _

**

* * *

**

I laugh in the face of death! I'll even show you how when that succubus enters class...

**-Kensuke Aida, Otaku of Tokyo-3 Highschool-**

**

* * *

**

_**SCF: Stage Thirty-four**_

_Saturday 11:00 AM_

Asuka, and Rei stood behind the counter of the Carvels while Hikari, and Mana were restocking the cups, and other various things required for the day to run smoothly. Life had been quite hectic for the past two days after the whole brawl in the city outskirts between the two Evangelions; more for a certain young pilot than anyone else. The manager for the Carvels kept on pestering the girls to get Shinji to come in to sign autographs so he could attract more customers for him so the pressure was already on their backsides everytime they came for work.

Kawaru had been showing signs of extreme exhaustion since Friday morning much like Rei did after the "fuel truck explosion" though he never told them why, (Using his powers to rebuild JA HQ over night could be one very good reason, but hey they definitely didn't need to know that.) and Shinji had been using most of his energy to avoid the paparazzi. They already took pictures of him walking on the street, and posted them in July's edition of J-Teen Magazine along with an interview they managed to squeeze out of the poor young manon Friday when he was released from the hospital.

The Magazine was due to be released on Monday, but Yui got two copies from the publishers with her position as Shinji's mother, and First Commander of Nerv. The front page had a picture of Shinji, and Asuka lying against the side of the hospital bed when they surprised both teenagers. To say that most of the school girls in Tokyo-3 would be practically fuming when they saw that front page would be an understatement! Asuka would obviously be out for the photographers blood, and Rei would probably plan a funeral that exact day. Yui on the other hand was filled with pride, and practically cheered her sons name when she saw the front page. Kyoko who got the second copy from Yui today would in all probability be planning to tease her daughter until she was the same color as her hair. Such was a favorite past time of the older Soryhu since she observed how much of a teaser her daughter was in the previous reality.

Asuka, and Rei turned their attention to the enterance door of the Carvels when a shady person entered, and approached the counter. It was a young man with tinted shades, a jogging uniform not unlikeTouji's normal attire that looked as though it didn't fit him well, and long hair. Asuka studied the young man carefully before asking uneasily, "Can I help you sir?" The young man nodded, and beckoned her to lean over to him. When Asuka refused with a shake of her head he turned to Rei, and she already nodded knowingly as though she knew what he was going to tell her before saying discreetly, "I am aware that it's you Shinji-kun."

Asuka did a double take.

"Shinji? Damn, I didn't recognize you." exclaimed Asuka in a whisper before gesturing to the table nearest to the counter. "Take a seat, and we'll be right with you." Shinji nodded slowly, and walked to the table before taking a seat patiently.Asuka went in to the back where Mana, and Hikari were working, while Rei took a seat across from Shinji. The young guardian took of his tinted shades, and regarded the azure beauty with a puzzled expression.

"How did you know it was me?" Shinji asked with a smile.

"I have known you long enough to recognize you even in disguise." Rei lied neglecting to mention that she just sensed his At-field. "I am assuming you're wearing a wig."

"Yeah. There's no way I could grow this much hair in two days. Besides, it may look a bit weird, but it works to keep away undercover photographers."

"It looks nice on you. Perhaps you should allow your hair to grow that way."

"Thanks Rei!" Shinji said with a smile. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. Thursday night you had me troubled when you just passed out on me."

"I am grateful that you were there for me." Rei said with a slight blush. Both teenagers just sat there trying not to make eye contact until Asuka, and the other girls came out from the back, and took a seat with them.

"Wow Shin-chan. You're looking good!" complimented Mana quietly.

"Y-yeah." Hikari said nervously when she noticed that Shinji's eyes locked on her. Well, not her exactly, but her pigtails. The freckled beauty however didn't see this, and mistakened his playful stare for her.

"Thanks." Shinji said again before getting tapped on the shoulder by Asuka. "Um, yeah?"

"You're phasing out again Shinji." said Asuka irritably.

"Heh, sorry." Shinji apologized before his eyes locked on her hairclips. He fought against his feline urge to bat at them, and eventually controlled it before it got out of hand.

"You really must have gone through alot to come up with that get up." Asuka said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I borrowed this jogging outfit from Touji, and Kensuke gave me this wig from one of his cosplay costumes." Shinji explained before gesturing to the tinted shades that rested on the table. "Dad allowed me to have one of his extra pairs. He said I was going to eventually get one of them anyway. I don't know what that meant, but...he rarely has time with me so I take what I can."

"The paparazzi really is after you, huh?"

"Yep. The night I was taken to the hospital they cornered me, and Asuka against the bedside toge-"

"Er, anyway!" Asuka cut him off suddenly, "Where are the other two stooges?" A sweat drop threatened to appear when the german fireball noticed how much attention she was getting from the other girls at the table.

"They should be coming off fortheir break soon I guess." answered Shinji. "...Oh crap."

"What is the problem?" asked Rei.

"There's some people following Touji, and Kensuke." Shinji said pointing out the window where the two teenagers could be seen clearly being followed by some people as they crossed the street. The girl's eyes, all except for Rei of course, widened in horror when they saw this, and they immediately started to formulate an escape plan.

* * *

_**Taking a look at Touji, and Kensuke...**_

"So Shinji was supposed to meet us at the Carvels with the girls right?" Kensuke asked Touji unaware of the suspicious group of people who followed not far behind them.

"Yeah. It's still kind of hard to believe that the poor guy has to wear a disguise, ya know?" Touji replied before peering through the Carvels window to see Asuka, and the others approaching the door. "Hey, what do ya think they're doin'?" Touji asked his friend before the group of girls exited the carvels with an extra person wearing a carvels apron.

"Hey isn't that Shinji? I recognize that wig anywhere." Kensuke asked before hearing a shout of, "THERE HE IS!" behind them. Before the two young men knew what was going on Shinji, and the girls made a run for it down the street while a group of people came from behind them and pursued the hapless teenagers.

"You idiot!" Touji yelled at Kensuke before joining the pursuit.

"Hey, you messed it up too!" Kensuke yelled doing the same. The two stooges pumped their legs as fast as they could, runnning past the paparazzi and catching up with their friends. Touji ran next to Asuka, and Rei before asking, "Oh, man how are we going to lose them?"

"This is all both your faults idiots!" Asuka scolded. "You better come up with a way to lose them!" Asuka turned her attention away from the jock when Hikari managed to tap her on the shoulder. "What is it?"

"We can slow them down... huff>...with that garbage can ahead of us!" Hikari suggested. Asuka nodded, and told Touji.

"Alright!" said Touji waiting for them to get close. When they were nearby he snatched up the garbage can on the corner, and threw it over his head behind him.

"Watch out man!" Kensuke yelled watching the garbage can come his way! He jumped over the trash can once it hit the ground while some of the paparazzi members did the same. Three out of seven of them tripped, and layed on the sidewalk twitching. "They're still coming strong!" Kensuke called out.

"We need something else!" Shinji cried out dodging a jogging person who suddenly stopped in confusion. "I don't see another trash can coming up either!"

"Not to worry Shinji-boy!" Asuka called out to him before smirking deviously. "Hey jock!" Asuka called out to Touji. The jock looked toward her with a questioning look before getting tripped by Asuka's waiting foot. He fell to the floor, and tripped the unsuspecting Kensuke along with him.

"That's for causing the mess in the first place!" Asuka yelled back at them.

"ASUKA, YOU BI-" Touji never got to finish his sentence becausing a paparazzi member tripped on Kensuke, and fell gracelessly on top of him. All the rest of the members who also didn't expect a human obstacle fell in place as well.

_**...ONWARDS!**_

* * *

_**Quint.** How does it feel to pilot?_

_**Shin.** Well...I was a little nervous._

_**Quint.** Was it easy to pilot?_

_**Shin. **At first it felt kind of hard, but things started to go on naturally._

_**Quint. **Let's get away from those type of questions! How about your love life? Is there anybody you like? That red head on the front cover seems to be a sure possibility._

Yui's eyes glowed with hope after she read that question. This would be the moment she waited for in a long time! Shinji just had to be involved with one of the girls in his school!She inwardly began to pray, and turned to the next page.

_**Shin. **I'm not really invovled with anyone right now to tell you the truth. The girl who's with me on the cover is my child hood friend Asuka. We're not really in to each other like that!_

The smile that was on Yui's face gradually fell in to a frown. Her son must be dense to think that none of the girls in his class had a thing for him! What the hell was wrong with that kid?

**_Quint._ **_Are there any other girls in your life that you're close to by any chance?_

"Come on Shinji! Tell the man!" Yui urged on as though her words could possibly make the magazine bend to her will.

**_Shin._ **_Well...there's Rei, Mana, Hikari, and a new girl that has really gotten close to me in the past few weeks named Aya. I also know a young woman who works as a technician named Maya, but we don't see each other too much._

_**Quint. **I see! Tell me, is there any chance that any other girl out there that you don't know yet may be able to win the door to your heart before any of those young ladies you mentioned?_

_**Shin. **I'm not sure...I guess there might be a chance._

_**Quint. **That's great! You read it ladies! Shinji Ikari is ripe for the taking so I advise you to keep on the look out for him! By the way, what do you look for in a girl by any chance?_

_**Shin. **It doesn't really matter to me I guess. I'll like her as long as she's nice._

Yui quirked a brow when a shadow loomed over her. She swiveled her chair around in annoyance, and found Gendo spying on her. "What's up Gen-chan?" Yui asked her husband with a smile.

"I expected you to buy something like that." Gendo said before taking a seat next to her.

"Well, it's about my Shin-chan! What do you expect me to do, just pass up the chance to see how my son's life is like?" Yui asked before she set the magazine down on the table. Gendo got a good look at the front page, and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Is that Kyoko's daughter?"

"Yep!"

"Odd." Gendo said to himself as memories from the original world came to pass. The pilot of Unit-02 seemed to be more focused on coming out on top when it came to Eva, not when it came to winning Shinji's affection. "I would have never predicted this." Gendo swiveled his eyes in the direction of medium sized bag that sat on the table.

"Oh, I see you already spotted it." Yui said with a smirk.

"What is that?"

"Let me show you!" Yui said excitedly before taking the item out of the bag, and showing it to her husband. Gendo for the most part was quite surprised with what he saw.

"...That's supposed to be him?"

"Yeah! Isn't it just adorable?"

"I won't answer that question honey."

* * *

_**The Soryhu Residence...**_

Kyoko was reading July's edition of J-Teen Magazine while she enjoyed a nice cup of iced tea. She was very disappointed in the young Ikari when he stated that he didn't have a girlfriend as of yet because that either meant Asuka wasn't as bold as she believed she was or her daughter was scaring away any young woman that decided to make a pass at Shinji. The front cover simply made the older Soryhu giggle with joy, and mischief by the very look of both teenagers faces to be caught in each other's arms, but the Q.A section clearly showed nothing was going on between them. Kyoko's thoughts were set aside when the doorbell rang loudly.

"I'm coming." Kyoko called out as she quickly slid the magazine under her bed before she headed off for the door. "Who is that?" Kyoko asked no one in particular when she spotted a young man with long hair standing in between Asuka, and Rei through the peek hole. "He really looks like a ladies man. If only I was fifteen years younger." She finally opened the door, getting a hug from her daughter after she did.

"Hi mom!" Asuka greeted. "I brought some of my friends over if you don't mind?" the german girls mouthed the words please as she gestured to Shinji, and the others.

"I don't mind wonder-girl." Kyoko said making Rei inwardly think the situation over. "Just tell me who this young man is."

"Oh, him?" Asuka asked pointing at Shinji.

"Yes, him."

"You mean you don't recognize him?"

"Not a good question wonder-girl." Kyoko said sarcastically.

"It's Shinji." Asuka said with a look that simply said, "Don't tell me you didn't know!" Kyoko raised an eyebrow before leaning over untilher, and Shinji were eye to eye.

"Um...hi Ms. Soryhu." Shinji greeted uneasily. His uneasiness was rewarded when Kyoko's eye glittered with excitement. Why she was always excited when she saw him was quite a mystery to the young man, but he always felt that she looked like a little girl when she did that.

"Shin-chan!" Kyoko said cheerfully before taking him in to a warm embrace. "You haven't come to visit me in a long time youjerk!"

"Sorry about that!"

"And you still haven't changed your way either! How many times do I have to tell you not to say sorry? You've done nothing wrong."

"Sor-"

"Oh boy." Kyoko cut him off before letting go of him. "So I guess all of these weird changes you've made is to keep away from photographers, right?"

"Yeah." Shinji answered.

"Good job kid." Kyoko looked at the girls waiting at the door; Rei in particular before blushing in embarassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry to leave you out there waiting girls! Please come in and make yourselves at home!" Rei, Hikari, and Mana came in with slight bows before following Asuka to the living room where they took a seat on the couch. Shinji took off his wig, and set it down on his lap as he sat back in his seat.

"Who would've know that piloting would put me through this?" Shinji asked no one in particular. Kyoko heard him and smirked before taking a seat next to him.

"I saw you confronting that production model Shinji. I must say that you are quite the hero." sai Kyoko with a wink.

"Th-thanks." Shinji stammered before there was another knock at the door. Kyoko sighed before getting up, and returned to the door once more. She opened it after looking through the peek hole, and Rei I entered with a bow along with her brother Kawaru.

"Hello little Kurai." Kyoko greeted with a smile.

"Hi Kyoko." Rei I greeted before searching the room for Shinji. When she found him she immediately ran to him, and took the seat next to him. "Hello Mr. Shinji!" the little angel greeted him affectionately making this seem not unlike a meeting between Asuka, and Kaji from the previous reality.

"Hi there little Kurai-chan!" Shinji greeted with a smile. He took not of how much taller the girl got from their last meeting and began to feel a little confused. "W-wow. You're getting taller every time I see you."

"And yet I never get tall enough for you." Rei I said with a smirk.

"Heh, heh." Shinji chuckled nervously before switching his attention to Kawaru who waited patiently. "Hi Kawaru."

"Hello there Shinji." Kawaru greeted with a smile. "You seem to be well."

"That I am." Shinji replied. He turned away from hsi friend when a shadow loomed over them. Asuka regarded him with a raised eyebrow before asking, "Would you two like anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine." answered Kawaru.

"Coke for me." Shinji answered. The german girl turned away hesitantly and walked to the kitchen before the doorbell rang yet again. "I'll get it!" Shinji said before running to the door. He looked through the peek hole, and inwardly cringed when he saw it was Touji, and Kensuke who did not seem at all well.

"Are you guys okay?" Shinji asked after he opened the door.

"I'll be okay after I throw Asuka off a building." Touji growled. Kensuke adjusted his glasses, and looked at Shinji dejectedly before apologizing, "We're sorry that we almost got you caught though."

"Yeah... seriously man." Touji agreed before smiling. "Well I'm glad I got that out of my system! Where is everyone?"

"In the living room." Shinji answered.

"Alright!" Touji said cheerfully before heading in the living room's direction. Kensuke followed suit as usual, and before Shinji could even close the door an argument broke out. It seemed that the jock didn't really get everything out of his system. Shinji passed Kyoko's room, and entered the living room to see Asuka holding a kitchen knife in her hand while Touji, and Kensuke stood at a safe distance sending insults in her direction.

"Children will always fight." Kyoko said cheerfully as she placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"Are you sure this fight won't end up wth somebody dead?"

"Asuka won't stab the-"

Shinji's eye widened...

"Ha, ha, you missed! Try that again demon!" Touji taunted making Kyoko stop in her tracks.

"Put the knife away wonder-girl!" Kyoko yelled before reverting to her cheerful self again. Asuka did as she was told before coming back out with a pan. "Well at least it won't kill anybody." Kyoko said to herself before heading back to her room.

"A-aren't you going to stop them?" Shinji asked nervously.

"They'll stop eventually Shin-chan." Kyoko said before entering her room. Shinji began to wonder if Kyoko really knew what Asuka was truly capable of. "Well I guess I better stop it." Shinji mumbled before heading in to the living room. Just as Asuka was about to swing at Kensuke Hikari suddenly yelled, "Stop it already guys! Check it out, it's a commercial about Shinji!" All the teenager gathered around the television instantly with the exception of Shinji.

**_You've seen him on the news, and in the new papers as the savior of Tokyo-3! Some of you even have the pleasure of attending school with him, but for a limited of time you can take the timid young pilot home with you!> _**Asuka, and the girls turned to Shinji after hearing that. That last line really didn't sound right.

"You're whoring yourself?" Asuka asked with conviction in her voice.

"O-o-of course not!" Shinji cried out.

"Wait the commercial isn't finished!" said Mana.

**_At a Toys'R Us or KB Toy store near you the limited edition Chibi Shinji doll can be yours, but hurry because they're going out fast!>_**

"Dominatrix Asuka doll sold seperately." Touji whispered to Kensuke making the otaku laugh. Unfortunately Asuka heard that as well and launched herself at the unsuspecting jock. Man, Hikari, and Rei I simply looked at each other for a few seconds before looking away. Rei III simply stood up, and went for the apartment door.

"Where are you going Rei?" Mana asked curiously.

"To the toy store near the 24 hour convenience store." Rei answered beforewalking out the apartment, and closing the door behind her.Asuka ceased her attack on the jock, and could only stare at the other girls dumbly before Hikari shuffled a bit.

"Well...I, uh, should be getting back home to Kodama, and Nozomi." said Hikari, getting up from the floor. "I'll see all of you tomorrow." with that the freckled girl left the apartment.

"M-me too!" Mana lied as well before leaving the apartment. Asuka raised an eyebrow, and looked out the window just for the kick of it before widening her eyes in awe. The street was practically a battle field as girls from all around the area left their apartment buildings, and ran down the sidewalks. She got a glimpse of Rei III who was being closely followed by Hikari before turning her attention to a group of women wearing uniforms...Nerv unifroms.

* * *

_**Taking a look at Nerv headquarters...**_

Kaji, Aoba, and Hyuug played cards as usual in the spot they always played at while taking side glances at all of the technician posts. That was really odd! Everyone would usually be coming back from the cafeteria with food at this time, but for some reason all of the female techies were gone.

"Where do you think they went?" Aoba asked, arranging his cards.

"Well I heard Maya talking about a Chibi sale earlier." said Hyuuga as he took a card, and set down three Queens. "Sweet!"

"That girl is a sucker for those anime dolls." Kaji said with a laugh before getting sight of Naoko. The scientist appraoched the table with a chibi doll in her hand that looked alot like a sickeningly cute super deformed version of Shinji. It had his usual school uniform on with gold words on it's back saying limited edition. "Where did you get that from?" Kaji asked curiously.

"I got it with Yui from the KB toy store next to the 24 hour convenience store earlier in the morning." Naoko said before squeezing the doll in her arms sweetly like a little girl. "Isn't it just cute?"

"...I guess." Aoba answered akwardly. The look on the scientist's face as she hugged the doll made her look simply sinister.

All I have to do is sow on a beard, give it shades, and a jacket, and I'll have my own plush Gen-chan!> Naoko thought gleefully as she squeezed the doll even more. "Maya is probably out there trying to get one as we speak."

"I figured." said Kaji

* * *

_**Out in the streets of Tokyo-3...**_

Asuka ran down the streets of Tokyo-3 desperately as she saw more, and more girls returning with Chibi dolls in their arms. Everything was running just smoothly until the person she hated even more than Rei Ayanami herself caught up with her.

"Aya!" Asuka growled as the fifteenth angel smiled at her.

"Hello there Asuka! You seem to be in quite a rush." said Arael with a grin. She ran past a few girls who were out of breath, and kept up the pace with the former pilot.

"You seem to be as well!"

"I'm going to the store for one of those cute dolls." Arael inwardly laughed when she saw Asuka's left eye twitch at the word doll. "It seems Shinji is quite popular now." Asuka was inwardly wondering how the girls could continue running so fast while making conversation with her, but decided it was best to ignore it and pump her legs faster.

"They're running out fast girl so I advise you stop talking, and focus on running!" called out Asuka as she passed the angel, and advanced forward.

"Sure Asuka." said Arael before gesturing to the group of girls in front of Asuka. Before Asuka could react the girls in front of her suddenly turned around, and came after her!

"What the hell?" Asuka yelled as she got tackled.

"Pathetic humans." Arael said to herself, passing the group of girls who tussled with each other. Suddenly a blue alpine floored the streets before stopping right next to the toy store. Misato got out the car, and ran in the toy store before Rei, and Hikari even went in. Arael followed in after her to both girls surprise while Asuka's battle cries rang out from a block away.

"Suckers!" Misato taunted before snatching away one of the Chibi dolls that were scattered on the floor. "Kawaii!" she cried out before being tackled by a few highschool girls. "Get off of me freaks!"

"I'll take that." Mana said with a grin as she snatched the Chibi doll out of Misato's hand as the former major wrestled with the girls who tackled her. Rei III snatched a doll off the ground, and tripped a girl who tried to catch her from behind before walking calmly to the cash register where Hikari stood waiting with a doll of her own.

"Congratulations Ayanami." Hikari said with a smile before groaning at the pain she felt. A girl tackled her to the floor earlier, and she fell face first so it hurt when ever she made a facial expression.

"Likewise Horaki." Rei said calmly. Mana limped behind Rei before sighing in relief at making it to the line alive.

"I'm going to look back on this day, and wonder how stupid this entire sale was." Mana said before looking at her Chibi doll. "But for now it was all worth it."

"Amen to that." Misato said coming out of nowhere with a chibi doll in her hand.

"Um...weren't you being wrestled earlier?" Mana asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but I took care of those brats." Misato said casually pointing at the girls laying on the ground near the crowd of fighting girls. "Now I can bring this little treat to school with me tomorrow, and pick on those girls who were too slow to get here."

"...That's kind of cruel don't you think?"

"Yep." said Misato cheerfully. The sight of a certain section two agent made her raise an eyebrow however. Melissa waited in line behind Misato wearing her black suit, and shades making the sight of a chibi doll in her arms look very much out of place. Melissa noticed how much attention she was getting from everyone else on the line, and blurted out, "WHAT?"

Everyone went back to their own business...unitl Asuka walked in to the store with her jeans tattered, and torn. Her shirt was ripped apart, and her hair was a total mess, but she managed to keep her composure as she stepped in to the crowd of girls. She picked up a chibi doll, and took her place behind Melissa before noticing the looks she got from the others.

"What the hell are you freaks looking at? You fought for your dolls too!"

* * *

_**Back at the Commander's office...**_

Gendo stared at the Chibi doll...

The doll stared back...

"I apologize for not fulfilling my role as a father in the past..."Gendo trailed off before swiveling his chair away from the doll, and turning towards the view of the Geo-front.

"I'm even too ashamed to apologize to a doll. God, I'm a coward."

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Releasing the reserved self

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**

**Invitation to relaxation or tension?**

**_By Traingham_**

**

* * *

**

**SCF: Stage Thirty-five**

Yui observed Unit-00 from the catwalk in the Eva docks with Naoko as some Nerv personell from the Nerv Branch of Russia did an examination of the entire Evangelion. Ever since Shinji got the Eva to activate the first time observations on the blue mech wasn't as dangerous due to the absence of the latent At-field that would automatically be released when it was tinkered with. It was still a mystery to most of why the young man had such a connection with the enigmatic machine, but ever since JA began to increase it's funds for Nerv there was the initiation of Project E; E for Evangelion since the dear doctor thought of this new phenomenon to be the "Eve" of the Military's evolution. On the bright side the JSSDF had no intention to awaken the deep dark entities within these Eva's to initiate the Eve of Mankinds evolution

"They have already begun the development of Unit-01 in the branch near Matsushiro." Naoko informed Yui.

"I see." said Yui not sounding to enthused by this information. "They aren't wasting anytime in the project."

"It would seem that way." replied Naoko before flipping through the pages in her clipboard. "I also forgot to mention something to you commander."

"What would that be Naoko?"

"The JSSDF requests that we find a back up pilot for Unit-00 just in case Shinji should be out of action for any reason."

"Out of action you say?"

"Well...you know..."

"No doctor, I don't know."

"...Just in case he gets hurt or something. It's a dangerous job you know?"

"You mean just in case Shinji should be killed?" Yui asked turning to the doctor with eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. The rails that Yui gripped were slowly being crushed in her closing hand making the doctor's eyes widen gradually, but Yui suddenly smiled catching her off guard. "We'll listen to them doctor, but I assure you that my Shin-chan will never be "out of action"."

"O-okay." Naoko said nervously, before Yui's cellphone rang. The lovely commander answered it before saying, "Hello this is Yui Ikari speaking." She paused to listen to the person on the other side before raising an eybrow. "You want him to spend a few days there? I'm afraid that I won't just allow him to go alone."

Yui listened some more.

"My position won't allow me to just disappear for a few days."

The person spoke some more.

"I guess I could find somebody to chaperone. Can he bring some of his friends along? I don't want him to be alone with just that chaperone."

Yui nodded with a smile once the person replied.

"Alright, I'll allow him to go then."

* * *

_**Looking in to the Commander's office...**_

The room was deathly silent as Gendo stared at the person sitting in the chair across from him. He was inwardly nervous at the person's sudden appearance even though his stoic nature did not allow him to show it. He knew however why she decided to pay him a visit today, and it would have been best for him to let her have her way or he would surely suffer the consequences. The commander also noticed some changes in her since their last meeting so many months ago. Something about her gave off an aura of danger, and mischief for some reason, and the windows of her soul were filled with an untamed madness that he had never seen in her before at all.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face again?" Gendo asked the young woman sitting across from him.

"I am quite sure you already know the answer to that commander." Rei III replied. "The JSSDF has requested that you find a backup pilot for Unit-00, correct?"

"That is correct." Gendo replied simply before adjusting his tinted glasses, and resuming his normal sitting position. "I assume that you want to take that position."

"Your assumption is on point commander. I feel that there should be no other choice for such a position seeing as how I am the original designated pilot for the Unit regardless." Rei's eyes glowed softly in the darkness as her alter persona began to awaken. "I am however curious as to how you found Unit-00."

"Doctor Akagi found it in ruins when her team began the construction of Terminal Dogma. I assumed that you would have knowledge of this being that you are a regulator of this world." Gendo replied with a smirk. "Is this world so unpredictable? Can you feel the uncertainty rising in the back of your mind as it eats away at your control?"

"Don't play games with me commander." said Rei III.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort. I am merely asking you of your feelings on this sudden discovery. I'm sure that if you were surprised by the appearance of Unit-00 that Unit-02's got a similiar response."

"That it did." Rei III replied before resting her chin on her left hand. "Enough of that talk commander. I want to speak to you about something else that has come to my attention."

"Proceed."

"Yesterday me and Shinji-kun spoke with each other, and I heard him say something about you hardly having any time with him." Rei inwardly grinned when Gendo shifted in his seat slightly. "Are you avoiding Shinji, commander?"

"No."

"Then please explain."

"I have work to do, and I find it hard to speak with him." Gendo answered akwardly. He shifted in his seat again when Rei simply raised an eyebrow at his poor excuse.

"I will ignore the first part of that terrible explanation commander, but I can relate with your second reason for only so long. You've already had more than five months with your son commander so I suggest you fix this communal barrier immediately, understood." Rei's eye burned when the commander made no response. She knew that the commander wasn't one to scare easily being that this was the same man that stared Unit-01 in the eye as it prepared to punish him so she decided to allow her alter persona to take control. Gendo swerved his eyes in his desk drawers direction when it suddenly opened. The gun inside flew out, and floated in front of Rei before pointing in his direction.

"Telekinetic powers?" Gendo inquired calmly as his eyes met Rei's. "I knew something changed about you since our last meeting."

_"Tell me Commander, why would you be keeping a gun in your drawer for?"_ Rei-_**A**_ asked folding her arms. _"Is this world so much for you that suicide has become a tempting way out?"_

"Of course not, pilot Ayanami." Gendo said emphasizing the word pilot so she would understand that he was not afraid. "Suicide is for the weak of heart. I would rather leave this world at the hands of another human being or perhaps if I am fortunate enough, die peacfully."

_"I see. So is it simply insecurity?"_ Rei-_**A**_ asked with a cruel smirk. "_Does the thought of me being around fill you with so much fear that you feel the needto keep a weapon around? You never were the type to trust others."_

Gendo offered her his trademark smirk before answering, "Hardly. I simply haven't been having the most of pleasant experiences with other people since I arrived to this twisted world. I would naturally blame such things on you if they weren't of the extreme nature."

_"The extreme nature?"_

"Yes. I keep a weapon to make those who confront me with other weapons disappear. Yui, and I haven't actually been so open with some of our recent experiences because we had no intention of making our son panic." Gendo said, saying "our son" in an odd manner. "We encountered some hostility on our business meeting in Germany."

_"What hostility?"_

"One of our own serving commanders ordered marines to open fire on us as Naoko dealt with the Magi situation which turned out to be a trap." Gendo spoke casually as though the gun aiming at him wasn't there. "I have no idea why another member of Nerv would try to end our lives, but I've had section two do an investigation, and there hasn't been any promising results. None of the other personel claim to know anything about this planned attack so I have a reason to be cautious." Gendo rested his chin on his knuckles when the gun was lowered, and Rei sat back in her seat. "I have my suspicions, but I would like to hear your view on these words. Before I killed the former commander of Germany's Nerv branch he told me that he would come to kill my family, and me as well. He also spoke of having a grudge with me, and soley me which was his reason for attempting to murder me.Now tell me why you think a man near death would promise such things, and why a few months later an unmanned Evangelion unit would attack Tokyo-3 for no reason?"

"I would have no knowledge why."

"Don't take me for a fool, Rei. You are hiding something from me, and if it is what I think it is then I would like to hear the situation please."

"You have no need to know such things commander. I advise you to focus on what we discussed until I decide to meet with you again or my promise to you on that night long ago will be carried out." Rei replied before getting up from her seat, and allowing the gun to rest on the table. She was about to disappear, but Gendo suddenly asked, "Do you really hold so much hatred for me?"

"No commander, I love you yet at the same time I hate you. I love you for being my father figure in the past, and caring for me, but I hate you for viewing me as an expendable tool when it benefited for you. I love you for saving me that one time in the past, but I hate you for instilling within me the knowledge that I can be replaced." Rei turned away from him, and left him to look at her back. "I love you for assisting Yui in bringing Shinji to existence, but most of all I hate you for making me fall in love with you in the first place. Don't ever feel the need to ask me such a question again commander or I will be forced to hurt you." with that final speech Rei disappeared. Gendo could only keep his eyes on the spot his young angel once stood, and laugh coldly to himself.

"Love? I had no idea that I awakened such a feeling from within her."

**_...ONWARDS!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Shinji stared at the cellphone in his hand with a strange look once her recieved the call from his mother a few seconds ago. Kawaru, Asuka, and Arael stopped in their tracks when they noticed that the young pilot was no longer walking with them and turned around to face him. Arael who settled long ago that it would be disrespectful to read his mind even though the very thought always tempted her was the first to inquire as to what happened.

"What's wrong Shin-chan?" Arael asked, adjusting the strap of her bag so it wouldn't slip off her shoulder.

"My mother just told me that I was invited to stay a few days at a hot spring resort, and that I should pack up." Shinji replied making Asuka's jaw fall faster than the stocks of an overloading company.

"That...is just not fai-"

"She said I could bring friends along." Shinji cut Asuka off making her regain her composure with a beaming smile. Arael simply looked back at Shinji curiously before asking, "What exactly is a hotspring resort?"

"Are you serious?" Asuka asked in disbelief. "You can't possibly be asking that!" the german girl exclaimed before recieving a look from the fifteenth angel that simply yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Asuka could only blink a few times before slowly backing away with Kawaru, but the appearance of two other angel's stopped them dead in their tracks. Rei III, and Rei I stood behind the two with luggages in their hands.

"We are ready." Rei III stated elicting a surprised response from the younger Ikari.

"H-how did you find out about this before we did?" Shinji asked looking at his cellphone before looking back at both angels.

"Yui contacted me." Rei III said simply before setting her luggage down on the sidewalk with her older sister. "Ms. Katsuragi, and Professor Akagi will be our chaperones for our stay. The pick up limosine will be awaiting our arrival in front of the highschool so you all must get ready for departure." Her words made Asuka, and Shinji raise their eyebrows cautiously. If the limosine was going to pick them up in front of the highschool then most of the class windows facing the front yard would most than likely be packed with students spying on them. This sort of situation would surely stir up some jealousy that would be waiting for them when they came back from their little vacation...was it really worth it?

"Er... maybe we can get the limo to pick us up somewhere el-"

"Those other guys can go screw themselves!" Asuka cut Shinji off placing her hands on her hips. "I'm going to have some rest and relaxation, and there is nothing that some angry classmates are gonna do to scare me! Come on Shinji, lets get our stuff!" Asuka said before turning around to go back to the apartment complex.

"W-wait!" Shinji tried to say, but Asuka grabbed ahold of his shirt collar, and pulled him so he would follow her regardless. Arael, Rei III, and Rei I narrowed their eyes at how the german girl treated the younger Ikari, but Arael's eyes widened when she came to a realization.

_I don't have the appropiate clothes to go_!> the angel thought in panic being that she only had school clothes since the highschool was the only place she usually met with Shinji. The young woman smirked before walking away from the group. "I will be back with my luggage!" she said as she headed in the business district's direction. She was going to have to do some shopping quick if she wasn't going to miss the limo. Besides, she was in the mood to play with the minds of the lower beings anyway.

"Maybe she lives on the other side of the district." Kawaru thought aloud before snapping his fingers. A luggage bag appeared next to him, and he declared, "I am ready." Rei I offered him a puzzled look before innocently saying, "I find the whole idea of snapping one's fingers, and attaining their clothes quite convenient. However I question one's confidence in those clothes within the luggage bag being the correct articles required."

Kawaru looked at his older sister before looking at the magical appearing luggage bag, and frowned. "Why must you always force logic in to every situation?"

* * *

_**We fast forward in to the future after some corrections were made... **_

Shinji used all the will power he had in him to fight his feline nature so that he wouldn't give in to the warmth that Misato gave him with her shapely body. The former Major was simply overjoyed by the fact that she was going to spend a few days in a hot spring resort rather than sitting behind her desk watching her student's go down the path of destruction. The fact that this was all possible because of her favorite student made her even happier as well as...er friendlier

"I knew you were the man for me!" Misato said happily as she squeezed the young man in her arms. Touji, and Kensuke looked on at this great display of affection and almost felt like finding a far away corner to cry their eyes out. Why did their friend always have so much luck with females when he didn't even try at all? Ritsuko placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, and said, "Misato, I really think the kid is going to be in need of air soon." The former scientist was really beggining to feel that Misato was getting a little too close to her pupil.

"I'm sorry, but you can't really tell me that you're not excited?" Misato said, letting go of Shinji so Mana, and Hikari could tend to his trauma.

"...I guess I am." Ritsuko answered hesitantly observing Shinji while Mana rested his head on her lap, and Hikari went to work on his neck. "I fear the day these girls decide to stop playing innocent and seriously come out about their feelings." Ritsuko said to herself quietly. She spiedon Rei III, Arael, and Asuka as they stole glances at the comfort team that massaged the younger Ikari. "That day will be Shinji's last day I fear." After turning her attention away from the older girls she decided to look at Rei I who sat near the window with her Shinji doll sitting on her lap. The little girl watched the other cars pass by while occassionally turning her attention to the chibi doll, and talking to it.

"Wait till you see what I have in store for you Shin-chan." Rei I whispered to the chibi doll deviously. This of course was quite unnatural for the older angel being that she was quite mature, and talking to an inanimate object was quite childish, but she was just so excited with the idea of surprising Shinji with her new body that it was overwhelming her logical senses! Ritsuko found this display of playfullness very contagious, and leaned over before saying, "How cute. Is that one of those chibi dolls that were on sale Kurai-chan?"

"Don't bother me lady." Rei I said before turning back to look out the window. The scientist had to take some time to register what just happened before a vein popped out on her forehead.

Rude little brat!> Ritsuko thought irritably before a billboard outside captured her eye. The scientist's eyes widened in wonder when she saw the front page of J-Teen Magazine posted on the billboard presenting Shinji, and Asuka in their embarassing positon. It stated that the magazine was in stores now so hell was going to break loose sooner or later. "That boy is dead meat alright."

* * *

_**Later when our heroes..er..can you really call them that? Anyway they arrived!**_

Araels eyes studied every detail of the resort as the limo drove towards the drive way in front of the main lobby enterance. Something about this place was telling her that she was going to be in for a little fun. "This place looks nice." Arael told Shinji with a mischievous smile. "We're going to have fun here right Shin-chan?" Her question made Shinji tense up, and force a nervous smile so she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I guess." the young man replied, massaging the back of his neck before feeling an arm around his shoulders. The only person who could possibly pull that off, and make all the hairs on his back stand up straight at that same time was the dear Major. He developed some sort of sense that allowed him to feel her approaching before he could see her. Although you may think this is handy it really isn't because his legs get stiff when it kicks in.

"So Shinji, are you, and me going to ba sharing a room together?" Misato asked seductively before playing with his air. As the vixen desired, the young Ikari's eyes shot open from the question before closing shut when he passed out in her arms. "Too easy." Misato said to herself. A tap on her lap made her turn her attention away from the unconscious boy, and towards the fifteenth angel. "Yes Aya?"

"You must teach me how to do that." Arael said with an admiring look. She had no idea how this woman could make the guardian of the world pass out with mere words, but if she could learn such a skill then carrying Shinji off to a secluded spot would be irresistably simple!

"And just why might you want to learn such a thing, Aya?" Asuka asked suspiciously.

"To use it on Shin-chan of course." Arael replied bluntly making all the girls in the car with the exception of the Ayanami sisters to face fault. Misato on the other hand giggled warmly before placing ahand on the fifteenth angel's shoulder.

"Sorry girl, but I'm not sharing him." said the Major with a grin. Arael was tempted to force Misato to strangle herself with her own hands, but the thought of how Shinji would feel to lose such a close friend stopped her. That, and the fact that doing such a thing in front of everyone would blow her cover instantly. The limosine came to a stop, and the driver stepped out of the car to open the door for them. Misato took a peek outside and spotted a group of people with cameras standing on the sides of the car waiting for Shinji, and inwardly grinned deviously. When the driver opened the door Misato stepped out with Shinji in tow, and walked down the path to the lobby door showered in lights, and flashes.

This will sure get everyone's attention when they post these pictures. Pilot Shinji Ikari dating the most beautiful woman in Tokyo-3!> thought Misato happily. Asuka stepped out with Hikari, and the camera's were immediately directed at them.

"Are you Hikari Horaki?" a red-head female reporter asked with a microphone in her hand. The freckled girl looked at the reporter with a puzzled expression and asked, "How do you know me?"

"Just ignore them!" Asuka warned her before increasing her pace to get away from the flashes of light. Mana, and Arael stepped out, and they recieved the same exact treatment. Mana smiled beautifully for all of the camera's before giving them all the victory sign while Arael fought the instinct within her shouting forher to obliterate all the pathetic humans. Rei III, and her older sister stepped out, and a young man ran past the crowd begging for the pale blue angel to marry him before continuing his run from the security guards who spotted him.

"That was odd." Rei III told her sister who covered her face with her chibi doll making most of the female reporters squeal at how cute she looked. This of course irritated Rei I, and she flicked her hand making all the camera's suddenly go dead. Loud murmurs were heard from the group of camera people when their cameras stopped working, and Touji, and Kensuke were disappointed when the flashes stopped as soon as they stepped out.

"Why does everyone hate us?" Touji cried out dramatically elicting a loud, "Shut up!" from the former scientist who lowered her shades in relief when she saw that the flashes stopped. "Now get in to the hotel before I restrict you from entering the hotsprings today." Both teenage boys lowered their heads dejectedly, and did as they were told while Kawaru stepped out of the limo, and offered everyone a polite bow before following Ritsuko.

* * *

_**Inside the Ikari hotel suite...**_

Shinji sighed before plopping himself on the suite bed exhaustedly. Who knew that staying in a car with such energetic girls could tire someone out so easily? He had to keep himself from falling in to cardiac arrest everytime the lovely Major decided to work her seductive charms on him, and the way Mana, and Hikari tended to him when he almost passed out the first time didn't quite help either. "I'm going to have to get used to it." Shinji said to himself before the suite door opened, and the luggage porter set three bags on the floor which meant he had two other guests with him.

"Would you like any extra pillows or any of the sort Mr. Ikari?" asked the luggage porter.

"No thanks." Shinji replied slowly running his hand down the back of his head. "By the way who are my room mates?"

The porter checked the name tags on the other two bags before answering, "Your room mates are Mr. Suzuhara, and Mr. Aida. Do you have any more questions, sir?"

"No. Thanks, I really appreciate it." Shinji said before propping his head on to his arms as he stared at the plasma T.V hanging on the wall facing the bed. The luggage porter offered a slight bow before leaving the room, and in his place Touji, and Kensuke came running in before jumping on to the bed! Shinji, who wasn't expecting this at all was thrown on to the unforgiving floor with a thud.

"Come on guys!" Shinji groaned in frustration.

"Oh, sorry Shin-man!" Touji apologized before the plasma T.V caught his short attention span. "Oh, dude! Check it out Kensuke!"

"Awesome!" Kensuke exclaimed before turning towards the night table to grab the remote control. Shinji got up and glared at his annoying friends before turning his attention to the door when a middle aged woman entered the suite wearing a kimono. She was tall, and elegant with brown eyes, and she sported a pony tail that hung below her shoulders. Her soft gaze regarded Shinji before she offered him a warm smile.

"Welcome to Jade Stone Hot Springs Mr. Ikari! My name is Misao Harabi, and I am the manager of this fine resort." she welcomed the young man with a slight bow. Shinji returned the bow respectfully, and approached her.

"Thank you for inviting me, and my friends." Shinji said timidly.

"No, the pleasure is all mine Mr. Ikari. Isee that your friends have already settled down so allow me to take you to the main attraction chamber." Misao said cheerfully before taking the young man's hand in her own.

"M-main attraction?" Shinji questioned nervously.

"That is correct Mr. Ikari. Many customers have come to stay at the resort for a few days just to meet you, and we can't keep them waiting."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, nothing really! All you have to do is greet them, and give them your autograph. There is quite a line by the way so I hope you can handle it." Misao said before chuckling to herself. "What am I saying? Of course you can handle it! Compared to saving a city this should be a push over."

"R-right."

* * *

_**Turning our attention to the girls... **_

"This is so awesome!" Mana cheered, taking in the view of the hotsprings from the suite balcony. Never before had the young woman been to a hot spring, and to think that just being close friends with Shinji could instantly get her to such a place! "Shinji really is a treasure isn't he?"

"He's looks os timid, and all. It's kind of hard for me to picture him running head on in to battle." Hikari said laying on one of the beds. "Shinji sure is working his way up."

"Yeah." Asuka said off handedly as she tried on her two piece in front of the bathroom mirror. "Those hotsprings sure look like they're gonna be relaxing. I wonder if they have anymore fun areas here as well." Asuka's thoughts were answered when Rei III pulled out a tiny booklet from her pocket that she took from the front desk.

"Other places for the guest to visit are the two swimming pools, the spa area, basketball courts, tennis courts, Moonlight springs, and the activity room on the lobby which offers fun games such as ping pong, arcade, ect." she read out aloud before turning back to her own business.

"Hmmm, Moonlight Springs? What is that exactly?" Arael asked before Rei held the booklet out to her. She took it from the azure beauty, and read it to herself quietly before a smirk gradually crossed her lips. "This sounds pretty romantic."

"What does it say?" Mana asked curiously, looking over the angel's shoulder.

"Most of the talk in J.S Springs goes to Moonlight Springs which is a seperate hot spring residing at the end of the mountain path past the traditional springs. Near midnight the moon always reflects upon the water making it such a sight to see especially on full moons."

"That is romantic!" Mana exclaimed before hearing a thud behind them. Both Asuka, and Mana panicked when the saw Hikari lying on the floor unconcious with a drip of blood trailing down from her nose. A serene smile crossed her lips as though something wonderful just happened to her.

"...What do you think happened to her?" Mana asked Asuka as the german girl's expression slowly went from surprise to simply laid back.

"I think that description may have given her some ideas." replied Asuka.

"Wow...I didn't think she was the type."

* * *

_**Down at the Attraction Chamber...**_

Shinji walked nervously down the attraction room holding hands with Misao. He'd never seen so many people with smiling faces just for him before, and it was making him unconciously blush. They all had magazines, and chibi dolls in their hands and the majority of his fans were highschool girls, and middleschool girls. There was a large group of guys, and mature women within the crowd, but it didn't really compare. Misao had him sit down at a table in the front of the room with two security guards, and four women wearing Unit-00, and Unit-02 suits that were quite scandalous.

I'm seriously not going to be able to handle this.> Shinji thought to himself sitting nervously. Misao smiled at him, and handed him a black signature marker before whispereing, "Don't worry Mr. Ikari they won't bite, and if they do you'll have security to back you up."

"That's n-not why I'm nervous." Shinji replied.

"You really are a cutie." Misao whispered pinching his left cheek. "All you have to do is give everyone their autograph with a smile, and a little greeting. Later when you start getting a little tired you can have a break okay sweetie?"

"Sure...I guess."

"Alright then!" Misao said happily, clasping both of her hands together with a smile. "Hello everyone, and thank you for staying at Jade Stone springs! As promised I was able to bring the young pilot here to visit for a few days so don't be shy to talk with him during your stay!" She took notice of how tense Shinji got when she said that, but went on anyway. "Now I want no cutting in the line or you will be escorted out of the attraction room, and please try not to hold up the line because you must take in to consideration the time of others! Mr. Ikari may take a small break in the middle of his autograph signing so please expect a delay if it happens to come up. Have fun everyone, and don't forget to come by the hotsprings later!" Misao sighed when she finished speaking, and leaned over to Shinji to wish him luck before going off to deal with her own business.

The security guards in front of the desk stepped aside, and the fans started coming in for Shinji's autograph, but a sudden commotion within the crowd made them block the way again. Shinji made out Mana's head as she combed through the crowd, and approached the table.

"Excues me miss, but Ms. Harabi clearly said there was no cutting in line." stated one of the guards, but Mana looked square in his eyes, and retorted, "I'm not here for his autograph mister. Best friend coming through!" and with those words the girl brushed right past him. He looked at his partner before shrugging his shoulders, and stepping aside for the fans again. Mana leaned on Shinji's shoulder with a frown on her face.

"I thought they invited you here to relax." Mana said, getting off of the young Ikari when a fan came up for their autograph.

"I guess I'll have time to relax when I'm done here." Shinji said dejectedly as he held his hand out to grab the magazine the school girl held out. "Hey, do you mind keeping me company for a while? This really is making me nervous by myself here." Shinji asked with a sigh.

"Of course I ca..." Mana trailed off when she saw the front cover of the magazine in Shinji's hand while the young man merely looked at it as well with his jaw hanging.

"...This won't be pretty."

* * *

_**Back to the girls upstairs in their suite...**_

Rei opened the suite door when she heard a knock to reveal two room service maids with a small package saying: "J.S Complementary Gifts"

"These are for all of you Ms. Ayanami." said the maid holding the package. Rei III accepted the package with a slight bow, and closed the door before setting it on the table. The other girls got up from the suite bed to observe the gift with the exception of Hikari who rested on the couch.

"Lets see what's inside." Asuka said bringing out her keys. She sliced the front of the package open, and ripped the wrapping only to see her, and Shinji sitting on the floor with shocked expressions gracing their facial features. The german fireball quickly jumped away as though she had seen something dead inside the package while Rei III, Arael, and Rei I stared at the front page of the magazine at the top of the stack with widened eyes.

"W-What is this?" Arael demanded, snatching the top magazine off with trembling hands. "When did this happen?" She whipped around to face Asuka, and held it out in front of the red-head's face. Asuka slapped the magazine away from her, and yelled, "I can't believe they posted that on a magazine!"

"When did this transpire, Soryhu?" Rei III asked Asuka darkly as she held another copy of the magazine in her hand. The magazine slowly crumpled in the angel's grip, and her crimson eyes seemed to burn wildly.

"Look here Frosty, what's on that magazine was an accident!" Asuka replied throwing her arms up in the air. "Shinji took me down to the floor with him when Kensuke made a scene outside, and those damn cretins snapped pictures of us in that position as soon as they busted in to the hospital room! I'm telling the truth!" Asuka raised an eyebrow in confusion when she saw Arael flip through the pages. "What are you doing? Throw that thing away!"

"I'm looking for the "scoop." Arael replied. "It states that they got some answer's out of Shin-chan in the front of the magazine." She held the magazine cover out to Asuka, and pointed at the words right under Shinji's foot. "See, it says it right here." Asuka suddenly became interested, and looked through it with the angel while Rei III crumpled the magazine in to a ball, and walked to the window before setting it on fire with her at-field.

"Corruption fills this book." muttered the pale blue angel before she chucked it out the window.

* * *

Touji, and Kensuke were playing a one on one game of basketball, and it turned out that the jock was beating the otaku brutally with a score of fourteen points to five. Kensuke went in for the ball as Touji held it out to taunt him, and growled when Touji pulled it back at the last second, and bounced it right in between his open legs before crossing him, and dribbling the ball again. Kensuke turned around to steal the ball again, but Touji smiled, and crossed the otaku again casuing him to lose his balance, and fall to the ground while the jock dunked the ball in to the hoop. 

"Cripes!" Kensuke groaned when he scraped his knee. "I told you to go easy on me man!" he yelled, tending to his scrape while Touji did his usual victory dance behind him.

"Yo Kensuke, even Shinji puts up a better game than you!" Touji teased before cupping his hands over his mouth , and making fake cheering noises. "And the jock beats the otaku again in another game of basketball!"

"Stop bragging already!"

"Alright, alright!" Touji chanted as he continued his victory dance, but his little victory was interrupted when he got sight of a small fireball heading his way from the third floor window facing the basketball court. He tried to scream like a little girl, but nothing else but a dying whimper left his mouth before it made impact with his chest and bursted in to millions of burning shreds of paper. His shirt caught fire, and he started screaming! "I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"

"C'mon man I told to stop bragging!" Kensuke yelled turning his head only to see his friend making an offering to the tiki god. "HOLY CRAP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed the spectacled boy as he scittered to a far distance. Touji ripped his shirt open, and threw it off of him but the flame caught his shorts!

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL TOUJI!" Kensuke cried out.

* * *

_**Turning back to Shinji later in the Afternoon...**_

"Thank you for coming." Shinji said with a smile as he signed the guys magazine, but as soon as the guy turned around his smile fell instantly. This whole thing was getting tiring really fast, and since Mana left earlier when she got hungry he had been feeling drained. A women approached the table, and he wore his cheerful mask once more as he signed her chibi doll before dropping the act again.

"Man I'm hungry." Shinji mumbled. As though some distant voice had heard him, Asuka walked in to the attraction chamber withtwo bowls of udon tempura noodles and approached the desk before setting them down on the table for him, and herself. The security guards got tired of sending people away at this point so they did nothing to make her leave. Asuka handed the starving young man a set of chopsticks before breaking her pair out.

"I figured you would be starving by now." Asuka said. "When I met Mana upstairs earlier she explained the whole situation to all of us so it looks like today you won't be able to join us, huh?"

"Nope."

"Typical." said the german girl with a sigh. "You hardly ever get to spend time with us anymore, and it's starting to annoy us already."

"Sorry."

"You really have to kill that bad habit already." Asuka said with a frown before digging in to her noodles.

"So what are you guys planning on doing?" Shinji asked before scooping up some noodle, and eating them.

"We're heading to the hotsprings."

"What about Misato, and Ritsuko?"

"They're at the spa relaxing as we speak." Asuka replied with a wave of her chopsticks. "I guess older women need to rejuvinate themselves every once in a while or their age begins to show."

"That sounds nice." Shinji said absent mindedly before his eyes suddenly swerved to his friend. "Er...did you see the new issue...of J-Teen Magazine yet?" This question caused Asuka to swallow her noodles the wrong way, and she started coughing. Shinji tried to help her out, but she slapped his hand away.

"Y-yeah, I did!" Asuka yelled furrowing her eyebrows. "How can those damn reporters be so frickin shameless? They're all demons of the world I tell ya'! All the other girls almost jumped me in the suite when they saw it!"

"I guess, but I'm sure I cleared everything up in the Q.A section anyway."

"Yeah...you did." Asuka replied with what would be seen as disappointment. She rested her chin in her right hand, and set her chopsticks down on the table. "Well, I better be heading out with the others now." said the girl as she stood up. "You can eat the rest of my noodles if you're still hungry Shinji-boy." with that being said the german girl turned around and headed out of the attraction chamber leaving poor Shinji in the clutches of his fan's once more.

"Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

_**Insight of the women's changing room...**_

Mana, Hikari, and Arael were getting undressed so they could relax freely in the soothing springs just out the door. Rei III was busy with her little "sister" because she decided to leave her in the children springs much to the tiny angel's displeasure. Rei I hated the idea of being left with immature little brats, but the hotspring rules prohibited her from entering the Adult springs. Mana folded her jeans, and shirt before leaving them in a private locker, and turned around to face the door when someone else entered. Asuka strolled in with her usual natural allure, and sat down on one of the benches before she began to strip down.

"So how was Shinji?" Mana asked the german fireball as she grabbed a creme colored towel from the rack.

"He was looking a little exhausted from all of those autograph signings, and he still has another group of people to deal with before he's free to go." replied Asuka, unhinging her bra. Arael sighed deeply to herself as she threw a towel over her shoulders, and said, "Poor Shin-chan didn't have any time to relax today. I guess fame isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Guess not." Hikari dropped in. The freckled girl closed her locker, and took a towel as well before taking a seat next to Asuka. "Ayanami sure is taking a long time. I wonder if Kurai-chan is giving her any trouble."

"That little girl gives me chills." Asuka commented before Rei entered the changing room with her short sleave shirt missing a sleeve. It looked as though the right sleeve was burned right off exposing some of her uncovered chest since she didn't wear a bra today, but none of the girls decided to comment on it. The pale blue angel took off her shirt as she walked to a spot near the lockers, and suddenly asked, "How is Shinji-kun?"

"Fine just fine, frosty." Asuka replied harshly. For some reason everytime she saw Rei her thoughts were always immediately invaded by hateful emotions. "We're probably not goignt o be able to see him until late tonight."

"I see." said Rei as she kicked her pants off her feet before tending to her undergarment. "Hopefully he will be able to relax for the remainder of our stay here."

Yes, he will, and I will be there to make sure he enjoys it.> Arael thought to herself mischievoulsy.

* * *

_**Later in the Evening with the young pilot...**_

Shinji yawned as he stretched in his seat. The attraction chamber was finally empty because it was getting late, and the room was scheduled to be closed at nine o' clock which was forty minutes ago, but the final group of fan's demanded some more time so they gave it to them. He peeled open the wrapper for the snickers bar that Hikari brought for him earlier and took a bite out of it before getting up to leave. The young pilot was really in the mood to spend some time in the hotsprings so instead of heading to the suite he decided to head outside. He walked through the lobby quietly so he wouldn't draw any attention, and stole a glance at the activity room when he saw Touji, and Kensuke going head to head with Hikari, and Asuka in extreme ping-pong.

After making sure they weren't looking in his direction he casually walked past the room holding his right hand over the side of his face in an attempt to fool them which actually did the trick surprisingly enough since no one called out tohim. He went outside and walked through the lit path that headed to the other areas in the resort. It was a cool gorgeous night, and the full moon gave the evening sky a simply stunning sight to see. This is exactly what Shinji needed after a hectic day, and he was savoring every moment of it because the fact that he was going to be able to spend time with his friends tomorrow also meant that he was going to have some more zany experiences.

"Here we are." Shinji said to himself when he came to a fork in the path with a sign saying: Traditional hotsprings, and sports/recreational pointing to the right, and Moonlight springs pointing to the left. He scratched his chin as he began to think his decision over. There must be something special about the moonlight springs for it to have an area reserved specifically for itself, and there was a beautiful moon out tonight so maybe he should check it out. He took the left path and made his way up the hill until he came to the changing room area, and entered the men's section. After he was done getting undressed he folded his clothes and left them on the bench before retrieving a towel, and heading out. Strangely enough there wasn't a divider to seperate the males from the females in this area so it must have been some sort of get together spot for romance. The name should have been a good hint anyway.

After checking to see that there was nobody around he left the towel near the ledge by the springs, and got in. "Ahhh, this feels great." Shinji sighed as the steaming water released the tension in his muscles. He leaned back against the ledge, and admired the moon as it's rays reflected from the water giving the entire springs area a romantic vibe. "Every time I look at the moon I think about Ayanami." Shinji thought. "What is it about looking at it that reminds me of her?" after taking some time to think about it Shinji dropped the thought, and continued to admire the moon once more.

"Asuka seems to be acting weird ever since the beggining of last week...more her than everybody else. Mom seems to be confident in my ability to pilot the Eva, anddad...I never seem to know what he thinks. My life is seriously taking a change, and I wonder if this will affect anything." Shinji closed his eyes, and dipped under water for a few seconds before coming back up. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Arael looking him straight in the eyes upside down! He looked up, and his face came in contact with her cleavage before he went underwater, and swam away from her.

"A-a-aya, what are you doing here?" Shinji cried out blushing furiously before he remembered that he left his towel near her. The fifteenth angel smirked, and picked up the towel before tossing it in to the water, and said, "Go ahead, and get it Shin-chan." Shinji looked at the towel and back at her before swimming towards it, and snatching it but as soon as he did that she hopped in to the water, and jumped on to his back!

"Get off of me Aya!" Shinji said as he deperately tried to wrap the towel around his waist under water.

"Say please, Aya-chan." Arael teased pressing herself even harder against him. Shinji fell victim to a nose bleed when he felt the pressure of two certain orbs increase on his back, and had trouble gathering what will power he had to plead, "Please get off of me, Aya-chan!"

"Alright." Arael said feeling somewhat disappointed, but her mood instantly went back to cheery once more when she waded over to the ledge, and brought back two little cups filled that she left there next to a warm Sake bottle. "Here you go." she said giving him a cup.

"What are you doing Aya? We're minors!"

"Loosen up Shin-chan. Besides I've heard from Mr. Aida that you were a good drinker at a sleep over you recently had so don't lie to me about ever drinking a little sake." said Arael with a wink before clattering her cup with his own. "Drink up!"

"Wai-"

"I said loosen up Shin-chan." Arael cut him off with a subtle flash of her eyes. Shinji didn't catch it, but he could suddenly feel the tension he felt earlier from being together in the water with the beautiful angel melt away gradually. His shoulders began to relax, and the thought of drinking sake suddenly didn't sound so bad.

"I guess a drink wouldn't hurt." Shinji said timidly before taking a long sip from the cup in his hand. He became alert once more when the angel took his cup, and set it down on the ledge near the sake bottle before returning to him. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Arael asked Shinji.

"Y-yeah." Shinji replied.

"I haven't seen you at all since we got here. Where have you been all this time?" the angel asked even though she knew exactly where he was because Mana told her.

"I was just signing autographs all day from the people who came."

"I see." Arael said clapping both of her hands together in delight. "Your back must be tense from sitting all day in that seat isn't it?"

"Well...yeah sort of." Shinji replied before Arael suddenly positioned herself behind him. "W-wait a sec! What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to relieve that tension of yours Shin-chan." Arael answered with another flicker of her eyes. She smiled mischievously at her handy work when she felt the young man relax once again at her charms. She simply had to eat away at the tension, and nervousness that filled his mind, and he was hers. "Does that feel better Shin-chan?" Arael asked in a sultry voice when she could have sworn she heard a light moan of pleasure come from Shinji's mouth.

"Y-yeah." Shinji replied dreamily.

"So tell me how does it feel to be the protector of Tokyo-3, hmm?" Arael asked as she kept working her charms on him. She could feel his mind slowly surrendering over to her, and if she played her cards right maybe she would be able to...

No! I'd never forgive myself if I simply forced myself on him! It wouldn't be right to simply take his mind, and body for myself. I'll never be complete unless I truly win his heart, his mind, body, and soul.> Arael thought to herself as she forced away the very thought. She had been tempted in the very beggining to simply put him under her psychological charms, and make away with him, but as she spent time studying him, and the others she realized that wouldn't be happy with a mindless puppet. She wanted him to love her because he wanted to not because he couldn't go against it. She snapped out of her thoughts when Shinji answered.

"Well, it's a very big responsibility, but I can't just allow myself to sit back when I'm the only one who can do the job."

"You fascinate me."

"D-do I really?" Shinji asked with a creeping blush.

"Yes, you really do Shin-chan. Ever since I met you I was truly fascinated by your nature. You're accepting of others without hesitation, and thoughtful of others feelings. You don't resort to violence when everything seems to be out of your grasp, and yet when it comes to protecting people you don't even know you take up the responsibility."

"I'm...not really all that great Aya. Inside I'm just no different from a coward to tell you the tru-"

"DON"T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!" Aya suddenly yelled. She turned him around, and gripped both of his shoulders. "You...you aren't a coward Shinji, and everything that I said about you is true." she bowed her head slowly when she saw the slightly frightened look on his face. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I really don't take kindly to you putting yourself down like that."

"It's okay Aya-chan." Shinji said with a warm smile that made her mood lift again. "I'm really glad that you see me that way." Shinji said lifting her chin to look at her. He was astonished by her beauty as the rays of the moon embraced her. For a few seconds she seemed to have snow white hair, and brilliant crimson eyes, but she shifted to the side and her features returned to normal.

"Let's get away from all that." Arael said changing the subject. "I just want to spend some time with you tonight." She said throwing an arm over his shoulder, and pulling him closer to her. She may have gotten him to open up to her this much because of her abilities, but regardless of all that he was hers for tonight, and she wouldn't dare have it any other way. It was final. Even though she would have to resort to the traditional human concept of love she would still succeed in winning his affections.

_**"Because you are mine, and only mine."**_

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Selective hearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

**_Conversations of truth, and denial_**

_**By Traingham**_

**_S ------------------------------C-----------------------------------------F_**

**_SCF: Stage Thirty-six_**

Mr. Raun looked through the observation window in the control room for the training chamber to watch the designated pilot for JAMS Unit-01 go throug the training routines with Unit-02. He scratched his chin in deep thought as the whole meeting with th three leader so the JSSDf went through his mine. He was able to convince them to give JA another chance, but when he heard that the Nerv branch near Matsushiro already had enough funds to begin the construction of Unit-01 he was filled with trepidation. If this pilot so much as messed up the slightest bit than JA would fall back ene farther than they already were so he was going to have to use strategy.

"Yui Ikari's son pilots that Unit as though he had natural born talents, and our pilot still doesn't have the hang of this. I'm going to need to find a better candidate for Unit-01." Raun said to himself as he took a seat near the window. He unrolled the copy of J-teen magazine that was in his right hand, and narrowed his eyes at the front page in disgust. "I'd hate to resort to underhanded tactics, but I'm going to have to if I intend to secure JA's future." A smirk slowly crossed his lips as he finally found resolve.

"I believe I know which candidates to select."

**_S---------------------------C--------------------------------------F_**

**_Somewhere in Nevada..._**

Leliel walked through the scorching desert with her shadow puppet companion, Shinji Ikari, and stopped at a nearby crater. She studied the large dent in the land formation, and nodded to herself in deep thought before sitting at the ridge to get comfortable. Shinji stood behing her curiously before asking, "What are we doing here exactly?" He didn't ask her any questions earlier because he learned that such a thing was quite dangerous. The twelfth angel wasn't exactly all up there, and she had a tendency to either snap for no reason or go in to a mood swing. Sometimes she would become very affectionate, and advance on him so she was in short very unpredictable. Luckily his question got the desired reaction this time.

"We are here to retrieve something very important." Leliel answered before turning her attention back to the crater. "What I will retieve may make our mission easier, and the true Shinji will be in my clutches before he even realizes it."

"Oh, right." Shinji said in response. His tone of voice made Leliel get up, and turn to him before regarding him with an odd look.

"What seems to be the problem dear?" Leliel asked resting a hand on her hip.

"N-nothing." Shinji answered quickly.

"Unnacceptable. I will ask you again, what is the problem?" Leliel asked placing a hand on the puppet's shoulder. "If this is about Shin-chan then squash the feeling right now because you know what happens when I find him."

"Yeah...I know." Shinji said dejectedly. "B-but what happens to me when you absorb me again?" The shadow puppet began to fidget with his black dress shirt as he waited for the answer. Leliel's gaze softened before answering, "You become one with me again, and you cease to exist. Remember dear, you're just a collection of memories. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Will I...feel anything?"

"No you won't. Now please stop bothering me so I can get this over with already." Leliel turned away, and held her hand over the crater before closing her eyes. Second later the bottom of the crater melted in to a sea of dirac. "So far, so good."

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What is it dear?"

"Just curious. What exactly are you going to pull out of that dirac sea?" Shinji asked looking over her shoulder like a little child.

"Evangelion Unit-04."

"They made a fourth Eva? This happened after I got out of you or before?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Nervous habit. Sorry." Shinji apologized before backing away again. "Don't mind me."

"Thank you." Leliel said before lifting her hands over her head. Ripples began to flow across the dark void, and a glint of light appeared on a smooth surface when the sun reflected off the rising object. When the Eva's head was completely visible a sinister smirk not unlike Arael's slowly crossed the twelfth angel's lips. "This will be our weapon against Rei Ayanami, and that double crossing, Tabris. Shin-chan will be mine, and-"

"Ahem." Shinji suddenly cleared his throat.

"I mean Shinji will be mother Lillith's. I kind of lost myself in my own passion there for a second." Leliel apologized sheepishly before coming to a realization. "Did you interrupt me?" She asked the shadow puppet, raising an eyebrow. The shadow puppet's eyes widened in horror when he realized he made her mad, and inwardly wished he could disappear.

"Um...Akward."

_**...ONWARDS!**_

**_S---------------------------------C-----------------------------------------F_**

**_Turning our attention to the young pilot of Unit-00..._**

The sun was shining beautifully in the sky above, covering the land below in a warm blanket that made the day look as though everything would go well without anything amiss. Of course something so welcoming was never destined to happen in the unpredictable world that Shinji lived in because such things are considered much to convenient, and would only lead to be a cover up for something much more nasty. As the old saying goes, "Nothing is ever what it seems", and it goes without saying that these words were the very foundation of this world!

Shinji opened his eyes lazily, taking in the radiant rays of the sun. Panic immediately took him as he realized that he was not in fact sleeping in his assigned suite, and at that very moment another problem became quite clear to him. That problem came in the form of a certain young angel who was using his toned stomach as a nice resting pillow. and at that moment decided to nuzzle him affectionately before tightening her hold on him. Shinji had to gather what strength he had to keep himself from screaming in fright!

_This is so wrong! I just spent the night with Aya drinking sake, and now I'm waking up in her arms! _Shinji thought in panic as he stared at the beauty. He took a look at his lower body, and saw that his towel was still wrapped tightly around his waist so that was in the clear. He did a look over of Arael's body, and saw that she was still adorned in her two piece so he was clear there too.

_So nothing bad happened. What a relief! _the young man thought with a sigh. Now that his virginity was confirmed all he had to do was get in to the hotel before Asuka, and the others woke up so they wouldn't suspect anything. His heart melted at the sight of the sleeping angel, but he knew he had to do something quick if he enjoyed life. "Hey Aya." he called to her as he carefully slipped out of her arms, but when he was almost free she latched on to his chest again. "Crap!" Shinji hissed quietly. He looked around to check for any onlookers before resting his hand on Arael's head. He stroked her hair to get her attention, and got her to open her eyes as he desired.

"Shin-chan?" Arael said his name drowzily, before letting go of him to rub her eyes.

"We need to get back to the hotel Aya..." Shinji trailed off when he noticed something slightly different about his friend's eyes. "Red eyes?" After saying that the girl blinked a few times in mock confusion before her eyes were back to their emerald color.

"What did you say?" Arael asked nervously. Shinji simply stared at her in confusion before replying, "Um, nothing! It's just I could've sworn your eyes were red for a second back. It must of been the reflection of the sun or something."

"Oh, alright."

"Anyway we need to get back to the hotel for breakfast." Shinji said choosing that moment to stand up. He noticed that the line of her sight slowly traveled from his face towards his legs from her spot on the floor, and blushed before closing his legs around the towel to cover himself. "C-come on!"

"Can't we stay here for a few more minutes?" Arael asked with a cute pout, but Shinji's fear of Asuka's wrath made him resistant to the cute attempt. He helped her up much to her displeasure, and headed in to the locker room before coming out a moment later with his pants on. He carried his white dress shirt in his hand with his towel hanging around his shoulders making the fifteenth angel blush slightly at the sight of his chest. Since it was the only bare part of his body at the moment it suddenly seemed so sexy. Shinji blushed once again at the attention he was getting before saying, "Come on, before we're too late."

"Okay."

**_S---------------------------------C---------------------------------------F_**

**_Turning our attention to the girls..._**

There was a tranquil feeling in the girl's suite as they slept peacefully, dreaming their dreams of love, life, and conquest. Many would see them as being beautiful angel's curled in white satin wings however that was only to be seen when they were asleep. There was a sudden movement in one of the beds, killing the tranquil feeling almost immediately. Rei Ayanami, the third opened her eyes, taking in the unfamiliar ceiling which filled her with the outmost uncertainty. She had secured her position as the back-up pilot for Unit-00, and yet she still felt as though Shinji was so far from her grasp. The appearance of Unit-00, and Unit-02 was more than enough proof that old enemies were conspiring in the midst of the fog which covered this world. A fog of distortion, and instability which seemed to slowly eat away at the foundation of this reality.

Rei III pulled the covers off of herself, exposing her nude body and walked to the closet nearest to her for a robe. After slipping it on, and tightening the sash around her waist she quietly headed out of the suite, and closed the door behind her before stopping dead in her tracks in front of the door. _Something was out of place in the suite_. Rei thought to herself before turning back to open the door with the keycard. When it opened she poked her head inside, and took a cursory of the entire suite before realizing that Arael's bed was vacant.

_Perhaps she went out for breakfast before you. Rei-**A**_ said to her from within her mindThe pale blue angel nodded to her alter persona's reasoning before heading out once more. Maybe the girl did wake up for breakfast, but never the less the girl was very odd. She was too open with her feelings, and showed no signs of fear or nervousness even in the face of Asuka Soryhu. Aya Iraki seemed to be as much of an enigma as herself.

Shinji, and Arael walked past some other guests staying at the hotel casually, all the while trying not to react to their stares. Shinji knew why they were staring too. Why would a young man, and woman be coming from the path leading to Moonlight springs in the morning unless they possibly spent the night there? All in all the young Ikari just hoped that one of those shades from the girls suite didn't just open because they were in sight. When Shinji, and Arael were near the enterance to the lobby Shinji came to a stop.

"Well, I'll see you later." Shinji said quickly before heading away. Arael blinked in confusion before asking, "We're not going inside together?"

"It wouldn't look right!" Shinji called out to her before disappearing around the corner of the building. It looked like he was going to enter the hotel through the cafe enterance. Arael narrowed her eyes in agitation before realizing that she had Shinji's dress shirt draped over her shoulder.

"Lucky me!" cried out the angel happily before she took a long whiff of it. Needless to say this act caught the attention of most of the people coming out of the lobby.

**_S-------------------------------------------------------C----------------------------------------------------------F_**

**_Back to Rei..._**

Rei walked toward the cafe quickly so as not to attract the attention of any of the young men who were playing games in the activity room, but her power walk came to an ubrupt stop when she suddenly bumped in to Shinji who came out of the cafe in a hurry. She lost her balance, and fell backwards, but before she could hit the ground Shinji caught her around the waist with one hand. They locked eyes for a moment as they stood frozen in place, but Shinji started to blush and he pulled her back up.

"S-sorry about that Ayana...I mean Rei." Shinji apologized quickly with a bow.

"It's alright Shinji-kun. Did you already eat breakfast?" Rei asked curiously, all the while blushing slightly from Shinji's state of dress.

"...Not really." Shinji answered, making the angel's crimson eyes shine with satisfaction.

"Will you join me?"

"Well..."Shinji trailed as he massaged the back of his neck. He was shirtless so he was a tad bit cold, but he noticed a slight change in Rei's demeanor at his pause. It looked as though her confidence fell at his akward response. "It'll be my pleasure!" Shinji suddenly replied with a smile. Rei offered him one of her rare smiles, and lead the way in to the cafe. Shinji blinked a few times before realizing that he made the girl smile again.

"I'm going to have to find a way to make her do that often." Shinji said to himself as he followed Rei to the table holding all of the prepared dishes for breakfast. After both teenagers were done taking their choices from the selections they took a seat at a nearby table, and began to dine. Rei popped a slice of dragon fruit in her mouth before stealing a quick glance at Shinji.

"I heard from Kirishma that you were busy with the hotel guests all day yesterday." said Rei before taking a drink of her tea. Shinji almost choked on the miso soup he was about to swallow when Rei spoke to him. She was not the type to start a conversation at all with anybody! After steadying himself he replied, "T-that's right. The hotel manager lead me down to the attraction room when I settled down in my suite."

"Being well known must not be all that well."

"...Yeah." Shinji said quietly.

"However I am still proud of you for defending the city." Rei said rather quickly before turning her attention to her food. Shinji blushed a deep shade of red before trying to avert his attention from his friend.

"T-thanks."

"No...thank you Shinji-kun." said Rei turning back to him. Both of them sat still watching their food for a few akward minutes, but Rei in another unexpected twist decided to break the silence. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? What do you mean Rei?"

"Are you afraid now that life is no longer something you can control?"

"Is this about me piloting?" Shinji asked with a sigh.

"Yes." Rei replied. Shinji set down his spoon down on the table, and shifted in his seat so he was facing Rei entirely. The angel was taken by surprise from his sudden action, and almost dropped her fork in the process.

"Look Rei, I decided to pilot knowing that my life would be in danger. I know that all of you are worried about me, but trust me..." He even surprised himself when his hands rested on her shoulders. "...knowing that I'm doing this for you, and the others make it that much more worth it." He was inwardly laughing when Rei averted her eyes, and tried to turn away to hide her embarrasment.

"Shinji-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You understand that you are very important to me correct?"

Shinji tensed up at her question.

"U-um...where a-are you going with this Rei?"

"Know that my intention was to make your life easier."

"I'm lost here. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I am the designated back-up pilot for Unit-00." Rei finally said before lowering her head slightly. "I am now a pilot just as you are." Shinji suddenly stopped breathing, and he froze there like some sort of store manican. Rei cocked her head to the side in curiousity, and tapped his forehead lightly for some response, but got nothing at all.

"Shinj-"

"How could you do this to yourself Rei?" Shinji yelled angrily. "What could you possibly gain from putting yourself in danger like this? Rei listen to me!" He looked in to her crimson orbs, and never blinked. "You need to resign from piloting immediately."

"Bu-"

"Now Rei!"

"Do not interrupt me Shinji." Rei ordered calmly with a hint of annoyance. "I am doing this because you are very important to me Shinji. I would not have it any other way."

"You'll get hurt out there Rei." the young Ikari sat back in his seat, and closed his eyes. "Believe me the pain is too much to handle, and I rather not have you experience something like that."

"I wish to keep you from experiencing such pain again."

"Better that it's me than you Rei. Please reconsider this." Shinji pleaded, opening his eyes again. "Don't do this to yourself." He got off of his seat, and got on his knees before taking her hands in to his own. This spectacl caught the attention of some of the hotel guest who were passing by. "Please don't do this to yourself."

"Shinji-kun."

"Yes?"

"_**I will protect you**_." with those four words Shinji's eyes widened instantly as though they struck a cord in his soul. He stood up unsteadily with her hands still in his, and he stared at her in what would have been seen as shock. This moment was short lived however as the others decided to show up at that moment.

"Are we interrupting something?" Asuka asked with her hands on her hips balled in to fists. Shinji snapped out of his stupor, and stepped back in to his seat much to the angel's disappointment.

"N-no. You're not interrupting anything at all." Shinji answered quickly as he turned back to his food. "Don't mention any of this to her." he whispered to his dining mate discreetly. Rei III nodded, and resumed eating as well. Asuka, and the others chose their dishes, and seated themselves at the table as well before beggining the morning conversation. Shinji felt a sudden pressure on his side, and turned to see what it was only to see Rei I cuddling him affectionately.

"Good morning little Kurai-chan!" he managed to greet cheerfully, all the while forcing the conversation from earlier in to the back of his mind.

"Good morning Mr. Shinji!" Rei I greeted back happily. She always found a way to brighten his day somehow. "Now you can have fun with us today right?"

"Sure I can. What are you eating? It sure looks delicious." Shinji said with a playful lick of his lips to emphasize how tasty it looked. Asuka, Mana, and Hikari watched the show in front of them feeling jealous at how the little angel always managed to get the young man's attention so easily.

"She's a genius." Asuka mumbled to Mana.

"She's just a child." Mana mumbled back before hearing a scoff from Hikari. "What's up?" She asked the hazelnut girl who wore a skeptical expression on her face.

"Tell that to Nozomi."

**_S------------------------------C------------------------------------F_**

**_Checking in at Nerv Headquarters..._**

Naoko looked at the I.D picture of the new back-up pilot, and felt chills run down her spine for reasons she couldn't quite grasp. "So this is supposed to be Unit-00's back-up pilot? How did we find somebody so fast?" she asked Maya. The cute technician inputted some information on her laptop while stealing some side glances at the equipment that was being lowered in to the cargo storage.

"I'm not sure Doctor Akagi." Maya replied before holding her hand out expectantly. Seconds later Hyuuga came by, and gave her a coffee before sitting at his post near Aoba. "It's amazing how much equipment we're recieving from the Nerv branch in Russia. Why are we recieving so much in so little time?"

"Jet Alone's head member managed to convince the JSSDF committe to give them another chance at proving their model's abilities."

"You mean to say..."

"J.A. has challenged us to pit Eva Unit-00 against their production model in a match up to prove the superiority, and efficiency of our mechs." Naoko laid her clipboard down on the desk, and massaged her temples. "This is unheard of."

"Maybe the leaders are getting bored?"

"Those old men want to see something spectacular so they allowed J.A. to just have their way. As much as I'd hate to do it, we're going to have to cut Shin-chan's little vacation short."

"Awww, that's not right!" said Maya with a frown. "Poor Shin-chan has been through alot already. He needs his rest."

"It can't be helped, Ibuki." said Naoko, picking up her clipboard again. "We can't send Shinji out there without the knowledge on how to utilize his new weapons. Wielding a progressive knife will be quite different from using a progressive long sword, and we still haven't trained him to use a rifle or pistol."

"Wow. So that's what we're recieving?"

"That's right!" Yui chimed in, entering the bridge with Gendo in tow. "Shinji is going to need some training if he's going to face a manned Unit. Mr. Raun also mentioned to me that he found himself a new pilot that was going to pose a threat to Nerv so we can never be too careful."

"Perhaps we should see how pilot Ayanami turns out in the match." Gendo threw in, adjusting his tinted glasses.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I want Shinji to take care of this one."

**_S-----------------------------------------------------C----------------------------------------------------------F_**

**_Flip back to the zany posse..._**

Shinji, and the others decided to spend most of the day at the indoor spa area of the resort to see what Misato was making such a fuss about. So far Asuka was not really impressed with most of the things they had to offer, but she found some pleasure within the sauna. There her, and Shinji went to relax while Touji, and Kensuke went over to the massage area where their desire were met in the form of the attractive young women who were assigned to them. Rei III, and her older sister accompanied Kawaru to jacuzzi section while Mana, and Hikari took a look at the choices of creams in the skin restoration booth.

Asuka closed her eyes with a sigh as the steam misted the area around her. It was very relaxing, but it would have felt even better for her if she didn't feel as though something was very wrong. The look on Shinji's face when she caught him, and Rei with each other in the cafe was simply discomforting for her. He looked worried, and the fac that he showed worry around Rei didn't sit well with her. Was it because she felt a tingle of jealousy at the very thought that Shinji was worried about someone other than herself? She probably wouldn't admit it to herself, but that most than likely hit the nail right on the head.

"Hey Shinji." Asuka called to her friend who was laying on the floor with his eyes closed. He opened an eye to the sound of her voice, and asked, "What's up Asuka?"

"What were you, and Rei talking about earlier?" Her question made Shinji become a bit uncomfortable.

"N-nothing important really." Shinji replied, but Asuka caught the waver in his voice, and was sure he was lying. She got up from her seat on the wooden bench, and sat cross legged beside his lying form.

"I think you're trying to cover up something Shinji. Tell me the truth." Asuka demanded, tapping her bicept. "You looked a bit troubled while you were speaking with Frosty so don't play it off."

"I-i'm telling the truth!"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, Asuka. Honest!"

"Swear to god?"

"Yeah!" Shinji cried out. "Me and her were just talking about how...er..."

"ER, what?" Asuka lead him on with a frown. Shinji could sense some hostility coming his way, and decided that it would be best to sit up straight so he would be able to run if necessary.

"How streneous all this popularity is!" Shinji answered. He inwardly cheered at his rare ability to lie correctly, and smiled triumphantly. "See! I would never lie to my best friend!" he said confidently. There was a brief change in expression on Asuka's face, but it was too quick for Shinji to make out. "Umm...are you okay Asuka?"

"Just great Shinji-boy!" Asuka lied before making him stand up with her. Shinji quirked an eyebrow curiously, and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"Well I gue-"

"Of course your thirsty! Let's go get something to drink! We haven't had some time to speak alone in such a long time!" She pushed him out of the sauna, and grabbed his hand to lead him away with her, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw section-2 agent Melissa talking to the person at the desk. The person pointed in their direction, and Melissa turned to head their way before flinching slightly at seeing them there unexpectedly.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ikari." Melissa greeted. She was proud that she finally didn't allow the Shin-chan to slip this time. She was finally getting the hang of the professional stuff. "Agent Rose, and I are her to pick you, and Ms. Ayanami up. Nerv headquarters are in need of you two at the moment so we regret to tell you that your vacation has been cut short." the agent raised an eyebrow in curiousity when she saw Shinji's skin slowly go pale. "Are you feeling sick Shin...Ikari!"

"No he's fine!" Asuka answered darkly before shoving Shinji away from her. "Tell me idiot, why is Ayanami going with you to Nerv?" Asuka demanded, clenching her fists tightly. She nodded to herslef when Shinji stood there speechless. "Yeah, you and her spoke about nothing in particular, huh? Why don't you trust me Shinji?"

"A-Asuk-"

"Fuck you Mr. Pilot!" Asuka yelled before giving Shinji a hard jab in the stomach. To her surprise Shinji only rubbed his stomach instead of doubling up like she expected him to, and this made her even more frustrated. She gave her back to him, and stomped off leaving him with Melissa in silence. She needed to go give something a good beating before she'd end up on the news for murder. What the hell was so damn difficult about being honest to her. First there's the secret about him being involved with Nerv, and now that bitch was piloting with that idiot...but was that really why she was furious?

**_What the hell are you getting so depressed about? _** Asuka flinched when she heard her own voice come out of nowhere. This wasn't the first time she heard herself speaking from within; in fact it has happened many time before. Usually when she was feeling angry about something regarding Shinji.

****

**_You can show that Baka, and Wonder-girl that you're just as strong! Hell, show them that they ain't shit! _** Asuka shook her head a few times, and the voice disappeared. She rushed to the changing room to get dressed so she could head back to the suite, and have some time to think, but as she began the process of changing in to her clothes her cellphone suddenly rang. She groaned angrily before snatching it up to see who it was. When she saw that it was a number she didn't recognize she ignored it.

"I don't have time for this shit." Asuka mumbled to herself. She got dressed, and headed out of the room, bumping in to Mana.

"What's the rush for Asuka? Did you see where Rei went?" Mana asked, but Asuka brushed past her, and walked on. "Are you okay, Asuka?"

"I'm fine dammit!" Asuka yelled back, before disappearing in to the crowd of people entering the sauna area. Mana looked on in worry before heading out to find Hikari, and Arael. Asuka kept on walking at a brisk pace towards the exit out of the spa, but another ring from her cellphone stopped her once more. She pulled the phon out of her pocket, and narrowed her eyes frustratedly when she saw that it was the same number from before. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, and decided to answer the call.

"Hello?" she greeted before listening to what the person had to say. "W-wait a second, who am I speaking to?"

The person spoke some more.

"You want me to come there tomorrow? I don't even have my mother's conse-" the german girl died off when the person interrupted her.

"She said yes?"

_**To be continued...**_


	10. His Worry and Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

**_The flame is gone, and my days are cold_**

By Traingham

**_S--------------------------------------C-----------------------------------------F_**

**_SCF: Stage Thirty-seven_**

The day Shinji went off to Nerv with Rei, and the agents he didn't feel all that well to enter Unit-00 at all. He felt as though his connection with Asuka was seriously damaged, and the one thing he wanted to do most was to speak to her as soon as her, and the others got back from the hotspring resort. Those days that he waited were very cold days, and each day that passed he was losing more, and more confidence on how to approach the girl. Routine tests at Nerv were beggining to make him feel dirty everytime he remembered Asuka's furious expression. The same could be said of all the times he met with Rei after the tests were over. Speaking with the pale blue angel was pleasant, but it was always ruined by the thought of his child-hood friend. He was going to have to fix this fast before the guilt started to consume him.

The day finally came when his friends came back from the springs, but something was horribly wrong. There was no sign of Asuka, and their only answer to him when he questioned her absence was that she left a day after he had gone to Nerv. Something was amiss, and he was desperate to find out what it was, but when the time came that he knocked on the Soryhu's door there was no one to open it for him. It was very apparent to him that Kyoko, and Asuka had either gone somewhere or Asuka was so mad at him that she was determined to ignore him. This wasn't working out too well.

A talk with his mother got no answers at all, but her reminder about what was to happen in a few days made him feel miserable. The very word Evangelion made odd feelings well up inside him that usually depressed him for some reason, and the thought of facing off against JAMS Unit-01 again; manned this time was nerve wracking. That and the fact that Rei was the new pilot on board so he was worried that she may get hurt in the line of piloting. It was all too much for him! Why did Rei have to become a pilot? Maybe if he really convinced her to quit all of his anxiety would just melt away, and it would be easier to speak with Asuka, but Rei seemed to be quite determined to keep the position. Maya spoke to him on the results of her activation test with Unit-00, and told him that it went beautifully.

At the present moment Shinji was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling with his cellphone clutched tightly in his hand; so tightly that his hand was almost milk white from the lack of blood circulating through it. So far he called Asuka's cell nearly about seven times at most, and she was not answering any of the messages he left her. Regardless of this he was still willing to at call her another few times to see if she would at least answer to demand that he ceased his pestering. A few more calls, and his determination gradually began to deteriate as well as his hope of ever getting back together with Asuka. That one lie, regardless of his good intentions cost him something very dear, and now that he thought about it...if he spoke the truth what really would have happened?

**_S------------------------------------C----------------------------------------F_**

Kyoko took a sip of her drink before sighing at how soothing it felt for her throat. A look out the plane window offered her a lovely view of the river below, but this whole setting would have felt better if she wasn't getting such dark vibes from her daughter who sat beside her, resting her chin on the palm of her left hand. The older Soryhu wasn't clueless about the whole situation. She knew that the reason Asuka was acting so stubbornly melancholy was mainly due to a certain young man by the name of Shinji Ikari. She also knew that the reason she was getting such dark vibes from her daughter was because she was trying to supress her anger before it got the best of her. Had Shinji not been so close to the girl she probably would have beaten him to a pulp to "teach him a lesson."

"Wonder-girl?" Kyoko cooed to her daughter softly. Asuka glanced at her mother to give Kyoko the message that she had her full attention. She wasn't in the mood to look her mother in the eye at the moment in fear that those blue piercing orbs would somehow release her pent up feelings. Kyoko understood this, and went on. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You mind telling me why you look so depressed?"

"Sorry mama...I don't really feel like discussing it." Asuka replied before turning her head away from her mother slighlty. The last thing she needed was to discuss how much of a bitch she acted like when that section-2 agent came to pick up Shinji, but hell, she had a reason right? Shinji had been acting quite shady around her for the past week, and seeing him alone with Rei in the cafeteria made dead emotions come back to life. How the hell did Frosty end up becoming Shinji's partner? Surely Shinji must have pulled some strings for her in order to be admitted because there could have been no other way for Rei to associate herself with Nerv unless it was through him. Asuka was positive that Rei had no previous business with the organization, and besides what could a girl like her do?

_Ayanami piloting one of those robots? She'll get killed when the time comes that she has to fulfill her duty as a pilot._ Asuka thought to herself. Shinji should have persuaded the commander to make her a pilot instead of that weakling. No matter though, she would show him when her chance came to prove herself. A sudden vibration from her cellphone on the table pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it dear?" Kyoko asked curiously. Asuka picked up the cellphone, and looked at the screen to see who was calling before shoving the cell in to her pocket roughly.

"Someone dialing the wrong number." replied Asuka simply.

...ONWARDS!

**_S----------------------------------C-------------------------------------F_**

The commander's office was dark, and quiet given the exception of the feverish typing that came from Gendo Ikari as he used the Magi computer to surf through the Nerv archives to see if anything out of the ordinary had been going on. Gendo wasn't too fond of the JSSDF leaders even though they were part of the reason for Nerv's existence in this reality, and the last. Giving Jet Alone another chance to prove themselves simply irritated him. Russia sent them a shipment of weapons, and mods for Unit-00 so this meant that the Eva project was running smoothly. Not that he really cared for it anymore since Yui was back in his life, and that was all that he needed now, and forever...now if only he would start including Shinji with his needs.

"Evangelion Unit-01 is currently under development in the Nerv branch of Matsushiro." Gendo mumbled looking at the images of the Eva on the monitor. Ironically it wasn't the Unit-01 he was used to seeing,but actually Unit-03 so he wasn't bothered by this development. The true Unit-01 would have sent chills running down his spine. It was the only Eva that on many occasions proved that it could not be controlled by human beings, and was truly a demon on the field of battle. "What use would the JSSDF have for these Evangelions? The military won't be able to use Eva's in combat without the assistance of Nerv's pilots unless we develop the dummy plug." Gendo closed his eyes as he imagined the look on Rei Ayanami's face if she ever found out they were producing more clones of her. "Rei would in all probability kill me, and Yui would forbid the idea."

Gendo closed the search, and pushed away from the desk so he could get up. He was more accepting of this whole fatherhood situation before Shinji became a pilot, but now with his son's popularity all the pressure on him has increased. Rei was now a permanent addition to Nerv so he was going to be seeing her almost everyday, and this was something else that didn't sit well with him. She mellowed down a bit on her torturous plans for him since before, but that didn't change that fact that she was willing to eliminate him from existence the moment she felt he wasn't too fulfilling of his responsibilities. Which reminded him...wasn't there three of them? What ever happened to the other teenage clone?

"Hey Gen-chan." a voice called out to him from the doorway. He sighed, and swiveled his chair around to see Naoko standing at the doorway with two cups of coffee in her hands. Yep, he still had to accept her in to his life due to those little movies that she had downloaded in to her cellphone, and even now he was trying to search for a way to get rid of them. Checking for hidden cameras in the locker room that Naoko usually tried to install was a hassle for him as well as trying to prevent the woman from feeling up on him everytime they met in the hall. It was all worth it to keep Yui though.

"What is it doctor?" Gendo asked adjusting his tinted glasses. The doctor grinned as she approached him before taking a seat, and handing him one of the cups of coffee. Gendo accepted the cup in suspicion before taking a whiff of the contents to make sure there wasn't anything mixed with it to send him to sleep. She could have dropped some sleeping pills in it so she could drag him off somewhere.

"I just came to check up on my favorite comander." Naoko replied sweetly with a wink. "Oh yeah, don't worry about drinking the coffee. I didn't drug it with anything so stop looking at it like it's some sort of trap. You've been acting kind of tense ever since that Ayanami girl joined Nerv. I'm kind of surprised that we found a back-up pilot on such short notice."

"Her abilities are exceptional, correct?"

"Yes. Her ability to pilot the Evangelion is just as good as Shinji, and that was just on the day of the activation test. It looks like the mech is very fond of children if you ask me because the Unit won't react to any of our older pilots." Naoko stated with a laugh. "Anyway...we depart to Okinawa tomorrow in the morning. J.A will be waiting for us at their branch located over there with the JSSDF leaders so we'll be confronting them on their "home turf." her words made Gendo smirk oddly before resting his chin on his knuckles.

"They want to be humiliated? We'll give them humiliation." said Gendo.

"They say that their new pilot is top-notch so we should be a little wary about how we approach this confrontation." Naoko suggested.

"Their pilot doesn't even understand what they're commanding."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I believe you should go doctor."

**_S----------------------------------C--------------------------------------F_**

**_Setting our sights on Shinji..._**

My intentions weren't wrong were they? I mean...I know I lied to her, but I only did it to protect her, and Rei. Knowing Asuka, she would try to become a pilot as well, and god knows the last thing I need is more to worry about.

_"Mr. Ikari?"_

The look on her face still haunts my mind. Surely one little lie couldn't have possibly been the cause for her to react like that! There must have been something else that I did to make her get so violent. Oh man! Maybe she saw me, and Aya coming from the springs that day!

_"Mr. Ikari, do you hear me?"_

No, no...she wouldn't hold off something like that for so long. She would have waited for the right time to force me in to an "accident" when we were at the table eating. Now that I think about it she was actually behaving a bit nice that day. She even wanted me to have a drink with her before...she found out about everything.

_"Hey!"_

This is so damn complicated! She won't answer her phone when I call, and even if I do get the chance to apologize to her she'll probably get mad at me when she realizes that I don't even know the actual reason I pissed her off. Why couldn't she be a bit more like Touji instead? Giving him some food makes him forget about being angry all the time.

**_SWACK!_**

"Ouch!" Shinji cried out when he felt something strike his forehead. He coughed when he inhaled some of the chalk from the white cloud that whipped up from the impact, and picked up the eraser that sat on his laptop keyboard before looking up at the teacher.

"I've called you three time Mr. Ikari. If you're so tired then get some more sleep on your own time! Now throw me back my eraser!" scolded the old man. Shinji nodded quickly, and threw it back. After the teacher turned away, Shinji rested his chin on his knuckles and turned his head towards the window.

Rei watched him from her desk, and closed her sketch book with a slight frown. _Shinji-kun still looks troubled to say the least. His last meeting with pilot Soryhu has left him feeling very depressed...this disturbs me. T_hought the pale blue angel. When Shinji suddenly turned she quickly set her sights back on her closed sketchbook to decieve him in to thinking she wasn't looking at him. She couldn't explain it, but the very thought that he almost caught her caused her to blush. She would have to reorganize her thoughts before she attempted to speak with him on the problem. At the moment her mind was scrambled by the sudden embarassment.

**_Later at Lunch time..._**

Rei did a cursory of the cafeteria in search of Shinji, and was inwardly relieved to find him sitting alone. At the same time she was bothered by the fact that Kensuke, and Touji weren't with him, but for now it would work to her advantage. She made her way to the table with her apple, and took a seat across from him causing the young man to flinch in surprise.

"Ah...oh, hi there Rei." Shinji greeted uneasily. He bowed his head slighlty, and shuffled uneasily in his seat making Rei raise an eyebrow before asking, "What troubles you Shinji-kun?" Her question made Shinji's smile falter.

"N-nothing really."

"Your lips twitch when you lie." Rei stated simply to give him the message that she wasn't too accepting of his answer to her. "Since you arrived you have been showing signs of disturbance. You were deep in thought during our last class."

"R-really? I didn't know I was drawing so much attention to myself." Shinji said glancing to the side momentairily before looking back at Rei. His nervousness was quite clear to the angel, and she couldn't help, but feel a little intrigued by it. Was she the one making him feel so nervous? Sometimes when he was around her she felt a little fidgety herself. What could this possibly mean?

"Would your disturbance have any relation to Soryhu?"

"...Well...k-kind...I mean..."

"I am right?" Rei went on as Shinji stumbled with his words.

"Y-yeah. My last talk with her didn't go too well, and...now that she's been missing a few days I feel a little worried about her." His worry for the red-head made Rei's stomach tighten, but she chose to ignore the sensation. If she wished to help him then her own feelings couldn't get in the way of her consoling.

"You wish to apologize to her about something?"

"You can say that. It's just that I was so determined to speak with her when she came back from the springs, but she didn't come like I expected her to. Now that she's been missing, and haven't been returning any of my calls I don't know how to face her."

"Perhaps she feels the same way."

"I hate to admit it, but I'm hoping your right." Shinji suddenly smiled warmly. "I really appreciate your worry for me Rei. I feel a little better now, but you really don't have to go out of your way to speak to me all the time."

"Is this not what a friend does for another?"

**_S------------------------------------C-----------------------------------------F_**

**_Taking a look at Asuka, and Kyoko..._**

Kyoko, and Asuka walked tiredly down the hall of the Okuma resort hotel. It was a long flight from Tokyo-3, and sleep was the only thing on their minds. Both women stopped by their room, and Kyoko pulled the keycard out of her pocket to open the door to their suite. After a few unsuccessful swipes with the card Kyoko got the door to open revealing the suite they were to spend the week in. It was quite luxurious, and it satisfied their tastes perfectly.

"Finally!" Asuka yawned, following her mother in to the room before the door closed behind the both of them. Asuka made her way to the bed nearest to the window, and pushed Kyoko's luggage off before plopping herself face first on the inviting source of comfort. "I call dibs on this one!"

"Sure you can have it." Kyoko said snatching a pillow from her own bed. "Just don't throw my luggage on the floor next time!" she hit her daughter over the head before taking her luggage to her side of the room, all the while waiting for her daughter to retaliate, but nothing happened. She turned back to see what was wrong, and stifled a giggle when she heard Asuka snoring lightly.

"I guess she really is tired." Kyoko spied her daughters cell phone, and tip toed to the bed before grabbing it, and returning to her own bed. Asuka had been getting phone calls almost for the entire day, and she found it hard to believe that all of them weren't for her. Her daughter was obviously hiding something from her. "Let's see what we have here." she entered the missed calls, and frowned. "Shinji...Shinji, Shinji, Shinji, Shinji, Shinji, Hikari, Unknown caller, Shinji, Shinji, Shinji, and wouldn't you know it? Shinji! Poor Shin-chan must really have something important to tell her if he called her so many damn times."

Kyoko looked back at Asuka to see if the girl was still asleep. "Why would she say that he had the wrong number? I know something went on between them, but she won't even answer his calls. Makes me feel a little nervous about what might happen tomorrow, but this was the only way to make sure things went on smoothly." After setting the phone back on the bed next to Asuka she headed fo the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't know about Asuka, but she couldn't settle down in bed dirty.

**_S----------------------------C----------------------------------F_**

**_The Next Day..._**

Gendo, Yui, and Naoko stood outside on one of the catwalks leading from the Nerv base to the Geo front observation area. There they watched as one of the JSSDF aircrafts prepared to juction Unit-00 to it's cargo deck. After the Unit was taken in to the aircraft the three headed back inside so they could get prepared to leave.

"The other equipment will be taken there as well, correct?" Gendo asked Naoko.

"Yeah. Another cargo plane will come as soon as the other has taken off. In the meantime we need our pilots to get here." replied Naoko. "Shinji will be taking this assignment, but it would be best to take Ms.Ayanami along."

"Rei seems to be an overall good pilot." said Yui before taking a generous sip of her coffee. "If Mr. Raun decides to have their back-up pilot take the main pilot's place then we will do the same. It only seems fair, and at the same time we can see what our new recruit can do."

"Sounds reasonable." Gendo quipped before turning back to the dear doctor. "Have you sent some agents to pick up the pilots?"

"Yes sir."

**_S-----------------------------------C------------------------------------F_**

Shinji tapped the arm rest on the door in trepidation. Today was the day he feared the most; the day Rei would have her first assignment. Not only that, but it would mean that he would also be getting in to Unit-00, and the thought alone of even touching the controls made him terrible. He looked out the window of the car when it came to a stop in front of Rei's building. He had to admit that her building looked a bit out of shape even though the inside oddly looked the total opposite. A crane was parked beside the building holding steel grid beams for the construction that was "supposedly" being done to the top of the complex yet Shinji had never seen any work being done at all. All this mess accompanied by the sound of pounding metal that never ceased made Shinji wonder why Rei, and her siblings even lived here.

After waiting a few minutes one of the double doors at the enterance to the lobby opened, and Rei came out walking towards the car with her luggage in her hand. Kawaru, and Rei I were seen waving at Shinji from the enterance as well before heading back inside. Shinji got out of the car, and approached Rei to get her luggage bag.

"Let me get that Rei." Shinji insisted, taking the bag from her.

"Thank you Shinji-kun." Rei said with a slight bow. When she was sure Shinji could handle the bag by himself she entered the car, and waited for him to join her inside. Melissa turned back to face Rei from her seat at the from, and greeted her formally.

"Good morning Ms. Ayanami."

"Good morning." Rei greeted back naturally. Working for Nerv again meant that she would return to some of her old ways, but she didn't mind. In this reality she was much closer to Shinji so she felt that this slice of the past wouldn't affect her too much. However piloting Unit-00 again was something she was going to need some time to get used too. Eva was completely eliminated from her life since Third Impact, and the feeling of death, and coldness that Unit-00 gave her was something that she never wished to experience again. Her cold calculating personality would suddenly be awakened once more when she was near the Evangelion, and memories she would rather keep sealed away in the back of her mind would start to haunt her.

Rei I told her about the events during Shinji's engagement with Unit-02, and what she said about sensing another entity within the Eva disturbed her. Keeping Shinji away from anything regarding the Eva was their number one priority, and they already failed. Nerv was now a prominent part of Shinji's life which meant this reality was beggining to feel no different from the last.

_Perhaps that entity will awaken once more when Shinji confronts Unit-02 again at Okinawa. If it does I will be watching to see how it affects him. I can only hope that this entity is something that has manifested within Unit-00 because if it has some relation with Shinji-kun then it must be "Him."_ hearing Shinji call her name brought her out of her thoughts.

"Rei? Are you alright?" Shinji asked.

"...Yes."

"You were narrowing your eyes earlier in deep thought. Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

"I am sure."

**_S----------------------------------C-------------------------------------F_**

**_Meanwhile at the J.A branch of Okinawa..._**

"We have word that Nerv has already begun their flight here sir." announced one of the J.A personnel. "Should we have Pilot Soryhu go through some more training before they arrive?"

"That will be alright. She needs to save her energy for the confrontation." Raun answered. "I have alot of faith in her. She pilots Unit-01 far better than Yui's son does, and Nerv's back-up pilot won't make difference in the outcome of this match."

"Yes sir." said the worker before leaving the office. Raun swiveled his chair around so he could face the view of the docks before unrolling the copy of J-teen magazine that was in his hand, and smirking. He didn't like to play dirty, but this was not the time to be playing fair. The JSSDF was going to recognize the potential of their mobile suit, and if that meant manipulating the feelings of Nerv's prized pilot then it would be done.

_**To Be continued...**_


	11. Thawing my Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters

_**Second Chances at Fatherhood: Season Two** _

_**My Wings crumble in your hands...**_

_By Traingham _

_**S-------------------------------------C----------------------------------------------F** _

_I know all about your little jerk off fantasies about me. Go ahead! Do it in front of me, but if I can't have you all to myself I don't want you! _

_**-Asuka Langely Soryhu, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-02- **_

_Quote taken from Neon Genesis Evangelion: End of Evangelion _

_**S-------------------------------------C----------------------------------------------F** _

_**SCF: Stage Thirty-eight **_

Asuka opened her eyes to take in the sight of the slightly blue evening sky. She sat up before wrapping her arms around herself when the coldness of a sudden evening breeze caressed her body. Getting up to look for something to cover herself with she saw a person standing in front of a boat dock where a busy navy carrier was docked at. Sailors were running around doing their jobs while two large aircrafts hovered over the carrier steadily bringing down a monstrous form concealed by an equally large cover suspended by cables. Asuka called to the person, but it seemed as thought the person had not heard her so she walked towards him.

"Hey!" she called again once she was in earshot, but when the man turned to face her she couldn't help but gasp. He looked like an older version of Shinji with much longer hair not unlike a certain spy from her sealed memories. His hair was bound in to a ponytail, and the timid expression that she usually saw him with was replaced by a confident smirk. He sported a black jacket accompanied by a grey dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, and black slacks. Had Asuka been her true self she would have believed she was facing Kaji.

"Yes Asuka?" Shinji asked her in a deep serene voice that sent shivers running down her back. The german girl seemed just content to stare at him before a realization struck her. This Shinji looked as though he was in his mid-twenties, but by listening to her own voice, and observing her body she realized that she was still her seventeen year-old self.

"What the hell is going here?" her question caused Shinji to laugh before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean "what's going on"? The Nerv base in Japan requested that you be transferred there, remember?"

"You mean we aren't in Japan right now? Where are we?" Asuka asked in confusion.

"Calm down girl. Maybe you're still feeling a little disoriented from sleeping so long on the floor. Don't worry! Leaving Germany won't be that bad. I'm sure you'll get used to living in Japan just fine." Shinji said before jabbing a thumb in the carrier's direction. "Your ride will be ready in just a few minutes. They're loading Unit-02 on to the ship right now."

"Wait a second. You're not coming with me?"

"Not right now I can. I still have some business to deal with in Germany."

"But I don't wanna go there alone!"

"I'm sure you'll make a lot of friend down there Asuka, and maybe a boyfriend too!" he smirked before adding on, "I heard the Third child is a guy." Shinji was taken by surprise when Asuka suddenly crushed herself against him in a childish hug.

"I don't want a stupid little boy! You're the only man for me Shinji!" she raised her head to see Shinji when he placed a hand on her head.

"Hey, stop playing girl." Shinji said with a chuckle.

"Shut up! I mean it!" Asuka snapped at him in frustration. She didn't like the fact that he kept on calling her girl like some sort of child. "I don't want anybody else, but you." Her words only made Shinji laugh even more.

"C'mon Asuka. You're way too young, and you know that. Teenage girls should just stick with pop stars, and young sitcom actors." He said holding her away from him when he slipped out of her arms. "Now go on before you set yourself off schedule."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a little girl! I'm an adult, do you understand me?" Asuka slapped his hands away from her.

"Asu—"

"Don't give me that bullshit! I can give myself to you! Body, and soul!" Asuka cried out angrily. Tears stung her eyes, and slipped down her face. Shinji dropped the smile on his face, and regarded her seriously.

"Fine Ms. Soryhu I'll treat you like an adult. Now speaking to you as an adult I have to tell you that I can't return your feelings." After saying this he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you understand?"

"So that's it, huh?" Asuka asked as she jerked her shoulder away from him. "This is all about Rei isn't it? You can love her, but there's no space in your heart for me right?" Asuka clenched both of her hands in to fists.

"Now just wait a second Asu—"

"Just leave me alone!"

_Reality…_

Asuka suddenly woke up, and rolled on to her back before sitting up on the suite bed. Her mother wasn't in bed or anywhere in sight for that matter so that meant she must have left to get breakfast downstairs. The redhead felt the covers, and found it moist with the tears her tears. She was disgusted when she discovered that she was crying in her sleep.

"So it was just a dream."

_**…….ONWARDS! **_

**_S----------------------------------C------------------------------------------F_**

Kyoko sat on the warm sand of the beach near to Okuna resort watching the sky. This was all so relaxing for her, and yet at the same time she felt troubled by thoughts of what the outcome of the match would be. Sure, Asuka was an excellent Eva pilot, and her skills were almost flawless but Shinji was always the naturally gifted pilot. Where Asuka had to brush up on her piloting skills through countless hours of training to perfect her technique; Shinji merely had to enter the Evangelion, and it would become a demon. How could Shinji: a shy, timid, unconfident, self hating young man do such things was quite a mystery to her, and being the scientist she was she couldn't help but feel an attraction to the young man. Unfortunately he was too young for her, and she was relying on Asuka to get a hold of him anyway.

"Aha. There it goes!" Kyoko exclaimed when she saw the JSSDF aircraft holding Unit-00 emerge from the clouds above. "There goes Nerv's Eva, and if it's here that must mean Yui, and Shin-chan isn't too far behind." Kyoko stood up, and stretched making some of the other women on the beach envious. "I feel guilty for even being excited. I guess the thought of finally seeing Shinji, and Asuka face off after their rivalry in the past makes my own blood boil."

_Soon it will be time to claim bragging rights, Yui, my dear friend. _

**_S--------------------------------------C--------------------------------------------------F_ **

_**Checking up on the Nerv posse…. **_

Gendo was not feeling comfortable being on the same plane with Rei Ayanami. He did not feel comfortable sitting in the sameroom with Rei Ayanami, and he sure as hell wasn't comfortable seeing his dear Yui Ikari having a conversation with Rei Ayanami! To make matters even worse he swore he kept on hearing the words "Like", "My", and "Shin-chan" coming out of Yui's mouth through most of the conversation. Now Gendo wasn't exactly protective of his son, which was a bad thing, and most people who knew him realized that, but he wasn't exactly alright with picturing Rei, and Shinji coming to visit them for Christmas in the future. Nor was he fine with the thought of both pilots whispering sweet nothings in to each other's ears on a late night.

"Dad?" Gendo heard a voice call to him forcing him to turn away from the two women. He turned to Shinji who sat next to him looking a bit nervous, and asked, "What Shinji?" His cold tone of voice made him quite aware of the momentary pause in Yui, and Rei's conversation. The feeling of Yui's piercing eyes staring at the back of his head almost made him feel like puffing in to a cloud of smoke.

"Do you know who's the pilot I'll be facing?" Shinji asked, brushing off the coldness of his father's voice as though he was quite used to it, which was actually very true. "I-I mean….I know it isn't important, but I would still like to know."

"I don't know who it is Shinji, but regardless of that you must not hold back. Is that understood?" Gendo asked in a commanding tone.

"Y-yes sir."

"If the idea does not sit well with you then we can always have pilot Ayanami take the assignment." Gendo added to seal the deal.

"N-no!" Shinji almost shouted before lowering his voice once more. "I'll take this assignment father."

"Very well." With those words Gendo ended the conversation, and turned back to observe Yui, and Rei again. Shinji sighed, and jammed the ear buds for his SDAT in to his ears before slipping away in to the soothing melodies emanating from them. Watching the city of Okinawa below made his stomach turn in a nauseating sensation that made him feel woozy.

_Am I hurting you by piloting Asuka? I'm sorry if it does, but now there is no turning back for me. If I leave Rei alone as a pilot then I would never forgive myself, and if you still hate me for it just know that I'm doing this for you too. _Shinji turned away from the window, and bowed his head, looking at the small screen on his SDAT showing the time left for the song he was listening to.

_Why am I thinking all of this? Asuka can't hear me. _

_-Stand by everyone. We are preparing to land soon.- _said the pilot over the intercom. These words served to do nothing but make the nauseating feeling that overcame Shinji even stronger. The Evangelion was already calling to him in his mind, and there was nothing he could do to resist it. Such was the life of one who pledges himself to the lives of others.

As expected the plane shook for a few seconds, and moments later the pilot announced that they had landed. The sealed door opened to stretch out the stairway for them to get off the private jet, and the agents got off first for security measures. When they confirmed that it was safe to get off the plane the Nerv posse all got out. They all waited beside the private jet as the agents got their luggage, and stowed them away in the trunk of the limousine was awaited departure.

Shinji was just staring off in to the distance with his ear buds blasting when they were unexpectedly pulled off his ears, and he was taken in to an affectionate hug from behind. "Wha…" he trailed off when he turned his head, and saw his mother's face. "Um…yes mom?" he asked.

"Why does my son look so depressed?" Yui asked in concern. "You've been looking this way since the moment we got on the plane. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing really." Shinji replied hesitantly.

"You obviously must have forgotten who I am." Yui said before nuzzling her cheek against Shinji's. "You can't hide anything from your mother Shin-chan."

"…I guess I'm just a little nervous about piloting against the J.A model again."

"Is that so? Well…" Yui trailed off before letting go of him, and turning him around so she could look him in the eye. "I think if anyone should be nervous it would have to be J.A's pilot. You're our number one pilot, and my son so this assignment shouldn't be a problem for you. "Yui winked at him before smirking mischievously. "Besides, Rei-chan can't have her prince charming being a little scared now can she?"

"MOM!" Shinji cried out. Yui couldn't help but laugh when her son's skin slowly started to take on the color of a rose.

"I'm sorry! I just can't help it!" Yui managed to say in between her laughs. "I was holding it off much longer than I could take, but look on the bright side." She smiled, and pecked him on the forehead. "Your not sad anymore."

"T-thanks a lot mom." Shinji growled playfully. "But why don't you start picking on dad instead of me for a change?"

"Believe me honey, your father has gotten his share of teasing already, but I don't mind bothering him every once in a while. Even if he does seem like he's not in the mood to play around sometimes."

Shinji regarded her with a skeptical expression.

"…I stand firm with my statement. I know he acts cold sometimes, but he really does love you." Said Yui. Shinji saw her glance to the side quickly before looking back at him. "I'll talk with you later Shin-chan. I have to go back to your father before Naoko decides that the coast is clear." She gave him a thumbs up, and left him alone again. Shinji watched his mother walk away, and slipped his ear buds back on.

_I sure wish he would show it. _thought the young pilot, rolling his eyes. He suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched by someone, and turned around to see Rei standing behind him. "O-oh! Hi there Rei." Shinji greeted the azure beauty.

"Did I startle you?" Rei asked, watching the younger Ikari as he placed his hand on his chest in what would seem like fear.

"Y-yeah…you kinda did." Shinji answered. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes. I would like to ask that I take this assignment." Rei replied. "I observed a disturbance in you during our flight. I believe it would be beneficial towards your mental, and physical health if I took on the assignment Shinji-kun."

"Are you crazy?" Shinji's question made Rei's eyes widen for a few seconds before narrowing slightly.

"No." Rei answered simply. "However I feel that it is rash to take on this assignment in the state you are currently in. I will ask the commander to make the changes." She turned away to leave, but Shinji suddenly reached out, and grabbed her hand. It felt as though a shock shot through her body as soon as he did this, and she began to blush.

"I'm fine Rei! Just relax!" Shinji pleaded before letting go quickly. He looked around awkwardly before Maya called to the both of them. "…I guess we have to go." He mumbled, massaging the back of his neck. Rei turned around with her usual passive expression, and nodded before grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Let's go."

"U-um, a-alright."

_**S----------------------------------------C-------------------------------------------F**_

**_Looking back on the Soryhus..._**

Asuka sat on the catwalk in the J.A docks looking at Unit-02 in all of it's glory. In just a few hours she would be in the mech fighting against Rei Ayanami...or perhaps even her child-hood friend, Shinji Ikari. Regardless of who she fought, she was sure that victory would be her own to claim in the end. She piloted the Eva with skill that Raun Grey described as unimaginable. He was speechless when he saw her pilot the Eva for the first time. It's movements were so fluid that it seemed as though the mech was not that different from the human body.

"What does it mean?" Asuka whispered to herself as she opened, and closed her hand. "Why do I feel like I've done all this before even though this is my first time?" She brought her knees to her chest, and shivered. "Why do I hear myself crying everytime I'm inside?" The young woman closed her eyes. Something about the red mech felt so warm, and inviting yet at the same time she felt anguish, and the feeling that something sinister was hidden beneath it all. It was much too confusing for her. As soon as she laid her eyes on Unit-02 for the first time, the night of Shinji's first victory a flame burned deep within her. Her mind was set on seeing the Eva one more time, and her passion for competition suddenly became more intense whenever Shinji was in her sights. Her ego got bigger, as did her temper, and her pride.

"What's happening to me?" she asked before turning to the side when she heard foot steps.

"Are you okay wonder-girl?" Kyoko asked as she leaned over her daughter. Asuka smiled cockily, and answered, "Of course I am!"

"Oho! Somebody looks fired up!" Kyoko remarked. She backed away to let her daughter get up, and admired how she looked in the JA piloting uniform. "Who would have guessed that my daughter would become a pilot?"

"It was bound to happen some day!" exclaimed Asuka, throwing her hair to the side. "If that idiot Shinji could do it then there was no questioning it." Kyoko raised an eyebrow at this sudden change in behavior. It was becoming oddly familiar to her, and that could only mean trouble.

"Shinji's an idiot is he? Such hurtful words I hear coming from you Asuka."

"Heh. I'm only telling it how it is." Asuka rested her hands on her hips, and grinned. "Nothing is going to hold me back from reaching the top now! With me as a recruit, Jet Alone will leave Nerv in the dust. It's a pity, really. Nerv had their chance at me, but they picked that little freak, Ayanami instead."

"Calm down already."

"But it's tru-"

"I said calm down!" Kyoko snapped making her daughter go silent. "Your speaking out of pride honey. Too much pride will only hurt a person."

"I don't see what's the problem!" Asuka snapped back. Kyoko was taken back by this retaliation, and reached deep inside to stop herself from slapping the girl in fear that she would obliterate her.

"You wanted me to take this position didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but...nevermind." Kyoko turned around, and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Asuka called out to her.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. All I'm going to say is pride will be what brings you down. Get too cocky, and you'll surely find it hard to grow when you meet someone who is far beyond you." Kyoko stopped at the door, and looked back at her daughter before smirking. "One more thing wonder-girl. Fourteen was your limit." after saying that Kyoko left Asuka to herself.

"Fourteen?" Asuka echoed her mother. "What is mom talking about?"

**_S-----------------------------------------C---------------------------------------------------F_**

"Welcome to J.A commanders!" Mr. Raun greeted Genod, and Yui at the front gate of the branch. He glanced at Shinji, and Rei who stood behind them with Maya, and the others before smirking.

"Hello Grey." Yui greeted extending a hand. Raun accepted it, and shook her hand. "I hope your new pilot is as skilled as you assumed them to be. It wouldn't look good on your part if they didn't give us any trouble."

"Our pilot will give you more than trouble." Raun said getting Shinji's attention instantly. "So I finally get to meet the famous Shinji Ikari in person. I must say that I'm impressed that you could take down a rogue mech without any prior training. It must have been simply terrifying to get in to Unit-00."

"Regardless of his feeling, his actions were noble." Rei retorted uncharacteristically. Gendo was caught off guard by these words. This was so unlike Rei, but then again she had shown many changes since their first meeting in the living room so long ago. Raun looked in to Rei's eyes, and unconciously shivered.

"S-so this is Nerv's back-up pilot for Unit-00, eh? I haven't seen you in action yet young lady, but it doesn't matter. Unit-00 is nothing in compare to Unit-02."

**_S-----------------------------------------C----------------------------------------------F_**

Kawaru sat at the dinner table stacking cards on each other to make a card castle. Staying in the apartment without watching Rei III, and Rei I arguing with each other about the Art of War started to feel pretty dull.

"Hello sister." he greeted Rei I before doing a double take. He wasn't sure if it was Rei I or Misato Katsuragi trying to cosplay as Rei. "...What is the meaning of this?" he asked the azure vixen in confusion. He knew that the little angel was working on something in her room all these months, but soul transfusion was something he would have never expected.

"I have finally reached the final stage of my project!" Rei I exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. She smiled almost insanely before taking a seat across from Kawaru on the table.

"So...this is what you meant when you spoke of changing your situation with Shinji?" Kawaru asked.

"Yes." Rei answered cheerfully. Her excitement would have put Alternate reality Rei to shame. Kawaru didn't find anything wrong with this, but watching her smile...watching Rei smile...was so odd.

"So how do you expect to present yourself to Shinji with the absence of your original vessel."

"You, and our little sister will simply say that I am your cousin, and Kurai-chan went to visit our family for a few weeks."

"And what name will you go under?"

"...I didn't think about that." Rei I said sheepishly.

"Have fun with tha-"

"AAAAH-CHOO!" Rei I sneezed before Kawaru could finish saying anything. His usual smile fell when he watched his card castle flutter all over the place. Ironically the card that fell in front of him on the table was the Joker. "Sorry brother...I guess someone must have spoken ill of me."

"Gendo Ikari in all likeliness. Unit-00 must be giving him some problems." Kawaru said picking up the joker card. "They must be preparing to face off soon sister. Perhaps now is the time to be present over there."

"Perhaps." Rei I said before closing her eyes, but Kawaru called her name before she could send her soul in to Unit-00. "Yes brother?"

"Do it in your room please." Kawaru sat back in his chair when he gathered all the cards, and set them on the table again. "We don't want to have another accident now do we?"

**_S-----------------------------------------C------------------------------------------------F_**

Shinji gripped the rails of the catwalk as he looked at Unit-00. It was finally time to enter the fearsome Evangelion once again, and this time he would actually hurt somebody by doing it. A person was going to be in JA-MS Unit-01 this time, and if he wasn't careful there would be chances of an injury or even a fatality.

"Shinji-kun. You are expected to launch the Eva in a few minutes." a voice called from beside him. Shinji glanced to his side, and saw Rei standing beside him.

"Rei...I guess I have to go before it's too late." mumbled Shinji.

"Yes. I will be watching you with the others from the observation deck."

"Thanks Rei." Shinji said with a weak smile.

**_- Will Evangelion Unit-00 please launch...I repeat...Will Evangelion Unit-00 please launch.-_**

Shinji raised his head, and took a deep breath. "Well, it's time to go Rei. Good-bye." with that final exchange Shinji turned his back to her, and headed towards Unit-00. Rei only looked back at him with widened eyes. Those last two words struck a cord in her, and disturbingly enough she could have sworn she saw herself in Shinji's place for a second.

_I feel such dread just hearing him say those words, but why? Shinji will come back from this engagement. He cannot die when this match is being monitored by both Jet ALone, and Nerv. _the pale blue angel turned around, and she suddenly heard the Unit launch behind her. When she turned around Unit-00 was gone.

The lights in the tunnel way flashed over the Eva as it ascended to the surface, and with every light that flashed past, Shinji's mantra grew stronger.

"I **mustn't run away**. I **mustn't run away**. I **mustn't run away**. I **mustn't run away**. I **mustn't run away!" **Shinji raised his head when Unit-00 jolted telling him that he reached the surface. Everything was quiet for a moment, but seconds later the floor panel a few yards way from him opened, and Unit-02 rised before coming to a stop as well.

**_-Alright Shinji. Just keep calm, and study your opponent before you attack. Study, Calculate, and Strike understood?-_** Kaji's told Shinji through the intercom.

"Yes sir." Shinji replied.

**_S----------------------------------------C----------------------------------------------F_**

"Alright! We just wait for the match to start now." Kaji said to Yui with a thumbs up. "Shinji looks like he's ready to take J.A on."

"Great." said Yui. "Are you ready to start this match Grey?" Yui asked Raun. The J.A commander regarded Yui with a smirk before answering, "We will begin when our pilot's mother show up."

"And who is that?" Yui asked. As if on cue the door behind them opened, and Kyoko walked in before taking a seat next to her. Yui could only stare at the red-head in surprise before looking back at Unit-02. "You...mean to tell me that..."

"Yes. Asuka is piloting the production model." Kyoko answered Yui. "Are you that surprised to see me dear friend?"

"Is there really any point asking?" Yui snapped, narrowing her eyes. "What are you trying to do by having her pilot out there?"

"I'll tell you when we have some time by ourselves." Kyoko whispered.

"Shinji is in Unit-00 Kyoko!" Yui yelled. Her words made Kyoko stare back at Yui for a few seconds before smiling.

"I know that."

"Are you insane?"

"Not anymore, I'm not. Don't worry Yui they won't kill each other!" said Kyoko casually with a wave of her hand. "Besides...don't you think this is the perfect time to finally settle our little dispute?"

"You're still going on about that?" Yui asked massaging her temples. " Shinji is the better pilot, and he always will be."

"I say you're wrong." said Kyoko with a smirk. "Asuka will be the victor of this match."

"You're on!"

"Lets get on with it then!" Kyoko exclaimed. Raun raised an eyebrow at this little exchange between both mothers, and asked, "What are you two talk--"

"START THE MATCH!" both women demanded.

"O-ok."

**_S------------------------------------------C----------------------------------------------------F_**

**_-Let the Engagement begin!-_**

"Let's go!" Shinji yelled as he gripped the controls.

"Prepare yourself Shinji!" roared Asuka's voice through Shinji's intercom.

"WH-W-WHAT?" Shinji screamed. He let go of the controls, and backed away from them as much as he could until he buried his back in to the cushion of the piloting seat. "ASUKA? OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE PRODUCTION MODEL?" Asuka appeared on his monitor with a sneer, and he froze in place.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment Shinji." said Asuka gripping the controls. "Now don't hold back or I'll never forgive you!" After that her image disappeared, and he saw Unit-00 draw it's progressive knife before charging at him. For Shinji everything started to move in slow motion as things began to piece together.

Asuka disappearing...

Unit-02 took a step towards him...

Kyoko not being home...

Unit-02 took another step...

And Asuka not answering his calls...

"This isn't real...it's just a dream."

**_-B-Bump-_**

"Asuka can't be in there."

**_-B-Bump-_**

"This has to be a dream!"

**_-B-Bump-_**

**_"THIS ISN'T REAL!"_**

**_To be continued..._**


	12. Uncontrolled Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

**_Second Chance at Fatherhood:Season Two_**

_**Engaging the Warped Inferno**_

**By Traingham**

**_S------------------------------------------C-----------------------------------------------F_**

**_SCF: Stage Thirty-nine_**

It was beggining to get unusually breezy in the city of Tokyo-3. Much like the seasons were starting to change which was truly a dream in itself. Second impact made sure that there would be no changes in the seasons, and so Japan had been in the summer season since then. Arael walked through the streets slowly, lacking her usual peppy attitude, and who could blame the angel? Though she seemed to be cruel, and heartless, she had her needs too didn't she? First Shinji disappears from the hot spring resort the day after their wonderful night, and when her and the others come back he seemed a bit mopey. Her reserved greetings for him which held so much of her love was returned not with his own cheerful greeting but rather with a dull, "Oh...hi there Aya."

Arael sighed to herself dejectedly before stopping at the end of the block where a crowd of people stood waiting for the walking signal to flash. She narrowed her eyes at the very sight of the pathetic humans that surrounded her. To watch them chatter on amongst each other like good friends when they would just as easily betray each other at the pop of a gun. To observe them as their eyes slyly glanced in each others direction before mumbling disgusting, and hurtful comments. Arael was willing to put up with them as long as Shinji was around, but the less time she spent with him the less time she was willing to bite back her hatred for the pathetic beings.

"Shin-chan...why must you always be away from me? Why can't you simply devote your life to me as I have for you?" Arael muttered to no one in particular. She was inwardly relieved when the signal flashed, and the time came for the group to cross the street. Hearing the teenage couple beside her exchange libidinous thoughts with each other almost made her let go of her patience. How she longed to have another moment alone with Shinji just as she did at the resort. How she wished that one day he would hold her tightly, and never let go, and yet there was always that cursed Asuka Soryhu, and Rei Ayanami. Arael did not like Asuka at all. The girl always shifted Shinji's attention away from her, and it wouldn't even be to show him affection. In fact she only did it to scold him, and put him down!

"Rei Ayanami...how I wish you would fade from existence. I dream of your death with the outmost pleasure, and yet that one wish never becomes a reality. I was almost convinced that brother had killed you, but that was just wishful thinking...was it not?" Arael turned left at the upcoming block, and headed toward the apartment complex she lived in.

Arael opened the door to her apartment, and shut the door behind her before setting her bookbag down next to the couch. After slipping off her skirt, and school vest she tossed them on her bed, and snatched her journal off the night table. She took a seat at the dining room table, and unbuttoned the dress shirt she had on that she stole from Shinji to cool off. "What are you doing right now?" the angel questioned the silence of her apartment. "Are you thinking of me right now?" Arael tapped her pen on the table a few times before opening the journal to the fourth page.

_Here I am sitting in this empty apartment without you once more Shinji my love. Another day filled with thoughts of my failure in capturing your heart to keep for my own. I know that capturing your affections won't be simple my angel, but I cannot help but feel frustration, and fear knowing that another is out there in search of you. The very fact that I have decided to keep a journal is proof of this growing fear that stirs, and purges my soul. To feel the need to record my experiences, and thoughts in a material object proves that I wish to have something that will remind me of this wonderful fantasy that I have immersed myself within. Is it that I feel that I will leave this fantasy soon? As much as I wish to say that I won't I am beggining to feel unsure. I will inevitably be forced to reveal myself sooner or later, and the one thought that troubles me is..._Arael stopped writing to stare at her last five words for a moment before continuing_...that there is a chance that you will not accept me when you see what I truly am. Will you look at me the same way? Will you allow me to touch, and caress you? Will you even want to touch me? The very thought of you rejecting me for what I am fills me with sadness...perhaps that does not explain what I feel. I want you to be mine dear guardian angel, and no one elses. I want you to hold me, and no one else. I want you to be one with me, and no one else._

Arael set her pen down on the table before turning her gaze upon the view outside her window. Her left hand clenched in to a tight fist fiercely, and a single tear slipped down the angels face. "I don't want to do anything that will hurt you Shinji, but...I will not leave this world without you!" Arael's eyes suddenly widened in horror, and she clutched her head in a fit of pain! She bowed her head until her forehead rested against the surface of the table, and grit her teeth.

_"She's...trying to call me again! Leave me alone already you...you...undeserving bitch_!" Arael suddenly fell off the chair, and curled up in to a fetal position moaning in pain.

_"Leave me alone! I won't let you have him!"_

_**...ONWARDS!**_

**_S--------------------------------------------C-------------------------------------------------F_**

Unit-00 fell backwards once Unit-02 knocked it down with a full force tackle. Shinji rocked in his seat once the Eva crashed to the ground, and made no effort to get up and retaliate. This was all too much for him. Where did it all go wrong? Why was he being forced to confront his closest friend on seperate sides? Why was Asuka piloting the production model? He bit back a scream when he felt Unit-02 bring it's foot down on Unit-00's chest.

"This...isn't right." Shinji muttered weakly. "This isn't supposed to be happening. Why is this happening to me?"

"Get up Shinji!" he heards Asuka call to him from the intercom. "Don't you dare give up on me now!" her words fell meaninglessly to Shinji's ears. Her words weren't getting through to him, and at this point nothing else was. His eyes went out of focus, and he found himself drifting away in to the welcoming darkness that tugged at his mind. Millions of thoughts were swirling through his mind, and the confusion was overwhelming his senses.

He was drifting...

...Drifting away in to nothingness...

**_"Shinji?"_**

"Huh?"

**_"Don't drift too far away guardian. This fight has just begun."_**

"It's you again. Please...please just leave me alone. I don't want to face Asuka...I don't want to pilot the Evangelion. I don't want to hurt anybody."

**_"You're talking as though you were still fourteen years old. You aren't a child anymore Shinji. You can't simply run away from your problems anymore, and expect them to disappear."_**

"What do you know? Who the hell are you?"

**_"At this moment those questions are irrelevant. Right now by allowing Asuka to pummel you the situation has become no different from you simply abandoning her. She is fighting you out of feelings she can't completely grasp. Pride, and pent up jealousy are going to overwhelm her."_**

"What is hurting her going to solve? I want to protect her, and if I fight her than I'm just doing the total opposite!"

**_"You need to make her understand your reasons for doing what you do. You want to apologize to her, but you won't be able to unless you get through to her. If you just run away then she will probably hate you for the rest of her life. She'll be satisfied with hurting you, and in the end she'll be the one to suffer. She will walk down the same path of false pleasure, and self loathing that she did in the past and she will blame no one but herself in the end. Do you want that for her?"_**

"...What are you talking about?"

**_"Pride, guardian. You said it to yourself many times before Shinji. You can't run away from reality. You must face it head on standing on your own two feet! One of your friends suffered in the past because you didn't take action. Don't allow it to happen again."_**

"I don't want Asuka to get hurt!"

**_"Then confront her!"_**

**"SHINJI! Don't just sit there! Retaliate already!"** Kaji's voice brought Shinji out of his trance. Unit-02 lifted it's foot one more time, and brought it down, but before it could come in contact with Unit-00's chest the blue Eva caught the foot with both hands.

"I musn't run away, I musn't run away, I musn't run away!" Shinji chanted before forcing Unit-02 away from him. He gripped the controls tightly, and his eyes suddenly changed from their normal storm cobalt color to a deep blood crimson. He felt as though something had taken control of his hands.

"That's more like it." Asuka purred as she licked her lips. "I was wondering when you were going to man up idiot. Now I won't go easy on you."

"Don't pull back any punches Asuka! I want you to hit me with all the anger you have held deep inside!" yelled Shinji. "I want to end whatever grudge you're holding against me right now!"

"Grudge? I have no grudge idiot! I'm just doing my job as a pilot, and if you know what's good for you then you'll do the same instead of talking to me!" Asuka gripped the controls, and narrowed her eyes before pulling the hand holding the prog knife back to prepare an attack. "And don't worry...I won't allow you any quarter from me!" Unit-02 made a dash for Unit-00 at that very moment.

**"Don't just stand there! Draw your proggressive knife already!"** Misato's voice ordered fiercely in Shinji's mind.

"It's happening again." Shinji groaned before doing as he was told. Unit-00 shoulder compartment opened, and the prog knife fell forward ready to be drawn, but as soon as Shinji grabbed ahold of it Unit-02 leaped in the air! The red mech summersaulted over Unit-00, and landed behind it before taking a quick stab at it's back. Shinji was taken by surprise when a sudden pain shot through him causing him to freeze for a moment. This gave Asuka enough time to lock her left arm around Unit-00's head, and pull the knife back for another stab to the back.

**"Break away from her!"**

"I'm trying to!" Shinji yelled back at "Misato." Before Asuka could thrust the progressive knife in to Unit-00's back the blue Eva grabbed ahold of Unit-02's head, and crouched down forcefully before throwing the red mech overhead! Unit-02 crashed to the ground, but to everyone's amazement Asuka had it back on it's feet in mere seconds.

Kaji whistled, raising an eyebrow, and remarked, "Damn...that girl is good."

"Shinji can still take her down!" Maya shouted at the Major.

"I know, I know!"

Unit-02 leaped in to the air once again, and came down with a slash, but Shinji blocked it with his own prog knife. The momentum Asuka gathered from her landing caused her progressive cutter to make spiderweb-like cracks run down the middle of Shinji's prog knife.

"Crap." Shinji growled. Asuka went in for another slash forcing Shinji to attempt another deflection, but as expected her prog cutter shattered his prog knife in to millions of tiny shards. Shinji tried to jump back to avoid the slash only to escape by a hair. Asuka went in for a thrust this time, but Shinji dodged before grabbing ahold of her wrist to prevent her from slashing at him again.

"Get away from me idiot!"

"Alrgiht!" Shinji replied before closing his eyes. Asuka couldn't react in time when Unit-00 increased it's grip on Unit-02's wrist, and twisted it sending her in to a world of pain! The painful sensation rushed through her own arm causing her to drop the progressive cutter to the ground. She staggered back as Shinji snatched up the prog cutter for himself, and cursed.

"Dammit...you bastard."

"I-I'm sorry!" Shinji apologised.

"Don't apologize to me dammit!" Asuka screamed angrily. She grit her teeth to force away the pain, before grinning sinisterly. "So you took my knife? That's alright with me Shinji-boy cause I have something even better!" Unit-02 held out it's hand, and the floor panel shot upright to deliver a spear! She gripped it tightly, and got in position to strike.

"Not good!" Hyuuga exclaimed. "We need to send him something that'll match up with that progressive spear!"

"Send him the prog blade!" ordered Kaji with a smirk. "This fight is about to pick up a notch!"

"Don't sound so excited Major." said Aoba.

**"Shinji! We're sending you the progressive sword! Hurry up, and get it before she attacks you!"**

"Alright!" replied Shinji, but Asuka suddenly appeared on his monitor.

"So you've got something under your sleeve, eh?"

"Damn!" Shinji looked behind him, and saw the floor panel open to send him the prog sword. He made a run for it, but Asuka came after him to prevent him from getting it. Without warning Shinji found himself crashing to the floor when Unit-02 took him down. Asuka raised the spear over her head and took a plunge to Unit-00's chest, but Shinji caught it, and struggled to keep it from impaling him. He kicked Unit-02 in the back sending it falling forward, and rolled to the floor panel holding the prog sword. Once he gripped the hilt, and pulled it out the floor panel closed, and Asuka got back in positon. Shinji rushed Unit-02, and slashed at it only to have his sword deflected, and recieve a kick to the gut. Unit-02 grabbed ahold of the opposing Eva's neck and made a mad dash across the battle ground before forcing Unit-00 against the ground. Sparks sizzled from the friction, and chunks of rock and metal showered the path behind them.

"Gotcha!" Asuka roared triumphantly before pulling back the spear.

**_S---------------------------------------------C-----------------------------------------------F_**

"Shinji!" Rei suddenly cried out making Gendo flinch unexpectedly. He turned to the pale blue angel unbelievingly before turning to Yui, and Kyoko who sat on the edge of their seats observing the match intensely.

"Shinji isn't down yet." said Yui.

"Asuka still has the upper hand." Kyoko taunted.

"Not for long!"

**_S---------------------------------------------C--------------------------------------------------F_**

Asuka's eyes widened when an orange hexagonal wall suddenly flashed between her, and Shinji. Without warning her Eva was sent flying backwards crashing in to the ground! Unit-00 unsteadily got back on it's feet using the prog blade as support.

"How...did I do that?" Shinji questioned. He suddenly felt chills running down his back like someone was breathing down his neck.

_"She started to get on my nerves."_ Rei I answered his question cheerfully. _" I can't have my precious Shin-chan getting killed now can I?"_

"Rei?" Shinji whispered, feeling the angel near him. He turned his attention back to the battlegrounds when he heard Unit-02 get back up again. "I didn't think that would finish her."

"What a surprise. I didn't think that you could do that too!" Asuka said with a laugh. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Wha--"Shinji was sent flying backwards before he could finish his sentence. Before Unit-00 made impact with the ground Unit-02 jumped up in to the air, and took it down with an axe kick. Shinji's eyes widened as he saw Unit-02 bring down the spear upon him, and deflected it with the prog blade before delivering a kick to the red mechs face. As Asuka staggered away Shinji connected an upward slash with her spear sending it flying in the air.

"No!" Asuka yelled as she whipped her hand in his direction. Shinji was momentairily blinded as a barrage of hexagonal walls came rushing in his direction! He braced himself, preparing to be engulfed by the destructive explosions, but at the last moment Unit-02's fist came crashing in to his stomach. Unit-00 doubled up reflexively dropping the prog blade, and recieved a painful kick to the face. "I won't lose to you!" Asuka screamed tackling him to the ground. Shinji rolled forcing Unit-02 on it's back, and grabbed on to both of it's shoulders before pinning it down.

"Give up Asuka!" Shinji commanded. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you!"

"Liar!" Asuka cried out before delivering a headbutt to the Eva's face. "When have you ever cared for me?" Unit-02 wrapped it hands around Unit-00's neck and squeezed hard. Shinji gripped at the invisible hands wrapped around his neck in the cockpit as though Asuka was inside with him.

**_S------------------------------------------C-----------------------------------------------------F_**

Yui watched in panic at the two Evangelions, and turned to Kyoko furiously. "Asuka is actually trying to kill Shinji!" Her words barely made it through to Kyoko as the german woman couldn't fathom what was happening before them. Asuka was intentionally choking the life out of Shinji, and it didn't look like she was going to come back to her senses. Kyoko feared that something like this might happen, but she had no idea that Asuka would react so violently. At this very moment Asuka wasn't fighting in the present, but in the past.

"She's not with us at the moment." said Kyoko.

"You mean she isn't sane right now?"

"No...she isn't. Right now she's fighting Shinji with pent up feelings that aren't from this reality, but from the last. She still holds a grudge against Shinji for not coming to her rescue during her engagement with the mass production Evas."

"This shouldn't be happening." Yui growled clenching her fist tightly. She couldn't simply sit there while her son was dying before her own eyes, but for her to take action was just the same as elimenating her dearest friend's daughter.

Deep in the depths of space Unit-01 gripped the lance of longinus as if it was ready to descend for combat...

Rei leaned over the guard rails watching the match in fear as she watched Unit-00 twitch, and attempt to pry the red Unit's hands off it's neck. A few seconds later her angelic senses started to go out of control! The air around felt as though it was on fire, and her vision became sharper. The hairs on her body stood up, and the rails began to creek under the pressure her hands were putting on them. "Pilot Soryhu...she's going berserk." said Rei. For once in a long time Gendo felt a sudden fear lancing at him.

"A berserker? Shinji is going to be confronting a berserker?" Gendo asked the pale blue angel.

"Yes. We must stop this match before it's too late."

_"That won't solve anything sister."_ Rei-A stated calmly within Rei III's mind. _"Soryhu is no longer listening to anything other than the voices in her head. If someone is to break through to her it would either be her mother or Shinji."_

"...Shinji...you cannot die. Not while I am waiting for you to come back."

**_S--------------------------------------C------------------------------------------F_**

"Asuka...p-please stop...it." Shinji managed to choke out. He no longer had the strength to try prying her hands off his neck. If she didn't stop herself soon then he was going to die by her hands. Rei I watched helplessly from his side trying to force Unit-00 to go berserk on it's own accord, but for reasons she could not understand the Eva wouldn't do it.

_"Come on Shinji!" _Rei I screamed. She knew that Shinji couldn't hear her, but if anything she hoped he could feel her thoughts. An idea suddenly came to mind, but she knew it might be a little risky to try out. She tried to reach in to his soul in the last reality to carry out her vengence on the young Akagi, and the result was Unit-00 going berserk. _"I have to give it a try."_ Rei's eyes glowed for a moment, and she sat on the piloting seat with Shinji. She gripped both of Shinji's hands around the controls, and concentrated her At-field on them until her spiritual form merged with him. Shinji's crimson eyes burned brightly, and he suddenly felt all the fatigue he felt earlier disappear.

"I can't die now!" Shinji choked out before gripping Unit-02's hands one more time. He pulled with all he could muster, and moments later he was free! Unit-00 kicked away from the berserk Eva, and landed back on the ground to recover. "I'm...free." said Shinji in relief as he rubbed his neck. Rei I left his body, and floated beside him trying to catch her breath. That little trick took more out of her than she thought it would.

_"Glad to help Shin-chan."_ she said with a weak smile, but a roar caught both her, and Shinji's attention. Everyone in the observatory deck watched in wonder as Unit-02 jaw restraints shattered before it let out a blood curtling roar.

"Asuka?" Shinji called to her, but he didn't get an answer. "Asuka can you hear me?"

Still no answer...

Asuka sat in the piloting seat clutching her head, and stomach as a terrible, and sickening sensation shot through her body. She writhed, and doubled up before gripping the controls, and looking up at the monitor. All she saw was a red piercing light at the end of a dark tunnel until a mocking growl echoed throughout the cockpit. A growl that she was quite familiar with...

"YOU!" she screamed when a white mass production Eva appeared before her. Shinji got in position to fight her, and the MP Eva on her monitor did the same. Images flashed past in Asuka's mind of all the MP Eva's flying above her for what seemed like a lifetime, and something inside of her finally snapped. "I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you." Asuka chanted darkly. Unit-02 threw it's head back and let out another feral roar before charging at Unit-00 with full force!

"Something's wrong with her!" Shinji told Kaji through their communication link. He barely dodged Unit-02's mad rush in time before the Eva skidded to a stop, and did a flip in his direction. "What the hell? Did the model malfunction again?" Shinji braced himself for impact, and Unit-02 crashed in to him. It kicked off of him with another flip before landing on the ground, and whipping both of it's hands in his direction. Shinji rushed in to the barrage of hexagonal walls that came in his direction, and ripped through them before close lining Unit-02! The red Eva crashed to the ground, but refused to give in! It grabbed ahold of Unit-00's leg, and took a savage bite!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed in unbearable pain. He suddenly lost control, and used his other leg to kick Unit-02 in the head repeatedly to make it let go of his leg. "JUST STOP ALREADY!" He yelled. Shinji saw the prog spear lying on the ground near by, and dragged Unit-02 along with him before grabbing ahold of it, and stabbing the mad mechs shoulder! It finally let go of him, and he staggered away to a safe distance. Blood sprayed from the bite wound, showering the ground. Unit-02 roared before getting on all fours, and leaping at him again!

"NOT THIS TIME!" Shinji roared awaiting the red Eva. Before it could crash in to him he impaled it with the prog spear, and sent it flying overhead. Unit-02 let out a shriek of pain, and crashed to the ground. Shinji's breathed heavily in fatigue, and almost lost hope when he saw Unit-02 wriggling to get back on it's feet. "What will it take to bring that thing down?" he groaned in frustration, but moments later the Eva stopped, and fell silent.

**_S--------------------------------------------C----------------------------------------------------F_**

Yui, Kyoko,Gendo, and the rest of the personell watching from the observatory deck all let go of the breaths they were holding. This match was nothing short of tragic. A simple match escalated to a personal duel, and finally to a bloodfest that would surely be burned in to the minds of those who witnessed it. Kyoko's lower lip trembled, and she buried her face in her lap. Yui's eyes burned with tears at the sight of her friend's sadness, and she held her to console her.

"This is terrible." Yui whispered. "Asuka can't be dead...can she?"

"Please don't even think that!" Kyoko yelled. "Shinji would never try to kill her! He wouldn't even think of taking my daughter away from me!"

"I'm sorry Kyoko. This match went far beyond our control." Yui apologized before looking to Raun who stared out in the distance speechlessly. "What are you waiting for dammit! Get a rescue team over there before it's too late!" Raun snapped out of it, and replied shakily, "Y-yes o-o-of course!"

**_S-------------------------------------------C---------------------------------------------------F_**

"ASUKA!" Shinji cried out to her as he waded through the blood to the entry lock. He tripped, and fell in to the blood before getting right back up, and grabbing the emergency release lever. "SHIT!" he screamed as he snatched his hand away, and plunged it in to the blood to cool it off. The lever was superheated, and it almost melted through his gloves. He bit back his pain, and grabbed on to it one more time before pulling it down with all his might. He screamed in pain, and forced his hands to ignore the natural reflex of letting go of the lever until it finally turned with an ear-splitting moan. The hatch flew open,engulfing him in steam, and smoke and he rushed in to find Asuka laying in the piloting seat motionless.

"ASUKA!" Shinji screamed running to her. He scooped her in to his arms, and held her tight. "Please wake up Asuka! Say something!" he pleaded, but she didn't respond to his words. "Oh god Asuka...why did you do this?" He buried his face in her shoulder, and cried unable to keep back his tears.

"...What...the..." Shinji immediately looked up when he heard Asuka mumble weakly. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Shinji's tear stained face before screaming! "AHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" She started pounding his back but Shinji didn't let go. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Thank god you're alive!" Shinji exclaimed in relief. He held her even tighter making the german girl stop resisting. She could only allow herself to be hugged by him speechlessly as her mind slowly processed what was going on. Was this the same Shinji that she treated so cruelly for the past few days? The one who she felt had betrayed her, and wanted to exact her revenge upon? Was he crying tears of sadness for her depite all of that? She couldn't help, but feel terrible at the way she had been acting. What did she do to deserve this young man as a close friend? Why was she still alive even after all the terrible things she had done to him? Asuka slowly wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly. She buried her face in to his dark black hair, and began to cry herself.

**_"Why do you have to be so goddamn perfect? Why can't I hate you so I can feel better for my own stupid actions? I don't deserve you Shinji...god knows I don't deserve you...but I want you to...love me regardless of that...tell me...does that make me a bad person?"_**

**_To be continued..._**


	13. Following Last night

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

**_Of Cobalt, Crimson, and Azure_**

_**By Traingham**_

_**S------------------------------------------C---------------------------------------------F**_

**_SCF: Stage Forty_**

_"Your wings are crippled dear love. Allow me to take you in my arms, and make you feel better."_

"...Ah.."

_"Listen to my voice, and allow me to speak the truth. I can no longer wait here, and watch you roam blindly in this world Adam. With all of these lies that cloud your mind you are no different from a newborn child."_

"That voice..." Shinji muttered softly as he opened his eyes. He was immediately held firmly by two hands on his shoulders. It was a woman with crimson eyes, and pale blue long hair that fell over her shoulders. She looked as though she was in he mid twenties, and even though he was sure he had seen her before his memory was hazy. "...who are you?" The woman seemed to be hurt by this question.

_"So is this how you choose to treat me now? Acting as though you've never seen me before? How so very predictable of you Adam."_

Shinji recoiled as though he was struck across the face before his cobalt eyes slowly took the color of crimson. The crimson melted over the cobalt making it seem like it was corrupting the serentiy of his eyes, and turning them in to orbs of pandemonium. Lillith smirked warmly at this welcome change and blowed softly at his forehead. Moments later his hair was white as snow, and Lilliths smirk lifted into a smile.

_"This is much better. I feel at ease seeing you shed that pointless disguise. It is time that you left all of this nonsense behind, and returned to my side where you belong_." The second angel leaned over to him until their noses nuzzled each other before sighing softly_. "Just imagining myself being this close to you again after so long fills me with wistful thoughts. I want to hold you close_..." Lillith pulled Shinji in to a warm embrace much to the young man's surprise, and bowed her head to look in to his crimson eyes as her lips came closer to his own_. "...and share my soul with you_." She captured his lips, but before she could go any further Shinji broke the kiss quickly, and pulled away from her with a shocked look on his face.

"W-Who are you?" Shinji asked in fear. The moment her lips came in contact with his own memories of Third Impact flooded his mind, and shivers ran through his entire body as if something was beggining to violate him. "Get away from me!" he cried out trying to break her grip on him, but she proved to be much stronger than he was. Her serene smile twisted in to a devious grin, and her eyes transfixed on his own in such a way that he felt his body go entirely rigid. She brought him back in to a forceful embrace that felt much more aggressive than the last, and she stroked his hair in a possessive fashion not unlike one who strokes a hard earned trophy.

_"You've escaped me twice love, but this time you will be mine."_ Lillith licked his lips wickedly before turning his head slightly so she would reveal his neck, and bit him playfully. _"I will savor this moment."_ Shinji's eyes widened in horror when he felt an odd sensation running through his body. He looked down, and found himself being drawn in to Lillith's body!

"AHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed as he tried to push away from her again, but as soon as his hands came in contact with her chest they sinked in to her flesh making her grin. He found himself at her mercy with no hope of getting away from her. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die."

_"I don't promise you death my love." _Lillith said in an insulted tone. She wrapped her arms around his back, and pulled him in to her so that his head was the only part of his body protruding from her chest. _"I promise you endless pleasure."_

"No...I don't want this. I don't want this! Somebody help me! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Cried out Shinji as tears streamed from his eyes. Vein like protrusions trailed up from his chin to his forehead, and he felt his head sinking even deeper in to Lilliths chest. "I don't want this at all!"

**"Shinji!"**

"AHHHgggg..." Shinji's screams died away when he was completely absorbed by the second angel.

**"SHINJI!"**

"AH!" Shinji sat up with a yelp in the infirmary bed to see a welcoming sight. Kyoko sat by his side with a worried expression gracing her lovely face, and a moist towel clutched tightly in her right hand most likely from the cold sweat that was dripping down his face. He steadied his breathing, and sighed deeply in relief before whispering, "It was just a nightmare."

"I can see that dear." Kyoko said wiping his forehead with the towel before placing her hand over it to check if he was sick. "I ran in here to visit you, and I'm welcomed with the sight of you having a seizure! As if you falling unconcious in Asuka's Eva wasn't enough!" Kyoko finished with running her hand through her hair as she exhaled sharply. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Y-yeah." Shinji answered uneasily.

"You positive?"

"Yeah I'm feelng fine Kyoko." Shinji repeated himself with a weak smile.

"Good!" Kyoko exclaimed quickly before taking him in to a bone crushing hug! Shinji was taken completely by surprise being that he wasn't expecting it at all, and squirmed for a few second before submitting to the older Soryhu. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that earlier Shin-chan! It wasn't my intention to put you in so much danger, but I just wanted to see things unfold before my very eyes."

"...Itsh...orkay." Shinji mumbled incoherently.

"No it's not okay! Asuka went completely out of control, and if you didn't act as quickly as you did out there we would have lost you forever!" Kyoko said tearfully before holding Shinji away from her so she could get a good look at his face. "Thank you for saving Asuka too. I don't know how you managed to take donw Unit-02 without severly hurting her, but you did it...you really did it, and if Asuka doesn't marry you I swear that I'll have her make it up to you in some sort of way."

"No...really Kyoko, it's alright!" Shinji said quickly with a shake of his head. "Knowing that she's alright is enough for me...and that she's forgiven me." he added hesitantly with a slight bow of his head.

"Why do you have to be so damn selfless?" Kyoko asked with a chuckle. "Asuka doesn't know how lucky she is kid. I would kill to be in her shoes right now...but unfortunately time is so unforgiving."

"SHIN..." Yui bursted into the infirmary intending to embrace her son until he passed out, but her excitement fizzled away at the sight of Kyoko embracing her son. "...chan. I guess someone got here before I did."

**_S------------------------------------------C---------------------------------------------------F_**

Gendo sat silently at the observation deck watching the JSSDF go to work on removing both Eva's from the field. By taking a quick glace to his right he was able to eye Rei as she stared at him from the door to leave. Inwardly he knew the reason she was watching him so intently, and felt that right now would be the right time to act before she decided to. Gendo stood up from his seat, and turned to face her before asking, "Do you want something from me?"

"No." Rei answered as she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. Gendo didn't catch it, but he sure felt a change in the air around him after her answer. "Shinji-kun must be awakening in his room right now." The pale blue angel turned to head off but stopped when she heard Gendo chuckle softly to himself.

"Calling him by his first name now?" asked Gendo raising an eyebrow. "I see that a relationship is developing between you two now."

"Do you see a problem with this development commander?"

"Must you ask me questions when my answers are meaningless to you?" Gendo asked sarcastically. "I am just slightly curious...how far do you think this relationship can possibly go? I think there is more to this memory wipe than you let up Rei."

"...Excuse me?"

"He has no memory of third impact correct?"

"Comman-"

"That also means that he has no memory of your true form as well." Gendo walked past her, and stopped when they were back to back. "Of course if you manipulated him to your will now that he has no memory of this it would be easy for you to claim him for yourself, but that would be no different from making him your puppet, am I right?" The commander's words made Rei's stoic mask waver. "I'll see you at the infirmary pilot Ayanami."

Gendo walked away leaving Rei in the darkness of the observatory deck, and she slowly bowed her head until she could see the small passage of light running along the floor from the lit hallway leading away from the room.

"...Ikari-kun..."

_**...ONWARDS!**_

**_S------------------------------------------C------------------------------------------------F_**

**_The Next day at the infirmary..._**

"Lets see...my you really have healed quite quickly over night haven't you?" the doctor at the infirmary remarked as she ran a check up on Shinji. "Bend over so I can examine your back please."

"Yes ma'am." Shinji complied with her wishes, and did as he was told. After she was done examining him she allowed him to stand upright again.

"Amazing...I really would like to run some tests on you." said the doctor. She turned her attention away from the young man when somebody at the door cleared their throat to get her attention. Naoko was there leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"I'm afraid I can't allo you to do that doctor. Now if you would be so kind as to release him so he could enjoy the rest of the day." Naoko said boredly. "I'm sure that Shin-chan doesn't want to spend his day here."

"Hi Nao-chan!" Shinji greeted the Naoko making her smile. She brushed past the disappointed doctor, and took him in to a friendly hug.

"Good to see ya' looking well kid. That was quite a fight you put on for all of us last night, but me and the others didn't doubt you for a second!" Naoko said excitedly before patting him on the back affectionately. "Asuka looked like she was about to burst in to flames with the way your mother stared at her after you were taken to the infirmary."

"Did...she come to see me last night?" Shinji asked hesitantly.

"Er...you see...I guess it was all just a matter of pride-"

"So she didn't come, huh?" Shinji cut her off dejectedly. Naoko narrowed her eyes in deep thought as she bit her thumb.

"Actually pilot Ayanami didn't come last night either."

"W-what?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"I guess she was probably busy with something, but your father showed up to see you last night. He stood there leaning on the wall wathcing you until late midnight."

"...R-really?"

"What do you mean "really"? Despite how he acts around you he really does care for you in the end." Naoko said sternly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Heh..."

"What was that?"

"You sound just like mom right now." His words made the lovely scientist blush deeply before laughing. She threw an arm around the young pilots shoulder, and pulled him against her all the while still laughing.

"You think too highly of me Shin-chan. Just think of me as a good friend."

**_S-----------------------------------------C-----------------------------------------------------F_**

**_Later at the Okuma resort..._**

Shinji strolled in to the lobby sporting the Nerv uniform, and a duffel bag hanging from his right shoulder. He was surpirsed that he didn't feel the least bit sore from the match yesterday, but then again he's been hit by a bus before only to astound the doctor tending to him when they didn't find a single broken bone or signs internal damage. The young pilot stopped in front of the elevator, and pressed the button to call it.

_Man do I feel terrible...my muscles feel just fine, but...I guess I'm a little miffed about them not coming to see me._ Shinji's frown twitched upwards slightly when another thought came to mind. _Father came to see me though. He actually watched over me most of the night...that's seems so unlike him...no maybe I'm just trying to make him seem cold._ Shinji turned away from his thoughts when the elevator door opened, but someone he never expected to see was standing inside.

"A-A-Asuka? Wha-what are you doing h-here?" Shinji stammered uneasily.

"I'm staying at this resort for the rest of this week!" Asuka answered. "I should be asking that question."

"Well I'm stayi-"

"Come in idiot!" Asuka cut him off as she yanked him in to the elevator with her. Shinji bumped in to her when she did, and his head collided with her own. "Ack!" Asuka groaned rubbing her head to soothe the pain.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing already! It was my fault alright!"

"Sorry!" Shinji apologized once more.

"That habit is never gonna leave you, huh?" Asuka mumbled, tapping her bicept before looking back at her friend in a somehwat shy fashion. "Er...I was about to visit you right now." Shinji turned his head to face her at the sound of these words before smiling warmly.

"Thanks."

"I heard Frost didn't show up though." Asuka went on akwardly. "She sort of disappeared after the rescue team picked us up."

"I know...Naoko told me earlier this morning when she came to release me." Shinji sighed, and turned his attention to the display showing the number of floors. "Maybe she was just a little busy, that's all." The elevator hit the parking lot floor, and Shinji pressed the button to go to the third floor. When the elevator door closed again, and began to ascend he asked, "What floor are you going to now?"

"Which ever one you're going to."

"Uh...w-why?"

"Why not idiot? Do I make you so nervous that it's hard to be around me?"

"...No."

"That answer took to long. I guess I'm too much of a woman for you, huh?

"Whatever you say." Shinji played along with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Asuka just stared at him in confusion before the door opened, and he walked out leaving her in the elevator by herself. The door closed before she snapped out of her stupor, and Shinji could hear her ranting on in german until her voice died out when the elevator got high enough. He walked down the hall to his suite, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the door ajar.

"Rei." Shinji said worriedly as he ran to the door and opened it before looking inside. There on his bed he saw Rei curled up, squeezing a pillow in her sleep. Her hair was covering her eyes, but her nose, and mouth was quite visible. Streaks were trailing down her cheeks from dried tears that crusted from the midnight breeze, and her nose was red and irritated. He closed the door, and dropped his bags on the floor before approaching the bed quickly. As soon as he was close enough to her he gently took the pillow away from her, and brushed her hair aside to get a good look of her face.

_She must have come in such a rush that she didn't close the door properly, but why was she crying? _Shinji thought worriedly. He didn't know what to do in this situation so it felt very akward, but he found himself gradually leaning toward the angel. Shinji held her gently, and looked the other way to think this over for a few seconds, but in the end he felt that it seemed like the right thing to do. "Wake up Rei." he called to her softly, but she made no response. He called her again and her nose twitched before she let out a cute groan of protest. He sighed in guilt before trying once more; only this time he shook her in his arms gently as he called to her.

The pale blue angel opened her eyes slowly, taking in Shinji's gentle face and asked, "Where am I?" her tone of voice gave Shinji the message that she was feeling very disoriented at the moment. From the way the door was opened, and the state he found her in she was clearly not herself when she came in to the suite.

"You're in our suite Rei...are you alright? You look like you were crying your eyes out." asked Shinji worriedly.

"I..." to Shinji's surprise the angel averted her eyes. "...I may have been experiencing some sort of nightmare in my sleep."

"Rei...are you lying to me?"

"I see...no reason to."

"Rei, you don't ha-"

**_KNOCK-KNOCK..._**

Both pilots turned their attention to the door of the suite when their moment was interrupted by a violent knock. From the sound of it the person on the other side was either in a rush to get in or simply a wild person by nature.

"Shinji!" Asuka's voice rang out from behind the door. At hearing this voice Rei assumed it was the latter. She turned back to Shinji to see his face, and furrowed her brow in interest when she saw the frightened look on his face. If she didn't know any better she would have thought the young man was afraid of the girl on the other side...and she wouldn't have been to far from the truth, but on the plus side she figured that meant his affections might be in her favor.

"R-Rei." Shinji whispered to her.

"Yes Shinji-kun?"

"I need you to get in your room."

"Why?" Rei asked, cocking her head to the side. From Shinji's point of view she seemed so damn sexy in the position they were in when she did that, but right now was not the time to fantasize...

"Shinji! Open the door already!"

...and that was the exact reason why.

"If Asuka see's you on this bed in the stae you're in then she'll never get off my back about it."

"I see." Rei replied as he let go of her, but instead of going to the room as Shinji expected her to do she went for the door instead. Shinji freiked out, and almost jumped off the bed to go after her, but his leg got tangled in the covers and he ended up on the floor in a twist.

"No Rei-" Shinji's scream were in vain as he saw Rei open the door to reveal Asuka. At first the german girl simply scowled at her rival, but as soon as she set her sigts on him when she observed the messy suite she became very distant. Her eyes lost their clarity, and her jaw dropped much to Rei's confusion.

"Pilot Soryhu?" Rei called to her but the girl wouldn't answer. Rei called to her one more tme and it was at that time that Asuka errupted!

"OH MY GOD! This can't be happening!" Asuka cried out as she brushed past the angel. She marched towards Shinji, and pinned him down with one foot on his back to keep him from crawling under the bed. "What the hell is the meaning of this Shinji?"

"It isn't what you think Asu-"

"Well this bed sure shows alot of evidence doesn't it idiot?" growled Asuka. "Someone was obviously having some sort of wild party on this bed cause it looks out of shape, and I know Frost over there doesn't have the fire in her to do it!"

"I do not understand the problem here pilot Soryhu." Rei stated simply before looking down at Shinji. "Will you please release Shinji-kun?"

"You both are dirty."

"Asuka! ME, AND HER SLEEP IN SEPERATE ROOMS!" Shinji screamed in frustration. "Why do you always have to jump to conclusions?" His sudden burst of courage fizzled away when Asuka sent him a deadly glare.

"Don't think you can yell at me like that idiot!" Asuka lifted her leg off his back, and pulled him back on his feet by the back of his shirt. "You weren't exactly being a gentlemen in the elevator earlier so I suggest you keep the temper down or I'll show you some real madness." Shinji looked back at her before giving up.

"...Alright." he said dejectedly.

That girl sure had some sort of vicious flame in her.

"Good boy." Asuka said with a grin before turning back to Rei who stood there with a slight frown on her face. "So you and Shinji are spending a room, huh? Well I guess that would be logical seeing as how you two are partnered pilots in Nerv." Asuka stood face to face with the angel, and her smirk dropped. "I really hope J.A schedules another match because I expect to meet you on the field next time."

"That is very unlikely pilot Soryhu, but should the chance arise then I will do what I must." Rei replied.

"...Look at your Frosty..." Asuka narrowed her eyes imperceptibly, and Shinji felt as though the pressure in the room had risen from the face off between both young women. "...All high, and mighty, but I'll show you soon enough. Just because Nerv happened to select doesn't mean anything...they just weren't looking hard enough for the right pilot." The red-heads words caused a familiar spark to crackle within her rival's eyes.

"I'm sure you proved your worth last night." Rei-A suddenly retorted. Shinji, and Asuka were caught off guard by this comeback, but Asuka recovered from it and winded her left hand back for a slap.

"You-"

"Asuka, no!" Shinji yelled, grabbing her wrist before she could slap the other young woman. "Stop fighting both of you!"

"Let go of me!" Asuka snapped as she snatched her hand away from Shinji's grasp.

"Asuka...please don't make this difficult. I really would like to have at least one calm day with you and Rei." Shinji pleaded. Rei expected the german fireball to scold the young Ikari, but to her misunderstanding Asuka's expression softened slightly and she calmed down.

_This is very odd._ Rei thought to herself.

"...Alright, alright!" Asuka finally said crossing her arms. "I guess it's the least I can do since I've been acting pretty cold for the past few days. But just remember girl..." Asuka turned back to Rei with a feral smirk. "...this changes nothing between us understood?"

"I don't expect it to." Rei answered coldly.

"C'mon! I thought you said it was over!" Shinji cried out as he got in between the both of them. "Hey Rei."

"Yes Shinji-kun?"

"Could you get changed so we could go out to eat?" he asked her.

"Okay." Rei replied before heading to her room. After she was out of sight Shinji turned back to Asuka, and said, "Look Asuka, I'm sorry for leaving you in the elevator but I'm just feeling a little frustrated okay?"

"Whatever." Asuka replied before taking a seat on his bed. "I just suggest you keep that girl out of my reach while we're eating or I won't be responsible for my actions. I can't believe she said that to me."

"Well...you don't expect her to take your insults without fighting back do you?" Shinji asked akwardly.

"That's what she usually does." Asuka replied before looking back at Rei's doorway. "Something about her changed though...I just can't quite place it."

"What did you say Asuka?"

"Nothing Shinji."

* * *

**_Making observation on the friends back at Tokyo-3..._**

The Shinji posse was in class listening to the usual droning of their teacher. So far nothing had really changed since the sudden disappearance of the main three students of the class: The chick magnet introvert, the fiery succubus, and the enigmatic goddess. It was sort of boring for them to say the least though because all of the action in Tokyo-3 was strangely absent without them in the city. Was it that trouble and action folloewd them everywhere or was it just some sort of coincidence?

"I seriously miss my buddy." Touji groaned looking at Shinji's empty seat. "I guess piloting that robot seriously mean we're going to be seeing less, and less of him."

"Don't say that Suzuhara." Hikari scolded him in a whisper. "You act like Shinji is just going to disappear one day." For some reason Aya Iraki glared at both of them when she said that, and Hikari didn't feel quite comfortable with the way she looked at them. For reasons she couldn't understand the snow haired goddess of their highschool didn't seem so care-free since Shinji and the others were gone, and it was grdually starting to feel very ominou whenever she was around. Almost as though the girl was suppressing some sort of dark force within her that was simply clawing to get out.

"Aya is beggining to creep me out." Mana whispered Touji, and Hikari from her spot behind them. Kensuke moved over from his desk to the one beside Mana and added on, "Is it me or has every guy who came on to her while Shinji was gone been missing?"

"Maybe she's seceretly killing them?" Touji joked before recieving a smack aross the back of the head from Hikari.

"Stop making such crude jokes about people Touji or I'll make you stand out there with buckets until your arms fall off."

"I'm sorry!" Touji said with a smirk before spotting Kawaru staring at Arael from his seat across the room. "H-hey guys...check it out."

"What?" the three friends all asked at once before following the jocks line of sight. They all saw Kawaru, and got curious.

"I wonder why he's looking at Aya so strangely." Mana remarked scratching her chin in deep thought.

"Maybe the rumors about him aren't true." Kensuke said bringing out his camera phone.

"What rumors Aida?" Hikari asked narrowing her eyes.

"D-did I say something?" Kensuke asked mockingly.

Kawaru turned away from Arael when she began to turn her head in his direction, and looked out the window to pay it off. He was getting some odd vibes from the girl since yesterday, and he wasn't feeling alright with it. What was this despair, this sudden void that he felt eminating from her?

"I think I better keep an eye on her."

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Returning to Tokyo3

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

**_The mood has changed, but am I to blame?_**

_By Traingham_

* * *

**_SCF: Stage Forty-one_**

Shinji drummed his fingers on his knee nervously as he sat between Rei, and Asuka in the limousine. It wasn't exactly easy to convince Grey to allow Asuka to join them for dinner but Kyoko set him straight. They may have been pilots working ofr different organizations but they were friends regardless and if he wanted to take that away from them then he would have to take it up with her. Needless to say the commander of Jet Alone wasn't willing to take up his problems with Kyoko Soryhu; it was dangerous enough trying to handle her daughter.

"This is gonna be interesting." Asuka said with a lopsided grin. "It's just like having dinner with the enemy." Her eyes zeroed in on Rei when she said this but the pale blue angel didn't bother to even respond to that. Asuka didn't expect the girl to react at all so that was just fine, but at the same time she didn't take kindly to being ignored.

"We're all friends here, right?" Shinji asked nervously. Having Asuka and Rei in the same car wasn't exactly safe in his book. He could already feel a spark crackling between both girls and sadly enough he knew he was going to be stuck in the middle of it as always. The limo finally stopped and the driver stepped out to open the door for them. When they came out of the limo the paparazzi was already in the midst of the crowd taking pictures at them.

"How did they know we were coming here?" Shinji cried out in frustration. This whole stalking thing was beggining to annoy the hell out of him, and the rumors that they spread only served to give him more anxiety.

"Shinji-kun." Rei called to him. Once he turned to see what she wanted to tell him he saw her jabbing a thumb at the Nerv emblem on the side of the linousine.

"Great." Shinji mumbled darkly before feeling his arm being pulled by Asuka. He found himself walking arm in arm with the fiery beauty and turned his head to watch Rei who followed them without a word. For a second he could have sworn he saw an expression run across her face, but it came and went too fast for him to make it out.

"Good evening! May I help you?" the waitress asked as the pilots made their way to the reservation desk. She took a look at how finely dressed the pilots were and could quickly tell that they were not ordinary guests.

"We're her for the reservations under J.A." Asuka answered with her most dazzling smile. The waitress almost lost her wit for a second at this information and gathered some menus in her arms quickly before bowing.

"C-come with me! This is such a pleasure!" She gestured for them to come with her eagerly and she lead them up a red carpeted staircase. At the top floor sat the upper class guests who came sipping their fine wine and what not and their table at the very end of the circular room which was reserved for them. Shinji slowly slipped his arm out of Asuka's and steadied his pace so he would be walking beside Rei before whispering, "This is a bit much, huh?"

"Pilot Soryhu made the reservations." Rei simply replied. "You would expect it to be any other way?"

"You're right. Asuka was never the one to stray away from the finer things in life." Shinji sighed with a shake of his head. "...This is just going to attract more attention from the paparazzi though." He blushed lightly when Rei took of of his hands in her own.

"Then we must never forget that we are representing Nerv."

"Okay." Shinji replied, scratching his head sheepishly with his free hand. They let go of each other's hands as they were seated and the three pilots ordered what they wanted to drink before the waitress left them alone. It was an akward few minutes as Shinji looked between Asuka's devilish smirk and Rei's impassionate expression.

Asuka looked between the enigmatic being who plagued her deepest disturbing dreams, and the young man who always ignited a flame within her soul that desperately desired to consume him even now. To entangle him within its burning web and embrace him until he completely surrendered his essence over to her. Rei looked between her ever eternal rival who was probably an even more potential threat than Lillith to this unstable reality, and her guardian angel who unknowingly stood at the gates of pandemonium. She knew that should those gates be opened that it would be almost impossible to reach him in the abyss of fate that promised nothing well.

"So here we are again. Just the three of us united after all the chaos that just passed and all we do is look at each other?" Asuka asked with a grin. "This is no way to spend a dinner folks." Shinji bowed his head with an uneasy smile at these words and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm just a little nervous is all." Shinji averted his eyes. "This is probably the first time I've been on a formal night out with the both of you."

"Oh, don't be nervous Shinji." Asuka assured him with a wink. "I promise I won't bite at the end of the night."

"S-stop that!" Shinji said with a laugh. Asuka found his laughing a little infectious and couldn't help but join him. Rei on the other hand felt uncomfortable watching Shinji laugh along with Asuka. It was hard to get the young man to genuinely laugh and for the red-head to do it so easliy made her feel...jealous...

"So how do you think I did on the field?" Asuka asked Shinji eagerly like a child awaiting praise. Shinji's expression flickered a moment of discomfort but he didn't want to ruin the dinner so he did the only thing he figured was acceptable at the moment.

"You had me on my toes. That's for sure!" Shinji faked a chuckle.

"Glad to hear that Shinji-boy. You didn't disappoint either! I guess I really must have blacked out in the middle of the match from the excitement." Asuka's smile faultered a tiny bit as she looked the other way for a moment. "I-I heard from mom that I kinda went...er...wild at some point but I don't really recall anything after you pinned me down."

Shinji bit back a gasp.

_I knew something was going on with her when the Unit went insane on me.-_ Shinji narrowed his eyes slightly at the thought of the blood curtling scream from the frenzied Evangelion. "Let's get away from the match, huh? Thats done and over with."

"Maybe you're right." Asuka replied before setting her sights on Rei. "So how's life as a Nerv pilot? Are you getting as much publicity as Shinji-boy here?" Rei studied the red-heads face as she spoke to her and found nothing more than curiousity. There really wasn't any sign of malice which really confused her.

"Nothing has changed, save for the traveling experiences." Rei answered in her usual monotone voice.

There it was. Rei saw a flash of something across Asuka's face, and she wasn't sure if it was just the mask fading away or possible the very sound of her voice that simply set off something within the young woman.

"How does Kawaru feel about it? Isn't he worried at all that his sister is putting her life on the line everytime she pilots?"

"He believes in my ability to pilot and so do the commanders."

"How nice." said Asuka. "There's nothing more satisfying than to know that someone is always rooting for you. Something really is bothering me about all of this though."

"What's that?" Shinji asked.

"You ever wonder if maybe...just maybe all of this wasn't just some sort of coincidence? Something along the lines of fate just lead us to piloting." Rei's eyes widened in shock at Asuka's words. It was a good thing the red-head wasn't looking at her at that very moment." Asuka stopped when she saw both of her fellow pilots looking at her oddly. "Heh, you two must think I'm crazy right?"

"...No." Shinji replied. "I'm actually that you feel that way as well. How about you Rei? Is there something about piloting that disturbs you too?"

"Yes...but I rather not discuss it." All the pilots stopped talking when the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Do you want me to take your orders now?" she asked.

"Just give us a few more minutes please." Asuka asked of her. When the waitress left them the german girl set her sights on Rei again. "Always a closed book aren't you Ayanami? Never willing to let anybody in that mysterious mind of yours, hmm?" Asuka took a sip of her drink before smirking. "Life has really changed ever since we started this year of highschool, and it all started with your first appearance girl. You start complaining to Shinji about him getting a peek at you when you both crashed in to each other like some crazy lunatic and the next day," Asuka snapped her fingers, "Suddenly you're a different person."

Shinji blushed at the "memory".

"Then Mr. Sunshine shows up and things really start to become odd. It's like you brought all the trouble along with you. We get lost in a forest, that twisted sister of yours shows up, Shinji gets hit by a bus because of some juvy kid, and we get invited to the wild sleepover at your apartment for a night I'm sure none of us would ever forget. Then Aya shows up out of nowhere just like you guys and things get even stranger...and I swear," Asuka narrowed her eyes imperceptibly, "I keep on getting the same feeling from her that I get from you. It's like you shady characters are all part of some chain of events."

"Er, Asuka I think this conversation is heading in an odd direction." commented Shinji nervously.

"What are you getting at Soryhu?"

Asuka smiled and sat back. "Just relax frosty, I'm messin' with ya, but I'm sure even Hikari and the others would agree when I say that some interesting things have been going on this year. Makes me miss the good ole days when everything wasn't so complicated. You remember those days Shinji?"

"What do you mean Asuka?"

"You know! When me, you, Hikari, Touji, and Mana used to hang out with each other." Asuka looked like she was lost in a dream. "Something was so oddly perfect about those days." the red-head stood up from her seat. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Shinji asked.

"To the bathroom idiot, where else?" Asuka snapped in a whisper. She walked awa leaving him and Rei alone to themselves.

"Sorry about that Rei."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You know...Asuka. She doesn't seem like it at the moment but she's bringing up stories from the past because she wants to make you feel unwelcome. I have to admit that something has been out of place about her ever since you joined our class. I kind of sensed it during our first studying session with each other."

"I don't mind Shinji-kun." Rei replied. "I already know how pilot Soryhu feels about me, and I don't expect her attitude to change about me anytime soon."

"Don't say that Rei!" Shinji said with a wave of his hand. "Asuka really is a nice person when she warms up to you. I guess that this whole pilot selection thing is what's getting to her. She didn't seem to have much of a problem with you before that." Shinji looked in to her eyes in an attempt to understand what was going through her mind at the moment but Asuka was right. Rei was always a person that wasn't meant to be understood,and that was perhaps the most attractive part of her personality that drew him towards her.

"We were supposed to meet this week." Rei suddenly said out of the blue. Shinji raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "What do you mean Rei?"

"You don't remember our talk about a month ago as we went to the supermarket?"

"...You mean before the truck explosion?"

"Yes. We spoke of having a private dinner with each other." Rei drank from her cup before looking back at him. "I am still willing if you are Shinji-kun."

"W-well I almost forgot about that to tell you the truth, but I would be honored to have dinner with you Rei." An idea came to mind that Shinji felt would make the experience all the more enjoyable. "Maybe we can even cook the food together."

"Perhaps." replied Rei. Their conversation came to an end when Asuka finally came back and took her seat next to Shinji again.

"I hope I didn't take too long. Did the waitress already come for our orders?" Asuka asked as she settled down.

"Nope." Shinji replied.

"Then service here isn't too good then. Maybe it wouldn't be in our best interest to leave a tip then." Asuka turned to her friend. "What do you think Shinji-boy?"

"Heh, heh. I'm not really sure Asuka."

"C'mon Shinji, I can't ask you to help me with anything if you keep on acting like a wimp!"

"Sorry!" Shinji apologized making the german girl bury her face in her right hand with a sigh. "Why do I bother trying to get you to break that habit? I suppose some things about you will never change, but I don't really mind."

"I'm trying." Shinji retorted with another laugh. Everything was going back to normal for the young pilot and he couldn't help but feel relieved. He had Asuka's friendship once again and they could all finally talk like good friends again. He wouldn't have preffered it to be any other way, but unbeknowest to him things weren't settling back in their "rightful" places. In fact the chaos that took place in Okinawa was simply a key to opening a door that held back even more uncertainty and terror that would bring the end of this world closer.

_...Best to enjoy what we have today because tomorrow will always hold something unexpected._

_**...ONWARDS!**_

* * *

The teacher droned on about Second impact as usual and as usual the students in class didn't really feel like paying attention to the same old details day in and day out. Touji had his head down on the desk swiveling his eyes in the laptop's direction just in case he'd reciev a message from any of his other bored classmates. It was just another boring day without Shinji, and that usually meant he wouldn't be entertained by Kawaru's constant attempts at hitting on the young Ikari or Aya Iraki's mischievous plans at making away him. It also seemed that wherever Shinji went Asuka, and Rei was sure to follow so the absence of his nemisis and the enigma made the day even duller. 

"Look at him Mana." Hikari whispered to her friend as she gestured to Touji. "He looks like all the life has been sucked out of him."

"I guess no Shinji means no lively Suzuhara." Mana said casually as she typed a blog on her laptop. Something along the lines of how her "boyfriend" was still out so she was seriously bored.

"What are you typing about anyway Mana?" Her question made Mana minimize the window she was on and smile slyly.

"Nothing interesting really." Mana answered quickly.

"Is that so?" Hikari asked mischievously. She probably would have succeeded in getting the information out of the cheery girl if it wasn't for the teacher's sudden pause in his teaching. Hikar looked at the old man to see what was wrong and followed the line of his sight back to the door where she found herself jumping with joy!

"We're back." Asuka announced with her usual smirk as she stood at the doorway with her arm around Shinji's shoulder. Rei only nodded before heading to her usual seat near the window where she wouldn't be bothered. Touji picked his head up in an instant when he heard Asuka's voice and a cheesy smile found its way on his face at the sight of his friends. He practically jumped from his and ran in to Shinji, taking both of them down to the floor. Asuka was taken by surprise when Shinji was ripped away from her arms and looked down at the two boys as they wrestled on the floor.

"The jock strikes already." Asuka muttered as she slapped her forehead. She took her seat beside Hikari and greeted her and Mana cheerfully. The teacher on the other hand didn't take too kindly to being interrupted and the two said wrestling boys were sent to hold buckets in the hall.

"I didn't even take tow steps in to class and I'm already punished?" Shinji grumbled to Touji who only stood there with a grin.

"Things are starting to look up already!" Touji cried out in joy.

"Why can't you do this sort of stuff with Kensuke instead?"

"I broke his arm yesterday by mistake so he couldn't come to school today." Touji replied casually as though there was really no big deal in severly injuring the otaku. Shinji's eye on the other hand twitched at how careless his friend was.

"I didn't even get to greet Kawaru or Aya-chan." Shinji said with a groan.

"We're having lunch in two periods anyway Shin-man! You have no idea how boring it's been here without you around." Touji said looking as though a tear was about to drip from his eye. "No action at all without you or your wonder team gone."

"Er...wonder team?"

"The succubus and Ayanami."

"Oh..."

* * *

_**Later at Lunch time...**_

Shinji skipped the lunch line today seeing as how he wasn't in the mood to eat at the moment so he simply sat at his usual spot in the lunch room. It was sort of comforting to back in school again after so long because it was the one place that he felt at peace other than his bed with his SDAT. Now tht he thought about it he'd been turning less and less to music to block away all of his problems as of late. Yesterday was perhaps the first time in a long time that he was plagued with such a nightmare. The very thought of that woman who appeared to him sent shivers running down his spine.

_Why did she look so familiar?_ Shinji thought to himself with an odd expression gracing his face. Before he could dwell on his thoughts any further someone sat in front of him. He raised his head to see who was his seat mate and saw Arael sitting before him with a big smile on her face.

"Shin-chan!" she cried out joyously as she reached over to him and embraced him tightly! She stroked his hair lovingly and asked, "Where have you been all this time? Why did it take so long for you to come back to me?" Shinji was on the verge of becoming a rose at this point even though he was quite used to the girls affectionate greetings for him. He could swear he felt the eyes of everyone else in the cafeteria on them. Nobody liked it when the introvert of the highschool was being embraced by the goddess of all female students.

"H-hey Aya-chan." Shinji whispered to her uneasily.

"What is it love?" Arael asked.

_L-LOVE? Where did that come from?_

"Maybe we should refrain from this for the moment, huh?" he asked hopefully, but someone else came and did the job for him.

"Hey Iraki!" a fierce voice called to the fifteenth angel. Arael didn't let go of Shinji but turned her head to the source of the voice. Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly at the person who called out to her and asked, "What is it Asuka?"

"That sort of public affection isn't the sort so appropiate conduct in this highschool." Asuka tapped her finger on her bicept impatiently. "Why don't you let go of him before he starts getting ideas, hmmm?" The german girl could immediately feel a change in the atmosphere of the room when she finished her sentence.

_...What is the meaning of this? Why aren't my powers working on this interloper?_ Arael thought wildy as she watched Asuka just stand there. The girl should have been on her way out of the lunch room by now, but instead she refused to budge from her spot. Seeing that nothing was going her way she opted to do as told. "Very well." She let go of Shinji and settled back in her seat.

"There we go." Asuka said with a chuckle as she took a seat next to Shinji. "Hey Shinji-boy? Mind moving over for Hikari?"

"Sure." Shinji replied before moving a seat over which meant he was no longer sitting in front of the angel. Arael figured she could just move over a seat as well but Rei took the seat before she could do it. The angel shot a dark glance at Asuka, having it returned by the german girl.

"You got a problem Aya?" Asuka asked with a raised eyebrow. Her words made a feral smirk make it's way across the angels lips but she didn't do anything in fear of blowing her own cover.

"Soon Asuka." Arael replied before standing from her seat. She turned to Shinji and offered him a wink before leaving the room without a word.

"What was that about Asuka?" Hikari asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing Hikari." Asuka answered with a casual wave of her hand.

"Looks more like there was a little feud between you two." said Touji with a grin. Mana chewed on her food, all the while nodding in agreement with the jocks words.

"We all know that Aya is head over heels for Shinji-kun." Mana said after she finished swallowing her food. "My bet is that soon there will be some sort of rivalry between you two if you keep on being so overprotective of him." Asuka almost spit out the food in her mouth at the girl's words.

"Whaddya mean overprotective? O-of this idiot?" Asuka asked placing a hand on her chest. "I don't care if any girl throws themself at this idiot. They're making a foolish choice if they see anything in Shinji-boy here."

"I guess that means you're in the clear Ayanami." Touji told the plae blue angel with a smirk. Rei blushed lightly and calmy responded, "You embarrass me."

"Oh, hey there Kawaru." Shinji greeted the cheerful angel once he placed a hand on his shoulder. Touji's smirk grew even wider at the seventeenth angel's appearance and threw in, "Oh sorry about that. Almost forgot about Kawaru."

Everyone froze in place for second to think over that statement...

"WHAT?"

* * *

Shinji and the other walked down the school steps amongst the vast crowd of other students heading home. It didn't exactly feel like a normal day since they basically went straight from the airport to school courtesy of agents Rose, and Melissa who even now was probably spying on the young Ikari from a distance. 

"AAH-CHOO!"

"Bless you, Mel."

"Thanks Rose."

As they got near the front gate of the school courtyard Shinji's eyes widened in confusion as he got a glimpse of what seemed to be some sort of slightly older version of Rei. He found himself holding his breath when her eyes suddenly locked with his own and it seemed as though time slowed down at that very instant. The cars that were driving on the street behind her slowed down along with the people on the sidewalk and even the long flowing hair from some of the female student in front of him swayed from side to side like pendulums.

_Swimming instructor Ayanami?_ the young man found himsefl thinking at the sight of her. He felt somewhat silly even bringing up the dream like figure that managed to teach him all he knew about swimming but she looked exactly like that version of Rei. He felt a nudge at his side and found Kawaru smiling at him.

"I see you've already seen our older cousin." Kawaru said as he threw an arm around Shinji's shoulder.

"Y-you mean she's waiting here for you and Rei?" Shinji asked in wonder.

"You can say that, but in all actuallity she's really here for you."

"What do you mean Kawaru?" By the time he asked that question it was far too late for an explanation. The azure haired vixen walked up to both of them and smiled at him cheerfully with her arms behind her back.

"So this is the great Shinji Ikari I've heard so much about?" Rei I asked with a fanged grin. Shinji immediately caught her grin and saw his favorite little angel in her place for a split second. He didn't seem to be planning on responding at the moment so she took the initiative. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shinji." She greeted him as she extended a hand out to him.

"U-um h-hi there." Shinji greeted her back nervously. He expected for her to shake his hand when he accepted the greeting but instead she lured him right in to a bone crushing hug!

_It feel so good to be able to embrace him at his level even though I miss being carried by him already. _Rei I thought with a slight blush. "I've heard so much about you from little Kurai-chan." she commented as she reluctantly let go of him.

"O-oh really?" Shinji asked, still in a daze from the unexpected intimacy. "Where is she by the way? I really miss her!" At that point Rei I couldn't understand why a sudden pang of jealousy pulled at her chest. She wasn't supposed to be feeling that sort of way for her alter persona!

"She went back to visit the rest of the family Mr. Shinji." Rei I replied with a fake frown. "I'm sorry, but she probably won't be back for a while. She really didn't want to leave Tokyo though. It was kind of hard to see her go off with the way she was behaving."

"That it was." Kawaru played along with a shake of his head. "All you could hear was her crying out that she wanted to see you again, and that she didn't want to leave without you..." Kawaru tunred to Shinji with a warm smile. "You know how children are when they're attatched to someone."

"Yeah..." Shinji replied dejectedly as he bowed his head slightly at this information. He couldn't believe that he wasn't there to say good-bye to the tiny angel before she left. "But she is coming back right?" He asked hopefully. There was a brief glance between Kawaru and Rei I that sent a bit of suspicion through Shinji's mind.

"W-we don't know for sure Mr. Shinji!" Rei I answered quickly. "I guess that gives me all the more time to keep you for myself, huh?" she asked before throwing an arm around his shoulder. She glared at Kawaru making the angel slip his arm away from Shinji in an instant. Kawaru knew better than to go against the insane angel.

"You remind me of someone." Shinji said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"O-oh, do I?" the crazed angel asked nervously. Her attention shifted away from Shinji when Rei III showed up from the crowd and stopped in her tracks at the sight of her. "Yo!" she greeted the quite girl. Rei studied her intensely and blinked a few times as though expecting Rei I to disappear from her sight.

"...What is the meaning of this?"

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Rei I

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

**_Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two_**

**_The Zany Ayanami_**

_Traingham_

* * *

_**SCF: Stage Forty-two**_

_**June 7, Year 2015...**_

_We came to visit the dear commander last night in order to infrom him on why he was still alive. As I predicted he didn't seem to show any shock at thie information, however, I know that it must have been quite surprising for him to find himself alive and well with his wife no less. I have no qualms with leaving the chamber of guaf to become a co-watcher of this new world. Conversing with Zeruel, and my other brothers and sisters were memorable experiences and I will cherish those memories but I won't turn down another chance at life._

_**June 21, 2015...**_

_I've been spending my days alive again in this apartment so far. I've been amusing myself with these little games, and reading up on the happenings of this "world". Everything seems to be quite accurate with a few minor differences. No word of Seele or project E so I guess Shinji Ikari must have eliminated them from existence. I've studied my room mates" Tabris the seventeenth angel, the third vessel, and the second vessel and I must say that the only one I am truly comfortable with is Tabris. The third vessel has a disturbing personality, and I've heard the second speaking to herself late at night. I've made out Armiseal's name in some of the conversations so perhaps I have one extra roomie that I'm not completely aware of yet. I'll inquire about it from her later._

**_August 5, 2015..._**

_I'm finally beggining to grow board with staying in this apartment. I've done my research and I wouldn't really mind getting out and exploring...perhaps I'll even get the chance to meet with my nemisis Naoko Akagi. I've attempted to murder her daughter in the previous reality on several occassions; at one time even resorting to possessing pilot Ikari, but they were unsuccessful. I also would like to finally meet Shinji Ikari in person. I want to understand how this young man managed to thaw the second vessel, and understand why all my room mates are so attatched to him! Even the seventeenth angel has a romantic interest in Ikari which...intruiges me to say the least. I've become good friends with him so I'm sure he'll convince my baby sisters in to allowing my freedom._

_I finally met Shinji Ikari in person later in the afternoon today and I must admit that he really interests me. I remember meeting him long ago when he was a mere child and wanting to interact with him but the commander wouldn't allow it. Now that I see him grown I can't help but feel an attraction to how similiar he is to the commander. I'm embarrased to say that I didn't want to leave his arms when he held me so protectively. His smile entrances me and I can't help but desire to be near him. I understand that my sisters feel an attraction to him but...I couldn't care less for their feelings._

**_August 6, 2015..._**

_I came to Shinji's school today and spent the entire day with him in all of his classes. I enjoyed sitting with him and studying with him as well. Kawaru was able to convince the principal to allow me to come to school with him so I can do this anytime I like. That Horaki girl annoys me with her constant attempts to squeeze me in to submission, and I don't take kindly to being viewed as a huggable "teddy bear". I'm surprised with my sudden desire to have Shinji around me all the time. He's quite amusing and it's much livelier when he's around. Oh, there goes the second talking to the sixteenth again. They're always arguing about such little things but I guess I would prefer them over the Third. She's always lurking around in her room making plans and me and her don't get along too well._

_It's almost time for me to head to bed. I'm actually feeling a bit excited for tonight which is really new to me since I've never really had such a feeling before. I'm eager to try out new activities with Shinji in his dreams tonight. Perhaps I'll teach him how to swim since he's having such problems with it._

_**August 7, 2015...**_

_Today turned out to be a day that we would mark as the first attack on this new world. The second vessel bursted in to the apartment alerting us of the Sixth angel's appearance and to make matters worse she also informed us that Shinji was in his company. In most cases I wouldn't care if one was causing trouble in this fabrication of reality, especially when it came to one of my brothers or sisters who I've grown fond of during my time in the chamber, however, when I discovered Shinji was in danger I felt...troubled. I didn't like this feeling, in fact it reminded me of the feeling I experienced as my nemisis choked me to death. As much as I didn't want to make enemies with my siblings I couldn't allow Gaghiel to take Shinji away against his will. I knew Lillith would finally come out of her dormancy one day to exact her revenge on the Third, and Yui Ikari for their interference during Third Impact but I didn't expect her to come so soon._

_Unit-01 made it's appearance at the boardwalk before Tabris and the Third could reach Shinji. I had gotten a glimpse of the fierce beast during Third Impact when the Chamber was opened by Lillith, but this time I was actually able to study it from afar; there would be no other way to observe such a creature without being killed, however, I immediately realized that it was no mere shadow of Adam. In fact this "Evangelion" was giving off an aura similar to that of the great mother herself so it was clear to me that it derived from her and not the great father Adam. I wonder how Shinji's control over it would be affected now tht he holds Adam's soul within him._

_He was taken to the hospital soon after everything was resolved and the mindwipe had taken effect. I wanted to visit him but Tabris told me and the others to stay put until tomorrow. I'm feeling some nauseating tugs at my chest right now just thinking about what condition Shinji may be in right now. I must say, he is really stirring up some interesting feeling in me and I'm not sure whether I'll ever get used to them._

_...Thank you for these gifts._

_**August 12, 2015...**_

_Two days ago while my room mates were out doing whatever they pleased with their friends I managed to open a channel between this world and the chamber for a few second within the bath tub; such a feat is nothing at all for someone such as myself. I'm sure none of my other siblings in the chamber managed to notice anything seeing as how there was no interference when I got ahold of a lone dummy plug. The clone inside should prove to be a body fit for my soul when I'm done altering it to my favor. _

_I grown fond of this child-like body due to the attention it draws from Shin-chan but I can't stay like this for the rest of my life. The Chamber's effects on my body have stunt my growth indefinitley so if I don't find a solution to this problem I'll spend the rest of my life being viewed as some child of never ending youth. So far my tests on the clone have gone to disaster due to it's constant attempts to murder me. I remedied that when I relieved it of it's artificial soul when I did my first soul tranfusion test. It worked like a charm and as to the where abouts of that spirit...I have no idea and I seriously don't have any reason to feel any concerns about it. Sometime tonight everyone will come over for the sleepover that was planned by the Third and I'll be able to work my charms on Shin-chan again. Just hold those fools of until I attain the body of your dreams dearest, I'll have you in my hands soon._

_While I'm on the project I should start thinking of ways to enhance his physical abilities. That last encounter with Gaghiel took alot out of him since he has no knowledge of his powers. Hopefully a superhuman could at least help him with running away should it be necessary...I like kitties...I think I have a wonderful idea._

_**August 24, 2015...**_

_This morning I just finished another swimming session with Shin-chan. He's showing some very promising signs in his progress and soon he'll be just as good as I am. I think he's beggining to wise up about things because he keeps on eyeing me suspiciously every now and then. He probably started wondering why I've been appearing in most of his dreams lately...he is starting to warm up to my new body though. I figured I should give my alias "Instructor Ayanami" a little sex appeal to tease him every now and then. Now that I think about it I wonder if he stares at Katsuragi the same way he stares at me...surely he doesn't have a thing for that woman, does he? Enough of that. Anyway the Second, and Third started talking about this new student that just joined the class today named Aya Iraki. From what I've heard from them so far the girl has her eyes on Shin-chan already and being who he is and all...he is clueless of her attraction to him. It would seem that Asuka has her eyes on him most of the time anyway so I don't think this new girl will get too close to him._

_Lets see...my new body isn't nearly as close to the state I plan to have it in but it's showing signs of progress. As for the body enhancement project I think a Shin-neko is a fine idea. If I play my cards right I'll be able to tame him for myself without my siblings suspecting a thing. My, how much I've changed since I first came to this world. I've forgotten all about taking revenge on Naoko and instead I'm focusing on having fun most of the time._

_**September 4, 2015...**_

It was only last night that Bardiel, the Thirteenth decided to make his appearance cause chaos. At that time I was simply focusing on my project when suddenly my ears where assualted by explosions from outside! It rushed to the window and saw the entire industrial district in violent flames and thick black smoke. People were running through the streets as though the end of the world had come and I sensed five powerful forces moving through the streets. Moments after the explosion one of those powerful presences phased out of existence unexpectedly and two others had risen to their peak. I concluded that at this point one had fallen dead and two were dueling each other so did that mean that there could have possibly been another angel besides Bardiel that died at the moment after the explosion? Perhaps, but at the moment that wasn't important.

Tabris told me that the Second had fallen in battle but she managed to kill Bardiel as well. I was somewhat saddened to hear that my younger sister was gone but a smirk crossed my brothers face soon after he told me about it. He then stated that the Second was merely waiting for the Third to get close enough to fuse her soul with her so she wasn't completely gone. Right now the Third is resting in bed trying to recover from the effects of the fusion. She starts ranting on in her sleep every now and then so I figure the Second is tormenting her as she sleeps. I must say that I'm proud of the Second...no the Sixteenth for taking on the task of confronting an angel as devious as Bardiel by herself. My conversations with the vengeful angel when I was back in the chamber weren't pleasant and I soon grew tired of his constant declarations of getting revenge on the "Young Warrior" as he called Shinji. Rest in peace dear brother and know that I truly pity you for your foolishness.

_**September 15, 2015...**_

_I've finally been able to perfect the feline transformation on Shin-chan and I already tested him with a ball of yarn to see it's effectsAs expected he went for the ball of yarn like a playful little kitten so it was a success! There seems to be some side effects to this enhancement though: He has a very short attention span whenever he sees something that appeals to him so basically if someone is talking to him and another person with a glass of milk supposedly walks by he suddenly loses interest in what the other person has to say. Until he's able to control his feline urges then there's no doubt in my mind that he'll draw a lot of attention to himself. He does look adorable when he tried to snatch the ball of yarn out of my hand though...everything is going according to plan._

_Something does seem to be troubling me...I cna't help but feel as though I've forgotten a slight detail. Oh, great! I forgot about those annoying hairclips the fireball wears all of the time...or about Hikari's pigtails...and the other things he might come across as he goes to school! This won't be pretty..._

_**September 16, 2015...**_

_I was working overtime last night when I heard a violin being played outside on the balcony. I figured it was just Kawaru trying to enjoy the evening stars as usual. He's perhaps the only person on earth who is truly at peace with everything. I sort of envy him, being able to smile every moment of the day and having such a gentle nature and all. Anyway as I was saying I just continued on with my project until I dozed off._

_The next morning once I was tired of doing touch ups on the clone and Kawaru left for school without the Third I noticed that the violin was still being played. I followed the sorrowful melody to the source and found the Third playing the violin on the balcony as though she was fine. She did seem to be sweating profusely though so I began to worry about her...heh worry, another thing Shinji managed to instill in me. She wouldn't answer to my calls and I sensed an At-field surrounding her so I knew it would be best not to disturb her._

_**September 18, 2015...**_

_I'm feeling a little terrible right now thanks to the trouble caused by the savage Evangelion last night. I've felt such pain in the past when my soul was worked to the core whenever the Second piloted Unit-00 but I've never felt so sore after her piloting. I should have expected my siblings to make another move, but for them to use an Evangelion was quite extreme. They're starting to think for once even though Bardiel attempted it once in the previous reality if I'm not mistakened. _

_Kawaru rushed out from the balcony last night in search of which ever one of our siblings who was causing all of this and he has yet to come but I'm not worried at all. Hopefully Shinji comes out of the hospital soon. I really want to check up on him but I still have to worry about my own pains and the Third who still has not regained conciousness...this is really going to delay the completion of my project._

_**September 21, 2015...**_

_Today we went to a hotspring resort for a much needed get away from the chaos that took place in the city. While we were in the limousine that Ritsuko Akagi kept on staring at me oddly which didn't scare me at all but if she ever felt the need to choke the life out of me I don't mind putting the little demon in her place! Perhaps that's just my anger speaking for me, I mean maybe she isn't like her sick mother but I don't intend to be nice to her regardless of that. I also met this Aya Iraki I heard so much about and just as my room mates said before: she truly is quite smitten with Shin-chan. I honestly don't trust her with that twisted nature of her's and I don't appreciate an addition to the competition I already have._

_To my annoyance Shin-chan suddenly disappeared the entire day because he was called upon to fulfill his duties as a celebrity. This meant I had to spend my entire day with Asuka and the others and do what ever they wished. The Third attempted to stick me with the children in the hotsprings but I retaliated by igniting her blouse sleeve with my At-field. That'll teach her not to disrespect her older sister. _

_**October 1, 2015...**_

_YES! This body is exactly how I wished it to be and I couldn't possibly be any more pleased with the results of my project, well at least until I see how the fruits of my labor are appreciated by Shinji. The world looks so much better from this point of view and...I'm no longer flat chested! Now I can finally start forming an actual bond with my dear Shin-chan. I told the Third and Asuka Soryhu that I could solve my problem and I have._

_Kawaru didn't seem to see anything wrong with my new body so it's time to give this baby a test drive. I left my original body in the dummy plug just in case I would ever need it which is very unlikely but it's good to be prepared. I hope Shinji comes back from Okinawa soon because I can't hold in my excitement any longer! I can't believe how much I've changed since I first came here, but I know all of this wouldn't have been possible if I didn't meet Shinji Ikari...I must truly admit that I'm in love..._

_**...ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Rei III paced around her room slowly before stopping to open the door slighlty and spy on Shinji who was having a conversation with Kawaru on the couch. She turned away from them and paced around one last time before repeating the process and turning to her sister who sat on her bed cross legged. Rei never experienced any jealousy simply because another was more sexually appealing then her but just the sight of Rei I in her new body made her feel a tad bit envious. The way her clothes accented the curves of her body and the way her azure hair feathered over her face lightly giving off an enticing vibe. 

_Will I look similiar once I mature just as much?_ the younger angel thought to herself hopefully as she studied her sisters physical features. Rei I caught her younger sister eyes roaming over her and smirked before asking, "Envious already little sister?"

"No." Rei III lied with a straight face. "So this is what you have been working on all these months?" Rei narrowed her imperceptibly. "This is what you meant once you spoke of changing the situation between you and Shinji-kun?"

"That's right Third." Rei I replied mischievously. "I didn't do all of this just for Shin-chan though. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life imprisoned in that child-like body so I decided to find a way to transfer my soul in to an older looking body." she stood up from the bed and gestured to her own body. "As you can plainly see my project was a success. You wouldn't be able to grasp the work and problems I went through just to attain the results you see now." She raised an eyebrow when Rei III's eyes swiveled over to the dummy plug sticking out of the ground.

"You know how I despise those clones."

"If memory serves me right you are a clone." Rei I said cooly as she crossed her arms. "I'm the original and the fact that I resorted to the use of a clone's body does not give you any right to see me differently." a smirk appeared on the elder Ayanami's face once more. "Well maybe you can finally see me as the older sister. I don't appreciate the way you used your size to push me around in the past."

"You want me to fear you?" Rei III asked darkly.

"Not at all." Rei I's eyes flickered and Rei III was gripped by a powerful force. It didn't hurt her but it held her firmly in place. The younger angel attempted to break out of it but to her horror she finally realized the message her older sister was trying to get through to her: Compared to her she was a weakling. "All I want is for you to respect me." The older sibling snapped her finger and Rei III was dropped on to the floor. Rei I took one last glance at her counterpart before leaving the room.

Shinji turned away from Kawaru when he heard the door of Rei III's room creak open and saw Rei I walk out with a fanged grin on her face. She walked elegantly yet she didn't look like a snobbish girl at all; not in the way she carried herself or the way she spoke. In fact for some reason once he met her in the school front yard earlier he couldn't help but be reminded of a certain tiny angel.

"Sorry about that you two." Rei I apologized "timidly". "Me and little Rei-chan had so much to catch up with."

"I'm sorry but what was your name again?" Shinji asked sheepishly. At that question a bead of sweat trailed down Rei's forehead. She just remembered that she didn't tell him her name yet and anything along the lines of "Kurai" would make him suspicious. She simply stood there silently looking back at Shinji as her mind went searching for a convincing name. "Are you okay?"

"My name is Eve." Rei answered quickly. Kaworu almost face faulted from her answer but it was better than nothing.

"This is the first time I've met someone named Eve." Shinji said with a smile. "It's a very beautiful name, Eve Ayanami." Rei I's heart fluttered at the young Ikari's compliment and she started to blush.

"T-thank you." she replied bashfully before snapping out of her stupor. She hated it when she sounded so nervous. "Maybe we should get to know each other over dinner?" She heard a thump from Rei III's room when she said that and grinned. "Just me and you, huh?"

Shinji never expected to be asked out for dinner and by such a lovely young woman. "W-well..." Shinji found his entire body locking in place as though it refused to be moved from the couch. "...er, I-I really don't thi-"

"Great!" Rei exclaimed cheerfully, clasping her hands together. She saw Shinji about to speak again and dug in to her pocket to pull out two little cat bells so he would come willingly. As desired his eyes locked on the two golden orbs in her hand and he was instantly hers. "Lets go Shinji!" she said as she grabbed on to his hand. The seventeenth angel cocked his head to the side in confusion once his friend allowed himself to be taken away from by the mischievous angel. He was sure Shinji was about to say, "Shouldn't Kaworu and Rei come?" but as soon as Rei I brought out those bells it seemed as though the young Ikari was in a trance.

"Interesting." the angel said to himself as he stroked his chin. Rei III came out of the room at the moment the apartment door slammed shut and looked dumbfounded. Her eyes were completely blank and her arms hung at her sides lifelessly.

"Shinji-kun left with her?"

"That he did little sister." Kawaru replied cheerfully. "It looks like our older sister is finally going to get the chance she worked hard for."

* * *

"So you're a pilot now?" Hikari asked Asuka excitedly. The german girl had been keeping her waiting for this news since she came to school but she never expected it to be so shocking and to be on the side of another organization! This could only mean that her and Shinji would end up crossing paths in the future. "So that's why you left the resort so early?" 

"Yep." Asuka answered proudly before taking another bite of her bean curd. "I can see it already on the front page of J-teen magazine: The stunning new pilot of Jet Alone! Shinji Ikari's new rival!" Asuka was caught in a daze for a few second until hikari tapped her on the shoulder.

"You really want to be Shinji's rival?"

"Why not?"

"But you've been such good friends for so long!" Hikari was almost bordering on hysterical. "Why didn't you just join Nerv instead?"

"The position was taken by another person alright!" Asuka yelled back at her friend. "Ayanami already took the position as the back up pilot in Nerv. Besides I don't want to be a stupid back up pilot. I want to see some action girl!"

"Touji will never let this down if he finds out about this, and Aida might just start asking for positions." Hikari sighed at the though of the otaku throwing himself at Gendo and Yui's feet...he would do it.

"Let them find out." Asuka said with a smirk. "It's bound to be world news sooner or later." They walked in silence most of the way through the street until they hit a stop signal at the end of the block. Both girls simply waited patiently for the signal to change when Hikari suddenly got a glimpse of blue hair combing through the crowd on the sidewalk across the street. When the person was in clear view she saw that it was an older looking Ayanami holding hands with Shinji!

_W-What's going on here?_ the freckled girl though wildly before she tapped on her friends shoulder like a jackhammer. Asuka turned to her in irritation and asked, "What is it now Hikari?"

"L-look Asuka!" Hikari squeaked out as she pointed at the two walking on the other side of the street. Asuka's expression went from that of cockiness to pure dumb foundedness before immediately switching to something quite evil.

"Who is that? It looks like Ayanami!" Asuka whispered to Hikari.

"Her figure doesn't look like that of Ayanami's, Asuka. She looks a little taller that her too." Hikari squinted her eyes to get a better look. Shinji must of said something funny because the young woman he was walking with began to laugh. Hmmm...that proved that it wasn't their classmate. Nevertheless the freckled girl still believed it was in their best interest to follow them. Why you ask? Hikari wasn't one to show her affections easily so she was sort of a...what you could call a stalker at times. Luckily she was about to find out that her patnrer and her had something in common.

"Let's follow them Hikari!" Asuka declared with a look of fierce determination.

"But that wouldn't be right Asuka!" Hikari retorted in "protest".

"Who cares? Let's go before we lose em'!" Asuka whispered back to her before grabbing ahold of her hand. As soon as the walking signal blinked the german fireball was off like a bullet with her freckled sidekick in tow!

Shinji and Rei walked side by side down the block, getting envious glares from passing fans and cat calls. Shinji who couldn't care less because he was so mesmerized by the cat bells Rei tied to the front of her shirt but the angel was on the verge of wiping out the lecherous men stealing glance at her. Suddenly her angelic senses went wild for a few seconds and she turned her head to see if there was anyone suspicious behind them. Asuka and Hikari saw the pale blue angel whip her head in their direction and hid in one of the upcoming alleys. They poked out their head when they though she wasn't looking back at them anymore and proceeded.

"Hey Shin-chan?" Rei I called to her companion.

"Y-yes Eve?"

"Why don't we head to that sushi restuarant over there?" the angel asked with a smile. Shinji nodded and they headed toward it much to the following girl's misfortune. If they headed in to that resturant then they would easily be found out if they went inside as well. Asuka wasn't the sort to be shy about such things anyway so...

"You hungry Hikari?"

"Sort of but I'll just wait till I get ho-"

"Don't worry about it! Lets go follow them in to that restuarant!" Asuka smirked mischievously. "We'll have dinner and a show." As usual Hikari didn't go against her friend's wishes and allowed herself to be taken along...not that she really minded at all. She was going to be treated to some dinner!

Shinji and Rei entered the restuarant and they were immediately recieved by a waiter. The restuarant looked old fashion inside with Red wooden walls complimented by old paintings and decorating swords. It was pretty spacious as well so it was the perfect place to be spied on which really brought up the question on why the mad angel would bring them to such a place knowing that they were being followed.

"Table for two." Shinji told the waiter. The mand nodded and lead them to a table in the far left corner near the sushi bar where the man prepared most of the dishes. On the way to the table Shinji saw some of his classmates sitting together at a table, but is was mostly some boys so he didn't feel to uncomfortable until they got a glimpse of Rei I. At the sight of the azure beauty hateful glares were directed at him instantly.

_As if they didn't hate me enough._ Shinji thought sarcastically as he took a seat at the table with Rei. He ran his hand down his face before stealing one more glance at the table to see his classmates still looking at the both of them. The young man finally got aggrivated by this and matched their glares with his own, which surprisingly enough made them all look away. _Wow...did I actually scare them?_

"Mr. Shinji?" Rei called to him once she saw the hairs on his head shoot up aggressively as he glared at some people who were seated at the other side of the room. He wasn't listening so she placed a hand on his head, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

"Yes?" the cat-like Ikari asked as he crushed his head against her hand expectantly. He was suddenly in the mood to be petted by her.

"Are you alright? It kind of looked like you were glaring at somebody."

"I'm just fine Eve." Shinji assured her lazily as she scratched his head. The angel couldn't help smirk playfully at how much control she had over him. If she kept exploiting his pleasures she would soon be in his favor, and perhaps...

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked curiously when the angel suddenly cupped her nose. Rei I nodded akwardly before standing up from her seat.

"I'll just be a moment." she replied, still cupping her nose. She headed for the restroom to get herself cleaned up and hopefully to rid herself of the thoughts that just filled her mind. Shinji on the other hand blinked in curiousity before shaking it off and amusing himself with his chopsticks. Asuka and Hikari, seeing the young man too preoccupied to spot them, made their move and had a waitress seat them at a table on the other side of the room where they wouldn't be seen.

"She looks like her nose was bleeding." Hikari whispered to Asuka.

"Yeah I know..." Asuka concentrated hard on Shinji once she paused in mid-sentence. "...I wonder what happened between them that caused it." The german girl knew from experience that Shinji was not a tease but that "Ayanami" look-alike started blushing after a few words were exchanged between them. "That perverted idiot must've said something inappropiate to her."

"Shinji?" Hikari asked unbelievingly. "No way. He doesn't even have the guts to follow along with Aya's constant moves on him. Unless he's been hiding this woman from us I don't think he knows her well enough to try his hand at being suave."

"But who the hell is she? She has to be related to Rei because she looks exactly like her!" Asuka was beggining to think that Kaworu was the only one in the family who stuck out. All of the other members of the family that Asuka had seen looked like clones!

* * *

Rei I wiped her face and looked at herself in the mirror. To her surprise she was still blushing from those dirty thoughts that entered her mind earlier. "This is going to be a keeper in my journal." the angel said to herself cheerfully. "Maybe in the future I'll be able to carry out those plans but until then it wouldn't be a good idea to be too forward."She took a deep breath and headed out of the restroom to meet up with Shinji at the table again. 

"Did I take long?" she asked Shinji as she took her seat.

"No." Shinji replied nervously.

"Good." she went on before resting her chin in her hand and looking back at him. "When we first met at your highschool you had an odd look on your face. Mind telling me why?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry if I offended you." Shinji apologized.

"You didn't. In fact I thought it was cute." She inwardly put a dash on her score chart when Shinji blushed deeply.

"W-well you just reminded me of somebody."

"Who?"

"It's really complicated." Shinji found it hard to keep eye contact with her. "You'd probably think I was crazy if I told you."

"Try me."

"...No really. I might come out sounding like some sort of sicko." Shinji said with a wave of his hand but Rei I's eyes gleamed childishly despite his response.

"I'm serious! I won't take it the wrong way at all."

"Okay but I warned you." He tapped his fingers on the table as he averted his eyes in embarassment. "I saw you in my dreams." At his words his classmates who were seated a few table away from them scoffed and the two girls spying on them gasped.

"Th-that's so romantic!" Hikari squealed girlishly with stars in her eyes. She practically swooned at Shinji's words. Asuka had the urge to smack some sense in to her friend but their waitress came over to ask them about their orders.

"Are you two ready yet?" the waitress asked, stealing some glances at Hikari who was busy wiping her nose with a napkin.

"G-give us some more time." Asuka answered quickly trying to keep her eyes on the couple.

"Are you sure? Not even any drinks to start off with?"

"Coke."

The waitress turned to Hikari.

"M-me too." Hikari replied, still wiping the blood dripping from her nose. She had a bad habit of dreaming up some very sensual situations whenever she felt romance in the air. She probably would have written some best selling romance novels if she ever put her pen on paper during such moments. Once the waitress was gone both girls gave the couple on the other side their undivided attention.

"That's rather sweet Shinji." Rei I said dreamily. She was taken back to their meetings in the dream world once he reminded her. "I heard about you from little Kurai-chan but I never believed you to be so romantic. Your life as a pilot must have given you quite a few oppurtunities to practice, hmmm?"

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked with an uneasy expression on his face.

"Don't play coy with me." Rei I placed her hand on his. "Your popularity must have drawn plenty of young women to your side." She offered him a wicked smirk. Inwardly she was nervous to hear his response. She didn't want to find out that he was already deeply invovled with somebody. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"I haven't really been paying any mind to that actually." replied Shinji. "My responsibilities as a pilot doesn't really allow me any time to think about romantic interests."

"That's a shame."

"You think so?"

"That I do." the angel replied. "So now that I know your situation, how would you like me to be the one to fill the emptiness in your heart?"

"E-excuse me?" Shinji asked, trying not to let his eyes wander over her figure. His heart started pounding and he could feel his palms starting to sweat._ Is she asking to be my girlfriend? I can't make that sort of decision!_

"Don't panic Shinji, it was just a joke." Rei I said melodically with a grin. Shinji sighed when she said that and slumped in his seat slightly to calm himself down. "However it would be nice if you saved yourself for me."

"Uh what?"

"I'll be staying with my cousins from now on so you'll be seeing a lot more of me Mr. Shinji." she winked at him and slipped her hand off of his slowly. "I'll be having a lot of fun in Tokyo-3 now that I know you're around, and I want us to be good friends."

"R-really?" the young Ikari asked feeling as though his life was going to be getting a bit more interesting.

"You can count on it." she untied the cat bells from her shirt and gave it to him. Shinji accepted them gratefully and offered her a genuine smile. "Just a little keep sake to remember me by just in case I should leave."

"Thanks Eve."

"I should be thanking you."

"Huh?" Shinji asked, turning his attention away from the bells.

"Let's eat." Rei I lied with a giggle. She had him in the palm of her hand and he didn't even know it. Now all she had to do was make sure she got closer to him than her sister already has._ Maybe I'll crash the dinner their planning to have soon._

* * *

_"To be finally back to this city after so long sends shivers down my spine."_ Leliel said with a twisted grin as she sat on the grassy hill where Bardiel once sat the night before he made his move on Tokyo-3.

_"First thing's first. I have to find the traitors of our ranks and eliminate them before I take Shin-chan back to mother Lillith."_ The dark angel could hardly contain her excitement but she knew she had to be careful if she wanted everything to go successfully. _"First I have to take care of Tabris and make sure he suffers to his last dying breath. After I'm done with him I'll track down Arael and proceed with her execution."_ She looked to her side where shadow-Shinji, and shadow Asuka stood.

_"In the name of the almighty mother Lillith, the traitors will meet their end!"_

_**To be continued...**_


	16. Shinji and the dark angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

**_The Girl holding his lost past_**

By Traingham

* * *

_**SCF: Stage Forty-three**_

Gendo tightened the head band around his forehead so his sweat wouldn't drip on the food hi was preparing for dinner. It was his day to cook since he lost the last match of Tekken to Yui and the last thing he wanted to do was displease the first commander with the dish he was preparing. Yui was really craving some sashimi and tempura so that was exactly what he was going to prepare for her. With the trusty preparation book by his side he would have no problems at all.

"...How far I have fallen." Gendo muttered to himself with an odd smirk gracing his face. "I don't want to get on Yui's bad side though. I've never really cooked...I usually had the Nerv cafeteria or one of the doctors provied me with food." Gendo dipped the sauce brush in to the bowl of sauce and smothered the orange mixture over the line of rice he spread across the large cooking board.

"Hey Gen-chan!" Yui called to him from the living room.

"Yes?" He asked gruffly.

"I want shrimp tempura as well!"

Gendo blinked a few times and bit back a sigh of annoyance. "We don't have any shrimp here Yui."

"Then buy some from the store honey." Yui simply replied. At that moment Shinji came in to the apartment announching that he had come home and the second commander cringed. Nothing good ever cameof his encounters or meetings with his son, but if he wanted to stay living then he would have to make the best of it. Suddenly as if Yui was just trying to make matters worse she said something that made Gendo's blood run cold.

"You can bring Shinji along with you!"

Gendo dropped the knife in his hand...

* * *

The car was quiet for the most part. Gendo stared dead ahead at the road while Shinji sat at the passenger's side twiddling his thumbs looking as though he was going to collapse from some sort of nervous breakdown. The young Ikari just got back from his little get together with "Eve Ayanami" so he was still trying to recover from that. The last thing he ever needed was for his mother to send him away on a little trip to the market with his father. If he was going to get through this he was going to have to force himself to make some conversation. 

"So..." Shinji paused in search of something to talk about."...how's work dad?"

"Fine." Gendo replied monotonously. Shinji wasn't expecting the answer to be any different from that but he knew from that tone of voice that his father wasn't going to go any further with the subject then that if he didn't inquire about anything else.

"How is the JSSDF handling the outcome of the match in Okinawa?"

"They plan to fund both Nerv and Jet Alone now. They approved of JAMS-01 even though Unit-00 outmatched it. They hope to somehow bring both of our organizations together someday." Shinji heard a scoff from his father after he finished speaking. The commander obviously didn't approve of the ideas of the JSSDF.

"I see." Shinji mused.

Silence...

"How is school?" Gendo suddenly asked after drumming his hands on the steering wheel a few times. Shinji was hesitant in his answer but he didn't want to leave his father hanging. He massaged the back of his neack nervously and replied, "Everything is alright I guess. I just got back yesterday, you know."

"Indeed."

"I just got back from a little get together with Rei's cousin." Shinji added on to get the subject moving. What he didn't expect was for his father's hand on the wheel to jerk to the left after hearing his words. The car almost veered to the side but Gendo quickly set it back on course before it got out of control. "W-what was that dad?" the young Ikari asked nervously.

"Nothing Shinji." Gendo replied cooly. "Now tell me about this cousin you were with earlier." The older commander did not feel comfortable with news about a new angel.

"Well her name is Eve Ayanami."

"Is that so?"

"Er...yeah. She's actually a pretty cool person to be with." He stopped to dig in to his pocket and pulled out the cat bells Rei I gave to him earlier. "She gave me something to remember her by too." Gendo stole a glance at the bells in his son's hand and sighed.

"What of Soryhu?"

"You mean Asuka?" Shinji didn't recieve an answer in return so he figured Gendo was talking about her. "She's just fine."

"You went out to dinner with her and pilot Ayanami before we left Okinawa, did you not?" Gendo asked raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Nothing really." Shinji felt himself getting stiff from the tone of voice his father used to question him. "We just talked...that's all."

Gendo nodded slowly and stopped at an upcoming red light before turning to his son. "Should pilot Soryhu ask you anything about Nerv, I don't expect you to reveal anything about the Evangelion, understood?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Very well. I will compliment you on your preformance on the field Shinji but you were moving sluggishly during the match. Soryhu would have succeeded in the match if you didn't use her progressive spear as a last resort." Gendo set his sights back on the road before going on. "I'm having your training pushed to two hours."

Shinji groaned at his fathers words and leaned hid head against the window pane. "That's going to kill me."

"Pilot Ayanami will accompany you as well. I'm sure she will be able to shape you up if she spends enough time with you." Gendo inwardly smirked. He was still her commander so if he ordered it she would not go against working Shinji to the bone. She'd practically kill for some time alone with the guardian anyway so he would have that time away from both of them.

"Yes sir." Shinji said dejectedly. "By the way dad, why are you going to the market anyway?"

"For shrimp."

"Are you cooking?"

"...Yes I am."

"You want some help?"

"...You're skilled in cooking correct?" Gendo asked.

"Yeah." Shinji replied excitedly.

"Then...I don't see why not."

He had gotten through the conversational part of the ride successfully so he was sure this whole spending time thing with his son wouldn't be that much of a problem. The commander stole another glance at Shinji and memories of bloodshed and tears rushed back to him. Him leaving Shinji at the train station; Shinji looking up at him from their first meeting in Nerv; Shinji returning from his engagement with the Third Angel; Shinji's screams as the dummy plug took control in the engagement with the Thirteenth angel; Misato's cries for Unit-01 to give Shinji back to her and finally his face off with Unit-01 during Third impact.

_-I knew this wouldn't be easy.-_

**_...ONWARDS!

* * *

_**

There were people walking down every sidewalk tending to their everyday agendas and cars were zooming past beside them in the streets like a never ending network. This was completely different from how it was before in the previous reality. The citizens of Tokyo-3 usually spent most of their time in their apartment complexes where it was safe just in case and angel decided to show up and strike up a disaster. Another thing that was different was the atmoshpere of things about the city. It was lively and cheerful while in the previous reality it was much like a melencholy fog was drifting through the streets with a sense of foreboding.

There in the midst of the busy crowd stood a young woman with long raven hair in a pony tail that fell quite close to the floor. She had gleaming serenade colored eyes and a look of mischief that caught the eyes of most people who passed by her. She wore a black blouse accompanied by black jeans and black gloves. This young woman was none other than the twefth angel, Leliel and quite frankly the mood of the people around her disgusted her to no end. There was something about their smiles and giggles tht left an empty pit of hate deep within her.

"Clueless little insects." Leliel muttered to herself as she walked aimlessly amongst the crowd. "You've been given another chance and yet you are just as naive as before. Do you not feel the coming of the great mother or do you simply wish to indulge yourself of the many pleasure this fake world has to offer before it is taken away from you?" A smirk crossed her face as she thought of the fifteenth angel. "Well, this world must be good if she likes it here. Of course...Shinji is here so that makes it all the more enjoyable right?"

Leliel came to a sudden stop when a familiar presence shot right through her senses. She looked around to see where the feeling was coming from the crowd kept her from getting a good look so there was no way of pinpointing the source. The angel growled in frustration and walked to the street corner to get a better look.

"Where is it coming from?" Leliel said with a pout.

"Excuse me. You're in the way." a voice said irritably from beside her. Leliel turned to see who was being so rude and came face to face with Arael. She felt odd just being next to the firl but she decided to allow her to pass through.

"You're excused." Leliel replied as she stepped to the side reluctantly.

"Thank you." Arael said curtly before going on her way. When she was sure that Leliel couldn't hear her she muttered, "Insolent human."

"That damn sniveling insect." Leliel growled when Arael was out of ear shot. "How can Kawaru or Arael possibly put up with these human beings. I pray that Shinji hasn't become so weak yet in his time on this prison." She decided to cross the street and stopped to see if her senses picked up the presence a little stronger this time. A black mercedes suddenly passed by and the feeling rushed through her again. She whipped around to look through the windows and saw Gendo and Shinji sitting inside carrying on with their akward conversation.

"I've found him!" the angel exclaimed joyfully. In an instant she was in pursuit of the driving vehicle, pushing past every person that was in her way.

* * *

"Who was that?" Shinji mumbled to himself as the car passed the incoming street corner. He saw a young woman just staring at him intensely as they passed and ti sent chills running down his spine. It was so eerie, almost as though he was staring at some weird mirror that twisted his image in to something that he was lacking. 

"Who was what?" Gendo asked.

"I just saw a girl once we passed that last street corner."

"I see." was Gendo's only reply. He turned in to the drive way and parked in front of the fish market. "Are you coming or staying?" the commander asked as he opened the door to get out of the car. Shinji hesitated as he thought of the many things that could possibly happen while they were in there together before answering, "I suppose I'll just stay in here."

"Very well." Gendo replied before closing the door. He headed towards the store and sighed in relief. "That saves me some trouble." He took a basket and headed past the check out area towards the stands. He spotted the line of people waiting for shrimp and took his spot behind a woman in a white jacket. He knew that there would be a line. This market was always packed with people so that was a given.

"Yui, Yui, Yui." Gendo said to himself. "You don't know the things I do to please you." For some reason when he said that the woman in front of him gasped in what he interpreted as delight and turned around to face him. "N-Naoko?" Gendo said uneasily. The crazed scientist nodded with a sinister smirk and pulled him in to a hug.

"How good to see you Gen-chan!" Naoko chirped cheerfully.

"That's Commander Ikari to you doctor." Gendo retorted as he slowly pulled away from her.

"Nah-uh. We're off duty right now Gen so I can call you anything I want."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Naoko replied cheerfully as she pulled out her cellphone. "You didn't seem to mind me calling you that when we were together in that closet during your bachelor par-"

"I understand!" Gendo growled, cutting her off. The scientist smiled in response and Gendo felt some doom coming his way. Maybe he should have brought Shinji along with him inside...why was his life so complicated?

Shinji sat in the car nodding his head to the music he was listening to on the radio when he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched by someone. He turned his head to look out the window but there was no one there. In the corner of his eye he saw something move on the drivers side but when he whipped his head in that direction there was nothing there either.

"That's wierd." Shinji said nervously as he turned his head back to the window beside him only to came face to face with Leliel. He flinched in surprise from her sudden appearance and hit his head on the ceiling of the car.

"Ohmygod!" The angel panicked once she saw Shinji cry out in pain and rub his head to soothe the pain. She knocked on the window in worry and started blurting out apologies as soon as Shinji rolled it down. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me if I startled you!"

"I-it's okay!" Shinji assured her, still in shock. That bump on the head made his vision a little hazy but he could still make out her face. _That's that girl that I saw earlier! _"Can I help you?"

"Well..." Leliel started to make circles on the ground with her foot. "...I...er just wanted to speak to you, that's all!"

"Really? About what?"

"Nothing in particular really." Leliel replied, inwardly conking herself across the head. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous being that you are pilot Shinji Ikari and all. I came over to Tokyo-3 to see my cousins but I wanted to meet you in person first."

"Heh...I didn't really think I was that popular." Shinji said sheepishly.

"You happened to be on the front cover of J-Teen magazine. How popular do you think you can get being on the number one read magazine for young adults?" Her words made a blush start creeping up on Shinji's face. "You really should give yourself more credit. Can I come in with you or do you wanna come out?" Shinji opened the door to come out and apologized.

"Sorry about that...er..what's your name?"

"Leli..." The angel stopped herself when she realized she was about to give herself away. "My name is Lily Suzuhara."

"Suzuhara? You wouldn't be related to Touji by any chance would you?" shinji asked curiously. Leliel searched deep in to her memories and realized that he was talking about the jock.

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that he has the same last name." Shinji said with a slight bow.

"That's alright." Leliel replied with a grin. The young Ikari may have changed from his old depressed self in the previous reality but habits still stayed with him. That meant that it was still possible to revert him back to his former self. "It's a mistake anyone could have made. You're sort of different from how I expected you to be."

"Really? How did you expect me to be?"

"A little cocky and snobbish but you're the total opposite." Leliel got closer to him. "I'm actually really glad that you weren't what I expected." She extended a hand out to him and he shook it. As soon as he let go of her hand images of his father flashed through his mind! He saw himself as a child crying while Gendo walked away from him before he regained control and staggered back in to on to the car.

"What was that?" Shinji mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Leliel asked.

"Y-yeah...I think." Shinji replied akwardly. "Don't worry about it. I just experience flashes sometimes when I meet people that seem familiar to me."

"Oh really?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "And who do I remind you of if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's hard to explain to tell you the truth." replied Shinji, massaging the back of his neck. He wasn't exactly sure why he was being so personal with a girl he just met but it felt so right at the moment. When he looked at her he saw a part of himself that he lost a long time ago...no; something he left behind in a dream. "I've had a similiar conversation with a girl I met earlier."

"A girl you met earlier?" the angel asked feeling a tug at her chest. She was very possessive over the young man ever since she first absorbed him; she was that way with everything she assimilated with herself but he just happened to be the only one that ever escaped from her grasp. The fact that he was capable of that made him all the more desirable.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Shinji immediately retorted. "It's not like I say that to every girl I meet!"

"I would sure hope not."

"So are you going to see your cousins right now?" Shinji asked Leliel making the angel narrow her eyes imperceptibly.

"Are you trying to send me away? Am I really bothering you that much?" she asked tapping her foot on the ground.

"N-no! I d-didn't mean to offend you or anything!" Shinji said with a sweat drop. "I just didn't want to hold you up or anything!"

"I'm the one who chose to speak with you Mr. Ikari. I'll be the one to decide whenever I'm being held up, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Shinji replied. _She kind of reminds me of Asuka...scary. _

Gendo was on the verge of losing his sanity as Naoko hung on his arm like some sort of accessory. "God Yui, please forgive me." the commander mumbled to himself in a whisper. He knew that if Yui caught him and the doctor together like this there would be no limit to her fury. It would be just like the nightmare he had a few days ago when he found himself having breakfast with Unit-01...needless to say it didn't end well. He turned his head to check on the car outside through the window and spotted Shinji outside talking to a young woman.

"Ikari meets someone new everyday." Gendo glanced to his side where Naoko clung lovingly. "This woman needs to find someone else to stalk."

"What was that Gen-chan?"

"How are the repairs on Unit-00 going?" he lied.

"Just fine!" the scientist replied cheerfully. She loved it when he brought up things about her job. Strangely enough it was the only thing she was ever interested in besides him. "I'm sure you'll be pleased with my work. By the way Gen, when are you coming over for dinner?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't excuse yourself from this. It's about time you and me had time alone." Naoko said libidinously. "How about it commander? We can roleplay if you want."

"I'm a married man." Gendo reminded her sternly.

"So?" Someone behind the couple gasped in horror when they heard the doctor's reply. Naoko whipped around in annoyance and growled, "Stay out of this for your own sake." The person immediately took their place in the back of the line. Even the commander didn't feel comfortable with the way the scientist said that.

"Curse you Rei." Gendo growled.

* * *

Rei III, Rei I, and Kawaru walked together in a synchronized pace to the market. Rei III wanted to get together the supplies she needed for the dinner she expected to have with Shinji in a few days. The angel wanted to bring her older sister along just to get the message through to her that this was going to be a private engagement between ther and the guardian and no one else. 

"So how was your little date with Shin-chan?" Kawaru asked Rei I curiously.

"Rewarding." Rei I replied with a lopsided grin. "I really had fun with him. I especially liked to tease him in front of our followers."

"Followers?" Rei III asked.

"Asuka Soryhu, and Hikari Horaki were following us the entire time." Rei I explained. "They probably were jealous that I had Shinji to myself. Naturally the red-head forced her friend to stalk us and see what was going on so I gave thme exactly what they wished." She grinned when she saw her younger sister's eye twitch ever so slightly at her words. She was going to enjoy teasing her everytime Shinji was around; It would prove to be entertaining.

The angelic posse finally got to the market parking lot and spotted Shinji talking with Leliel. Rei I stopped dead in her tracks and stood there along with Rei III while Kawaru inwardly chuckled. He didn't really mind if Shinji was speaking to a young lady and for good reason too. He knew from experience that Shinji wasn't one to be forward at all.

"Hey Shinji!" Kawaru called out to him with a wave. The young amn froze in place like a deer caught in headlights before greeting the group with a stiff wave. Leliel turned around to see who Shinji was waving at and felt her heart skip a beat.

_TABRIS AND REI AYANAMI! _Leliel though wildly. She wasn't sure who was the older looking clone but it didn't matter to her; as far as the pale blue angel was concerned she was enemy number one! The twelfth angel wasn't sure how to go about this now. She was caught in between Shinji and her advisaries.

"Theses are my friends Lily." Shinji said to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her stupor and faced her enemies with a false smile.

"I-I see." Leliel said, clenching her left hand in to a fist. Kawaru approached the angel and extended a hand out to shake her hand but she didn't attempt to accept the polite gesture. Kawaru, seeing that the girl wasn't going to do anything opted for a bow before introducing himself.

"Salutations, my name is Kawaru Nagisa."

"Charmed." Leliel replied coolly. Rei III, and Rei I introduced themselves as well without offering a handshake and the atmosphere suddenly changed. The tension was so strong between the angels that Shinji felt the need to break the silence.

"So what are you three here for?"

"I'm in need of some supplies for dinner." Rei III replied. "I'm also preparing for our engagement." She saw Leliel narrow her eyes but ignored her. "Why are you here Shinji-kun?"

"Oh me? Dad had to get some shrimp from the market for mom because he's cooking dinner." Shinji replied. The angels were taken aback by his reply and were quite amused by the very thought of the commander in the kitchen cooking.

_The situation between him and Gendo Ikari has changed. It would seem that they're bond is much closer compared to how it was in the previous world...that could cause some problems when he comes to Shin-chan's cooperation. _thought Leliel in worry. _I may have to kill Gendo Ikari along with Yui instead of having Shinji do the job._

"It looks like I have to take my leave." Leliel suddenly announced.

"That's too bad." Shinji said dejectedly. "I was really hoping you could talk with my friends."

"Perhaps some other time when we meet again Shinji." Leliel replied, grabbing ahold of his hand. "I really enjoyed talking with you. I can't wait for our next meeting."

"Til next time then." Shinji said warmly causing the twelfth angel to blush. She nodded slowly and walked away from all of them.

"The end is near for you traitors." Leliel mumbled. Shinji and the others watched her until she was gone and went on with their own conversation.

"She is an odd one isn't she?" Kawaru asked with a grin.

"She is a pretty interesting person, that's for sure." Shinji replied. "She kind of popped out of nowhere to tell you the truth."

"Time to go Shinji." Gendo called to his son as he approached the car with Naoko. "We're going to give Doctor Akagi a ride home." The commander stopped when he saw the angels with his son and Rei I narrowed her eyes when she saw Naoko with the commander.

_We finally meet in person again my nemisis._ The insane angel thought with a twisted grin that would have put Lillith to shame. The doctor locked eyes with Rei I and blinked a few times in confusion when she pictured a pair of hands around the young woman's neck. She was getting some odd vibes from Rei I that was disturbing her. Gendo on the other hand did not like this entire situation at all.

"When will my misfortune end?"

_**To be continued...**_


	17. Sharing Fate and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

_**Get the feeling you're being Stalked?**_

By Traingham

* * *

_**SCF: Stage Forty-four**_

Matsushiro, the place where the downfall of Nerv began and along with it the psychological boundaries that held the unstable pilots together. The one place where Shinji Ikari lost a friend forever; where Asuka Langely Soryhu felt the bitter taste of defeat and Rei Ayanami saw the true ferocity of the Evangelion. After the thirteenth angel a trigger was pulled that sent Nerv down a chain of events that was filled with defiance, betrayal, cruelty and difficult choices that eventually bit back painfully.

"And here we are again...repeating history." Gendo whispered as he looked down at the Nerv branch of Matsushiro where Unit-03 was near completion. (Now designated as Unit-01 due to the absence of the true Eva unit.) Something about the appearance of the Third Evangelion sent bad vibes through the commander that he didn't want to believe in. "If those angel's are truly gone as Ayanami says then we won't have to worry about another incident like before."

"What was that Gen?" Yui asked, scooting over to him from her seat.

"Just pondering on how this new addition will affect Nerv." Gendo replied as he scratched his chin before turning to her. His wife looked so innocent to him, as though she was never tainted by the evil that was Evangelion Unit-01. It was hard for him to accept the fact that it was indeed her that caused the enigmatic Eva to act with animalistic ferocity everytime an angel almost took the life of their son, Shinji who even now held bits and pieces of his former self.

"The completion of Unit-01 makes project-E official so it's really a blessing that we've gotten this far so quickly." Yui said with a grin. Naoko refrained from her scribbling on her trusty clipboard and decided to join the conversation as usual.

"This is really going to put us in favor over Jet Alone when the JSSDF finds out how efficient this new Unit is. They'll see just how much of a leap we've taken since the results Unit-00 produced us with." She clicked her pen a few times before sitting back and stretching for her beloved commander to see...which he wisely ignored. "As for the selection of pilots, the JSSDF has begun the establishment of the Marduk Agency."

"Is that so?" Gendo mused suspiciously. Of course the Marduk agency would appear in this world; Shinji didn't know it was just a fake establishment to convince the JSSDF that they were selecting the pilots through their services. "Have we recieved their choice for the designated pilot of Unit-01?"

"Not yet we haven't. We are going to recieve the documents for the Nerv branch commander, however, so we'll find out soon enough."

"I see." was the second commander's only reply. Yui sensed that there was something wrong with her husband and asked, "What seems to be the matter Gen-chan? You look like something foreboding is hanging over you."

"I'm just having a bad feeling about this that's all." He didn't catch it but Yui nodded knowingly at his words as though she understood what his mood was being influenced by. Kaji entered the room with two section-2 agents and saluted before informing them that they were about to land. At that time Gendo knew it was no turning back from the plan that was laid out for him. He was going to continue having these encounters with ghosts of the previous reality and if he truly wanted to live peacefully he was going to have to stand up to them without looking away.

Once the helicopter landed on the helipad the rotors stopped spinning and agents from section-4 of the Nerv branch recieved them to lead them inside safely. There was still the news of what happened in Germany a few months lingering so it was necessary for such cautious procedures. Investigation had been temporarily on hold due to the fact that they had been getting absolutely nowhere with the personnel in the Nerv branch of Germany, and they didn't want to hold up the production of military applications there.

As they reached the elevator to take them to the Eva docking terminal Gendo and the rest of the team was greeted by the second postion in charge of the branch, Elisa Spira. She was dressed in the required white uniform stating her positon to them immediately.

"Good morning Commander Yui Ikari." she greeted Yui with a bow before extending a hand. Yui shook it and Elisa greeted Gendo as well before turning to Naoko. "We've been expecting you all eagerly. Unit-01 is near completion."

"We're pleased to here that." Yui replied expectantly. Elisa understood the tone of the commanders voice and wasted no time in pressing the button for the elevator. Maya stepped forward from her place between Aoba, and Hyuuga to speak with the woman.

"We are also here to recieve the reports that you recieved from the Marduk agency."

"I understand." Elisa replied. She pressed a button on her earpiece to order someone to bring to them later and nodded to Maya to give her the message that the deed was done. The elevator opened for them and they entered to descend to the docks. When the elevator reached their destination they walked out on to a catwalk similar to the docks in the main Nerv HQ and saw technicians and workers all attending to their duties responsibly. Some workers where on the Unit buffing it up , and making final modifications while some others were testing the entry plug based off the design in Unit-00 to see if it was functional. It was hanging from a tunnel like machine with odd peg like barbs on each side moving in a constant circular motion around the entry plug, all the while shooting red laser around the exterior for scans.

There stood Evangelion Unit-03 in all of it's horrifying glory. The black color of it's armor suit it well in the past as it became an angel of death bent on defeating the forces of Nerv, and Gendo could imagine it ripping through it's jaw restraints even now to let out it's blood-curtling roar for battle. Why was he troubling himself with the thoughts? Right now he brushed off the very thought of the frenzied Eva thinking it was pointless. He never worried so much before so why was he feeling this way now?

"Beautiful." Naoko commented on the dark Evangelion Unit before turning to Gendo with a cocky smirk. "What do you think Commander Ikari?"

"It is impressive." Gendo said in false admiration. He turned his attention to the elevator on the other side of the catwalk and saw a worker walking to them with a black folder in his hand with the Nerv emblem on it. That's when his feelings on the matter resurfaced and he felt himself beggining to sweat. Naoko recieved the folder for the worker and opened it to flip through the pages inside.

"Who is the designated pilot doctor?" Gendo asked. The doctor flipped through the pages some more before her eyes lit up with satisfaction when she found the main report document and read the ame aloud.

"The designated pilot of Unit-01 is Touji Suzuhara." said Naoko before reading on. "The designated back-up pilot in cases of an emergency will be Aya Iraki."

_As I expected...fate leads us down the same path as before..._

_**...ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Shinji, Asuka, Rei and the rest of the group walked down the streets of Tokyo-3 to their highschool with more than enough time to spare. It was just another normal day of school as the streets were filled with the horde of other students running to the subway stations or their nearby highschools; stopping at stores and vending machines for their morning breakfast or simply conversing on sidewalk benches cheerfully. It was a perfect way to begin their second day away from Okinawa so the events would just be distant memories in the back of their mind. 

"God man." Touji started off to Shinji as usual. "I never expected my little sister to wake me up the way she did today. All I hear is my door being slammed to the side and she jumps on top of me all angry and stuff."

"Why?"

"Cause of Hikari!" He recieved a look from the freckled girl but he naturally ignored her. "She decides to blather on about you coming back yesterday and you know how my little sister is about you...the cool anime super hero so she says. Anyway she got mad at me because I didn't tell her about you coming back and she really wants to see ya."

"I'll try to come by later then." Shinji replied with a laugh.

"I couldn't help it Suzuhara! She kept on asking me when Shinji was coming back from his business trip!" Hikari defended herself. "Nozomi almost tackled me to the ground yesterday to get answers from me about Shinji anyway." She looked toward Shinji akwardly and saw the young Ikari nod in distress.

"I know...you need me to come over later too." Shinji said knowingly. Asuka laughed devilishly and patted Shinji on the back roughly at his little predicament.

"At least you're popular with the girls Shinji-boy." her comment elicited a sarcastic chuckle from her friend. He couldn't keep the mood up though with the appearance of Arael who caught up with them. Naturally she treated everyone else like floating plastic bags and went straight to greeting Shinji alone.

"Good morning Shin-chan!" The fifteenth angel greeted him affectionately as she threw an arm around his shoulder. Touji and Kensuke rolled their eyes and kicked at the ground at the fact that she completely ignored them.

"Good morning Aya-chan." Shinji greeted her back cheerfully. Her heart fluttered at his greeting regainging it's old cheerful vibe. It was a welcoming change from his attitude before he went to Okinawa.

"Are you ready for another day of learning?" Arael asked, making simple conversation.

"Yeah. I have Misato first class as so she's sure to perk me up for the rest of the day as usual. I really didn't get to see her yesterday when I returned so she's probably going to smother me to death when she sees me." Shinji replied making the angel laugh.

"Ready for another day of learning?" Mana mocked Arael quietly under her breath as she rolled her eyes. "Man, I hate her."

_Yeah...hello to you too. _Both boys thought dejectedly. Mana, and Asuka crossed their arms and began to conspire against the girl while Rei III, and Kawaru took her appearance passively as usual. Yep, it was just another normal day with the exception of the pair of eyes that followed the group as they walked down the block. Leliel leaned against the street light pole with a frown as her face as she saw Arael drape herself over the young Ikari lovingly. She never expected someone to get the close to Shinji while she was preparing for her seige on Tokyo-3.

"I guess I have an addition to my hit list." said Leliel, tapping her finger on her bicept. Her eyes wandered over to Asuka who was whispering to Mana and she smirked. "There goes the pilot with the superiority complex. She doesn't look like she's changed much...what do you think?" the angel asked her shadow puppet.

"How would I know?" Shadow Asuka replied rudely making Leliel's eye twitch.

"You're still rude, that's for sure."

* * *

Misato tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently as she watched the door to her room. If that young man didn't show up to her class today then he would have hell to pay! She heard from the girls and boys in her classes yesterday that Shinji Ikari finally came back to school yesterday so she waited expectantly in her classroom for him to show up. She even decided to do a little cleaning around all by herself to make sure it looked a little nice when he came in to see her but...he didn't come at all! How could he have possibly forgotten about her after how close they were...well actually, ever since he became a celebrity and all he stopped talking to her as much as he usually did. 

"THAT LITTLE JERK!" screamed the former Major as she three one of her pens at the wall with all she could possibly muster. The pen tip penetrated the wall and stayed there not unlike a dart would if it was thrown. "He can't get away today. He has class with me and when I see him there will be no mercy." She stopped her angry ranting when her cellphone began to vibrate on the desk loudly.

"Katsuragi speaking."

"Hey Misato, do you mind keeping it down? I can hear your screaming from here." came Ritsuko's calm collected voice from the other side.

"I'm sorry Ritsy but it's just that Shinji came yesterday and he completely forgot to come by and say...I don't know..maybe a little, "Hey there Misato, I'm back! Did you miss me?" or something else along those lines."

The Major heard a mug crash to the floor on the other side before hearing Ritsuko muttering darkly.

"Hey...you okay Ritsuko?"

"The little jerk came back yesterday? I can't wait to get my hands on hi-"

_**CLICK...**_

Misato stared at her phone for a few seconds before setting it down and kicking back on her foot to send her chair rolling to the door of her classroom so she could poke her head out and peek at Ritsuko's classroom.

"...Maybe I shouldn't have said a thing." She saw the double doors open at the hallway corner with students pouring in and sent herself rolling back to her desk to look calm and collected. As expected, seconds later boys came running in to her room to pay their usual respects to the volumptious goddess-like teacher of the highschool before taking their seat but no sign of Shinji, but she wasn't worried just yet. Shinji usually came in to the class with Asuka and the others so as long as they didn't appear there was still hope.

_Come on...they have to appear sooner or later. It's inevitable! _Misato thought impatiently, staring intensely at the doorway for a sign of the posse. Then as if the gods answered her prayers, Shinji and Touji walked in to the room followed by the rest of the group. Her eyes locked with Shinji and it was at the moment that Shinji truly knew he just entered a trap. The look of evil glee in his teachers eyes said it all.

"Good morning Misato." Shinji greeted her akwardly before watching her lick her lips.

"And good morning to you Mr. Ikari." Misato greeted back, folding her hands. " You have cleaning duty afterschool so don't plan to leave so early today."

"...Yes ma'am." the young guardian replied with a hint of doom in his voice. He took his seat in his usual spot behind Rei and rested his chin on his hand with a sigh.

"You got it bad Shin-man." Kensuke said to him with a wink. "I just wish that I could switch places with you right now anyway. You have no idea how many guys would kill to have cleaning duty after school with Misato-chan!" Shinji looked at the jealous glares he was recieving from the majority of male in the class and rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea Kensuke." he said to his friend gloomily. The class finally settled and Misato called everyones attention to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone." the Major greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Katsuragi." the class droned in reply to her greeting.

"Just so you know I have a few announcements here, but there is one very special thing to mention that'll really catch your attention."

"I wonder what it is this time." Asuka whispered to Hikari.

"Probably another parent teacher conference day again." Hikari replied before turning her attention back to Misato.

"The school is going to be holding a Dance next friday for Juniors and Seniors so all of you get prepared!" As expected the entire class bursted with cheers and groans at the news. The girls in the back of the room began to discuss their plans while some of the boys started making bets as usual. Arael was confused by all the cheer and turned to Shinji for some sort of explanation.

"What is this all about Shin-chan?"

"You mean the dance? Oh, well the school basically holds a school dance everytime December is nearby so we all have to get ready..." Shinji paused to clear his throat before continuing. "...If you're planning to go anyway."

"I meant to ask what is a "Dance"?" Arael asked.

"You've never been to a dance?"

"I wouldn't ask if I had been to one." the angel said, confused at why he would ask that question. Normally if she inquired about it the reason would be because she didn't have a grasp on the concept yet.

"It's just a party to tell you the truth, but it's the type of party that you bring a date to." Shinji ran his hand down his face when he saw that she looked confused when he mentioned the word "date". "You ask a special person to go with you to the party."

"A special person?" Arael started to blush as she repeated his words to herself. Suddenly for reasons she couldn't completely understand she couldn't bear to face him anymore. The angel turned away from Shinji and buried her face in her arms to hide her sudden embarassment. The young Ikari placed a hand on her shoulder and asked what was the problem but his only answer was some incoherent mumbling that only served to confuse him.

_What is her problem? _Shinji thought innocently before Misato called the attention of everyone a second time to make another announcement.

"Just one more thing guys." Misato said as she squinted at the words on the paper. "Will Touji Suzuhara please report to the main office?"

"Huh? Why me?" Touji asked, getting up.

"It just says for you to report to the office sweety."

"...Alright." the jock said looking unsure.

"You didn't do anything wrong did you?" Hikari asked him as he walked to the door. He turned around looking miffed at the fact that she would even asked that and replied, "My soul is innocent yo."

* * *

_**Fast forward to after-school...**_

"Touji didn't come back after he got sent to the office." Shinji said as he sweeped the floor. He turned to Misato who was doing her grades in her book and asked, "You don't think he was in too much trouble, do you?"

"You're still worried about Suzuhara?"

"Yeah."

"I figured you would be. Shinji Ikari is always worrying about everyone else other than himself." said Misato with a giggle. "Whether it be a simple delinquent that you've just met or the city itself you will always be worried."

"I guess I'm just a worrier." Shinji replied, massaging the back of his neck nervously. "My mom is always worrying about me so I guess I might of picked it up from her."

"Mmm-hmm." Misato hummed in response. She clicked her pen when she finished scribbling in her grade book and rested her head on her elbows before asking, "So where did you go Shin-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You left the resort a few days before we did, and when we returned you disappeared again almost a day later...where did you go?"

"On a business trip."

"Where to?"

"Okinawa." Shinji answered hesitantly. He really didn't want to think about the events that unfolded after he arrived on the first day over there. It was just all too much for him to be thinking about all at the same time. "I had to pilot the Evangelion again."

"The Evangelion." Misato echoed his words as though the word was something she knew very well. "You say the word Evangelion as though you don't like in Shin-chan. Isn't that the robot you piloted to save the city?"

"Yeah." he replied almost angrily.

"See? There you go again sounding like you're depressed or something." said Misato. "Does it bother you to pilot it?"

"...Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't really know..." Shinji left the broom against the wall and took a seat on the floor beside Misato. "When I first had to pilot it that night it was all so sudden. I didn't really know how to accept such a burden and yet when I thought about everyone that would be killed if I didn't act I forced myself to take the responsibility." He looked up at her when she got off her seat and sat down next to him on the floor.

"It must have been difficult."

"It was...and I have to tell you...when I first sat in the piloting seat of Unit-00 I suddenly felt so much dread, and at the same time I felt a rising determination that scared me. It was something I wasn't familiar with. I looked dead ahead at the JA model and the one thing that I thought was: "I'm not afraid to die. I can't run away from this even if the outcome promises death." He felt Misato wrap an arm around his shoulder and fought the instinct to pull away from her.

"And for some reason the two people I thought about most as I piloted was Rei and you."

Misato's eyes widened for a moment once she heard him say that.

"I felt like Rei was nearby when I piloted and I heard your voice guiding me." Shinji chuckled coldly. "Everytime I piloted I kept on hearing your voice guide me to the point that I worked up the nerve to talk back to you once I got annoyed by it."

"Why would you hear me talking to you for?"

"I don't know but everytime I heard your voice it was so strong and commanding. It showed worry sometimes and even desperation and anger like you were acutally speaking to me. I swear, it all seemed so real that I actually believed you were there looking after me."

"I don't know what to say Shinji." Misato replied sounding a little lost but she tried to follow on regardlessly. "It sounds like some wierd things happen whenever you enter the Evangelion."

"That isn't even the half of it. Something about it reminds of things that supposedly happened to me but it just doesn't fit well with how I've lived my life so far. I see myself crying in the rain while dad is walking away from me...I even have dreams about you and me living together."

"You do?" Misato asked seriously in shock. "Oh my god..."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you how many times I've gone to sleep only to wake up and see you cooking in my kitchen."

"That sounds kind of like...what I dream about."

"I'm cooking in your kitchen?" Misato asked in surprise.

"Er..no. I'm cooking some breakfast in the kitchen and you basically just walk in and grab a beer."

"Yeah, that sort of sounds like me." Misato said sheepishly. "I can't tell you how freaky it is that we're having this conversation."

"It's really comforting to talk to you though." Shinji said to her with a blush. "You always were my favorite teacher."

"Oh, stop it Shinji! You're making me blush." the Major giggled infectiously. " But I really could say the same about you. You're mother is probably tired of hearing me brag about you all the time when it really should be the other way around, and everytime you're around my day feel so much more brighter. That's why I was angry when you didn't visit me yesterday jerk."

"I-I'm sorry about that Misato! I was really busy yesterday." Shinji apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You should really watch out for Ritsuko though cause I think she's still pretty angry at ya'."

"Heh, I guess she is." Shinji said as he got up. He helped Misato back up to her feet and she pecked him on the forehead softly.

"I'm glad you hanged around Shinji. If you don't mind...I really would like to have some more time with you like this in the future."

"I would like that."

* * *

Shinji walked through the empty courtyard feeling a little better after having that long talk with Misato earlier. He still felt a little worried about Touji missing all day but it didn't seem to bother as much as it did before. It must off been something about the way his friend left that really struck a cord in him. It was really odd to see the jock leave the way he did, almost like some typr of Deja Vu.

* * *

**_"Shinji...man I really gotta talk to you."_**

* * *

Shinji tried to shrug away the feeling that was bothering him but it suddenly all came back to him at full force. "There was something about the look on his face that really bothered me."

* * *

**_"I kept telling myself that it was no big deal but look...I'm shaking all over...I can't stop shaking."_**

* * *

"He looked like he was almost horrified to go before Hikari asked him why he was going." Shinji whispered to himself as he walked out in to the sidewalk.

* * *

**_"I-I'm sorry...I didn't know how it felt and I hit you like I understood everything."_**

* * *

"Why can't I just forget about it?" Shinji cried out frustratedly. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going so he suddenly bumped in to somebody. He immediately looked up to apologize only to come face to face with a familiar pair of eyes. 

"Hey there Shinji. You look like you were thinking pretty hard about something." said Leliel with a mischievous smirk on her face. Shinji blinked a few times as he reoriented himself from the odd encounter but for some reason he couldn't get any words out of his mouth. What was it about this girl that welled up so many feelings in him all at once?

"I...I'm so sorry about that Liliy. I was so busy with my thoughts that I wasn't exactly pay attention to where I was going." he apologized with a bow.

"You remember my name!" Leliel cried out joyfully.

"Uh, yeah." Shinji replied, raising an eyebrow oddly. This was the first time a girl was ever so happy simply because he remembered their name. The dark angel saw the expression on his face and placed her hands on her hips with a frown.

"What's with the expression Shinji? Do I behave a little too weird for your tastes?"

"Oh no, of course not!"

"Maybe I was wrong about you." the angel went on as she crossed her arms. "First you try to send me away yesterday like you were in some sort of rush and now you look at me like I'm some sort of freak." Shinji was struck hard by these words and he bowed to her quickly blurting out, "I'm really sorry about that, seriously! I never wanted to make you feel that way at all! I guess it's just the way I am some times."

"I can deal with that." Leliel replied with a nod of her head. The adorable expression that graced her face at the moment pulled in Shinji like bees to honey. "Hey, do you have some time on your hands right now?"

"I'm in no rush." Shinji replied.

"Great!" She grabbed his hand and forced him to start walking with her. "I have to tell you that it's kind of hard to make friends with people around here. You're the only friend I have here so far so I sort of went out looking for you."

_She was out looking for me in this big city? How much time does this girl have on her hands? _Shinji thought akwardly. "So how did it go with your cousins?"

"Fine." Leliel replied stopping at the corner when the stop signal flashed. "I've decided that I'm going to live with them since I've got nothing waiting for me back at home. Besides, I think I could get used to this city life."

"What do you mean you've got nothing back at home?" Just hearing her say those words stirred up those odd feelings inside of him again. He felt as though he could relate with her situation even though that was obviously not true...in this reality anyway.

"It's a long story Shinji. I don't really want to bore you with it."

"I don't mind listening if it doesn't bother you."

The crossing signal flashed and the two teenagers bega walking again.

"Well I don't really have a family to come back to except for my "uncle" but I don't like living with him all that much. It's always so gloomy out in the country where he lives and I want to get out and meet other people. I lost my mother at a very young age in some accident...or so everyone tells me so I was supposed to live with my father." Leliel tightened her grip on Shinji's hand before she continued. "Turns out that the old bastard had far better things to do so he basically dumped me at the train station for my uncle to come and pick up and abanded me. In all my time living with my uncle I never recieved one letter or some sort of indication that my father really cared to see me again."

"...That's terrible."

"I've gotten over it though. I don't really care if I meet my father again or not because as far as I'm concerned I don't see him as a father anymore or a possible friend. I've learned to let go of my mother's memory for emotional support and walk on my own two feet, it's much easier to live when you forget about all that anyway." Leliel turned to get a good look at Shinji's face and asked, "Are you uncomfortable to be around me after hearing that?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly." Shinji snapped back at her sternly.

"I'm really glad to hear that Shin-chan." the angel said with a smile. "I really wasn't wrong about you then. You really are a person I could find myself getting together with." She grinned when Shinji began to blush and ran her free hand around his hair playfully. "Are you hungry?"

"Me? Yeah, I am...kind of."

"Lets go for a bite then." Leliel offered.

"Sure."

* * *

**_Meanwhile we turn to another angel..._**

Arael unbuttoned her dress shirt and threw it on to her bed before unbuttoning the side of her skirt so she could slip it off as well. She snatched her journal up off her night table and took a seat at her dining room table to settle down. She uncapped her pen and opened her journal to a blank page before laying down her thougts.

_Shinji has finally come back to me after his time being away and I suddenly don't feel so depressed anymore. I feel that I can tolerate being around thses humans as long as he's with me and now my determination is as strong as ever. The educational facility has finally done something right for a change and has provided me with a blessing in the process. This "Dance" that they are holding next friday requires that you bring someone special with you so I intend to be true to myself and have Shinji come along to express my love to him. For so long I've held back but now I know that I can't be so idle anymore. I can feel Lillith's hold on me becoming stronger with every moment that passes so I hope to claim Shinji before it is too late..._

**_"I feel that I can find my place in this world as long as it's with you dear guardian. Anyplace that you are is a place I can learn to call home."_**

The angel was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. She closed her book and approached the door to look through the peek hole and see who it was on the other side. She gasped lighlty when she saw Section-2 agents outside wating for her.

"What are they here for?"

* * *

Touji cracked his knuckles as he waited patiently in the spot the agents instructed him to wait at. Before long Naoko came out of her office and greeted the jock with a smile. She extended a hand to shake his own and slipped a Red I.D card in to his hand with the Nerv emblem. Touji looked at it and his eyes widened in surprise before looking up at the doctor speechlessly for a reply. 

_"Welcome to Nerv."_

**_To be continued..._**


	18. The Day of Twists

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters...

_**Second Chances at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

_**New recruits and The Blue Moon **_

By Traingham

* * *

_**SCF: Stage Forty-five**_

Of the days Leliel had spent on the world today was the best of them all. She had spent many of her days in the Chamber of Guaf in the company of her Shadow puppet, Shinji but it was now that she realized that it was true when it was stated that the original beats the rest. Now had Leliel really been staying focused she would have known that she was heading down the same path Arael had gone through. As time passed she slowly started to set aside he actual purpose for coming to Tokyo-3 and that was good news for our heroes, however, quite terrible for Lillith.

The dark angel drank her melon soda through a straw all the while staring at Shinji who stared out the window beside them in deep thought. He left his own soda untouched, which worried Leliel a tad bit since she didn't want to enjoy this experience alone. She also didn't take kindly to being ignored which was something her shadow puppets learned the hard way.

"Shinji." Leliel called to him. The young man snapped out of his daze and turned to her before asking, "Yes Lily?"

"You still seem to be thinking pretty hard about something."

"Hmmm? Oh, I was just thinking about a friend, that's all." Shinji replied, taking a sip of his drink. He tapped the surface of the table with his fingers and massaged the back of his neck awkwardly before a clumsy smile graced his face. "I'm really sorry about that Lily! I'm just phasing out again. I really don't want to be rude."

"It's alright." Leliel lied with a grin. "I don't really mind at all Shinji. Do you want to talk about it though?"

"I'm just concerned about one of my friends. He left at the beginning of the day and he didn't even come back to class at the end of the day for any of his stuff."

"I see. I wouldn't worry about it until I'm completely sure something bad has happened. Too much worry only leads to a short life." Said Leliel.

"I've been told not to worry plenty of times. I guess I should just take others advice and calm down but it's just that I feel like something like this has happened."

"Déjà vu?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe in Déjà vu."

"….Alright." Shinji replied awkwardly.

"Calm down."

"I know, I know." Shinji said with a wave of his hand. "So how do you like your melon soda?"

"It's a little sweet but I like it." The angel replied with a fanged grin. "Say, are you involved with anyone?"

"Involved?"

"Along the lines of dating?"

"No." Shinji replied calmly. He'd been asked that question way too many times before to be tongue-tied about the answer now. "I do have a few affectionate friends though. I don't take any of their playful gestures seriously; it's just teenage stuff I guess."

"That's good to hear." Leliel said, resting her chin on her hand as she stared deeply in to his eyes. "I'm not that closely involved with anyone either but this morning I saw a girl practically draped on top of you."

"Wait a second…you saw me this morning?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come over and say anything?" Shinji asked feeling a little creeped out by the girl's blunt nature. He was used to Rei's straight forward nature but this girl sort of took that to another level.

"You were surrounded by so many of your classmates that I didn't feel it was a good idea to bother you."

"You shouldn't feel that way at all Lily." Shinji's eyes lit up with life. "Maybe I can even introduce you to them next time." He saw the panicked look on the girls face and concluded that it would be a bad idea.

"No, really. I'm fine."

"…Okay."

"I'm not really that much of a people person anyway to be honest with you." said Leliel as her eyes gradually narrowed. At the moment random thoughts were going through the dark angel's mind. She wondered how Shinji would look like in black clothes or how soft his lips looked at the moment. Maybe if she really played it out as an accident she would find out just how soft they were.

* * *

Leliel looked deep in to Shinji's eyes and placed her hand on his won with a serene smile crossing her lips. Shinji was stunned by this sudden action and started to pull away but Leliel stood up from her side of the table and sat herself beside him on his side so he would have nowhere to go. 

"What are you doing Lily?"

"Call me Leliel." The dark angel cooed as she leaned over to him. She caressed the side of his cheek and puckered her lips. Shinji tried to pull away but she wrapped her other arm around his waist and pulled him towards her.

"W-wait a second Leliel! Everyone is watching!"

"Forget about those fools Shin-chan. Just focus on me and no one else." She crushed her lips against his own in one swift motion and he was hers. He didn't resist at all; instead he embraced her tightly and increased the passion in his kiss. Leliel found passage once he parted his lips from her constant teasing and she deepened the kiss…, which was ruined because the next thing she heard, was…

"**_Lily?"_**

"Hmmm?" the angel moaned in confusion. How was he able to talk when they were lip locking at the moment?

"**Hey Lily, are you alright?"**

* * *

**_Reality..._**

Shinji waved a hand in front of the angel's face but she was in some sort of trance. Her eyes were barely open and she had her lips puckered up as though she was expecting a kiss. He called her one last time and her eyes snapped open.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?" Shinji asked. The two of them blinked at each other a few times before Leliel snapped her finger in disappointment and groaned. "What's the matter Lily?"

"Nothing." Leliel lied with a frown. _'This is the second time today that this happens to me!' _She took the straw out of the cup and gulped the rest of the cold drink before slamming it on to the table. She clearly wasn't happy about her slight day dreaming disorder. "Did I do anything weird?"

"Not really." Shinji replied. His chat with the angel was interrupted when two certain agents entered the small cafe and spotted him with Leliel. Rose nodded to Melissa giving her the message to move in on the young pliot and she walked to the table quickly. Leliel became alert when Melissa placed a hand of Shinji's shoulder but when she saw that Shinji wasn't as surprised when he saw the agent's face she calmed down.

"Ms. Melissa?" Shinji said in a questioning tone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little engagement Mr. Ikari but we have been ordered to take you back to Headquarters."

Shinji looked back at Leliel with an apologetic expression before looking back at the agent and pleading her with his eyes to give him a few more minutes. Melissa understood what he was asking for but her orders wouldn't allow her to comply with the young pilot's wishes. She shook her head and Shinji groaned before turning back to Leliel again.

"I'm sorry Lily but we'll have to do this again some other time."

"I understand." Leliel replied, clenching her fist under the table so he wouldn't see it. Shinji nodded and stood up to follow the agents out of the cafe, leaving the dark angel alone by herself. She slumped in her seat and began muttering curses under her breath. "Why do I always get interrupted whenever I'm with him?"

* * *

Shinji entered the black Mercedes and Melissa closed the door. She got in the passengers seat and Rose made sure everyone was settled in before driving away from the cafe. The young Ikari rested his head against the cold window, occasionally swiveling his eyes in Melissa's direction before opening his mouth fora few seconds but no words would come out. He knew how the agents were trained not to reveal anything bout what goes on in Nerv so he figured it would be a waste of time to ask them the reason why he had to leave. Fortunately for him Melissa was not that type of agent. 

"Shinji?" Melissa called him as she turned slightly in her seat to face him.

"Yes?"

"We're sorry that we had to take you away but Commander Ikari wished to have a harmonics test with all the pilots."

"So Ayanami is over there as well?"

"Yes, along with the new recruits."

"The new recruits? New pilots have been found to pilot Unit-00?" Shinji asked as he sat up straight in his seat.

"No." Rose suddenly replied. "Nerv recieved Unit-01 earlier this morning after it was completed in the Matsushiro branch. Prior from recieiving the new Unit there were designated pilots selected for it."

"A pilot and a back-up pilot?" Shinji asked somewhat nervously. This news started giving him some odd feelings in his gut. Perhaps because he was already feeling quite a bit of worry earlier in the afternoon. "Where are these new pilots from?"

"They were picked from Tokyo-3."

Shinji's throat closed up and he started to feel a little nauseous. "They're from here? So then...who are these new recruits?"

**_...ONWARDS! _**

**_

* * *

_**

He ran through the halls of Nerv quickly, pushing through everyone who happened to get in his way. He knew something like this was going to happen; it was just a matter of time but he didn't want it to be Touji or Aya! He already went through the hard process of accepting Asuka and Rei but this was just unbelievable. Shinji stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button frantically. Clearly someone up there was laughing at his attempt to prevent all of this, he failed to stop his other two friends from becoming pilots so how could he ever expect to stop this?

"Come one." Shinji growled as he punched the elevator door. All this waiting was only making him feel worse and he was dying got get to the bottom of all of this. The elevator finally opened for him and he went to the top floor to reach the commanding bridge. When the elevator reached his destination he rushed out and went straight for the lift to reach the commanding deck. Once he reached the top he tried to catch his breath before entering the commander's office where he saw his mother sitting at her desk.

"You got here quick." Yui said with a smirk.

"What is the meaning of this mom?" Shinji asked wildly.

"Calm down Shin-chan." Yui told him calmly as she gestured for him to take a seat. "I knew this was going to happen once I read the Marduk reports. It was hard enough that Asuka was a pilot of Jet Alone." She folded her hands when Shinji took a seat and dropped the smirk on her face. "I want you to know right now that I'm not allowed to do any favors for any pilots...even if you are my son. In other words I can't stop Suzuhara or Iraki from joining Nerv unless they decline."

"You mean...they..." Shinji was at a loss for words.

"They accepted." Yui finished for him.

"But why?"

"Personal reasons of course." Yui replied. "They are being paid for their services. This could help their families in ways they couldn't even possibly imagine. This will also go on their record so you can only imagine what it will do for their future." Yui stood up from her seat and walked over behind Shinji's seat. She placed her hands on both of his shoulders and massaged them lightly. "I know you're worried for their safetly Shin-chan but you have to understand that they weren't forced to do this. They accepted it knowing the dangers and I'm sure you did as well."

"Yeah...but..."

"The Marduk Agency selected them Shinji." Gendo's voice came from behind them. Yui and Shinji turned around to see the Commander enter the room. He adjusted his glasses and took his seat beside Yui's before assuming his trademark position. "The fact that Touji Suzuhara, and Aya Iraki were picked was none of our doing. They just happened to be the best candidates by Marduk's standards."

"The Marduk agency?"

"It's a department that was formed by the JSSDF to select pilots for the Unit's manufactured by Nerv, and Jet Alone." Gendo replied. "I want you to promise something to me before you leave to join the other pilots."

"...What would that be?" the young man asked after taking some time to process all of this information.

"I don't want any of this affecting the performance of your piloting." the Commander recieved a death glare from his wife after he said this but he managed to stay composed. "We can't allow you to be careless or reckless. That sort of attitude will only lead to failure to comply with orders and possible injuries."

"Understood, father." Shinji replied. Yui let go of her son when he stood up to leave and looked back at her husband when Shinji closed the door behind him.

"Why so cold, Ikari?" She asked Gendo, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's necessary Yui."

"He's still your son."

"Under such conditions I cannot see him as a son but rather as a pilot of Nerv." was Gendo's reply to his wife.

"Under any circumstances your attitude stays the same towards him." Yui retorted before turning her back on him. "Such an attitude only leads to consequences Gendo." She left the office and Gendo stared back at the door as it slammed shut. He wasn't sure if Yui was sending him a message or if she was merely trying to prove him wrong. He wasn't purposely being cold to his son; not at all. The only reason he spoke to Shinji that way was because he knew that the young man would not argue if he spoke to him in that fashion.

"I'm expected to change every aspect of myself to satisfy them." Gendo took off his glasses and laid them down on the desk before looking up towards the ceiling. "Perhaps accepting all of this wasn't that wise of a choice."

* * *

_'Just try to understand their reasons for doing this. You were able to do it so why can't they pull it off, right?'_ Shinji thought to himself as he walked through the hall to reach the tests and training section. He wasn't going to be able to keep everything going his way. If Touji and Aya accepted the duty of pilots then they obviously knew the dangers and were more than willing to face them. He accepted the responsibility, knowing well that he could get hurt in the line of duty and so far he's holding up fine. Surely Touji, as strong and built as he was would fare far better off than him when it came to piloting the Evangelion and Naoko and his parents wouldn't allow him or Aya to head out in to an engagement unless they were sure that they had the skill and knowledge to do it efficiently. 

_'But is it so wrong that I'm worried for them? How was Aya even selected for this sort of thing anyway? Ayanami, I could understand and Asuka has the competitive edge to be a pilot but Aya seems more like...I don't know how to explain it..'_ Shinji sighed in frustration as the door to the Observation deck for the training area opened for him. There waiting for him was Rei in her plugsuit along with Touji and Arael. Touji had on a black and blue plugsuit while Arael had a red and black plugsuit which looked quite similar to Asuka's old one.

"There goes our number one pilot!" Touji cheered his friend with a thumb up. Shinji answered his remark with a weak smile that made Rei feel like turning away from. She knew the smile very well and it never held any sense of happiness behind it. Touji walked to Shinji and threw an arm the young Ikari before laughing heartily. "Who would have ever thought that I'd ever come here?"

"Well...I gotta admit that I am surprised to see you here." Shinji replied feeling a bit unsettled by this meeting. He looked to Arael who gave him a wink and went on, "I was shocked to hear that you were selected too."

"And can you believe the pay we're all getting?" Touji asked excitedly before laughing again. "Of course you do! You and Ayanami already got taken in some time ago. My mother was struggling to support us ever since Dad went missing but now she probably won't even have to work at all. My lil' sis might even show me a little more respect for a change."

"I'm sure she will." Shinji went along as he forced a playful tone in his voice. Naoko and Maya intervened in the two young men's conversation and the doctor asked Shinji to go get changed in to his plugsuit for the test.

"Yes ma'am." Shinji replied.

"I'll go with ya'." Touji said, following him to the changing room. They entered the hall at the corner of the observatory deck and headed towards the last door on the left. When they got inside the changing room Shinji set his book bag down on the floor and opened his locker to get his plugsuit.

"So are really willing to stay Touji?" Shinji asked as he ripped open the disinfectant plastic that the suit was in. The jock leaned against the wall and sighed before answering, "To tell you the truth I wasn't really all that sure about joining Nerv when that doctor over there first gave me my I.D card. I was pretty scared."

"Really?"

"Of course I was! I entered the principal's office and found some shady guy in a black suit waiting for me inside." replied Touji as he widened his eyes to emphasize his fear. "Next thing I know the guy tell me to come with him and I'm entering a car with no idea where I'm headed to."

"I seriously hate it when they do that." Shinji growled as he slipped of his shirt and began to undo his belt. "If it wasn't for Melissa I wouldn't have known the reason they interrupted my lunch with Lily."

"Lily?" Touji asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's a girl I met yesterday." Shinji answered before gesturing for the jock to turn around with his eyes. Touji understood what his friend wanted and faced the other way before going on with the conversation.

"Is she a fan?"

"I think so." Shinji replied. He kicked off his boxers and started to slip on his plug suit on. "She told me that she came over to Tokyo-3 to visit some of her cousins but just today when I met her in the street, she informed me that she was here to stay." Shinji made sure his hands were fitted properly in to the suits gloves and pressed the button on his wrist to compress it before telling his friend it was okay to turn around.

"Looks like that adds another stalker to the list." Touji joked with a grin before plucking at the sleeve of his suit making him wince at how skin tight it was. "By the way man, I've been meaning to ask you about these stuck suits."

"They're called plugsuits." Shinji corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever." Touji retorted with a casual wave of his hand. "Anyway I just wanted to know who came up with the design for them?"

"I think Naoko did, but I'm not sure."

"She must be some sort of perv then cause I feel like this is a second skin." Touji said before pulling Shinji close to whisper in his ear. "It does do wonders for the eyes whenever a girl has it on though. I never really noticed how sexy Ayanami looked until I saw her wearing her own. Aya looks like she could give Ms. Katsuragi a run for her money too."

"H-hey-"

"Don't worry buddy! I'm not going to push up on your girls but I'm just saying."

"They're not my girls!"

"Whatever, Shinji. I don't know how the hell you manage to attract all the fine looking women but you've been holding out on me."

"I have not!"

"I wonder what Kensuke would say if he ever found out about this."

"Don't tell him a thing! He'll probably murder you out of pure jealousy if he ever found out you became a pilot. Besides, I don't think we need another addition to the team." Shinji warned him.

"Sure." Touji replied mischievously before opening the doorto go outside. "We better get back before the doctor scold us or something...by the way, what's that cute girls name anyway?"

"You mean Maya-chan?" Shinji said, allowing the "chan" to slip by mistake.

"AH-HAH! So she's the Maya you've been hanging out with!" the jock cried out, pointing a finger at Shinji accusingly. "I guess the girl on the side is out of the bag, huh?"

"Would you stop that already?" Shinji muttered as he brushed past the jock in annoyance. "They probably heard you." Touji followed Shinji to the end of the hall to enter the Observatory deck again and chuckled.

"Man, I'm gonna love being around you buddy."

Naoko saw the two boys coming back and sighed before saying, "God. It took you two long enough to get out of there! Now get settled so we can start the testing already!"

"Yes ma'am!" both boys replied at the same time. Arael smirked at the doctor's power over the two young men while Rei stood passively as usual. Naoko pressed a button on the control panel and the dark window on the side of the room lit up to reveal the entry plugs programmed for Unit-00 and Unit-03, hanging in the air by the odd ring like mechanisms that held the entry plug in the Nerv branch of Matsushiro.

"First I would like Shinji and Ms. Iraki to be tested first." ordered Naoko, pointing to the doorway leading in to the testing chamber. Both teenagers nodded and headed through the door to reach their entry plugs.

"Good luck Shin-chan." Arael told the young Ikari as she opened the entry hatch.

"Same to you, Aya-chan." Shinji replied with a smile. He entered his entry plug when the angel got in to her own and allowed himself to float in to the piloting seat. He adjusted his link connecters and gripped the controls with both hands before hearing the hatch close above him. The walls of the entry plug suddenly flashed and he was sent traveling through an array of colors and odd images until it finally ceased and he could clearly see everyone in the observatory deck.

"Are you two ready?" Maya asked them through their communication link.

"Yes." Shinji replied. He heard Aya reply from the other side and the doctor took control from there.

"I want the both of you to concentrate alright?" Naoko said as she stood behind the young bridge bunny. When she received a answer from both pilots she nodded to Maya and the technician went off to work on the control panel.

_'I'm getting that feeling again.'_ Shinji thought as the mechanism around the plugs started to synchronize the data and information from the Evangelions with them. He felt a faint embrace around his body from some invisible force and relaxed from the touch. He could feel the faint presence of Rei I around him getting stronger as time passed. While he was concentrating Naoko watched the reading from his synch percentage and clasped both of her hands together with satisfaction.

"He's an amazing young man." the doctor remarked, getting a nod from Maya in return.

"He sure is." Maya commented.

"Alright Shinji, you can stop now!" Naoko ordered. She saw Shinji sigh and lay back before turning to Arael's synch reading. The numbers on the monitor made the doctor blink a few times before gasping. "...That's just remarkable. Not even Shinji was up by this much on his first try!" The doctor's outburst caught the attention of Rei and Touji. "She's over Shinji by two points. Beautiful work Ms. Iraki! You can relax now if you want!"

Arael relaxed in her seat and pictured the look on Shinji's face. She hoped that the little stunt she pulled right now impressed him because it wasn't easy to take control over the Evangelion's soul. She could just imagine him right now throwing an arm over her shoulder as they left to go back in to the observatory deck.

_"That was amazing Arael! You have to teach me how you do that!"_ the Shinji in her mind exclaimed. She imagined herself squeezing his butt as they walked away from Rei and Touji before saying, _"Sure I will Shin-chan. We have all the time in the world!"_

The angel snickered to herself in the piloting seat as she wrapped her hands around her own body. "Perhaps it wasn't all that bad joining Nerv..." The angel grinned sinisterly. "I'm practically sleeping in bed with the commanders and they don't even know it. I can have them terminated by their own friends and workers right now if I wanted to." She imagined Shinji's face before slamming the controls with her fist and sighing. "...But that would make him sad."

"Alright, you two! You can come out of there now!" Naoko ordered. Both pilots climbed out of the entry plugs drenched in LCL, and they grabbed the towels waiting for them on the rails. Shinji tried hard not to look at the drenched angel in fear that he'd die from a nose bleed.

"What did ya think Shinji?" Arael asked him with a smile.

"That was great Aya." Shinji replied with a thumb up. Had Touji or the others been paying attention to the pale blue angel they would have seen her rolling her eyes at the scene before them. When Arael and Shinji came back in to the observatory deck Rei and Touji took their places inside the testing area. As Touji reached the entry plug he looked back at Rei nervously and attempted to echo Arael's parting words.

"...Er...Good luck Ayanami."

"Likewise, Suzuhara." Rei answered his words monotonously. She got in to the plug, leaving the jock with shivers before he decided to get inside himself. The angel did look good in her plugsuit but he wasn't sure if he could ever have the patience to have her open up to him like Shinji was able to. Rei allowed herself to float down to the piloting seat and gripped the controls before concentrating. The hatch closed behind her and she expected the entry plug to adjust to her data but nothing happened.

"What's happening?" Rei questioned as she concentrated even harder but there was still no response from the entry plug. She pale blue angel opened her eyes as she clenched her right hand in to a fist and said, "I know you are here, First." She received confirmation that her older sister was present when she heard a faint giggling.

"Are you okay in there Ayanami?" Maya asked in concern.

"Do no worry yourself, lieutenant Ibuki." Rei replied. She switched off her link to the observation deck so they wouldn't hear her and turned back to the matter at hand. "What are you doing sister?"

"I'm going to embarrass you in fromt of Shinji of course." Rei I replied mischievously before appearing in her spiritual form which made her sister raise an eyebrow in confusion. Even though the twisted angel was able to find herself an older looking body her spiritual form didn't look any different from her child-like shell. The angel saw how her younger sister was staring at her and crossed her arms.

"I'm working on it alright?" Rei I answered the silent question.

"You still appear to be a child."

"Yes...I know." Rei I retorted frustrated. "It isn't something I'm proud of, mind you."

"That is irrelevant at the moment. Allow me passage in to your soul."

"I think not."

"If you don't allow me to synchronize with you then I will not be able to pilot." Rei III pressured her sister. "How ever will I be able to monitor Shinji?"

"Fine." Rei I replied with a smirk. Rei III got a response this time but the doctor's response to the results weren't too pleasing.

"Surely you can do better than that!" Naoko urged Rei on in disappointment. Rei III glared back at her older sister. "This isn't sufficient."

"It's enough to prove that you can pilot."

"Shinji-kun is watching me...give me a better percentage."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't help the competition."

"...Traitor."

"Call me what you will little sister." Rei I taunted but she noticed another presence in the entry plug. It was a presence that she was somewhat familiar with. "Is that who I think it is?"

"I believe so." Rei III replied suspiciously. Without warning the entry plug flickered a few times and Rei II appeared before them in her own spiritual form. Her hair overshadowed her crimson eyes and her burning wings were folded at her sides. Oddly enough her spiritual form was wearing the plugsuit despite the form of dress she was in before she passed over after her duel with Bardiel.

"The Second?" Rei I asked curiously.

"I am the sixteenth." Rei II replied darkly. "It would be in both of your interests to cooperate with one another. The doctor may start placing doubts in the Third and we will be at a set back. Mind you, Shinji will also be worried by these results so I advise you increase the score quickly." The other two angels in the entry plug exchanged looks with each other before submitting to their sister's words. Rei I opened herself to Rei III and the score matched that of Shinji's.

"That's much better!" Naoko exclaimed. "You two can come out now!"

The three angels nodded in all at the same time at the doctor's orders out of pure habit. "We shouldn't allow our feelings to cross each other." said Rei II as she began to fade but Rei I stopped her.

"You haven't appeared much lately."

"I choose to watch from the Third's eyes."

"...I understand." Rei I said with an understanding nod. " Your appearance does seem to lean towards the dark side however. Don't you think you could brush aside your hair so we can see your eyes a bit clearer?"

Rei II stared at Rei I silently...

Rei I stared back...

Silence...

"Or you can just stay like that..."

* * *

"So what do you think Shin-man?" Touji asked Shinji as he stepped in to the observatory deck with Rei. 

"That was great Touji." Shinji replied.

"Thanks, but it didn't match up to you three." Touji said as he looked at Arael. "You must have some sort of natural talent."

"Perhaps." Arael replied. The doctor collected all of the data on to her clip board and headed for the door with Maya.

"That was a good test kids. You can do what you wish now." with those words the doctor and the bridge bunny left the teenagers to themselves. It was an awkward few minutes between them before Rei finally broke the silence. "I will speak with the commander Shinji-kun. I'll meet with you later tonight."

"Alright, Ayanami." Shinji replied, blushing. The pale blue angel left the deck and Shinji went in to the locker room to get changed. The jock watched his friend disappear in ot eh locker room and grinned evily. He wasn't sure what that little exchange between him and the enigma was about but he would investigate it later. Right now he was in desperate need of the bathroom.

* * *

"Aya went surprisingly high for her first time." Shinji said as he looked down at the floor from his seat on the bench. "Ayanami looked a little bothered during her test though. Maybe she isn't that comfortable with new pilots either." The young Ikari stood up and tapped the button on his wrist, making in decompress and hang loosely on his shoulders. He slipped it off his upper body and started to slide it off his legs but... 

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Arael called out to the young man as she came in to the locker room. Shinji freaked out at her sudden entrance and tried to cover himself before she could get a glimpse of him. He did it so clumsily that he ended up slipping on the baggy suit and falling to the ground gracelessly. "Not good! I'm sorry about that Shinji!" the angel rushed over to him and offered ahand but Shinji rolled away from her in an attempt to put a distance between them.

"I'm fine Aya! I'll get up on my own!"

"But it's my fault!" the angel persisted as she approached him again to help him back up to his feet, but he wrapped the loose suit around his body even tighter.

"Don't worry about it!"

"Come one already! Give me your hand!" Arael demanded as she tried to get a firm grip on Shinji's hand. He tried to bat her hand away again but to make matters worse he only managed to hit the button on her wrist. The angel froze when she felt the suit decompress and since she was leaning over to Shinji the suit slipped off her shoulders revealing her upper body.

Shinji's eyes bulged out.

Arael didn't seem to mind much.

Touji, on the other hand.

"Hey dude is it okay to come..." Touji's jaw almost hit the ground when he saw the two pilots in the corner together. "...Err...maybe this wasn't a good time huh? I'll leave you two alone then!" The door slammed shut and Arael returned her attention back to Shinji with a mischievous grin.

"...Maybe he has a point."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

* * *

**_We turn our attention to Apartment 402..._**

Kawaru and Rei I were out for the night.

The ingredients for the dish were laid out in preparation on the kitchen counter and the table that Rei planned to dine on with Shinji was set up outside on the balcony.

...Perfect...

"Shinji-kun should be arriving in a few minutes." Rei said to herself as she sweeped the hall in front of the door to give the apartment a clean appearance. She knew how much Shinji like cleanliness and she wanted to give him a welcoming entrance. After she felt that she made in look well kept she stashed the broom away and viewed herself in the mirror.

...she wasn't satisfied with what she saw...

"Plain." Rei mumbled as she saw the school uniform she had on. She never did feel that a change in her stlye of clothing was necessary. All she usually did was go to school and back to Nerv for tests in the past so she didn't think it would be any different in this world but she didn't feel right for some reason knowing that Shinji was coming. "My dress." Rei remembered the dress she wore to go out with Asuka, and Shinji the night before they left Okinawa. Shinji kept on stealing glances at her in the limousine on the way to the restaurant so he must have liked how it looked on her.

Rei headed to her bedroom and opened her closet to find the dress. She was pleased to find it in good condition so she wouldn't have to smooth it out to get out any wrinkles. Without any second to waste she took off her clothes and set the dress down on the bed before getting in to the shower. She made sure to use Rei I's shampoo since it was scented and sighed as the water pounded against her body soothingly. She loved the feeling of water and rain against her skin; it was something she felt she was in tune with. One thing she wanted to do most was to get caught in the rain with Shinji so she could share the feeling with him by her side...but right now was not the time to let her mind whisk itself away.

"He might be nearby already." Rei shut off the water and dried herself with a towel as she went to her room. After she was completely dried she slipped on her undergarments and her dress before viewing herself in the mirror again to check how it looked on her. It accentuated the curves of her body and allowed Shinji to see just enough of her legs to make her look elegant, but then she remembered that they were going to be cooking with each other. "Is it appropriate to cook with a dress on?" after taking some time to think about it she decided to slip off the dress and just go for a plain dress shirt. She felt comfortable enough wearing just that and it didn't reveal too much except for her shapely legs.

"I have no experience in such meetings." Rei said with a groan. She had tea with Shinji in the past but it wasn't anything like this. The moon was out in the evening sky and they were going to be having dinner together; something else she wasn't quite familiar with. She read some novels in the past regarding such meetings but she never really understood them and the angel definitely didn't want to end up ruining things with her lack of knowledge but what was she to do? She could only hope that Shinji would help her through it somehow.

Someone rang the doorbell...

"That must be Shinji-kun." Rei gasped. She rushed to the door and took a deep breath before opening it to reveal Shinji holding two bags in his hand and a portable cutlery case that held his cooking utensils.

She was pleased to see that he wasn't wearing his usual school uniform. Instead he wore a black polo shirt with jeans and some sneakers. "I hope I didn't take too long Rei. It's just that I had to take a long shower so I could get all the LCL out of my hair." He gestured to his head and continued, "You know how hard it is to get rid of the smell."

"Indeed I do." Rei replied as she allowed him passage in to the apartment. Shinji looked around as he made his way in to the kitchen, admiring how clean it looked. The floor was mopped and waxed and the walls shined just enough for him to see his reflection. The shades were pulled to the side so he could get a clear view of the balcony and the table that awaited him and the angel when it came for the time to eat.

He honestly felt like his heart was about to burst from his rib cage as he walked to Rei's apartment complex but just seeing her face once she opened the door for him calmed him. Back at home his father didn't look too sure about allowing him to visit the pale blue angel; Gendo almost always tried to keep him away from meeting with any of the angels but Yui always encouraged her son to interact with young women. She may have felt that it was getting a little late for him to be on his way out but she fought against her motherly instincts for Shinji's sake.

"I know that you're a vegetarian so I decided to cook some vegetable tempura for dinner." Shinji laid out his ingredients next to Rei's assortment and poked his head out of the kitchen to see her. "Would you like that Rei?"

"Yes." Rei answered him hesitantly. She honestly didn't really care what he cooked, as long as it didn't involve any sort of meat or poultry. She had been raised by the commander in the past so he decided her diet which was mostly had to do with steamed vegetable and other dishes along those lines. She was so used to that diet that her stomach would reject anything that didn't follow that strict diet. After answering his question she heard him bring out the pans from the kitchen cabinet.

"I planned to cook Yakisoba." Rei said to her partner as she entered the kitchen just in time to see him adjusting the strap to his apron. He saw her and gave her his back before politely asking, "Could you adjust this correctly for me please?"

"Yes." the angel replied softly.

"Thanks." he thanked her. Once she told him she was done he went to his case and opened it to bring out his cooking utensils. "So you were saying that you were going to cook Yakisoba?"

"Yes, I did." Rei replied.

"That sounds pretty good." Shinji said with a grin. He found it sort of awkward that Rei had the same usual dead pan expression on her face so his grin faltered a tad bit before disappearing from his face completely. "Er...are you alright Rei?"

"Yes."

"You look a little bored."

"I'm not." she replied simply.

"You know...I'm just saying."

"Saying what?"

"...I've kinda noticed that you don't smile a lot."

"I believe we've had this conversation before. Do you wish for me to smile?"

"No, no. I want you to smile because you want to." Shinji told her.

"I don't understand what you mean to say Shinji-kun."

"I mean...you know...has something ever happened to you that made you happy?"

"You are here with me so I am happy." Rei replied, making Shinji blush.

'She's straight forward...that's for sure.' he thought, massaging the back of his neck. Shinji had to take some time to regroup his thought so he could continue the conversation any further so he just prepared the cooking equipment. When he turned back to Rei to talk he was surprised to see a tiny smile forming on her face. It was quite cute to say the least; so cute that he turned on the hot water by mistake since he wasn't paying attention and managed to scald his hand.

"Cripes!" Shinji cried out as he snatched his hand away from the open water. He waved it around a few times to soothe the pain but Rei grabbed his wrist so he could stay still and turned on the cold water before holding his hand under it gently.

"Keep it under there for a while. I will prepare the food."

"...But-"

"Do not worry yourself Shinji-kun." Rei assured him as she arranged the carrots she had ready on the chopping board. She took a knife from his case and began finely slicing carefully. Shinji watched her feeling a little helpless but amazed at her skill nonetheless. "Who taught you how to cook Shinji-kun?"

"What?" Shinji asked, snapping out of his stupor. He was so entranced by the way she was slicing the carrots that he wasn't really paying attention at the moment.

"I asked, where did you learn to cook?"

"I learned on my own." Shinji replied.

"Why? Does your mother not cook for you instead?"

"Well, I had to learn how to cook for myself because my mother and father are usually at Nerv. Sometimes they would even stay at headquarters till late midnight so I started to do a little experimenting here and there." Shinji shut off the cold water when he felt that the pain was completely gone. "When I felt confident enough I started to buy a few cook books and went on practicing from there. My food may not be as good as my mother's but Asuka, and Touji seem to like it whenever they come over to study with me. Kyoko said that I cooked pretty well too so I guess I'm not a bad cook."

"I see."

"So where did you learn how to cook?"

"Similar to how you did, only I did not have a mother or father present."

"...Oh." Shinji cleared his throat. "Sorry I asked."

"You have no reason to apologize."

"I'm sorry anyway." Shinji apologized again. "I just think I may have pried a little deep with that question. I guess I just figured you would say something about your parents if I asked so it's really my fault. It's just...I remember you first day hear like it was yesterday. You seemed so lively and enrgetic but you slowly started to pull in away from the others like some sudden change in personality. I didn't really want to be nosy, but I wanted to know more about you."

"I understand." Rei replied. "I appreciate your worry Shinji-kun but some things are meant to be left unknown."

"Sorry."

"As I said before, there is no need for an apology." Rei repeated herself as she turned to face him. At that same exact moment, Shinji turned to face her so he could speak and ended up coming face to face with her. He quickly attempted to back away but he clumsily fell forward when his socks slipped on the kitchen floor and knocked in to her. They both fell towards the cooking table and Rei dropped the knife to the side so she wouldn't accidentally stab him with it. The carrots fell along with the board from the sudden jerk of the table and the two teenagers found themselves in a very akward position. One sudden move would cause both of them to lose their balance so they would have to go on about it slowly if they didn't want to have another accident.

_'Wow...how did I end up doing this?'_ Shinji thought to himself as he stared in to Rei's crimson pools. He could see a small bead of sweat trailing down her forhead and the feeling of her breath against his neck sent sparks running through him. The hairs on his body stood up from the warm sensation and it caused him to go stiff in more ways than one. She was so delicate yet dangerous and he could swear that her lips were calling out to him yet at the same time he didn't think it was a good idea to proceed with his thoughts. Rei found herself gradually leaning her head forward as if her body was subconciously telling her to do something but her mind overloaded the moment she felt his hands tighten around her waist.

_'This feeling is clouding my ability to think.'_ the angel managed to think despite all the confusion her mind was currently going through. She inwardly wanted to do something but she wasn't exactly sure what it was, and she felt a little light headed at moment. She knew there were ways they could go about to get themselves out of this little pinch and yet her mind refused to process any information regardless of how much she tried.

"Rei?"

"Yes Shinji?"

"I think we're stuck."

"I agree."

**_To be continued..._**


	19. Sleepless Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

_**Secret Admirers and Chilling experiences  
**_

_By Traingham_

* * *

_Do not fear the shadows and the darkness my dear guardian. Accept them for their embraces are as sweet and warm as that of a wistful lover._

_**-Leliel, The Twelfth Angel-**_

* * *

_**SCF: Stage Forty-six**_

The red ominous sky showered an eerie light upon the dark lifeless land below on which the angels treaded. So depressing was the atmosphere of the realm that it served to answer the question as to why the angels were so morbid and twisted in their nature. Pulling away from that we turn to the most disturbing of all angels, Lillith herself. She rested her chin on her palm in boredom from her seat on one of the MP Evangelion's shoulders. For some odd reason she felt that being contained in Terminal Dogma was a bit tempting compared to her current situation. Here in this realm she was much farther from Adam and the dear guardian then she was before and for some reason her attempts to contact Shinji through his dreams have been foiled by some mysterious force.

"Leliel is taking much to long to report her progress." Lillith said with a yawn. "Perhaps she hasn't made contact with Shinji yet."

"Or perhaps she is becoming idle." Lillith raised an eyebrow when she heard the sudden response to her words. A slight grin worked it's way across her lovely lips as she saw who it was. Zeruel appeared before her in a form that was pleasing to the eyes. He looked like a mid-twenties version of Shinji Ikari with burning crimson eyes and snow-white hair. Perhaps a vision of the future if Shinji ever decided to accept Lilliths influence.

"You've chosen to take your advisary's appearance." said the second angel said in a michievous tone of voice. "Why?"

"Out of respect for him." Zeruel replied with a slight bow. "One who fought so bravely is worthy of such honor. Besides..." the angel of might smirked. "...When he sent me here he imprinted a part of himself along with me, but in fact I am more than that."

"Really? What would that be?"

"...I have taken his form, however, if you look much deeper you will find that I hold a fire inside that is not that disimiliar from the crimson warrior. I hold the best of both worlds and I hope that it will be enough to prepare me for my next confrontation with him should I be fortunate to cross paths with him again." He found himself in the second angel's favor when she smiled and clasped her hands together.

"You will have your chance young one."

* * *

**_Setting our sights upon Mana Kirishma..._**

The room reflected it's owners image with it's light peach colored walls and it's rose bud borders which stretched from corner to corner. The wind rushed in to the room from outside causing the white drapes over the windows to flutter forward in a wild dance and a peach colored carpet covered the floor. There was a bed near the corner with champaigne colored sheets and pillow cases made from egyptian cotton. Two little teddy bears rested against the pillows while a Chibi-Shinji doll sat in the middle. Posters of boy bands were taped to the wall next to a cherry wood dresser and night table sat near the bed.

We turn our attention to the owner of the room who sat at her computer next to the door typing away at the keyboard. After typing a few messages she sat back in her seat and took a sip of her orange soda before sighing. The young woman always took a few minutes out of her day to speak to her friends on the chat-room. She usually didn't have much to do other than hang out with Asuka and the other girls whenever she was bored so when that wasn't an option she turned to the internet for her social needs...not really that unusual in this day and age hmmmm? She had become quite popular around th chat-rooms with her lovable, spunky personality and she already found her place with a group of girls who liked to tell tales about their boyfriends and party experiences. Mana wasn't in to lying much but she had to find some way to find some friends.

Mary-sueKilla: My highschool is having a dance next week! I'm so excited!

HeeroFan: IS that so? I guess that means you're going to have a chance to flaunt your boyfriend around again.

_Mary-sueKilla_: I wouldn't say it like that.

_HentaiGoddess101_: Suuuuuuuuuuuuure. All you ever do is talk about how great he is. Not even my guy does the things he does for you...I'm jealous.

_Mary-sueKilla_: Heh. I just know my guys when I see em'.

_SHIN-CHAN4ever_: I really wish I could bag that pilot! The chibi doll doesn't compare to the real thing!

_Dream-Killer-666_: GOD! You are so obsessed with that guy. So what if he saved the city? HE ISN'T ALL THAT GREAT!

_SHIN-CHAN4ever_: You're just mad cause you live too far away to even meet him in person. Nya-Nya!

_Dream-Killer-666_: ...Truth...

_Mary-sueKilla_: We can all dream.

_Hentai-Goddess101_: So who is this boyfriend of yours anyway Mana? I seriously want to know the name of this guy for future reference.

_Mary-sueKilla_: What do ya' mean by...future reference?

_Hentai-Goddess101_: Just in case things start to get outta control with you guys...I wanna look him up.

Mana simply stared at the computer screen for a few second before an angry look graced her facial features. Who the hell did this girl think she was to ask such a thing? The girl started to feel quite sour but it wasn't all just because this girl with such an unoriginal screen name asked to be on the rebound...it was mainly due to the fact that she reminded Mana of something that really bothered her. She couldn't answer that question even if she wanted to because...

"I gotta get Shinji to go to the dance with me!"

**_...ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Shinji shuffled through the park in his slippers unsteadily. There were many things out of place with this situation: Last thing he clearly remembered was resting his head on the pillow when it was time to turn in; this of course was nowhere near his bedroom so he wasn't sure what was going on. Later he would use his amazing deductive skills to conclude that this was in fact a dream but things didn't quite come so fast to Shinji in his current state... even more so than when he was awake. 

A figure sat at the fountain ahead of him looking down at the ground in what he interpreted as sadness. His nature forced him to approach the person and try to console them which he did without hesitation. He shuffled to the person, much too tired to walk and took a seat beside them before asking, "Excuse me.." He paused to let his eyes adjust and saw that it was a woman. "...Miss. Are you alright?"

She didn't bother to answer. The woman shuffled closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder for comfort. Shinji didn't go against her actions and allowed her to do as she wished. It was at that very moment that his inner senses started to go crazy! No, it had nothing to do with the woman's shapely body against his own but rather it was the very feeling he was getting from her. It was a feeling that he was eerily familiar with and for some reason he started to get the feeling that it wasn't very wise of him to allow the woman to lean against him.

"Um...excuse me but may I ask your name?" Shinji asked nervously. He found himself sweating in anticipation of her answer. The woman didn't answer his question again so he decided to slowly push her off of him but to his fright she suddenly latched on to him. "I really don't feel comfortable right now. Could you please let go of me?" he cried out fearfully.

"Never." was the woman's answer.

"What do you mean never?" Shinji grabbed her hands and attemtped to pry them off of him but a chilling laugh from the woman made him freeze. Her hair changed from it's dark black color to azure and it grew in lenght until her hair got so long that it was able to coil around Shinji's legs. She raised her head to look up at him and a stifled gasp escaped from the young man.

"Y-you again!"

"You remember me." Lillith said with a smirk. "I can't tell you how much of a pleasure it is to know that." Her hand found it's place on his back and Shinji knew that it was too late for him to resist. "Tell me Mr. Ikari, what do you feel when you look in to my eyes."

"Fear." Shinji replied shakily.

"Is that so? I'm hurt." Lillith mocked with a false frown. "However, I know just by touching you that fear isn't the only thing you feel. You fear me and yet you desire me as well just as I desire you."

"Desire? I don't even know who you are!" Shinji yelled, pushing away from her as the need to put distance between was suddenly the only thing on his mind. "You aren't real! You're just a figment of my imagination! This is just another nightmare!"

"Is that so? Then make me go away!" Lillith cried out angrily.

"I will!" Shinji yelled back at her. A look of utter surprise flashed across the second angel's face before her angry expression came back. Shinji suddenly found himself falling to the ground with Lillith pinning him in place. He tried to move but his struggle was in vain due to the angel's inhuman strength.

"So what will you do now?" Lillith asked calmly.

"You can't be for real."

"But I am." Lillith replied as she lowered her lips just a few inches away from his own. Shinji could only look back in to her eyes as he prayed that this nightmare would end. At the same time he couldn't help but see a slight resemblance between this woman and Rei Ayanami.

"...Rei?" His words made Lillith pull back away slightly before regarding him with a quizzical expression.

"What?" the angel asked. "Why would you even say that?"

**_"WAKE UP!"_**

* * *

Yui shook Shinji awake and was met with terrified eyes. The young Ikari took a moment to catch his breath before focusing on his mother's beautiful face. 

"Mom?" Shinji said quietly.

"I could hear you talking to yourself in your sleep from out in the hallway Shin-chan. It sounded like you were having some sort of nightmare." Yui said in worry. She examined her son's face carefully and could see that he was crying in his sleep. She ran her hand across the pillow and found it moist with Shinji's tears and sweat. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really." Shinji lied but the look on his mother's face made him avert his eyes quickly giving Yui the message that he was lying to her.

"Why would you lie to me about a nightmare?" Yui asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's kind of weird. I'm not sure if it's a nightmare or if I actually enjoyed it." Shinji replied hesitantly. "Do I sound confused to you?" Yui nodded in response to his question and stripped him of his covers.

"Why don't you take a shower and meet me in the kitchen when you're done getting dressed? We haven't had breakfast together in a while so we might as well get a head start on the morning before Asuka comes to pick you up."

"Alright." Shinji replied uneasily as he started to get out of the bed. Yui nodded with a smile and headed out of hs room so he could get going. She was off for the kitchen when she got a glimpse of Gendo walking out of their bedroom in his robe. The commander turned to face Yui when he sensed that someone was watching him and asked, "What was the matter Yui?"

"Shinji had another nightmare." Yui replied as she walked past him and resumed her path to the kitchen. Gendo could only sigh in response to her answer as it was very commom for the young man to have nightmares. Shinji had gone through quite a lot in the past and from what Gendo understood those memories weren't locked tight enough to stay where they belonged.

_Perhaps those dreams he spoke to me of in the past have begun to plague him again. In that aspect he isn't alone._ With those thoughts in mind the commander's eye wandered over to the kitchen where he heard Yui humming to herself the same damned song that never ceased in the morning. What about her? Did she ever have any nightmares regarding her last moments in the previous world before she became one with Unit-01? The very though made Gendo feel a deep pit of hatred for himself, knowing that his wife could be experiencing something so terrible every night...and that was one of his main problems.

"Too much worry for Yui and not enough for Ikari." Gendo said to himself as he looked to the bathroom door. He headed back in to the bedroom to have his shower in their personal bathroom all that while thinking that he would never understand that boy.

* * *

Shinji came out of his room dresses, feeling a bit refreshed from his shower earlier. It was exactly what he needed after having such a weird dream that stirred up feeling within him that he couldn't understand. Maybe that was mainly due to the fact that an even deeper presence within him was coping with the same exact feelings. The melancholy boy made his entrance in to the dining room where he was met with his father's usual greeting to him in the morning whenever Asuka didn't have her hands on him. 

"Shinji." said Gendo before going back to his newspaper...or rather his attempt to block away the morning music.

"Good morning father." Shinji greeted back, trying to decided which seat to take that wouldn't put him in an akward position with his father. Unfortunately for him his ever knowing mother came out of the kitchen and offer him the seat right next to Gendo and Shinji being the obedient son that he was took the seat with out a word.

"Now this is great to see." Yui said with her usual cheerful smile. "The father and son sitting next to each other at the table." She simply hovered over Shinji waiting for the two to start some sort of conversation but both men couldn't take a hint. Gendo, realizing that Yui had not moved at all since her last remark lowered the newspaper just a tad bit in case his wife decided to throw something at him.

The look on his wife's face was simply murderous...

"_**TALK TO HIM!**_" Yui mouthed menacingly to the commander in such a fashion that Gendo could swear his bladder was going to relieve itself at that very moment. He clumsily set down the paper much to his son's confusion and adjusted his tinted glasses before turning to Shinji.

Shinji blinked a few times...

Yui didn't blink once...

Gendo cleared his throat and opened his mouth...nothing came out...

Yui raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms before eyeing a fly that flew by...

Gendo closed his mouth and thought of something to talk about...

Shinji looked around idly...

Yui suddenly caught the fly in her hand and crushed it before allowing it to fall to the ground...

_She isn't exactly in a good mood._ Gendo though with a slight sweat-drop before saying the very first thing that came to mind. "I heard from your mother that you were experiencing another nightmare."

"Hu-what?" Shinji finally realized that his father was speaking to him .

"You had another nightmare correct?"

"Y-yeah." Shinji replied.

Silence...

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'd...rather not."

"Understood." Gendo replied, expecting Yui to go back to the kitchen but she held her place behind Shinji which meant she wasn't satisfied with that little exchange. Gendo stole a glance at the clock and noticed that it would be an hour before the fireball would make her appearance to collect his son and drag him off to school...which meant he had a long time...too much time.

"So I understand that you're piloting has gotten better." Gendo opted for an approach that he could handle. To his relief a smile worked it's way across his wife's face and Shinji actually seemed to be blushing. "I heard from Doctor Akagi that you are progressing quite well." And here came the final touches. "I'm pleased to hear this."

"Th-thanks dad." Shinji replied, feeling his face heat up at this attention from his father. Something quite rare indeed. That comment really made his day; the dream from earlier was whisked away from his mind and in it's place was a marching band of mini...er...little Rei-chans!

_I miss her. _Shinji thought to himself for a moment as memories of the little angel's grinning face came to mind. He came back in to focus when a hand was waved in front of his face.

"You're phasing out Shin-chan." Yui said with a giggle. "I never get that sort of reaction out of you whenever I compliment you." Yui headed back in to the kitchen to serve the breakfast. "I'm jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop playing coy Shin-chan. Everytime I compliment you all I get is, "Aw c'mon mom. Not in front of everyone like this!" or "You're making me blush mom. Could you stop it already?", but for your father you just enter another world."

"That isn't true!"

"I'm just kidding Shin-chan." Yui said as she set Gendo's plate down in front of him with a thumbs up. Gendo sighed and picked up his fork and knife to eat. He was just relieved that Yui wasn't in a killer mood anymore. On the other hand hearing that Shinji holds his compliments in higher demand made him feel somewhat...content? The commander shook those silly thoughts away before focusing on his food. He didn't even deserve his son's favor. He had no right to feel as though he was the center of Shinji's joy.

"So Shinji, I heard from a reliable source that your school is having a dance next week." Yui said, coming back from the kitchen with another plate. Shinji went rigid from her words and felt like disappearing at that very moment. If he knew his mother well enough then he was about to be barraged by a ton of questions.

"Oh r-really?" Shinji mused in mock surprise. "WHO ever told you that?"

"Kyoko of course." His mother answered with a fanged grin. "I'm sort of surprised that I didn't hear this news coming from you. Why didn't you say anything?"

"No reason...I guess I must've forgotten. Sorry about that." Shinji lied. Yui nodded her head knowingly since she was aware of the actual reason Shinji didn't tell her.

"So who are you taking stud?"

And that was the exact reason why.

"I'm not...sure to be honest." Shinji replied uneasily. "I'm not sure I really wanna go." He stole a glance at his father but the commander seemed to be so much more interested in his food to even make a comment. His reply made Yui frown as she took her seat at the table with her own food.

"You have to go to the dance! What do you mean, you're not sure you want to go? There are so many young women out there who would probably kill at the chance to attend the dance with you."

"But-"

"No buts here kid." Yui cut him off. "How do you ever expect to get a girlfriend with that sort of attitude?"

"None of the girls at my school has approached me about it anyway."

"Some girls like their guys to make the first move Shin-chan. Take your father here for example." said Yui as she placed a hand on the commander's shoulder. Gendo snapped out of his meal daze at the moment and sadly found himself part of the conversation much to his confusion. "You father here wasn't afraid to be straight forward with me but he never went too far either."

"Yui ambushed me in the-" the rest of Gendo's sentence was muffled when Yui put a hand over his mouth. The lovely commander's face was suddenly glowing with embarrassment for a few seconds but Yui managed to regain her composer quickly.

"ANYWAY! As I was saying sometimes you have to make the first move and in situations like this that is exactly what is needed."

"Right." Shinji mused as a certain red-head came to mind. One false move with her and he was guranteed a trip to the Emergency room. Then as if on cue there was a knock at the door and to Shinji's horror he realized that it was almost time to get going. The pilot wolfed down most of his breakfast quickly and rushed off to his room for his book bag. The Ikari's merely stared at each other without any movement.

Yui won the staring contest...

"It must be Soryhu anyway." Gendo grumbled as he went to open the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by the fiery young woman almost immediately. "Good morning Ms...er..." Asuka dies off in mid-sentence when she saw it wasn't Yui who opened the door but Gendo instead. Her flare fizzled away and she dully greeted, "Morning Mr. Ikari."

"Shinji should be coming right now." said Gendo, fully opening the door so she could see the inside of the apartment. When Asuka made eye contact with Yui the lovely commander waved at her cheerfully before taking a sip of her coffee. Then she saw Shinji come out of his room and peck Yui on the forehead before coming out to meet with her.

"Hey Asuka. I'm ready." Shinji announced as he stretched his legs for the expectant run.

"I can see that Shinji-boy." Asuka's words dripped with sarcasm before she put on the "Good Girl" act again for his parents. "We'll be heading out now!"

"Have a great day at school you two!" Yui called out to them. Gendo took that moment to close the door and with it Asuka's act died in an instant.

"Alright idiot! Let's get running so we can get ahead of Mr. Sunshine and Iraki!"

"I think they might have heard you." Shinji said with a slight grin. Asuka gasped when she realized this and asked in panic, "You really think so?"

* * *

**_Later we turn to the Highschool segment..._**

At this point in time with the dance just a week ahead the highschool was perhaps the most dangerous place for a student to be at or a normal person at all for that matter! Note how I set apart student from normal here...yeah, I'm sure most of your readers understand the standards of an anime highschool student. The mobs of young women planning to take down the infamous playboys of the school, the ominous gatherings of otaku's in their little classrooms as they planned chaos, the jocks as they waited for the right moment to strike on the unsuspecting introverts who were probably part of some cruel wager. Yes, highschools were danger zones all around Tokyo-3 and this was only worse for the highschool that the pilots attended.

Touji and Kensuke sat down on one of the benches in the front yard of the school waiting for their friends to show up in their usual walking formation. Mana, and Asuka would be walking side by side conspiring against "Aya Iraki" who would almost always be seen glomping the young pilot Shinji Ikari. Sometimes there would be days when Kawaru would be the one with his arms around Shinji, however, it wouldn't be in the fashion that the fifteenth angel preferred and finally there would always be Rei Ayanami walking somewhat on the far side deep in her own thoughts.

"Alright Kensuke, you know the plan." Touji told his freckled friend with a grin. "Whenever I approach some girls you have to stand next to me the entire time. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kensuke replied as he put together his new video camera. After a few minutes of silence Kensuke decided to continue, "Just one question though...why do I have to be standing next to you all the time? It just doesn't make sense to me."

"It's called strategy my friend! See, if they see you standing next to me it improves my chances at getting a girl."

"I still don't get it."

"It's a matter of appearance man!" Touji reasoned with a grin. "It's a classic technique that every guy and girl uses." His message still didn't get through to Kensuke...which was a good thing if you thought about it but regardless of that it doesn't justify anything! Both stooges got sight of the group and stood up to meet up with them. It was at that moment that they noticed the increase of murmurs among the student in the yard and there was no question why. The very group that stirred most of the rumors around had just entered the danger zone:

Shinji Ikari: Number one coveted young man due to his piloting status, innocent nature, popularity with both fan-girls and otaku's, the rumors about him and Misato, and his ability to break through Rei Ayanami's anti-social shell.

Asuka Soryhu: Rumored to also be a pilot (Info get around fast), just got moved down to Hot girl number two due to Arael's appearance, also rumored to be Shinji's mistress, and the most competetive student in the highschool.

Kawaru Nagisa: Rumors about his sexuality, and rumored to be some sort of pimp due to fan-girls he is not aware of.

Mana Kirishma: Ms. Perfect...an A student...people just think she's too damn perfect!

Rei Ayanami: The number one Enigma, hot girl number three due to her cold nature, and rumored to be having a relationship with Shinji Ikari.

"Aya Iraki": Rumors about her being Shinji's stalker, hot girl number one, and enemy of all the female students attending the highschool. Break ups have increased by twenty percent after her transfer to the highschool.

* * *

Section Two agents, Melissa and Rose observed Shinji and his friends from a roof top nearby with their binoculars to keep an eye on the young pilot. They were ordered to keep an extra careful watch on him until after the dance due to some incidents in the "past." There was too much attention directed at Shinji now that he was a pilot and the last thing Yui needed was for her son to be killed by some insane young woman just because he didn't ask her out to the dance. Gendo also wanted them to monitor Shinji's conversations with Asuka just in case the girl was gathering intel for Jet Alone. 

"Hey Rose." Melissa called to her partner as she set her binoculars down.

"What is it Mel?" Rose asked.

"You don't really think something like that would happen, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...you don't think some girl or guy would just flat out murder Mr. Ikari out of jealousy do ya'?" Melissa asked with a straight face. Her expression and the shades she had on made it hard for Rose to make out if she was just fooling around or being serious.

"There have been some incidents in the past Mel. Teenagers are so emotionally unstable that sometimes they go to the extreme when they don't get what they want."

"Yeah...I see. So I guess we might have to go under cover at the dance, hmm?" Melissa asked.

"Undercover?"

"You know, act as Shinji's chaperones."

"...What?"

* * *

Shinji turned his head towards the window as the teacher droned on and could have sworn he saw two figures propped at the ledge of a roof top spying on him. They disappeared from sight just as he turned his head but he got a glimpse of them. 

"Section two? Are they watching me every day?" Shinji mumbled to himself before sensing someone taking a seat beside him. He turned to see who it was and saw Mana getting settled down in her seat. "Mana? You don't sit here."

"Shhhhh, Shin-chan." Mana quieted him with a finger at her lips. "No one was occupying this seat so there isn't really a problem right?"

"I guess not." Shinji replied. "So why did you move here anyway?"

"Because this lecture is really boring and I figured I could pass the time talking with you. Aren't you bored at all with this stuff?"

"Yeah."

"We've been studying about Second Impact for way too long." said Mana with a giggle. "I'm going to die of boredom if they don't get us a new teacher. All he ever really talks about now is his life before second impact."

"At least this class is easy to pass." Shinji said with a yawn.

"So have you been asked out to the dance yet Shin-chan?" Mana asked, inwardly holding her breath for his answer. She knew Asuka and Rei were very close to him so she feared it may have already been too late and that Aya seems to be smitten with the young pilot as well.

"Nope." Shinji replied much to the girl's relief. Shinji was sure that his response did something to change Mana'a mood because a slight grin crossed her face at the very moment.

"Heh, me neither." Mana chuckled. "I guess some people are just too scared of rejection, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, you are a pilot and all so it would be natural for some girls to be scared to ask you out."

"I don't think so. I'm the one who is kind of nervous about that sort of stuff."

"I'm surprised that Asuka hasn't asked you yet." Mana said as she rested her head on her arms. "I was sure she would have snagged you by now."

"Asuka? I don't really think so."

"Seriously? You two are always together so then why not? Most of the girls in the school don't even dare to come close to you because they think Asuka has her mark on you."

"That's silly."

* * *

Asuka was looking around idly until her eyes locked on Shinji and Mana who were engaged in conversation. If she didn't know any better she would have thought Mana was trying to put the moves on Shinji. 

"So she finally decided to take the first step, eh?" Asuka said to herself. She watched as Shinji took a moment to look at her and grinned before waving at him. Shinji's eyes widened at being caught by her and he turned away quickly. "Don't think it's going to be easy Kirishma." The german fireball looked over to Arael who seemed to be monitoring the two and set her sights on Rei who oddly enough, wasn't looking out the window. Instead the pale blue angel was looking dead ahead at Shinji and Mana cautiously without even blinking. "The idiots even has Frost's attention."

"Do you think Mana is goign to try asking Shinji out to the dance Asuka?" Hikari asked from beside her friend.

"I guess she might."

"So who are you going to the dance with?" the freckled girl asked Asuka.

"...I don't know. How about you? Are you going to go with the jock or something?" Asuka asked, taking a moment to turn her attention away from Shinji and Mana.

"I don't know Asuka...Touji seemed to be so much more busy trying to ask other girls out." Hikari replied timidly. "I don't think he wants to go out with me and I guess my only other option is..."

"Is who?" Asuka urged her friend on.

"Um, nevermind about that, but you are going to the dance right?"

"Of course I am! What would everyone think if the great Asuka Langely Soryhu didn't show up to the dance? I would never allow it." Asuka replied quickly, looking at Hikari as though the girl said something completely bizzare. "I'm the most beautiful girl in this highschool so some mindless jock is bound to throw himself at my feet."

"How about Shinji?"

"Shinji? Yeah right!" Asuka laughed with a grin.

"So...er...why is your eye twitching?"

* * *

**_Lunch time..._**

"There goes the man!" Touji said with a grin as Shinji took a seat at the lunch table with him and Kensuke. "So have you been asked out to the dance yet buddy?" His grin faultered a bit when Shinji simply shook his head without eve showing a sign of disappointment.

"I guess he had no luck either Touji." Kensuke said with a sigh.

"That's weird! Not even Ayanami?" Touji asked.

"Nope." Shinji replied. " I don't really mind though. If nobody asks then I don't have to go anyway."

"That's the wrong attitude right there man!" Touji said, slamming his palms down on the table. " The three of us have to go to the dance dude!" The jock was bordering on hysterical but he sat back when he spotted a few girls heading towards their table. "...Hey guys, act natural. Here they come."

"Who?" Shinji asked.

"The girls Shin-man!" Kensuke whispered to Shinji excitedly. The three boys sat there trying to act natural until a voice rang in their ears that sent chills running down their spines.

"What are you three stooges so quiet about anyway?" asked Asuka as she took a seat at the table with Hikari. Almost instantly the girls suddenly felt the need to turn around and skiddadle. Touji and Kensuke could only gape at the sight of the retreating girls and fight the urge to cry.

"Dammit Asuka!" Touji growled.

"What's your problem jock?" Asuka asked arrogantly.

"You're always scaring away all of the girls!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Asuka yelled with a scoff. "If you think any girls would even come close to you three with the idea of asking you out then you're dead wrong."

"And who da' hell do ya' think you are?" Touji retorted. " No one is gonna ask a stuck up brat like you to the dance!"

"What did you say monkey?" Asuka growled.

"You heard him!" Kensuke backed Touji up.

"You stay out of this otaku or I swear you won't see the end of puberty!"

-------------------------------------

_Okay Mana, you can do this. There is nothing to worry about here at all...nothing understand. How is your hair...good. School uniform...nothing wrong here. All you have to do is just get him to talk to you and bring up the subject about the dance! He said no one asked him out yet so here goes your chance...hmmm. Asuka and Touji are arguing so I don't have to worry about them and Kensuke is involved as usual. This should be easy!_

_ -------------------------------------------_

Mana took a deep breath and exhaled to relax herself before entering the lunch room. So far so good in her entrance. She managed not to trip or slouch as she made her way to Shinji's lunch table despite the great feeling of nervousness she was being plagued with. Her heart was pounding in her chest for reasons she couldn't even comprehend. She hangs out with Shinji everyday so why is she feeling so nervous now? She was halfway there when she suddenly made eye contact with Arael who was watching her from a distance. It felt as though time slowed down once their eye met.

_Aya Iraki...why the heck is she staring so hard at me? _Mana thought ominously. There was something about the way the angel looked at her that almost made her turn around and give up on this little mission. Mana finally decided to break eye contact in fear that she would lose all the courage she gathered and made the final stretch to the table.

"Fighting again?" Mana said with a giggle as she took her seat beside Shinji.

"Huh? Oh...um yeah." Shinji replied. He shuffled over a bit to give Mana some more space and sighed deeply. "This sort of thing is never going to end between them. So why are you coming so late Mana? You got held up or something?"

"Heh, you could say that." Mana replied nervously. She felt her own cheeks heating up at the akwardness she was feeling from the situation and averted her eye for the moment. She still couldn't figure out what was making it so hard to hold a simple conversation with the timid young man. Was it the way he looked at her as they spoke or was it simply because this was the first time she actually managed to pursue her feelings.

"Er...Mana? Are you alright?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Just fine!" Mana replied quickly. She felt her courage leave her at that very moment and decided to go back to the bathroom for a little more time. "Excuse me."

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Just give me a sec!" Mana told him as she headed to the exit of the lunch room but Arael took that very moment to excecute her plan.

"So you want to ask Shin-chan out to the dance? Let's see how well you can dance with an injury." Arael said to herself sinisterly as she focused her AT-field on Mana. Before she could react Mana felt a jolt from behind and found herself falling forward. Shinji saw this and practically jumped from his seat to catch her but he was much too far to get her in time. Mana felt her right leg bend at an odd angle as she fell to the floor and a stiff pain went right through her entire leg!

"Mana! Oh man, this isn't good!" Shinji yelled as he rushed to her side. He tried to help her up to her feet but she couldn't stand up on her own. Asuka and the others stopped fighting when Hikari alerted them and immediately stood up to tend to their friend.

"Ow, ow!" Mana groaned painfully as she leaned against him for support. She tried to move her foot but she felt a painful stab run through her leg everytime she tried. It was over...she wasn't going to be able to move very well with a sprained ankle. "I-it hurts Shinji. I can't move my right foot at all...it feels kind of stiff."

"You must've sprained your ankle when you fell." Shinji said grimly. "This isn't good at all Mana. I'm going to have to take you to the nurse."

"You won't be able to go to the dance like that." said Kensuke with a frown.

"I KNOW THAT!" Mana suddenly yelled angrily. Kensuke and the others backed away from the young woman's outburst and decided not to get involved.

"Let's get going Mana." Shinji said calmly as he helped her move forward. Arael watched them from her spot leaning against the wall and smirked. This made sure the girl wouldn't be able to participate for sure. When Shinji and Mana were out in the hall alone Mana couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You know...it's just bad luck I suppose."

"Bad luck?" Shinji questioned. "Bad luck that you sprained your ankle?"

"No...it's more than that." Mana said sadly. She winced once she felt her leg pulse with pain and went on. "I...I wanted to ask you out to the dance Shinji."

"R-really?" Shinji asked blushing.

"Of course I did! Didn't you get any hints at all when we were talking in the class earlier?" The girl sighed at Shinji's inability to sense such things and said, "This would've never happened if I wasn't so damn nervous. Now I can't even go!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Bad habit...sorry." Shinji apologized again. "I'm actually quite surprised that you would even think of asking me out Mana."

"Why would you even think that?"

"Heh...I'm not all that appealing."

"That's not true at all Shinji. Why do you always put yourself down all the time?" Mana tightened her grip on his shoulder and stopped walking when she saw the nurse's office up ahead. Shinji stopped with her so she wouldn't fall forward again. "You're brave, intelligent, a fine gentlemen, and cute too. What girl wouldn't want to ask you out?"

"Th-thanks."

"I'm just mad because I didn't have the courage to ask you out earlier." Mana said bowing her head slightly. "Stupid Kensuke..."You won't be able to go to he dance like that." Of course I know I won't be able to dance like this! He really is a stooge, I swear."

"Don't get too mad at him. He's just like that most of the time." Shinji told her with a chuckle.

"So what would you have said?"

"Huh?"

"What would have been your answer if I did ask you out to the dance?" Mana persisted with a serious expression on her face. "And don't lie about your answer."

"Well..." Shinji found it hard to look her in the eyes but Mana cupped his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her.

"Please answer me Shinji."

"You're a very beautiful girl Mana, and we've been friends for so long that we probably know everything about each other. There's no question about it...of course I would have said yes!"

Mana blushed at Shinji's answer to her question and couldn't help but smile."...Thanks Shinji. I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that and at the same time how mad I am as well."

"Mad?"

"Mad because I had a chance!" Mana cried out childishly. "I had a chance and gravity took it all away from me in three seconds! It's so unfair!"

"Well we better get you to the nurse before your foot swells."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT ISN'T FAIR! LIFE SUCKS!"

* * *

_**S----------------------------------C---------------------------------------F  
**_

The sound of fast paced steps echoed through the halls of Nerv as the JSSDF continued their onslaught. Nerv techs and other workers were gunned down to the floor with no sign of surviviors, no sign of section two, and not a shred of hope left at all. Shinji Ikari felt his lungs burn as he pumped his legs for all they were worth. He went for the left corridor on the upcoming turn and almost stumbled from his sudden loss of balance. Just as he made it around gun shots were heard giving Shinji the message that they weren't going to take any prisoners.

"Asuka...Misato...Rei! FATHER!" Shinji cried out as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He heard another gun shot from behind him and his first instinct was to throw himself to the floor and roll to get moving again. The desperate manuever worked seeing as how he didn't have a hole pumped in to his head. He saw a staircase ahead leading to the floor below and desperation overcame him again. Without thinking Shinji sprinted to the staircase and jumped down in hopes that he wouldn't break his leg on the landing.

"W-what the..." yelled Shinji once he found everything around him melt away. He was left in an endless void of darkness and he felt like he was going to be falling for an eternity! Then without warning he smacked an invisible surface without sustaining any injuries. He looked around but he might as well had closed his eyes. "Am I in...Nerv at all?" He whipped his head to the side when he heard some light foot steps. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he gasped to find Leliel walking towards him.

"Lily!" Shinji cried out in relief to find a familiar face but when he tried to stand up and run to her his legs sank in to the darkness. "Huh? What the hell is this?" Shinji pushed down against the invisible floor with his palms in an attempt to get his legs free but he only began to sink. While all of this was happening Leliel simply watched with a face devoid of any emotion.

"LILY!" Shinji called to her as he reached out to her. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

Leliel didn't even twitch...

"PLEASE!" Shinji found himself crying again. "I DON'T WANNA DI---AUGH!" The rest of his words couldn't be made out because the darkness had completely swallowed him up. He plunged even deeper in to the void silently in what seemed to be a deep sleep until he was caught by an enormous purple hand. Shinji's eyes snapped open and he came face to face with the darkest figure in his nightmares.

**_"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**" Unit-01 roared before his very eyes as it held him firmly in it's grip. If it decided to squeeze him at all his fate would be no different from Kawaru's in the previous reality. The young man closed his eyes tightly hoping that the Evangelion would go away, but as he opened his eyes the only thing that changed was his surroundings. He was no longer in darkness but in Terminal Dogma. The masked Lillith was nailed to a red cross behind him and Unit-01 held him over a deep pool of LCL produced by the white angel.

"LET ME GO!" Shinji demanded. To his surprise the titan acutally obeyed him and let go of him, allowing him to plunge in to the sinister orange substance below. He crashed through the surface and floated idly until he felt a tug on his left leg. Shinji ignored it but when he felt it another time he looked down to see what it was and saw a totally nude Rei tugging him down.

"Ayanami?" Shinji asked, strangely not being affected at all by her lack of clothes. The angel climbed up his leg and grabbed ahold of his waist making Shinji blush. "Wh-what are you-" His voice died in his throat whne he noticed they weren't alone. Down below there were countless Rei clones swimming up to them to join in whatever the the Rei on him was trying to do. "What's going on?" He tried to pry the Rei clones arms from his waist but he felt a sudden tug on both of his legs. Two more clones got ahold of him and started trying to bring him down to join the other clones. He struggled and kicked but another clone came from behind him and latched on to him. Then another grabbed on to his left arm, and another and another until the only part of his body that could be seen was his head.

"I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore." Shinji chanted dementedly. He closed his eyes to block out everything he was experiencing but to his confusion all the clones suddenly let go of him. He opened his eyes to see them swimming back down in to the depths and realized that something was seriously wrong. Shinji looked up to see what was the source of their fright and let out a scream when he saw a large white hand reaching for him. He tried to follow the clones example to swim down but the hand grabbed his legs and pulled him out of the LCL upside down.

"REI?" Shinji cried out when he saw the masked Lillith transform in to a giant version of the first child that even dwarfed Unit-01.

"SHINJI." The Rei cooed to him sweetly in a voice that Shinji didn't want to hear at all. She spoke in the voice of Lillith and it simply chilled him to the core.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**_"WAKE UP!" _**

* * *

"AHHH!" Shinji screamed as his eyes finall snapped open. Yui took him in to a hug despite his struggle from being grabbed without some sort of warning and stroked his hair. 

"It was just another nightmare Shin-chan!" Yui said as she hugged him even tighter. She felt him calm down and let go of him to see his face. "Are you okay now?"

"I...I..." Shinji tried to speak but his eyes widened and he clasped his hands over his mouth before pushing his mother to the side and rushing out of his room...the sounds of him vomiting followed.

**_Later after everything was settled..._**

Gendo and Yui looked at their son as he laid ont the couch with a thermometer in his mouth. After about a minute Yui pulled it out of his mouth and clicked her tongue a few time before ruffling her son's hair.

"You've got a fever Shin-chan." Yui said, looking at the thermometer before handing it over to her husband.

"Indeed." Gendo said with a slight nod. "It wouldn't be recommended for you to attend school today in your condition. Perhaps you should remain here." Yui smiled at Gendo's words and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Someone is worried." Yui chirped playfully.

"Hardly." replied Gendo before recieving an unforgiving pinch from Yui on the neck. The commander slapped a hand on the bruised spot to soothe the pain. "However...it still wouldn't be advised to attend school."

"...This isn't good. I promised Mana I would visit her today." Shinji protested. "If I can't go anywhere she'll probably think I forgot the whole thing."

"Don't worry Shin-chan." Yui looked at her watch and grinned before turning to Gendo. "You take care of this while I head out to work."

"Excuse me?" Gendo asked quickly.

"You heard me Gen-chan. You stay here and take care of your son while I go to work."

"But I need to be there as well."

"Nonsense honey. It's my main priority to be there as First Commander. I'll just call you whenever I need you to come over."

"Yui-"

"Family first Gen!" Yui said with a wink. She pecked her son on the cheek and kissed her husband before leaving the apartment and slamming the door. Gendo stayed there watching the door as if his portal to freedom had been locked forever. He turned back to his son who stared back at him and took a seat on the couch, running his hand down his face.

_Unbelievable. _The commander thought to himself as the irony slowly went through his mind. If he didn't know any better he would have believed that Yui was working together with Rei and Kawaru to stick him with Shinji every chance they could get! He looked back at Shinji. He had no experience in the department at all. What was he supposed to do as he awaited Yui to come back from work.

"Perhaps I can have Soryhu accompany him." Gendo thought out loud much to Shinji's discomfort. "Negative...she has school today and Kyoko wouldn't allow it. Pilot Ayanami is out of the question entirely and I'm not comfortable with the thought of leaving Nagisa alone with Ikari."

"Are you going to leave me father?" Shinji asked weakly. Those words stabbed the commander right through the heart. Gendo wasn't sure if it was the way his son looked as he asked him that question or if it was the way he spoke...or perhaps it was the guilt that had been plaguing him all this time in this world that resurfaced from Shinji's words. Gendo looked at Shinji for what felt like forever before he finally opened his mouth to say something.

"...No." Gendo replied in defeat.

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to stay with me." Shinji said in a somewhat stronger voice. "I'm sorry for holding you up."

Gendo stood up to go to the kitchen for some time alone before replying, "There is no need for an apology." The commander leaned against the sink and looked down at his reflection on it's stainless steel surface. If Shinji didn't stop acting so helpless soon he was going to start going insane! For a second he could have sworn he saw a younger version of his son laying on the couch as he spoke to him.

"Yui...call me. I beg of you." Gendo pleaded in a whisper before poking his head out of the kitchen to check on his son again.

He was sitting up to reach for the remote...

"The television should keep him preoccuppied." Gendo said as he reached for the coffee pot to serve himself a mug. He walked out of the kitchen with his mug and took a seat at the dining room table to reflect on his thoughts...whcih didn't last too long because Shinji called to him.

"Hey, dad."

"...What Ikar...Shinji?" Gendo asked monotonously.

"You want to do a round of Street Fighter?"

Gendo looked at his son from the table stoicly after hearing the question directed at him.

Shinji stared back innocently.

"Alright..." Shinji said dejectedly. "You don't have to if you don't wanna."

Another stab to the heart!

"...I will play." Gendo said in defeat as he got up to join his son on the couch.

* * *

As the two Ikari's...bonded...Two section two agents spied on them using their binoculars once again. The windows in the living room and dining room allowed them to get a good view of the commander and his son and Melissa and Rose were quite surprised to say the least. It wasn't everyday that they saw the commander play videogames with his son although the look on his face didn't tell them if he was enjoying it or not. 

Rose set down her binoculars to light a fag and relax for a bit. This little stake out shouldn't prove to be that eventful at all so it should serve to let her have some rest. Even though she would have preferred to be posted in the Nerv branch of Germany to catch some of the action should anything else go wrong over there she had to admit that it was sort of fun watching Shinji. Who knew that so much chaos could follow one young man? From the looks of it, a lot of people but we aren't going to look in to that.

"How's it looking Mel?" Rose asked.

"Shinji just defeated the commander in round one." Melissa replied excitedly before catching herself. "...I mean...nothing odd."

"Sounds good." said Rose, letting out a puff of smoke from her mouth.

"This is kind of odd, hmmm?"

"What do you mean Mel?"

"Yui having us keep an eye on the commander and all. What does she think he's gonna do; hurt his own son?"

"Don't know. I don't ask questions." Rose replied.

"They don't seem to have such a good relationship though." Melissa commented as she watched Shinji Haduken Gendo. Through out all their matches both Ikari's didn't seem to be relaxed at all. There was just so much tension between them that they might as well had been complete strangers. "I don't think the commander spends much time with Shinji." 

"He has responsibilities Mel."

"So?"

"It's hard for someone like him to make time for his son."

"Commander Yui seems to have more than enough time with her son. I don't see why Gendo can't be the same way." Melissa retorted with a frown.

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"Just curiousity I suppose...How was your relationship with your father?"

"...I don't really like where this is going Mel. Just cut it out already."

"Right." Melissa said dejectedly before switching her attention back to the Ikari residence. Gendo pressed pause on the control pad and got up before walking away from Melissa's view. "The commander just got up to do something."

* * *

Gendo pressed start once there was a knock at the door. In all probability it must have been Asuka coming to pick Shinji up so they could go to school. 

"It must be Asuka." said Shinji.

"I figured as much." Gendo said in response. He got up from the couch and went to the door to open it for the young woman. Asuka's smile was fell as sson as she saw Gendo's face when he opened the door for her. The cold commander seriously wasn't the first person she wanted to see in the morning and he wasn't much of a good greeter either.

"Good morning Mr. Ikari." Asuka greeted him with a slight bow. "You know who I'm here for." she ended her greeting casually much to Gendo's annoyance. He knew that the girl wasn't very polite with people she didn't like but he felt it was best if she never opened her mouth at all.

"Ikari won't be able to attend school today."

"Why not?" Asuka asked suspiciously. "You got him doing another test for Nerv again?" she asked raising an eyebrow. The commander's left eye twitched ever so slightly at the girl's attitude but he was a master at containing his feelings.

"He's sick with a fever." For a second Gendo could have sworn that he saw a look of worry cross the girls face but it was so brief that he couldn't be too sure. Asuka took those words as her cue to invite herself in to the apartment and search for her friend. When she spotted Shinji sitting on the couch in the living room she made a straight bee-line for him before hovering over him with a look of disapproval.

"Hey Asuka." Shinji greeted nervously.

"Don't "hey" me idiot." Asuka retorted as she placed a hand on his forehead. "...You are burning up a little but I guess it isn't that serious. I should have figured that a little ole' fever like this would be enough to bring you down."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shinji asked feeling like he was insulted.

"It means that you're a wimp." Asuka replied with a cocky grin. "I guess that means I'll have to come over later."

"W-what for?"

"To bring your homework idiot. What did you think I would be coming over for?"

"Well..." He stopped when he saw a familiar smirk play across the young woman's lips. Yep, he made a big mistake when he asked that question.

"Does the wittle pilot need me to nurse him to health?" Asuka asked with a voice full of honey. She leaned over a little closer on purpose so her breast were right in front of his face. "Don't get your hopes up ya little pervert." Asuka winked at him and turned to leave before coming to a sudden halt. "It is a friday though...so that means your mother comes late from Nerv today, huh?"

"Um...yeah, I think." Shinji replied.

"Then I suppose I could come over with Hikari after school. She has a great recipe for sicknesses like this." Asuka nodded as if she was confirming all of this in her head. "Alright then." She headed off to leave and brushed past Gendo. "See ya' later Shinji-boy."

"Yeah see you-"

**_Slam.. _**

"...And dad closes the door." Shinji mumbled. Gendo muttered some words under his breath as he resumed his seat on the couch beside Shinji and picked up his control pad again. "You don't seem to be in a good mood."

"Excuse me?" Gendo asked, being caught off guard by Shinji's sudden words.

"I said that you don't seem to be in a good mood."

"...Why?"

"Well because-"

"Soryhu is a little rude." Gendo cut Shinji off.

"Oh...well...alright." Shinji said, feeling a tad bit confused. "Erm...do you think I should ask her out to the dance?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause...you're my-"

"Speak with some confidence Ikari." Gendo cut him off yet again. "You speak as though you don't know the language."

"Er...I understand." Shinji said, feeling his heart beat accelerate. This was the first time in a long time that he had a conversation with his father that had nothing to do with business. "Anyway, I'm asking you because you're my father."

"Indeed I am." Gendo replied not sounding too convinced. "So you want my opinion on Kyoko's daughter?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"You guess or are you sure? Make up your mind Ikari."

"I'm sure."

"That's better." said Gendo with a slight smirk. "However I remember telling you my opinion on her earlier. She is a rude young woman."

"She isn't so bad."

"If you believe so then stick with your own feelings."

* * *

"What about now Mel?" Rose asked Melissa as she plucked the half used cigarette between her fingers in to the street below. 

"The pilot Soryhu entered the apartment earlier to speak with pilot Ikari. After she left, Commander Ikari took a seat with his son again...and now they're engaged in conversation." Melissa replied.

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

* * *

"Your mother tells me that you're dreams are getting worse Ikari." Gendo said off handedly as he aimed at Shinji before taking a head-shot. Shinji's soldier fell to the ground and the kills chart appeared on the screen before Shinji respawned in another location. 

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Shinji said as his soldier picked up a rifle. "You remember the last time I spoke to you about my nightmares?"

"Yes."

"For some reason I feel like all of my nightmares are linked to each other somehow."

"Linked you say?" Gendo mused as he closed his eye for a few seconds. Something about this conversation was telling him that this had some sort of relation with his own nightmares.

"I feel like there's supposed to be some sort of hidden message. I keep on feeling as though everything is so real...because everything feels so familiar. I run from this black clad soldiers in Nerv while everyone else is being killed."

Gendo quirked an eyebrow.

"Does Nerv have any serious enemies father?" Shinji asked.

_Seele, but you eradicated all of those old men from existence. _thought Gendo before answering his son's question. "No enemies."

"I see." Shinji said in relief. "...One other thing. Is Nerv planning on recieving anymore Evangelion Units in the future?"

"Most likely, but where are you going with this Ikari?"

"I think I've encountered an Evangelion in my dreams a few times." Shinji explained, setting his controller down. "It was a purple one that looked a little angry."

"Unit-01." Gendo mumbled softly, catching Shinji's ears.

"What did you say?"

"That's odd." Gendo lied. "My question to you is, why do you scream so loud in your sleep? Are you frightened by this Evangelion?"

"Actually it has nothing to do with the Evangelion. I'm more focused on this woman that I keep on encountering."

"You're afraid of a woman in your dreams." Gendo asked somewhat perturbed. "Why?"

"She disturbs me...she keeps on trying to absorb me or something. Kind of like I'm some sort of part of her that was taken away and she wants me back." Shinji started feeling shivers just envisioning Lillith. "And her appearance...she kind of looks like Ayanami."

"Pilot Rei Ayanami? Gendo asked in suspicion.

"Yeah. There was this one time that I confronted a giant glowing Rei, but I knew it wasn't her. It was that...woman."

"A giant glowing Rei?" Gendo asked. Now he knew that Shinji's dreams had some sort of connection with Third Impact if he encountered "that". "Are you feeling up to something to eat?"

"Not really." Shinji replied.

"Understood. You will have to excuse me Ikari." Gendo said as he got up from the couch.

"Where are you going dad?"

"To my bedroom."

"Oh...I understand."

* * *

_"Look at him."_

_"He looks so peaceful Asuka."_

_"Sure he does."_

_"Was that sarcasm?"_

_"Whatever Hikari. Lets just get started with that soup so Shinji-boy, here can get something in to his stomach."_

_**Ding-Dong...**_

_"I'll get that."_

_"Alright. I'll just get these in to the kitchen. Um...Mr. Ikari?"_

_"What is it Horaki?"_

_"Have you fed anything to Shin-chan in the past few hours?"_

_"He wasn't hungry."_

_"Oh, I see. Then this soup should do the trick then."_

_"Oh it's you two stooges."_

_"You sound like we're unwanted!"_

_"You are unwanted!"_

_"We come here to see how our buddy is doing and you send us away like we mean nothing at all."_

_"The only reason you guys ever come over is to mess around with Shinji's playstation."_

_"I'm hurt."_

_"You keep this up and you'll be more than hurt Otaku!"_

_"Would you let us through already?"_

_"Aya?"_

_"In the flesh Asuka."_

_"Damn...news travels fast. Hey Hikari!"_

_"Yeah Asuka?"_

_"How many people did you tell?"_

_"Just...Touji, and Mana."_

_"Well we don't have to worry about Mana-"_

_"What did you say Asuka?"_

_"MANA...but you can't walk very well!"_

_"I took the elevator. I do have crutches ya know."_

_"Oh great..."_

_"C'mon Kensuke! Time for that rematch!"_

_"You're on!"_

_"I knew you guys were just here to play!"_

_"Stuff it ya' succubu...oh hi there Mr. Ikari. W-we didn't know you were here."_

_"Pilot Suzuhara."_

_"P-pilot Suzu-wha? Yoo're a pilot?!"_

_"What if I am?"_

_"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"_

_"I am too."_

_"YOU TOO AYA? OH MY GOD!"_

_"Calm down Asuka."_

_"What's next? Hikari is gonna be a pilot?!"_

_"T-touji...you never told me you were a pilot!"_

_"Sorry Kensuke. I didn't want to blow yer' stack buddy."_

**_Ding-Dong... _**

_"Aw, who the heck is it now?"_

**_"_**_I'll get it."_

_"It might be Misato."_

_"...Katsuragi."_

_"What's wrong Mr. Ikari?"_

_"...I don't think he heard ya."_

_"Well, well, If it isn't Forst and Mr. Sunshine...and who is this?"_

_"This is our older cousin Eve."_

_"Pleased to meet you."_

_"...Charmed."_

_"Shin-chan?"_

_"Calm down Eve...he's sleeping."_

_"Actually I think he's..."_

Shinji opened his eyes and saw everyone in the living room standing all around him.

"...waking up." Touji finished his sentence before hiding the controller behind his back. "How ya' doing buddy?"

"I'm...feeling better." Shinji replied akwardly. He didn't know how to react with so many eyes locked on him all at once. "Um...Asuka?"

"Yeah Shinji?" Asuka asked as she shut the door.

"You didn't tell me everyone was coming."

"They all found out somehow." Her eyes went straight to the jock as she said this. Touji felt her eyes on him and glared at her but as usual it had no affect on the red-head. "Even Mana came."

"Mana?" Shinji said in a questioning tone. He spotted her standing next to Kawaru and got worried. "But Mana, I though you couldn't walk."

"Why is everyone telling me that?! It's called crutches everyone! Besides I wanted to see how you were doing. Isn't that a good enough reason to come over here?"Mana asked sweetly with a smile that even made Kawaru a little envious.

"Thanks Mana." Shinji said with a warm smile in return. All the rest of the girls saw this little moment between both teenagers and figured it would be a good idea to end it before it went a little too far for comfort. Asuka stood in front Shinji and had everyone give him some space.

"Alright everyone, give the guy some breathing space before you take all of his oxygen!" She turned to him and jabbed a thumb at the kitchen. "Hikari is making the stuff I was telling you about right now."

"Thanks Asuka."

"Don't mention it, but you should really thank Hikari."

"I will but thanks anyway."

"...Cut that out already!" Asuka cried out with a slight blush. "God, you're making such a big deal out of all of this." With that the fireball went to the kitchen where she could cool down without being seen. Gendo saw that everything was going well and took that oppurtunity to get ahold of Rei. He walked to the pale blue angel and said, "I have something to talk to you about."

"Very well Commander." Rei replied, following the commander to the hallway so they could talk in private. When they were alone Rei asked, "What is it that you wish to talk about?"

"It pertains to Ikari."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You said that you locked away his memories correct?"

"Yes."

"Something is causing him to regain those memoires in his dreams, and if I'm not wrong that wouldn't be good now would it?"

"No. Did he tell you anything that you felt was particularly important?"

"He spoke of a woman who kept on plaguing him in his nightmares."

"...A woman?"

"A woman who resembled you."

"...Lillith."

* * *

"It's getting kind of chilly out here." Melissa said as she slipped on her long coat before resuming her positon with her binoculars. 

"That it is." Rose agreed as she slipped on her own. "We should be posted her for another four hours or so."

"Another four hours? What do you mean?"

"Yui is going to be at Nerv with the doctor a little late tonight."

"Just great!" Melissa said with a groan.

"Mr. Ikari seems to be enjoying himself." said Rose as she watched Arael squeeze the poor young man like some sort of teddy bear. Rei I looked as though she was trying to get the fifteenth angel to loosen her grip and Touji and Kensuke were just hammering away at each other on the game system. She switched her attention over to Hikari and Asuka who was in the kitchen and giggled.

"Did I just hear you giggle Rose?" Melissa asked in surprise.

"Are you shocked?"

"Yeah...sort of."

"Don't expect to hear it often."

"May I ask why though?"

"It's nice to see that Ikari has so many friends that'll do so much for him and...it just seems so funny to me."

"Why?"

"Because if you think about it he has some friends that he doesn't even know about." Rose replied before setting down her binoculars and taking out her pack of cigarettes again.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Us Mel. At this point I'd say that I'm so attatched to the kid that I'd gladly take a bullet for him just so I could gain his favor."

"Attatchment? Isn't that against our code?" Melissa asked. This was the first time Rose actually spoke her mind and Melissa felt that she wasn't as cold as she let up.

"It's just guidlines anyway." Rose said casually.

"Hey Rose."

"What is it Mel."

"I think we're officially part of the fic now."

"...What are you talking about Mel?"

**_To be continued... _**

_Man! I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm re-e-e-a-a-ally sorry everyone but please bear with me. I sure hope this chapter made up for all that time though so let me know your feelings on it. Until next time take care!  
_

_P.S: I'll try to update the next chapter a little faster. The holidays are coming anyway._

**_ Traingham..._****_  
_**


	20. A lack of tranquility

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_**Second Chances at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

_**Angelic boredom...very dangerous  
**_

_By Traingham_

* * *

**_SCF: Stage Forty-seven_**

_Some who know Shinji Ikari find it quite odd that he could attract such beautiful young women but if only they knew..._

"Hey Gen-chan." Yui called to her husband from the living room. He was laying on the carpeted floor just looking up at the ceiling. Call it odd if you will but this was something the commander liked to do on his free-time away from his son and the chaos that followed him...of course that wasn't the only thing he liked to do or rather it was something Yui would never allow him to do for too long. The commander lifted his tinted glasses over his eyes to tell his wife that she had his attention and asked, "Yes Yui?"

"Where is Shin-chan?"

"He informed me that one of his friends wanted his company." Gendo replied. "It is rather early but I didn't want to hinder him."

"Oh really?"

* * *

Shinji fidgeted with his hands as he watched Arael pick up her surf board from the beach sand. It was pretty early in the morning and he wasn't in the mood to do much of anything at the time but for reasons he couldn't understand Arael wanted to do something "fun" that would help in allowing them to bond a little easier. She said that she just couldn't enjoy his company with the others around to distract him. The young Ikari wasn't aware that the fifteenth angel was much of a boarder and he knew very well that this wasn't his type of sport but he was willing to do anything if it meant pleasing his friends. 

"So when did you pick up surfing Aya-chan?" Shinji asked curiously, trying not to let his eyes roam over the angel's body. She was wearing a blue two piece that wasn't all that special, however, her figure made up for it's plainness and it was racking up the tension everytime the angel happened to get the poor young man's attention.

"It was something I picked up from one of my brothers when I was younger." Arael lied with a smirk gracing her lips. "It's something I've grown a fondness for over my time here though. I hope you get a thrill out of it." the angel turned around and faced the waves forming in the distance.

"I'm sure I will." Shinji replied with a nervous chuckle before exaimining his board which the angel so graciously picked out for him. How she was able to get an image of herself holding his name on the board was a mystery to him. "Hey, um, Aya?"

"Yes?" Arael asked with a mischievous grin.

"How did you-"

"Oh, you mean that little thing?" Arael suddenly cut him off as she ran her hands down the image of herself on his board. "I had a professional do it." She turned her board around so he could see the design on her own board and Shinji was surprised to see a Shinji-chibi doll sitting on top of the words "Iraki".

"...Okay." Shinji said slowly with a look of bewilderment plastered across his face. "Doesn't it take years for someone to learn how to surf though? I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this Aya-chan." Arael grinned cheerfully at his words and leaned forward until they were eye to eye. Shinji wasn't sure what she was going to do but he didn't pull back.

The fifteenth angel's eye gleamed a few times before she whispered, "Trust me Shin-chan, we're pilots. If there's anything we can do, it's ride!" She pull away and gripped her board before setting her sights on the waves crashing against the shore. She transferred some very useful information in to his mind when they were looking eye to eye so his brain should have been processing the information at that very moment. Just enough time before they began shredding some waves.

"Let's hit it!" Arael exclaimed without warning before running in to the water. When the water was up to her chest she started paddling further in to the water until Shinji got worried about letting her go ahead and decided to follow in after her with his own board.

* * *

"Did he tell you exactly what he was going to be doing?" Yui asked her husband as she flipped though the channels on the T.V. Gendo pasued for a moment to think that question over and reluctantly answered, "No...he did not inform me on what he was going to be doing." 

"Predictable." Yui sighed, closing her eyes in agitation.

* * *

"Hey Shinji!" Arael called out to her companion as she gradually crouched down on the board and started to turn. "Are you feeling the rush yet?!" Unbeknowest to her the young Ikari was getting more than he bargained for. He was having a hard time balancing himself on the board so he was still on his chest. 

"I ca...can't do this Aya!" Shinji cried out.

"Of course you ca-"

**_CRASH..._**

"Shin-chan?"

* * *

_...If only they knew the hardships and troubles that came along with the girl's company; the horrors, the responsibilities!_

Shinji stood on the corner looking at his cellphone as he saved the number that just called him a few seconds ago...a number that he never expected to see. Mainly because...

"I don't remember giving Lily my cell number." Shinji said to himself as he keyed in the angel's false name. After he was done he pocketed the phone and leaned on the street light pole to wait for the unpredictable young woman. The dark angel called him so they could hang out with each other again. Ever since their last get together at the cafe she'd been itching to see him again.

Leliel walked through the crowded streets akwardly as her hair fell in front of her left eye again. She brushed it aside and whipped her head to make sure it was out of her face. She made quite a few changes to her hair ever since her last encounter with a group of young teens that simply fascinated her. They all wore dark black clothes; her favorite color, and had their hair styled in a way that she admired. The angel's hair was now shoulder length instead of being done in a long pony tail but it had a bad habit of falling over her eyes. Another change was that she now kept a dark black Epiphone vintage G-400 electric guitar with her. (Basically her shadow taking on the form of her victim's guitar.)

"Shinji!" Leliel squealed with delight once she spotted the young man leaning against the traffic light pole across the street.

In an instant she was off, running across the street oblivious to the driving cars that were going by. One unfortunate driver caught sight of her at the last minute and braked hard! Leliel on the other hand kept on course and forced the driver to veer to the left...and crash in to another car which skidded from the impact and hit another until it set off a chain of disaster.

"What the?" Shinji said, whipping around after hearing the commotion. Before he could react the dark angel flew at him with open arms and made him fall backwards on to the pavement with a thud.

"I've missed you so much Shinji!" Leliel cried out passionately. Shinji rubbed the back of his head, even though her arms made in rather difficult and dizzily asked, "L-lily? Is that you? What the hell was that back there?"

"That it is." Leliel replied as she helped him up along with her. "I guess some inexperienced driver must have made some false move. Don't really know to tell you the truth but what do you think of the changes I've made with my hair?" the angel asked trying to change the subject quickly. Shinji's eyes lingered on the wreckage behind the dark angel but she took a step to the side, effectively blocking his view.

"Did you hear me?" she asked impatiently.

"Uh, what did you say Lily?" Shinji asked, still feeling a little disoriented.

"You're always out of focus Shinji." Leliel said in frustration as she caressed both of Shinji's cheeks and made him look her in the eye. "At this moment I should be the only thing you're focusing on...got it?"

"But Lil-"

"Got it?" she persisted with a wicked grin. '

"Got it." Shinji replied quickly. His eyes wandered over to the guitar strap that was slung around her chest and stopped on the black guitar strapped to her back. "I-I had no idea that you played the guitar Lily...and your hair...it looks nice."

"Thanks!"

"I'm a little curious though..." Shinji went on rather nervously.

"About what?" Leliel asked, her grin never leaving her face.

"Are you goth by any chance?"

"Goth?"

"You wear black all the time and now your hair is sort of..."

"Sort of?" Leliel urged him on with a raised eyebrow.

"N-never mind!" Shinji wisely stopped himself. "Anyway, I think we should get away from here before it starts to get pretty chaotic around he-"

"THERE SHE GOES!" a voice screamed angrily from the wreckage. Shinji and Leliel looked to see who it was and saw a man in a black suit desperately trying to pull himself on to the top of the car. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!" he yelled shaking a fist angrily. The dark angel's grin slowly curled in to a disturbingly sadistic smirk.

"Is he talking about me?" Leliel asked Shinji.

"L-lily!" Shinji said, grabbing ahold of her hand. "Let's get going before we get in trouble." He started walking but she stood her ground.

"I think he was saying that about me Shinji."

"C'mon Lily!"

"Why? I think he wants to get hur-" the angel stopped in mid-sentence when Shinji finally opted for a piggy-back ride. He grabbed both of her hands and hefted her on to his back before making a run for it!

"Let's go before we get killed!"

* * *

Yui fanned her book in an attempt to stay cool while Gendo went to turn on the AC. Her eyes wandered around the room until something became quite apparent to her. There was no sound of the cello or the violin, nor was there the sound of her son's voice as he spoke to one of his friends on the telephone which could only mean that... 

"My Shin-chan isn't here." Yui said to herself with a sigh as her eye narrowed imperceptibly. Her eyeballs swiveled toward the hallway direction as Gendo entered the room and wisely came to a halt. The look on his wife's face could only mean one thing and Gendo was certainly no fool.

"Shinji is out with one of his friends." Gendo answered the silent question. Yui slowly nodded her head as though she was processing this information and a smile crossed her lovely lips. Score one for the commander, Gendo Ikari would have thought if the mischievous First commander didn't suddenly ask, "So where is he?"

"Shinji?" Gendo asked innocently.

"Yes...where is our son? What exactly is he doing with his friends?"

"...I am not quite sure."

"...Really?"

"...Yes."

"...Predictable."

* * *

_Yet one must admit that if life was truly as fun_ _Shinji Ikari's then...maybe humanity would have a coronary BUT...one can always dream..._

Shinji looked in to pools of crimson as Rei stared back in to cobalt orbs that gradually made her logic unreachable. She couldn't think very well at the moment so she wasn't going to trust anything her mind sent at her. For Shinji it was a given whether he could or could not come up with some rational solution to their current predictament. The azure haired vixen's body was pressed against his and the warmth...the sensation was driving him completely insane. Her scent was intoxicating and some part of him was simply not going to let this moment end.

_His lips...they seem so delicate. So well defined and soft. _Rei thought to herself as her eyes wandered to her friend's lips. It never became quite apparent to her as now that Shinji's beautiful heart wasn't the only thing that made him rather attractive. Her hormones were running like wildfire and they were opening her eyes to a new world that was simply stunning. A world that her slter persona was eager to join in.

_This isn't good. My mind is starting to play tricks one me. _Shinji thought wildly while his mind started to scramble. Rei's voice was calling to him lustfully and it was only serving to send him in to a world of frustration that could not be described with mere words. Rather a "Lemon" would probably suffice but...that will be left to the mind and not the keyboard.

"K-kiss..." Shinji's mind slipped right through his tongue and out his mouth. That one word made completely foreign thought run through Rei's mind and it sent shivers down her entire body until a warmth spread throughout that made her blush. Rei leaned forward slightly, making the table behind them creak for a moment and her mouth opened slightly before closing again. She wanted to say something but words could not be found.

"...Kiss?" the angel asked Shinji.

"W-what?" Shinji stuttered nervously.

"You said kiss. Do you desire a kiss from me?" Her question made Shinji almost jerk away. That was the final touch as the table tipped over to the side and they went along with it. The cooking board crashed right beside Shinji and snapped the knife in to the air in a shining circle that captured his eyes. The knife finally clattered to the floor right over his head and he let go of the breath he was holding. He felt an ache in his back but he was relieved that Rei didn't sustain any injuries.

"Are you...er...alright Rei?" Shinji asked the pale blue angel.

"I am-" A container of salt fell off the shelf and cracked her across the top of her head. She winced and Shinji saw a tear trying to escape her right eye but it looked as though she was determined not to let it go. "I am fine." She finished before feeling Shinji's hand running down the spot where the container hit her.

"That must've stung." Shinji said with a warm chuckle, clearly forgetting how close he was to the angel at the moment since he wasn't stuttering anymore. Rei started to blush at his touch and closed her eyes as she savored the sensation of his hands on her head. She opened her eyes and mimicked his action when she remembered that he hit his head on the floor when they fell.

"Are you alright Shinji-kun?" she asked once his winced at her touch.

"It still kind of smarts but I'm a-a-a-l..." Shinji's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head once his feline nature which he strived so hard to supress began to take over again. Rei looked confused when she felt him vibrating under her and raised an eyebrow when she heard a low gutteral sound coming from him.

"Shinji-kun...did you just purr?"

_...Then there was the competitive edge that he always had to deal with..._

Asuka finished tightening the hand wraps around her fist and slipped on some boxing gloves. She grinned as she turned her head to look a t Shinji who stood on the other side of the ring doing the same with his own gloves.

"I hope you're ready for some of this Shinji-boy." Asuka taunted as she did a few kicks to emphasize the meaning of her words. She held her leg in the air and raised it over her head for a few second before slowly letting her foot touch the ground again. Needless to say Shinji was feeling quite intimidated by the german fireball.

"Why are we doing this again?" Shinji asked miserably.

"To prove that I'm the better fighter of course!" Asuka replied haughtily, resting her hands on her hips.

"Smile Wonder-girl!" Kyoko chirped from the sidelines as she got out her camera. Asuka blushed furiously and almost face-faulted.

"C'mon mom! Can't we do this later, you're embarassing me!" Asuka pleaded but Kyoko simply gestured for her to get in to a pose.

"Flew those muscles!" Kyoko said with a grin. Asuka sighed and complied with her mothers wishes. After a few shots Kyoko lowered the camera and her eyes swiveled over to Shinji who flinched at the unwanted attention. "I wouldn't forget about you, charming." the older Soryhu said with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm alright." Shinji said with a nervous laugh but Kyoko gestured for him to stand beside Asuka. He naturally did what she wanted and stood just a few inches away from the fiery young woman. "Is this alright?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course it isn't!" Kyoko exclaimed with a frown. "Get together a little closer! Put your arms around her or something Shin-chan!"

"B-but.." Shinji looked at Kyoko before setting his sights on Asuka whos showed a face of indifference. "Err..."

"What are you waiting for?" Kyoko asked impatiently.

"You afriad to touch me idiot?" Asuka asked; a grin making it's way across her kissable lips. Shinji shook his head quickly and slowly willed his arm to wrap around his fellow pilot's shoulder. Kyoko smiled and took a few shots before stepping away.

"Go ahead. Let's get this started."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Asuka cheered before taking a lingering look at Shinji's hand which rested on her left shoulder. She blinked and it was gone. "Hmm?" she turned and saw Shinji making his way to the other side.

"Whenever you're ready." Shinji said uneasily.

"Umm..." Asuka took a moment to get back in to focus. "Alright, lets do it."

"Make this a clean fight for our sake." Naoko said before ringing the bell. Both pilots stepped in to the center of the ring and started moving around. Shinji decided to take the defensive approach and await Asuka's attack while Asuka of course took the offensive. She moved in and threw a left jab to the face which Shinji dodged before putting some space between them.

_Great...the idiot doesn't look like he's going to return any punches. _Asuka thought in annoyance. She hated it when Shinji did that! She moved in again and did the only thing she figured would make him retaliate...she was relentless. Shinji dodged a few jab before recieving a body shot to the stomach. He recovered from it quickly and ducked when she sent out a kick. Just as he straightened out again she threw another punch that got him across the mouth. His head whipped to the side from the impact but he simply wiped his mouth and got back in to a defensive stance.

"Fight back already!" Asuka finally cried out. "What's the fun in this if you don't fight back idiot?"

"I don't see any fun in this at all." Shinji muttered.

"What did you say?" Asuka asked suddenly.

"N-nothing." Shinji replied quickly. "I just don't feel right taking a swing at you Asuka."

"Just do it for my sake!" Asuka cried out. She got in to position to kick andtried to strike him but to her surprise he decided to move in this time and linked his arm around her leg. Both teenagers stayed that way for a few seconds before Shinji got even closer, running his hand over her captured leg to make sure she wouldn't get loose. The feeling of his finger tips running up her calf made her senses go crazy to the point that she lost her balance and took the young man down with her!

"A-Asuka, are you okay?!" Shinji asked frantically as he pushed away from her fallen form. "I AM SO SORRY!"

"J...Just get away from me Shinji." was Asuka's only reply before she closed her eyes to compose herself.

* * *

Rose looked over at Melissa as the agent scribbled down some notes on to her personal log journal. She had been busy on the thing for quite some time and she was finding herself gradually becoming more and more curious. 

"Hey Mel?" Rose called to her partner. Melissa finished scribbling down some more words before slamming the book shut and turning to her fellow agent with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah Rose?"

"What are you doing...if you don't mind me asking."

"Adding another chapter to my Ikari log."

"Ikari log? What is that exactly?"

"My observations of Shinji's life."

"...Isn't that like...stalking or something?"

"We're agents. Our life is centered around stalking." Melissa retorted with a disturbing grin. Rose took a moment to think that reply over and took a seat in defeat.

"She is absolutely right. We're natural born stalkers."

**_...ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Shinji stood at the door of apartment 402 adjusting the strap of his bookbag as he waited for someone to open the door. He'd been assigned to do a project with Rei by Misato since they were doing group projects to boost their grades before the end of the semester. Now Shinji wasn't exactly all that naive. He knew that by entering that apartment he was sure to be in for some akward experiences; especially since Eve Ayanami was staying with Kawaru and Rei now. The so called 'Cousin' wasn't so discreet about her advances on him and sometime it came to the point that he would even prefer being locked in a room with Arael...which wasn't a bad thing exactly. The fifteenth angel was getting pretty aggressive lately though. 

"Maybe they're still asleep." Shinji muttered, somewhat relieved. He turned around to walk away but to his fortune the door suddenly opened and with it came the form of a very pleased Rei I. In fact she was so pleased to see him that she forgot to tighten the strap on her robe which gave him quite...an interesting view of her chest.

"Jesus!" Shinji cried out as he covered his eyes.

"What's the.." Rei I took a look at herself and casually adjusted her robe before asking, "Is that better? You can look at me now."

"R-really?" Shinji asked weakly.

"Would I decieve you?" the angel asked with a libidinous grin. She placed her hands on his own lightly and pulled them away from his eyes. "Don't get so worked up Shin-chan. How ever will we be able to get any farther than this simple friendship if you're too afraid to even look at me?"

"What?" Shinji asked, wondering what she meant by her words but she tugged him in to the apartment without warning. She led him to the couch and pushed him so he would take a seat. "Er...is Rei awake yet, Eve?"

"No, not yet." Rei I replied, licking her lips. "Would you like anything to drink while you're waiting. Perhaps even something to eat? I'm sure you didn't have breakfast yet."

"Well, I suppose I'd like something to drink." Shinji replied, setiing his bag down. so he could relax on the ocuch a little easier. "What do you have?" his question made the twisted angel's eyes light up with mischief.

"Milk?" Rei I suggested. Just as she desired, Shinji's feline persona awakened at the tempting offer, and with it her chance to take control of the situation.

"Milk sounds wonderful." Shinji said looking as though he fell in to a trance. His eyes glazed over and he was hers to do whatever she wished.

"Be right back." Rei I went in to the kitchen with a little pep in her step only to came face to face with Rei III who heard everything that was going on. Why she wasn't able to sense her was a mystery to the older angel. Both angels stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Shinji's voice rang out from the living room.

"Where are ya' Eve-chan?" Shinji asked in a laid back fashion. A way that made Rei III raise an eyebrow in confusion. She looked back at Rei I and asked, "What is the meaning of this..."Eve-chan"?"

"What can I say little sister? He loves me." Rei I replied before patting the other angel on the head.

"Doubtful." Rei III retorted, slapping her sister's offending hand away. "Shinji-kun has been acting rather odd ever since the night of his engagement with the possessed Unit-02. I believe it has something to do with you in all honesty."

"Odd? What do you mean, odd?" Rei I asked innocently.

"He purrs now." Rei III replied. "He has a sudden craving for milk everytime he hears the very word, and he plays with Horaki's and Soryhu's hair as though they were mere play things." Rei III blushed softly as she went on. "And he has become quite flexible."

"Er...Eve? Are you okay?" Shinji asked worriedly.

"I'll be there in a sec Shin-chan!" Rei I yelled back to him before returing her attention to her sibling. "I don't understand why you're worried. Is it that you're afraid that Shinji might just pick me over you? I must say, you really have been getting quite nervous ever since I got myself out of that miniature body."

"Hardly, First vessel." Rei III said as she narrowed her eyes. The angel brushed past her older sister and headed to the living room to meet with the young Ikari. Rei I simply shrugged and headed to the fridge to get the milk that Shinji was waiting so patiently for.

Shinji smiled when he saw Rei III come in to the living room in her Pj's. The same exact Pj's he got her from Victoria Secret some time ago...of course he wasn't willing to go through all that again. Rei III was a tad bit concerned with the way he looked at the moment but she still approached him calmly.

"Good Morning Shinji-kun." Rei greeted him with a slight bow. "Thank you for coming so early to work with me."

"The pleasure is mine Rei-chan." Shinji replied much to the blue angel's surprise. This was the first time he ever adressed her with such an endearing term and it felt...odd. Rei inhaled sharply at his words and took a seat beside him, looking out in to space. Shinji raised a brow and leaned over to her before asking, "What seems to be the matter Rei-chan?"

"Nothing Shinji-ku-"

"I've got the milk Shin-chan!" Rei I cut her sister off as she entered the living room with two glasses of milk in her hands. She regarded her blushing younger sibling with a look of victory before ending her trip to the couch. "Here you go." she handed him a cup which he lapped from greedily much to Rei III's confusion. That was definitely not the way a person would drink from a glass. It was more like a cat would...wait a second.

_**-And you did not inform me of it.-**_

_-Who am I to dawdle with your affairs? It would have been best for you to find out on your own. Our older sibling is so much more forward with our dear Shinji that at this point it wouldn't matter."_

_**-Meaning?-**_

_-You need_ to be a bit more loving towards Shinji.-

_**-I love Shinji-kun very much.-**_

_-Do you mind showing a little more of it?-_

_**-The sixteenth is rubbing off on you.-**_

_-I am the sixteenth.-_

Without warning Rei III felt her alter persona melding with her thoughts in an instant. Something was going on within her and it was starting to make her feel completely different in many different ways. She turned to look at Shinji who was still drinking his milk and a grin made it's way across her lips. Rei I had to do a double take and she was a bit perturbed to say the least.

"Shinji?" Rei III asked sweetly.

Shinji turned his attention away from his delicious milk and asked, "Yes Rei-chan?" He sort of found it odd to see her with a grin on her face but it was a welcoming change from the usual dead-pan expression.

"Perhaps we should set aside our project for later tonight?"

"Later tonight?" Rei I asked, gripping her glass tightly.

"Sister?" Rei III said innocently before her eyes flashed. Before the older Ayanami could react the milk in her glass unexpectedly shot out on to her shirt! "Perhaps you should get yourself cleaned up."

Rei I clenched her fist in fit of supressed rage. She didn't know what the hell was going on right now but this sudden change in behavior was only going to bring out the worst in her. The twisted angel smiled cheerfully much to Rei III's curiousity and replied, "Clumsy me. Hey Shin-chan?"

"Yes Eve?" Shinji asked as he turned away from the younger sister.

"Could you help me get this off?"

"S-sure." Shinji replied before Rei I grabbed ahold of his free hand. She pulled him up to his feet and lead him in to the kitchen much to Rei III's dismay. Her eyes burned in annoyance but Kawaru made his cue and entered the room.

"Excuse me sister, you look troubled." Kawari said, taking a seat beside her. After sensing something different about her he smirked and asked, "What did you do with Rei, Armisael?"

"I'm surprised you could sense me so easily brother." Rei jabbed a thumb at the kitchen where some very interesting sounds could be heard. "Our older sister didn't seem to be able to sense a change."

"So what are you doing on the surface?"

"Having little fun." Rei replied.

"Fun?"

"I'm going to see what sort of reactions I can get out of the dear guardian."

"I'm confused though..."

"About what?"

"Didn't you and our Second sibling merge to become one entity?"

"We've managed to keep our identities."

"Interesting...and somewhat dangerous."

"Why do you say that?"

"You aren't exactly the trustworthy type."

* * *

**_Setting our sights upon one of the rogue angels..._**

Leliel took her seat on one of the street benches as she chewed the toothpick in her mouth. She was feeling bored again today just like every other day and that usually meant trouble. How would she entertain herself today? Perhaps she could mess around with some of the the lower life-forms? Maybe even steal some more talents from some of the wandering humans? She did want to learn a bit more about how to play the guitar she had strapped to her back to she could roam in to one of those music clubs and absorb a musician from there.

"Nah. Maybe I could just call Shinji and have him take me somewhere." Leliel muttered to herself as she materialized a cellphone in her hand. She stared at it for a while before heaving a sigh and raising her head to observe the passing masses. "If only I knew where he lived..." Her mind trailed off as questionable thoughts whizzed in her head at that very moment. "...I'd never get bored."

As she was about to close her eyes she got a glimpse of a certain freckled class representative accompanied by the ever so well known red-head. Certainly they knew where the young guardian lived. Leliel stood up from the bench and decided to follow them to where ever they were headed. If she was lucky maybe she would be able to get the information out of them without making enemies so early in her investigation.

"So did you pick out a dress for the dance yet Hikari?" Asuka asked her friend with a flick of her hair.

"Yep." Hikari replied cheerfully. "It's a nice pink one. It isn't too fancy but it's appropiate enough for the event. How about you Asuka."

"You know me Hikari." Asuka replied with a wink that made Hikari roll her eyes.

"...Another red one?" Hikari asked.

"Of course. You sound like you don't really like the idea."

"It's not that I don't like the idea...but...nevermind." Hikari sighed in defeat.

"That reminds me." Asuka suddenly said with a grin. "If you've got a dress ready that must mean you already have someone for the dance, hmmm?" Hikari blushed when her friend placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned over.

"I-It's Touji alright!" Hikari blurted out. "He finally decided to approach me and ask me out."

"I knew the jock would crawl to you sooner or later." Asuka quipped making her friend laugh. Both girls continued to gossip on about the current things until they finally noticed someone was calling to them. Asuka and Hikari turned around and face Leliel whos finally caught up with them.

"Finally." Leilel said in relief. "You two must be Hikari and Asuka right?" Her question made both girls exchange looks.

"Er...how do you know that?" Asuka asked.

"Shinji told me all about you two!" Leliel exclaimed before sensing a sudden pulse from the red-head. For a second the dark angel almost pounced on Asuka but she managed to restrain herself. The feeling she recieved from her was so sickeningly familiar.

_This is Asuka Soryhu I'm speaking with right? So why did I just sense Arael's aura from her? Perhaps my senses are running wild from excitement. _Leliel thought, forcing thoughts of attacking the red-head away.

"R-really?" Hikari asked, blushing. "What did he say about me?"

"Never mind what he said about you!" Asuka snapped at Hikari before turning her attention back to the angel. "What is it that you want from us anyway?"

"Sure hope I didn't strike a cord Soryhu." said Leliel with a smirk. "I simply want to know if you could tell me where Shin-chan lives."

"You want to know where he lives? Why?"

"To visit him of course!" Her answer made both girls exchange yet another look and the angel was beggining to think they weren't trusting her about the matter. "Do you guys think I'm a stalker or something? How else would I know about you two if I didn't speak to Shinji?"

"J-teen magazine." Hikari replied coolly while Asuka nodded in agreement.

_I knew this wasn't going to be easy...just calm down. Force isn't going to get me anywhere. _Leliel thought to herself as she took a deep breath.

* * *

_At first I believed that allowing myselfto be recruited in Nerv would give me the chance to be with Shinji all the time but now I'm simply annoyed by it. What is the deal with all of the synch tests in the middle of the night and waking me up in the morning to do the same exact test...again?! _Arael thought to herself as she looked around the entry plug. Her nose scrunched up when she got a whiff of Touji's scent. The very smell made her wonder what it would smell like if she happened to get in to Unit-00's entry plug. 

"Shinji's scent must be as sweet as honey." Arael whispered with a romantic sigh before a realization made her eyes snap wide open. "But that damn Ayanami uses it as well so her scent ruins it all. She gets to share Shinji's entry plug!" The thought almost drove her over the edge...if that was possible. She hated Rei Ayanami even more than she loathed Asuka Soryhu, however, with the german girl it was a different matter. While she loathed Rei because she was her murderer and rival with Shinji, Asuka was more like a fight for supremacy. A fight against herself.

"Why do I feel like we are so alike Asuka? Why do I feel a sense of falseness whenever you're around. Why does the thought of your blood upon my hands fill me with so much pleasure? I don't understand it but soon I will attempt to make some logic out of it." The angel was pulled out of her thoughts when a voice boomed through the entry plug.

"Ms. Iraki! Are you awake in there?" Naoko called out to her with a hint of frustration. "I said you can come out now!"

"Yeah, yeah." Arael muttered as she let go of the piloting controls. She floated to the lock at the top of the plug and let herself out to accept the awaiting towel. Personally she didn't really mind being soaked in the LCL even though it was a constant reminder of her twisted mother. It filled her with warmth and protection. She wondered if Shinji felt the same way or if he still truly feared the Evangelion in this reality as well. She entered the observatory deck and recieved her usual praise from the doctor.

"Your preformance is simply amazing for someone who is just getting in synch with the Evangelion. Keep this up and you'll be Shinji's equal in no time!" Naoko exclaimed. "I'm sure Shinji could do better than he's doing now though."

Arael quirked a brow in confusion and asked, "Why do you say that Doctor Akagi?" She turned to Maya when the cute technician approached her.

"Shinji's mind never seems to be in focus when he's in the entry plug. It's amazing how he's still able to even keep up such a score." Maya frowned. "We speculate that it's due to his first experience with the Evangelion. He wasn't trained for his first engagement since it was an emergency so he had a hard time understanding it."

"He fears his Eva." said Arael.

"Exactly." Naoko replied. The doctor got her clipboard off the desk and walked away leaving Maya and the angel alone. The angel stood silently to contemplate the earlier exchange and raised her head to look back at Maya who stood there as if she was expecting the angel to ask another question.

"Asuka Langely Soryhu pilots for the other organization correct?" Arael asked.

"That's right."

"Has she and Shinji crossed paths yet in the line of piloting?"

"Unfortunately they have."

"What was the outcome?"

"Shinji was the victor...why?" Maya asked curiously.

"No reason." Arael replied as she turned and walked away to get changed. So Shinji and that accursed Soryhu had engaged in combat with each other. This was a suspicion she had for a while after watching them come back from Okinawa. Does this mean anything? Was this fate or was that not in effect in this world? Arael snapped out of her thoughts when her senses picked up something.

"It must be one of those section-2 agents." the angel muttered to herself. "Nerv is so dependent on those agents. We're being watched by them all the time so..."her lips twisted in to a smirk. "What if those agents decided to turn against the commanders? Yui would be disposed of and so would that damn Gendo." Arael shook her head after thinking through it. "But that wouldn't sit well with dear Shin-chan. Which reminds me, I really should have him take me out somewhere!"

* * *

"Who's with you?" Shinji asked Asuka on his cellphone. He listened to the red-head speak and nodded his head knowingly...which was kind of hard since Rei I was draped on top of him and Rei III had his head on her lap. He wasn't sure what was causing them to treat him so affectionately but it was making him slightly uncomfortable. "Lily? Yeah, I know her!" 

"Well, she wants to speak with you!" Asuka growled on the other side.

"Is something wrong Asuka?"

"Course not!"

"...Are you sure?"

"Do you think I have a need to lie idiot? Why didn't you tell any of us about this mystery girl anyway?!"

"Well...it's just...I wanted to tell you guys about her but..."

"But what?" Asuka urged him on strongly.

"She didn't want anyone to know about her."

There was silence for a moment as Asuka took the time to roll her eyes. Leliel simply stood beside her patiently feeling rather bothered by the fact that Asuka decided to use her cellphone instead of her own.

"Excuses aren't your strong suit, huh?" the fiery young woman asked sarcastiaclly.

"I'm telling you the truth Asuka!" Shinji assured her. "What does Lily want to talk to me about anyway?"

"How should I know idiot? She just asked me where you lived."

"...Why would she wanna know that?"

"To visit you."

"...And you're okay with this?"

"When the hell did my opinion become important?!"

"Calm down I speak to her?" Shinji asked before hearing some rustling in the background and a polite "Thank you" followed by a grunt.

"Hey there Shin-chan!" Leliel greeted.

"Hi Lily...how did you and Asuka meet?" Shinji asked nervously.

"I followed her and Ms. Horaki." Lily replied.

"Hikari too?! Oh, man. Now everyone is gonna know." Shinji mumbled already picturing the look on Touji and Kensuke's face. Then again this released a weight on his shoulders that he didn't even realize he was carrying."Er...so what's up?"

"I wanna go out with you today again." her words made Shinji cringe as he pictured Asuka and Hikari's face at that very moment.

"W-where?"

"Don't know yet."

"Where are you?"

"Near the cafe you took me to last time."

Shinji cringed again making Rei III raised an eyebrow curiously. If this kept up Shinji was going to suffer from a coronary.

"Alright! Just wait for me right there!"

"Kay."

**_Click..._**

Shinji suddenly sat up almost throwing the older Ayanami off of him but she clung on even tighter. The way she behaved reminded him of a certain younger version of the crazed angel but he decided not to pick up on it for his own sake. "Sorry Rei but I have to get going."

"Why?" both Ayanami asked in unison. This was excluding the third and Second Ayanami who could not be heard within Rei III who was currently being possesed by Armisael's influence.

"Somebody really needs me to meet them." Shinji replied quickly.

"Who?" both asked again causing the young Ikari to sweat-drop.

* * *

Yui finished drinking the pina-colada Aoba prepared for her and turned to her husband who was looking through the documents they recieved from the JSSDF. 

"Hey Gen-chan?" Yui asked sweetly as she placed her hand on top his his own. The commander turned away from the documents and responded with a monotone, "Yes dear?"

"Where is Shin-chan? I didn't see him this morning."

"You mean he didn't inform you?"

"You were the one who woke him up. You should have asked." Yui retorted with a smile even thought the vein that popped out on her forehead completely did not agree with it.

Gendo sweat-dropped...

* * *

Both Ayanami's waited patiently for an answer that Shinji was afraid to answer to. Why you ask? He wasn't trying to hide anything...he just felt he had to be cautious. He didn't want any of this knowledge affecting the friendship he had with the dear angels. Shinji finally opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the Cruel Angel's Thesis. His cellphone was ringing yet again...and his eye widened in horror when he saw who it was calling him. Who else would call at such a time but Aya Iraki? The angel wanted to talk to him about going out somewhere which could only mean that the young man was in for some mischief that he wasn't prepared for. 

"I knew waking up was a big mistake." Shinji said to himself.

* * *

**_We turn to the Tokyo-3 Carnival..._**

Arael was not in the best of moods right now. She called Shinji to have him take her out somehwere and so the young man did what she wished, however, he and her were not alone. Some girl named Lily also came along including the Ayanami's and Kawaru. It didn't stop there though; Asuka Langely Soryhu came along with her friend Hikari Horaki and the two of three stooges, Touji and Kensuke.

"This was more than I expected." Arael muttered hatefully as she sent a dirty look at Rei III's direction. She wasn't sure what was the deal with the older looking clone but it was bothering her just as much. As for Leliel's appearance she simply remembered her as the rude girl who was in her way that one time in the past.

Now Leliel shared the same sentiments exactly. She wanted to be alone with Shinji but fate refused her the chance. Shinji on the other hand was relieved that everyone decided to come along because he wasn't sure he could handle both angels. Especially since one was too affectionate for words and the other was completely unpredictable. He eyes Kensuke who was pestering Leliel to play a tune for him on her guitar and chuckled softly. He approached the woman at the ticket booth and gathered everyone's money to submit it for some tickets.

"I'd like tickets for nine adults." said Shinji.

"Quite a crowd you've got here." the woman said cheerfully.

"Yep." Shinji replied akwardly.

"Have fun!" The woman chirped, letting them through. Almost immediately Shinji found his hand captured by another and looked to the side to find Asuka's cocky grin.

"Let's go on the rollercoaster first Shinji-boy!" the german girl cried out joyfully before taking off like a rocket with him in tow.

"Jesus!" Touji groaned. "You think she would wait for the rest of us." he complained to Kensuke but a sudden strong breeze behind both boys informed them that the rest of the bunch followed Asuka's example.

"Think they went to the rollercoaster?" Kensuke asked only to recieve an odd glare in response. "...Don't answer that question."

* * *

"C'mon Shinji!" Asuka ordered her companion as she pulled him to the seat next to her much to the annoyance of the other young men who wished to be seated next to the red-headed vixen. Just two seats beside the young Ikari and Leliel and Arael were on a race to get them. Arael went with her usual bit as she hacked in to everyones mind and had them let her through. Leliel on the other hand simply steeped out of the shadow of a pillar nearby the boarding vehicle and took her seat next to Shinji. 

"How did..she.." Arael was at a loss for words. She had no idea how the mysterious girl goth there so fast but she was starting to dislike her pretty quickly.

"How nice." Leliel chimed once Arael took the seat beside her. "It's as though these seat were reserved just for us."

"Yeah, what a coincidence." said Asuka; the sarcasm seemingly dripping from her words. When th braces came down upon there shoulders Shinji held on to her hand tight. "What's wrong Shinji-boy? Afraid of rollercoasters?"

"I've n-never tried getting on one!" Shinji admitted much to the german girl's amusement.

"Then you'll love this!" Asuka exclaimed with a devilish smirk. "Just image being in the Eva Shinji and you'll be just fine."

"Is this ride fast?" Leliel asked Shinji oblivious to the count down. Arael just swung her feet back and forth in boredom as she waited for the ride to start.

"I think so." Shinji replied as the ride started moving. It started going up an incline and everyone on the ride started to murmur amongst themselves much to the angel's confusion. Kawaru and the others watched from the line as the coaster went up and watched in delight as it got to the top.

"This is when they go down right?" Kawaru asked childishly.

"I believe so." Rei III replied rubbing her temples from the feeling of regaining control over her mind. A moment later their ears were assualted by the screams of the people on the rollercoaster as it wnet through a series of loops and drops that made Hikari go pale.

"I-I don't wanna get on this ride Touji!" the class rep whispered in his ear.

"Awwww come one rep! Don't be such a scaredy cat." Touji said with a grin.

"Can't we just wait for them?!"

"Don't worry! I'll hold your hand through the whole ride!"

"Stop playing with me Suzuhara!"

* * *

"Are those fear tears in your eyes Shinji?" Asuka asked with a cruel laugh as Shinji discreetly wiped his eyes. "Poor little baby doesn't wanna get on anymore roller coasters?" Shinji narrowed his eyes slightly at her words and refused to back down from her challenge. 

"That was nothing!" Shinji yelled bravely. "We can take on the other coasters right?!" He looked over to Arael who looked like she was about to collapse and Leliel who tried hard not to let any more tears slip.

"I-I'm all for it." Leliel replied weakly.

"...Ag..greed." Arael joined in.

Shinji almost felt like crying out for help when Asuka's hands latched on to his own in an instant after his reply. "Then lets get a move on shall we?" Asuka was off with Shinji again with the two angel's following not far behind.

"I heard you screaming for dear life Ms. Suzuhara." Arael taunted her sister...ignorant of her true identity of course.

"Your voice died out in the middle of the ride Ms. Iraki." Lelile retorted with a growing smirk.

"YOU'RE ON!"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

**_A few rides later..._**

Shinji and the other sat at the food court eating with the exception of two certain angels. Rei and "Eve" were calmly eating their food, twitching ever so slightly every few passing seconds due to their supressed shock caused by the rollercoasters Kaworu made them ride with him. The seventeenth angel was eating his food rather quickly, eager to get on more rides like a child and Touji was stealing glances at Hikari who shared the same feeling with Kaworu. After her first roller coaster ride it seemed as though she was hooked on the adreneline rush of the ride.

"So where's Lily and Aya, Shin-man?" Kensuke asked before taking a bite of one of his chicken tenders.

"They had to make a stop at the bathroom." Shinji replied.

"I guess they just couldn't handle it, huh, Shinji-boy?" Asuka asked her friend with a jab to the shoulder that almost made Shinji drop his soda.

"Don't be mean Asuka."

"Stop being such a nice guy. You're a pretty fun riding partner though Shinji. We should start going to parks together more often." Asuka said with a grin.

"S-sure." Shinji replied with a blush.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey I think the succubus is heating up to Shin-man." Touji joked before recieving the expectant smack across the head.

"Stop teasing her Touji!" Hikari snapped at the jock.

"Ain't nothing getting in the way of love baby." Kensuke added on. He flinched when Hikari whipped around to face him but didn't recieve a smack as he expected.

* * *

Leliel staggered out of the bathroom and leaned against a light pole for support. She spotted a seat under the shade of a tree and practically threw herself on the ground when she was close enough to reach it. 

"Th-these humans are insane!" the dark angel cried out, still feeling a bit nausious. Her eyes wandered over to the bathroom entrance when Arael walked out looking perfectly fine. The fiteenth angel made eye contact with the twelfth and smiled cockilly before walking away much to Leliel's annoyance.

"I'm adding her to the death list." Leliel said with a sneer. She layed peacefully in the shade for a while just looking up at the clear blue sky before sitting up again. "I can't just leave Shin-chan in Soryhu's clutches." she attempted to stand up to get moving but a sudden shock went right through her and she fell flat to the ground again.

"This feeling...what's happening?!"

**_"My dear child, Leliel. Answer me."_**

_"M-mother Lillith!"_

_**"I see I've finally gotten ahold of you. For a second there I feared you would ignore me just as your sister Arael does."**_

_"Never! Who is that fool to ignore your voice?!"_

_**"Leave that be for now**_ **_young one. What I wish to hear now is a report on your progress. You have reached Tokyo correct?"_**

_"...Yes."_

_**"I sense some hesitation. You wouldn't lie to me would you?"**_

_"Of course not mother!"_

_**"And what of dear Adam? Have you found him?"**_

_"You mean Shin-chan?"_

_**"Shin-chan is it? Are you falling under his charms already?"**_

_"I will admit...he is hard to resist."_

_**"Don't become a fool. Have you anything important to tell me? Have you spotted Arael or Tabris yet? Perhaps even Armisael?"**_

_"I have spotted Tabris, howeverArael is unclear to me mother."_

_**"How so?"**_

_"I sensed her within Soryhu...and unless she has replaced the crimson one I cannot say ofr sure if it is truly her."_

_**"Young Ayanami would have sensed a disturbance if that was so."**_

_"Then what does it mean?!"_

_**"It means that dear Arael must have imprinted a part of herself upon young Soryhu."**_

_"I don't understand."_

_**"You were asleep when it happened but I saw it all clearly. The second vessel speared Arael in the middle of her mind transfer with young Soryhu. The sudden disconnection naturally tore both of their souls apart incorrectly."**_

_"So they both share each other's souls?"_

_**"They made a partial exchange. Arael lives under the delusion of Soryhu's memories while youn Soryhu's identity is clawing out for freedom with the assistance of dear Arael's influence. Naturally this was all taking place while she layed still in a coma but Kyoko interfered.****"**_

_"What does this mean for us? Trouble?"_

_**"Not at all. Our traitor has actually left us a parting gift. One of Nerv's own is potentially our own personal angel of discord."**_

_**To be continued...**  
_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	21. Near the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters...

**_Second Chances at Fatherhood: Season Two_**

**_Shadow Bonds and The feeling of loss_**

_By Traingham  
_

* * *

With the dance coming up the heat was turning up in the highschool that the pilots attended. The classrooms were becoming meeting spots for new plans regarding acts of vengence and conning. The hallways were practically the open field for a partner to take to the dance and when a partner was involved it usually meant clashes for claims. The lunch room was no longer a place for eating but an area for wooing and even a place for the excecution of many formulated operations by bands of female and male students who joined forces to corner their quarry. Perhaps the most recognized area of danger was the courtyard where the gossip traveled faster that instant messages, and the fist struck much like bolts of thunder. Where hateful words and comments were exchanged as well as loving and endearing. 

All and all with the dance just two three days away, Shinji was sure to come across many interesting characters and will probably be forced to make choices that will change his life forever. Mind you I mean this quite literally because life is quite fickle and this is very much true when you are in the company of two sadistic, love sick angels; two artificial angels with intimate knowledge of your entire life; one flaming young woman with a tendency to be very physical, and a mother who could have the entire city leveled if she so much as found a bruise on your body. Needless to say Yui is quite overprotective of her dear son...many angels have learned that the hard and painful way.

...er...Gendo too...

* * *

**_Mission Start!_**

Cammy Chidori wasn't the most popular girl in school but she was quite well known due to her outstanding grades and superior leadership qualities whenever it came to sports. She was declared captain for nearly everything whether it be P.E activities in the field, class projects, and even the rare and dreaded field trip. She managed to lead her team of students out of the forest faster than the bus driver when that unfortunate accident took place so long ago...ahem...anyway...

"That was the bell." Cammy anounced in a whisper to her three girl squad when the school bell rang out. "That means Shinji Ikari is now heading to his locker to get his books ready for the afternoon schedule before heading to lunch."

"So where do we head to now?" Tessa asked her leader as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt from crouching down so low. Cammy took some time to think the answer ovr before nodding to herself in what seemed to be the most logical choice for action.

"First things first." Cammy said confidently. "We have to get rid of Shinji's two best friends before we close in on him."

"You refer to Mr. Suzuhara and Aida?" Recca asked for clarification. "If you want us to use our persuasive charms then that's a no go for the jock. Rumors tell that the class representative of Ikari's class, Ms. Horaki has the leash on him."

"PUH-LEASE." Cammy spat sarcastically with a knowing smirk. "The jock swears he is the number one playboy of the H.S. Chances are he'll gladly fall in to your hands." She poked her head around the corner to get a good view of Shinji's locker and was pleased to see him inputting the combination. Just as she planned; things were falling right in to place! However the jock and the otaku were not present with the pilot and that made her slightly unsure of the situation. It all seemed rather too easy and the past few attempts she made at cornering him had failed due to a looming variable. That always seemed to make things run downhill.

"What was it that I possibly could have miscalculated?!" Cammy grumbled to herself before hearing a voice that made her entire squad shiver including herself.

"Yo, idiot." Asuka's voice rang out from the hallway Shinji was standing in. The young pilot turned to the rigth and moments later the red-headed vixen appeared from the corner to meet with him. Her cocky demeanor and her confidnet posture simply made Cammy feel weak and small. Asuka was everything she wanted to be! Her body looked as though it was sculpted by angels and her hair could be compared to the mystical flames of a phoenix! Her eyes were blue blurning orbs that intimidated all who looked in to them and her voice...was quite rich and powerful in it's own right.

"Yeah Asuka?" Shinji asked. It intruiged her that the most timid young man in the school was perhaps the only male student in the school beside Kaworu Nagisa, and the other two stooges who could face her without cracking or becoming a drooling mess.

"It makes him all the more desirable." Cammy said to herself as she pictured the young Ikari in the palm of her hand.

"Hurry up so we can get going to the lunch room." Asuka urged him on with a tapping foot. One of the first signs that Asuka was not in the mood to stay still in one place for too long. Shinji started rummaging through his locker quickly in hopes that the german fireball would turn down the heat just a little bit.

"Give me a sec." he told her quickly.

"C'mon, you're holding me up." Asuka whined.

_Don't really remember keeping you here with me against your will! _Shinji thought in mild annoyance even though it didn't show in his facial expression. Asuka finally considered giving him a hand but something in the peripheral of her eye stopped that. She turned to face the corner on the far left side from the lockers and captured a glimpse of Cammy before she pulled her head back in a blur.

"What the hell?" Asuka muttered in confusion. She stole one last glance at her friend and decided to investigate the scene when she figured Shinji would still be busy by the time she got to the bottom of the mess. Cammy heard the pilot's nearing foot steps and concluded that the jig was up.

"Mission abort!" warned Cammy before making a run for it. Her squad took that as their cue to follow her example and beat their feet to something they hoped Asuka couldn't match. By the time Asuka had gotten around the corner nothing was left in sight but a crushed pair of glasses that probably fell in the chaos of the girl's escape.

"Oh, great." Asuka groaned as she carefully picked up the crushed glasses frame. There was no name on the sides so she couldn't figure out who was the owner. "It looks like Shinji has some stalkers peeking at him from the corner." The red-head clenched the glasses in her fist tightly before tossing in to the side roughly. "They picked the wrong guy."

* * *

**_Mission Two Start!_**

Rei ducked under a jab that the trainer threw at her and countered with a few body shots before quickly taking a few steps back. She stole a glance at Shinji who just blocked a combination of punched from his training partner and turned her attention back to her own trainer just in time to side-step an incoming kick and deliver and crushing blow to his side that made him collapse. The sudden yelp made Shinji turn his attnetion over to her session leaving him open to an incoming roundhouse. Shinji's trainer didn't know what got him when his turn in momentum went the exact opposite way. Rei's eyes stopped burning when Shinji's trainer did a flip and smacked the unforgiving ground.

Kaji watched this unfold along with Aoba and Hyuuga with a perplexed look gracing his facial features.

"...Is it just me or was that just unbelievably weird?" asked Kaji, pulling a cigarette out of his box of dutches. Aoba and Hyuuga could only shrug their shoulders in confusion.

"Rei did injure her trainer pretty bad." Hyuuga commented.

"The quiet ones are dangerous." Aoba commented with a smirk.

"...And pretty wild." Kaji added on with a chuckle. "I'm almost envious of Shinji. He's in for a wild ride if he ever works up the nerve to just ask her out. It's not everyday that you find someone as rare as that girl." The former agent sat back in his seat and tunred his head to peek at Maya while she was writing in her Hello Kitty journal.

"What are you writing in there?"

"None of your business." Maya replied playfully.

"I don't even know why she carries that thing around with her." said Hyuuga with a grin. "I swear she's like a child."

"Who has more game than you do apparently." Kaji quipped.

"Not cool man!" Hyuuga growled but a sudden his from the electric door leading out of the training hall caught their attention. Rei and Shinji stood side by side together awaiting any further orders.

"Will that be all for today Major?" Rei asked. Kaji had to take a moment to think that question over due to some of the thoughts that were running through his mind at the moment. He really thought Shinji needed to loosen up a bit...however, he couldn't just order the pale blue angel to lay one on the timid young man...or could h-

"Nope." Kaji answered before his mind could slip out of his mouth. "You two are done for today so you can hit the showers and head off."

"Yes sir." both pilots complied before leaving the room. Shinji eyed Rei as they were walking down the hallway to leave the training area and finally decided to open his mouth.

"That was some amazing preformance back there Ayanami." Shinji complimented her.

"I believe I asked you to call me by my first name in the past." was Rei's only reply to his words. Shinji blushed unnoticably and felt the need to apologize as usual.

"Sorry about that Rei."

"No need for an apology."

"So did you...enjoy yourself at the park yesterday?" he asked feeling some tension in the air. He always felt a bit stiff whenever he spoke to the engima mainly due to the fact that she never said anything unless he did which meant the social department was putting the pressure on him most of the time. There were times that she would initiate a conversation but it usually only bordered on the lines of. "Are you doing well today?", or, "The commander wishes to see you."

"I enjoyed myself." Rei replied. "I'm rather fond of the cotton candy they sell over there. It's a shame that they don't supply them anywhere else."

"Are you kidding me?" Shinji asked in disbelief. "Haven't you ever checked in the sweets ailse of the 24 hour convenience store? They sell alot of them."

"I had no idea."

"If you want...I mean, you know..." Shinji mentally smacked himself. This was no time to start cracking under her gaze! "We could go to the store and get some." Yep, smooth talking you dimwit! All of that choking just to sputter out a few words that anybody could have asked.

_I swear...I'm so hopeless. It's no wonder that I don't even have a date for the dance on friday! Mana...why did fate tear us apart?! _Shinji thought to himself with a sigh.

_I finally have a chance alone with Shinji-kun. I must accept if I wish to speak with him about the social gathering on friday...that is unless Iraki or the others already have asked him. _Rei felt an unusual twinge of jealousy and fear. _What if this is so? I do not want to be rejected..._

Reo forced all of those thoughts away in the back of her mind before taking a deep breath. She had to accept this offer! Well, here it goes...

"I would-"

"HEY SHINJI!" Touji's voice boomed from behind them. Rei's eyes burned for a few seconds at the unwelcome interruption while Shinji let go of the breath he was holding. The jock came close and hooked an arm around his friends shoulder to lower his lips to Shinji's ear.

"W-what is it Touji?!" Shinji asked in annoyance. He was finally having a nice conversation with Rei and this was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"Tomoko and those other sexy techs said they would eat lunch with us if you showed up!" Touji whispered in his friend's ear excitedly. Shinji could have sworn he felt some of the drool dripping from the jocks mouth scave the side of his forehead.

"I'm pretty bus-" Shinji had no time to finish before he and the jock became a blur before Rei's eyes when the jock jetted out of the hallway. All that could be heard was Touji's manical laughter and Shinji's wild protests. Rei, needless to say was not very happy with this turn of events and only spared the jock from certain doom because he was so close to Shinji.

"...Unfortunately that also make him a problem." Rei finished her thoughts out loud.

...That mission was aborted...

* * *

**_We turn to a certain young woman who fell at the hands of "Fate"..._**

Mana flexed her leg a few times and winced at the sudden stab of pain she felt followed by a dull heavy feeling the made her eyes burn with tears she bit back. She flipped the channels on her T.V to find something to watch but nothing piqued her interests. So much for some entertainment...she stared at the remote in her hand for a few seconds before chucking it across the room and grumbling a few curses to herself. This wasn't how she expected to spend her week and with the dance a few days away this only served to make her quite irritable.

Her eyes swiveled over to her adoptive mother when she peeked her head out to observe her. Ms. Kirishma's eyes wandered over to the remote that lied, chipped on the floor from the impact with one of it's batteries popped a few feet away from the spot it crashed.

"You feeling a little down sweety?"

Mana stared at her mother for a few seconds before finally nodding in reponse.

"Well, don't worry." Ms. Kirishma said with a smile that made her adoptive daughter quirk an eyebrow in question. "A certain young man called a few minutes ago to inform me that he was coming over." She was pleased to find that her words made the young woman's frown turn upside down in the blink of an eye.

"Shinji is coming?!" Mana asked excitedly.

"That's right."

"Cripes!" Mana cried out as she got up quickly. "I need to get changed!" Almost as though the pain was gone she was off to her room like a speeding bullet. Ms. Kirishma let out a whistle at the girl's sudden pick up and speed and leaned against the doorway to process what just happened.

"Damn...that boy must be doing something right to make her move that fast."

**_Ding-Dong..._**

"Might be my chance to find out." she said to herself. She headed to the door and opened it to find Shinji with a packet of assignments tucked under his arm. He greeted her politely, his eyes wandering over her features since he realized that Mana and the woman before him looked nothing alike.

_...Is this really Mana's mother? _Shinji thought to himself, keeping a polite smile on his face. Not a very good smile since he wasn't very good at flexing the muscles in his face in such a way but enough to kill the tension he felt.

"Um, is Mana here?" Shinji asked uneasliy. Ms. Kirishma opened her mouth to answer only to be nudged in the rib from the other side of the door. She turned her head to the side to find Mana regarding her with a look that gave her the message that she was going to take it from there.

"She's right here honey." The older Kirishma replied with a friendly nod. She went off to the kitchen again and Mana took her mother's place at the door.

"Hey Shinji!" the girl greeted him happily. To Shinji's surprise she unexpectedly reached over and pulled him in to a hug; wrapping her arms around his stiff arms and back. He returned the hug rather weakly in his restricted positon due to the packet tucked under his arm and the fact that her arms around him made it somewhat difficult but the girl didn't voice any protests so he figured it was enough.

"Hey Mana-chan." Shinji greeted her back. His addition of the endearing term made her feel much happier and a blush made it's way up her pretty face. Shinji looked confused by the sudden change in the color of her face andasked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"N-no, of course not! Everything is peachy!"

"A-alright. Can I come in then?"

"Do you have to ask?! Your welcome in my house whenever you like!"

"What?" the older Kirishma's voice could be heard from the kitchen. Mana giggled as a smirk made itself work across her lips and added in a whisper, "Whenever my mom is out anyway."

Shinji simply stood there, naturally not getting the hint...

"...Er...you can come in now!"

"O-oh!"

Shinji walked in, letting Mana close the door behind him and took his seat on the couch respectively. Mana raised an eyebrow and asked, "You don't wanna come in to my room? There's a lot of space for us to hang out in there."

"I don't think it would be appropiate." Shinji replied, massaging the back of his neck.

"Aw c'mon!" Mana persisted.

"Keep it in the living room, girl." Ms. Kirishma's voice sternly ordered from the kitchen. Mana stuck her tongue in the kitchens direction before taking a seat next to Shinji on the couch much to her discontentment.

"You know, if you weren't so loud about your first response we could've made it in the room by now."

"S-sorry." Shinji apologized.

"No need for an apology. Asuka was right about you having that bad habit."

"Heh, heh. It's kind of hard to break."

"So those are the assignments I've missed so far?" Mana asked, gesturing to the packet Shinji laid down on the coffee table in front of the couch. She made out the thickness of the papers and massaged her temples.

"Unfortunately." Shinji replied with an akward laugh.

"I knew I should of attended school all last week but my mother kept me from going. She said my ankle was just gonna get worse if I don't keep off it."

"She cares about you."

"Yeah, but it would have saved me a bunch of homework. I'd rather do them when they're due rather than have em' all piled up on me at the same time." Mana growled with a sigh. "Hikari probably had you give them all to me today instead of sending you with them on the assigned days on purpose."

"Oh, she wouldn't do that."

"You don't know Hikari then. She can't stand that my grades are higher than her's." She smiled when she saw Shinji smile. It made her feel good that she could make him smile...to put a genuine smile on his face anyway because she could see through all his false ones. There was so much sadness in his eyes most of the time but she never understood why. His life wasn't so bad unless she counted his time piloting.

_It's just something that's held deep inside. An enigma that I may never really ever solve. _thought Mana. The same could be said of Asuka who never seemed quite genuine herself most of the time. Rei on the other hand was a different story entirely. The angel was as stoic as a greek statue. It was Shinji's unbelievable persistence and nature that was ever able to pry her open...even for the slightest of moments.

"So how is the ankle doing?" Shinji asked, snapping Mana out of her daze.

"Um, w-what?"

"Your ankle. How is it?" Shinji repeated himself.

"It's not as stiff as it was before but whenever I try to flex it or massage it the stiffness just kills me again!" Mana said with a groan. "I hate it, I hate it!"

"I could imagine."

"So..." Mana averted her eyes for a few seconds before returning them to Shinji. "...Did...did you find someone to go to the dance with yet?" Her question was so sudden that Shinji was caught off guard. Inwardly Mana didn't want to hear the answer in fear that she wouldn't like what was his reply.

"What was that you asked?" Shinji's question made Mana impatient.

"I asked if you found someone to go to the dance with yet?" Mana asked a little stronger the second time.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"What do you mean "Of course not?"

"Well, y-you see...it's just..." Shinji paused in midsentence due to his mind's inability to keep up with his mouth. "...No one has asked, you see?!"

Mana breathed out easily. She wasn't sure why she was relieved to hear this; in fact she felt a little selfish for praying that he didn't find someone. Maybe she still couldn't get over the fact that he was actually her's before she took that unfortunate accident. Regardless of that, the conversation looked like it was taking a bad turn so she was going to have to change the subject before it was too late.

"Never mind that!" Mana said quickly. Her mind searched for something to focus her next words on. What do ask, what to ask...her eyes locked on the homework packet and a lightbulb clicked on at that moment. "HEY!" she suddenly shouted making Shinji edge back from the sudden outburst.

"W-what?!" Shinji asked.

"You aren't, uh, busy are ya'?!"

"Course not!"

"Mind helping with my work while you're still here?!"

"S-sure!"

"Would you guys stop screaming in there already?!"

**_...ONWARDS!_**

* * *

**_(Think Misato's Theme)_**

Yui stared at her son from across the table...

Shinji stared back...

Gendo immersed himself in his newspaper...which was the same one from the last few months, mind you. Apparently he wasn't using it to find out what was going on in Japan; he could care less. The only thing he was trying to do was get his mind as far away as possible so the cheery morning music wouldn't be able to reach him...

"So Shin-chan..." Yui started off her sentence as she parted her chopsticks. Shinji mirrored his mothers actions and did that same before switching his attention back to his mother. Yui couldn't help but smile at this cute display of akwardness that her son was putting on for her. "...Any news about the dance on friday?"

"The what?" Shinji asked innocently.

"The dance sweety." Yui repeated herself.

_GAWD! I hate this subject so damn much! _Shinji thought, his left eye twitching in his attempt to not voice his displeasure. The cheerful look on his mother's face, however, kept him from staying so displeased. Yui had a tendency to do that to people...it also scared people on her bad side to see her smile in such a way but that's a different story.

"Well, nothing really!" Shinji replied.

"Nothing at all?" Yui asked, raising an eyebrow. Gendo knew his son was in trouble when his wife asked that question. He knew all too well that those words meant Yui was about to strike.

"Nothing!" Shinji repeated himself as he waved his hands to assure her this was true which of course it was not in a way.

"What of the situation regarding your date?"

"My date?"

"Yeah, you stud!" Yui said playfully with a wink.

"It's fine!"

"Well, who is it?"

"...It's a secret!" Shinji managed to say even though it pained him to lie to his mother. Really! His head began to hurt just saying those words! He wasn't really used to using such simple methods of deception.

"A secret you say?" Yui asked suspiciously.

Gendo suddenly chuckled much to Shinji's doom and gloom...

Yui's eyes swiveled over to her husband in an instant and Shinji saw the newspaper almost fall from his father's hands. "Something amusing you, Gen-chan?"

"...No." Gendo lied hesitantly. His stoic nature allowed him to pass through the fire unscathed since Yui didn't bother to read in to his words. She was so much more focused on her son at the moment so he was in the clear.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you Shin-chan?" Yui asked, narrowing her eyes imperceptibly. The tension in the air was almost choking Shinji.

"Never!" Shinji lied again, feeling a tear trying to escape his right eye. Who knew lying could take so much out of a person? He fought hard against the lingering tear as his mother stared at him for a moment with a serious expression gracing her face before it suddenly switched back to cheerfullness without warning.

"Then I can't wait to meet this mystery girl! It wouldn't be Asuka-chan by any chance would it?" Yui asked childishly.

"Well, er-"

"Wait, don't tell me anything!" Yui cut him off with a mishievous grin. "I just love surprises!" At this point Gendo knew Yui was messing around with Shinji's head.

_Ikari just got himself in to some deep shi-_

* * *

"...Shit! God I feel like shit!" Shinji yelled to himself, making some people walking nearby flinch. "Oh man, and now mom is expecting me to introduce my date to her before we head to the dance...and I HAVE NOBODY!" 

Yep, today was beggining to feel like another run of the mill shitty day for the young pilot. It was either that or just the beggining of another bizarre day for him. What was new? Shinji was always getting himself in to trouble somehow and it was always due to the fact that he was just a little too friendly or a little too timid. His mother told him that most girls preffered for the guy to make the first move but he just wasn't that type at all. It was all his fault anyway. If he just swallowed up his fear and simply asked he wouldn't be in this predicament. He had so many girls hanging around him most of the time but he never actually thought of having a romantic relationship with any of them despite the fact that they felt the total exact opposite.

"How am I going to pull this off?" Shinji muttered, kicking a nearby chunk of glass from a nearby busted phone booth. He stopped and leaned against a wall to pace himself before crossing the street. He didn't feel safe while he mind felt so cluttered and for some reason he could hear...

"Music?" Shinji asked no one in particular. "Is that a guitar I hear?" Shinji asked aloud as he got off the wall and started to follow the melody. He turned at the corner at the end of the block and the music got louder. It was a melody that he could have sworn he heard before. A melancholy song that was strangely comforting to his ears. Shinji finally spotted a crowd gathered around a bench and decided to go check out what was going on.

_Music is such a wonderful creation. Tabris was right when he spoke to me of Humanity's one true achievment. _Leliel opened her eyes to see her crowd of listeners and grinned. _They do seem to appreciate my work. I guess these humans have good tas...wait a second..._ Leliel spotted Shinji's approaching form when she looked to the side and she almost missed a chord. The dark angel suddenly stopped playing much to her audience's displeasure and yelled, "Shows over!"

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why'd ya' stop?"

"This isn't cool!"

"Keep playing lady!"

"I said get moving!" Leliel yelled once more. The crowd finally dispersed and Shinji was visible among the retreating people. He regarded her with a questionable look but when she patted the spot next to her he nodded and proceeded to walk over to the bench.

"Hey there Shin-chan!" Leliel greeted him lovingly as she threw an arm around his shoulder. She was surprised when he didn't even flinch but she didn't want to ruin this odd experience, however, the young Ikari's demeanor was making the dark angel somewhat curious and nervous at the same time. Curious because his current attitude was mirroring his old ways so much and nervous because at the same time she didn't want him to revert to it.

Shinji noticed the angel studying him intensely from aside and looked away at the floor for a moment until he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't one to be fond of so much attention, especially when it came from a girl. He figured he better say something before his timid nature got the best of him. A compliment would be the best choice at this point in time seeing as how she made everyone disappear because of him.

"I'm sorry I distrupted you Lily but you play that guitar so beautifully." Shinji complimented her. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed the angel's hair curling around some of his own strands affectionately from his words.

"Thank you Shin-chan." Leliel said with a blush as she patted her guitar with her free hand.

"Was there a name for that melody you were playing?" Shinji asked in genuine curiousity. "It was calming for me."

_That's because the melody goes in tune with your soul my dear angel. _Leliel thought with a grin before answering his question. "It's called the "Hedgehog Dillema" Shinji."

"Oh." was Shinji's only response before his melancholy mood relapsed. For some reason just sitting next to a girl made him feel rather weak since his mother was expecting to meet his so called "Date "and he was too nervous to even ask the girls he knew; Leliel included.

"Something wrong?" Leliel asked worriedly as she scooted a little closer to him.

"Nothing is wrong." Shinji lied.

"Why are you afraid to tell me the truth?" Leliel asked dejectedly.

"Why ask a question if you already know the answer?" Shinji replied coolly much to the angel's surprise. She wasn't expecting him to respond to her words so venemously. The sarcasm made her feel a pinch in her chest that wouldn't leave.

"I-I'm sorry." the angel apologized softly.

_That was uncalled for._ Shinji thought miserably. It wasn't his intention to be so rude to her and just looking at her at the moment made his heart shatter in to pieces. "I'm really sorry Lily! I shouldn't have been so rude!"

"No...it's okay. You're right." Leliel said, beggining to pull away but she suddenly felt Shinji's hand resting on her waist and she gasped lightly in surprise.

"No, I was being a jerk. I don't want you to leave."

"You don't?"

"Of course not!"

"Then...do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Well...er..." Shinji mentally smacked himself. If he kept hesitating to tell her he was just going to be giving her a bad impression again. "The school dance is just in a few days and I still don't have anyone to go with. My mother really wants me to go and I told her that I already had someone to go with...which was pretty much a lie."

"Sounds like you're in a pinch."

"Yeah..."

"And you're afraid to ask a girl out, hmm?"

"That predictable, huh?" Shinji asked her with a depressed tone lacing his voice.

"What do you think of me?" the angel asked.

"...What?"

"I would hate to miss this chance." Leliel continued. "I would really like to accompany you to this event if you accept me."

"Are y-you sure about this? I don't want you to do this just because you're feeling sorry or something. I'd never forgive my-" Shinji stopped when she put a finger upon his lip.

"I'm doing this because I want to Shinji." Leliel smirked. "I'm surprised that you haven't been picking up on the hints I've been sending you."

"Hints?"

"I love your innocence Shinji, but sometimes I wonder if it is some sort of curse in disguise."

"...Meaning?" Shinji asked, still not picking up on her words.

"I like you." Leliel finally said. Inwardly she wanted to change that second word but she knew how much Shinji feared the words "I Love you." Those words were enough to make the young man break down in to a withering mess...and possibly the words that would awaken him from his long sleep. The angel didn't think of it before but now she was starting to get curious. What effect would those words have on the boy?

_Has mother Lillith spoken such words to him yet? Now that I think about it I've never heard anyone say those words to him._

* * *

Asuka sat cross legged on her bed with a bored look gracing her face. Her hair had grown quite a few inches the past few weeks and she didn't bother to do anything about it so it made it seem as though the german girl was sitting with a red cape on. She was bored since she just got done with a few tests from J.A and Grey's constant declarations that they would someday overcome Nerv was starting to annoy the hell out of her. Not that she didn't believe this mind you but there was something about Shinji being the opposing pilot that made her feel a tad bit annoyed. 

"What is that idiot doing now?" Asuka asked no one in particular as she fell on to her back. She looked up at the ceiling and swiveled her eyes to her Shinji-chibi which rested next to her violin case. Instead of having the dress shirt she got it with it had on a shirt with the words, "Heart Breaker" in front of a shattering heart. She sat up in her bed and reached for it before clutching it to her chest and narrowed her eyes. "What is he doing?" Her eyes went to the black plastic bag that was hanging on one of the hooks beside her closet.

"It doesn't matter." Asuka finally said as her eyes finally stopped on the phone. She laid the chibi on the bed before snatching the phone from it's base charger and dialing the young man's number. She waited, listening to the dial tone for a few seconds before the voice machine came on.

_-You're probably w-wondering why I'm not here right now but please leave a message and I'll try and-_

_-Kensuke, your ass is mine bitch!_

_-It's my damn snicker, Touji!_

_-C'mon guys! I'm recording my voi..._

_**At the tone please leave a message...**_

The young woman rolled her eyes when the voice machine ended and waited for the tone before leaving her message. "Yo idiot, if you're not busy come over my apartment or something...Hikari is busy today so I'm free..."

**_Message recorded. If you are satisfied with your message hang up. If you are not satisfied, press star and rerecord your message..._**

_That message didn't come out right. _Asuka thought akwardly as she pressed the star. When the tone beeped again she took a deep breath and spoke again, "Where are you idiot? Anyway, when you recieve this message then just come over my apartment. I just wanna hang out or somethin'."

Asuka held the phone reciever away from her mouth and thought about how that sounded. She didn't really feel satisfied with that one either...

This was going to take pretty long...

* * *

"Who is that?" Rei III questioned quietly as she watched Shinji and Leilel sit at their table eating ice cream with each other. The pale blue angel was feeling slight twinges of jealousy to say the least. The same could be said of Touji and Kensuke who was not expecting Shinji to walk in to the Carvels with such beauty. Hikari simply stole glances at the couple every few seconds as she took an order from a young woman who was just as nosy. 

"Hey Shinji?" Leliel called to her companion after licking the ice cream that was on her lips. Kensuke and Touji almost bashed their heads on the surface of their own table when their hormones started to take over.

"Yes Lily?" Shinji asked.

"Have you ever considered playing the guitar?"

"Not really." Shinji replied. "I've always been more fond of the cello and violin. I will admit that it looks kind of fun though."

"That's great to hear cause I would love to give you some private lessons! You look like you have some potential."

"Why anyway?"

"I'd like to have someone to play along with. You're my number one choice." Leliel said excitedly. She started getting visions of her and Shinji playing their guitars for her brothers and sisters. This vision was hardly believable but the angel wasn't in the mood to have her dreams shot down.

"Heh, I'll think about it." Shinji replied, massaging the back of his neck. First Arael wants to have him surfing with her and now Leliel was trying to get him in to playing the guitar. What was next? Was Asuka going to start taking him rock climbing with her?

Shinji's cell vibrated when it recieved a voice mail from Asuka. _Holy crap...I didn't really mean for that to actually happen! _Shinji thought in fear that the german fireball somehow read his thoughts from afar. He held his thumb on the one and listened to the message before a weird expression graced his face. His hand fell limp on his lap and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Asuka wants me to come over?" Shinji said quietly. "Wow...I haven't been over her apartment in a long time ever since she joined J.A." He really felt a warm feeling rushing through him when he heard her message but at the same time a disturbed feeling built up in the pit of his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was walk out on Leliel again just like last time when Melissa and Rose came for him. It just wouldn't be right towards her. "She's going to have to wait till later."

"What's up Shinji?" asked Leliel.

"Nothing." Shinji and Leliel replied at the same time. The darl angel giggled when Shinji regarded her with a confused look and asked, "You saw that coming didn't you?"

"Yeah. That's your answer for most of the questions people ask you unfortunately."

"Sorry." Both of them said at the same time. Shinji's eyes widened in surprise and he allowed his forehead to rest on the cold surface of the table.

"...You saw that coming too."

"It's a habit you just can't break."

"A really bad habit." Shinji corrected her.

"A cute habit nonetheless."

"W-what?"

* * *

"You wanna come over?" Asuka asked the person on the phone. This little arrivl wasn't going to help out her plans much. 

"What's wrong Asuka?" Hikari asked. "You've already got plans or something?"

"Something like that...you off duty already?"

"I've got one more our before my shift is over. Mana and your absence hasn't been helping business much, mind you." said the freckled beauty as she unconciously tapped the buttons on the cash register. Her eyes swiveled over to where Shinji and Leliel were sitting moments ago and they narrowed imperceptibly. She didn't know why she was disturbed with Shinji being with another girl if she already had Touji going out with her.

_Is it that I still can't get over him? Touji isn't enough you stupid bi-_

"Sorry bout that Hikari." Asuka cut off Hikari's thoughts of self-loathing.

"I-it's okay." Hikari replied, smacking her forehead to stay focused.

"So did anything eventful happen over there?"

"Besides the constant Shinji fans we're usually bombarded with?" Hikari asked with a groan.

"That J-teen magazine really fucked us over."

"Tell me about it. I can' walk with my sisters anywherewithout some damn paparazzi member stopping us or trying to take our picture. I caught a picture of me and Shinji walking together in the magazine last month."

"Really? That's pretty...w-wait a second! When did that happen?!" Asuka asked, feeling as though she'd been betrayed somehow.

_Uh-oh. Shouldn't have let that one slip! _Hikari thought frantically as she searched for something to distract her friend with.

"Oh yeah, and I saw Shinji walk in with that rocker girl." Hikari quickly changed the subject.

"Rocker girl? You mean that Lily girl that came with us to the carnival?" Asuka asked with conviction in her voice.

"Yeah!"

"What the heck is Shinji doing with her? I swear, that guy is just whoring himself to every girl he meets! Let me find out that he's hiding more girls from me-I mean us!" Asuka quickly corrected herself.

"I swear Asuka, you act like his wife sometimes. It must be all the time you two spent together in the past."

"Oh please!"

"But it's just so cute!" Hikari cried out, making Rei steal a glance at her. Her focus was on the freckled girl as soon as she heard about the walking article. She didn't know Shinji and Hikari hung out with each other like that.

_Horaki is a crafty young woman. _Rei thought to herself; mentally reminding herself not to take Hikari lightly anymore.

"Get off of it, will ya?!" Asuka snapped as a blush washed over her face. She was just relieved that her mother wasn't around at the moment or she would be in for a teasing session that would have left her scarlet all over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"God, you're sharing that idiot's bad habit too?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh no! You've been infected!"

"Um, I'll talk to you later!"

"Your sharing his speaking mannerisms as well?"

"Er, buh-bye!"

**_CLICK..._**

"Who would've known that Hikari was that damn crafty? This is the last time I see her as some push over! And what the hell is Shinji doing hanging around with that punk rocker girl?" Asuka was pulled out of her thoughts when the door bell filled the entire apartment. The german fireball grinned mischievously and ran back in to her room.

"This is nerve wracking." Shinji said to himself, looking at the peek hole of the door. "I haven't been here in a long time...and..." Shinji suddenly felt chills running down his spine. "Kyoko is gonna be pissed off at me for not coming to visit her all this time!" Shinji started having second thoughts and felt his right foot take a step back.

_I musn't run away, I musn't run away, I musn't run away! _Shinji narrowed his eyes when he felt his left foot take a step back. _My body isn't listening to my mind!_

"I've got to stay still!" Shinji cried out before the door unexpectedly opened. Shinji almost died from a nose bleed when he was met by Asuka wearing her new model plug-suit. To say that it was a second skin would be pretty accurate but it seemed as though it was even more so that Nerv's plugsuit model.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what?!" was Shinji's only response to her appearance.

"So what do ya' think Shinji-boy?" Asuka asked with her usual cocky grin. She puffed out her chest much to the young man's frustration and did a pose. "It's the new J.A model plugsuit. It's way more comfortable than the prototype that I wore during our first engagement and it gives me more flexibility!"

"It's...impr-imp-impressive." Shinji stammered with a furious blush. Asuka smirked at her handy work and ignored the urge to take a peek down there to see what effect it was having on her rival. "I-if th-that's all then I'll j-just go now!" Shinji turne around to leve but Asuka grabbed ahold of the back of his shirt collar to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going idiot?" Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You m-mean there's more?!" Shinji cried out in distress.

"You sound like you're in a rush to go."

"I'm in no rush!"

"Then come in!" said Asuka as she pulled him in to the apartment and shut the door behind her. Needless to say this was going to be quite an eventful visit. Asuka let go of him when they got to the living room and the young Ikari took his respective place on the couch while Asuka stood near the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Asuka asked leaning on the entrance frame. Her current pose made Shinji almost want to cry.

_ASK FOR MILK! _was Shinji's first thought but he fought against his feline nature. "I-I'll have some coca-cola if you've got some."

"Sure thing." Asuka said before disappearing in to the kitchen.

"So...uh...where is Kyoko?" Shinji asked nervously. "Is she sleeping in her room?"

"Nope. Mom is out somewhere so I'm here by myself." Asuka replied.

"Oh..." Shinji mumbled akwardly, massaging the back of his neck out of reflex.

"Want some ice?"

"S-sure." Shinji replied. After that final exchange there was a deathly silence in the apartment beside the sound of Asuka cracking the ice tray. Finally the sounds of ice being dropped in to two glasses of soda were heard and Asuka came out of the kitchen with two glasses in her hand. When she offered it to him Shinji's first instinct was to sniff the soda to check that she didn't mix anything with it. 'Accidentally' adding a little alchohol was something Asuka liked to do whenever she served Shinji a drink. She said he was much more livelier when he was drunk. Take note to the fact that Shinji did indeed dance and strip at a few parties that 'Shinji posse' held in the past. Touji and Shinji were usually the main attraction when it was time for the "after-party".

"Why are you so quiet?" Asuka suddenly asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"It's just that it's been a long time since I came to visit you." Shinji replied. "I thought that..."

"You thought what? That I would have a grudge against you for being the victor of our match?" Asuka asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "My pride doesn't get in the way of my friendship you damn idiot."

_Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure it doesn't._ Shinji thought, rolling his eyes. Unfortunately for him Asuka caught that and caught him in to a headlock with her free arm causing him to almost drop his drink.

"Is that what you think of me?"

"O-of course not!" Shinji answered quickly, blushing at the feeling of Asuka pressing him against her. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to take anymore of this. Was this Asuka'a way of punishing him or what?!

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?"

"I'm not! Honestly!"

"Whatever idiot." Asuka said, letting him go. Shinji rubbed his throat and coughed to clear it before taking a gracious drink from his glass.

"So how is it going at J.A? Any new pilots?"

"There are some new pilots but they're all incompetent." Asuka replied. "Mr. Raun wants to match up with Nerv since you guys recruited some new pilots. I don't know how that stupid jock Touji, and Aya got recruited but they got nothing on me!"

"Actually..." Shinji started off. "Aya-chan is the second best pilot of Nerv right now and Dr. Akagi says she might even be my match."

"Do you mind not calling her Aya-'chan' around me?" Asuka growled, feeling atwinge of jealousy at this infromation. She should be his only match when it came to piloting! "Who gives a crap? She still won't best me."

"You say that like J.A is planning another match with Nerv. "Shinji sweat-dropped. "They aren't going to do that again are they?"

"Don't know."

"Thank gawd. I don't wanna go through that again." Shinji said in relief.

"If they do I expect to meet you on the field again." Asuka said with another grin. "I want a rematch for last time and don't expect my preformance to be at the same level as last time. I've improved quite a bit."

"Well, I've gotten the hang of my Eva a little more too." Shinji retorted.

"Then it should be interesting."

"So are you recieving as much publicity?" Shinji asked curiously before finishing his glass and setting it down on the table in front of the couch. Asuka did the same and stood up.

"In a matter of fact I am. I'm going to be in the front of this months J-Girl Quarterly." the girl stuck out her tongue. "Top that!"

"I was on J-Gentlemen's Quarterly actually." Shinji replied innocently much to Asuka's dejection. "Mr. Kaji managed to get in a few photo shots as well."

"Mr. Kaji? You mean your commanding officer?!" Asuka asked excitedly. "God, that man could be my Major anytime."

"...Yeah, he has that effect on most women." Shinji muttered.

"Is Shin-chan jealous?" Asuka taunted.

"Hardly."

"And why is that?"

"Because he attracts women like you." Shinji retorted as a come back.

Silence...

_No glass in his hand...check..._

_No one around to watch...check..._

_Initialize launch..._

"Come here!" Asuka screamed as she launched herself at Shinji. The young man threw himself backwards off the couch just in time to dodge the human projectile and attempted to scramble away, but before he could get any farther Asuka jumped on him and made him fall flat on his face. "Women like me, huh? What about women like me?!"

"What?"

"Don't try that again Shinji-boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!"

"Huh?!" Shinji asked 'innocently' making Asuka grap both of his hands and pin them on his back forcefully. "Ow,ow,ow!"

"What about women like me, huh?"

"I...ow...d-don't know...ouchie...what you're talking ABOUT!" Shinji cried out painfully. He felt Asuka bring up his arms at both of her sides and pull hard! "JESUS!" He squirmed and tried to toss her off of him but she was relentless.

"Look at you! Is this the guy that beat me?!"

"Denial will get...OW...you nowhere!" Shinji taunted.

"You sure are a glutton for pain!"

"You inflict the pain!"

"Say mercy!"

"N-never!"

"Do it!"

"Nope!"

"Do it!"

"Why the hell are we doing this?!"

"You know exactly why!"

"Women like you..." Shinji started, making Asuka loosen up a little.

"...are lovely?" Shinji said, sounding pretty unsure of himself. He felt Asuka let go of his arms and he sighed in relief.

"I knew you'd see it my way, but I warn you; keep this up and I won't give you the present I brought you." Asuka said playfully, all the while still sitting on the boy. Has Shinji been so perverted he probably would have enjoyed the position they were currently in but something else was on his mind at the moment.

"Present? Kyoko got me a present?!" Shinji asked before recieving a light smack across the head.

"Are you deaf?! I said I brought you the present idiot?!" Asuka scolded him. She got off of him and leaned on the wall to observe him. "...Are you alright?"

"Is that a trick question?" Shinji asked sarcastically, but his weak voice didn't make it sound so hurtful. "THis gift wouldn't happen to be viagra again would it?"

"Of course, you may not realize it now but you'll thank me later." the young woman said with a chuckle. "Why in the hell would I give you viagra?"

"Excuse me?" Shinji asked, motionless on the floor. "You got me some pills during Thanksgiving as some sort of cruel joke."

"When I'm done with you, you'll be the perfect gentlemen." Asuka paused for a second to consider his words. "Did you use them?"

"Of course not!"

_A Gentlemen when she's finished with me...or possibly dead. Thank gawd for giving us the gift of thought! I can think all of the mean things I want about her and she won't ever hear them._ Shinji stopped thinking when Asuka glared at him. _Er...she can't read minds can she?_

* * *

Arael was writing in her journal with a bored look gracing her face when all of a sudden she sneezed and dragged the pen up the thin sheet of paper. The result was a ruined journal log as well as a torn page. 

_No. That didn't just happen! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

"Ay...my back hurts." Shinji groaned quietly as he sat back in the couch. Asuka was inside her room rummaging for his so called 'Gift' which she stated she got for him but... 

"I still think Kyoko got it for me." Shinji grumbled, rolling his eyes. A moment later a squeaky version of 'The Cruel Angel's Thesis' was heard and Shinji pulled his ringing cell phone out of his pocket. Leliel was calling him.

"Hello?" Shinji said after accepting the call.

"Hey there Shinji!" Leliel greeted him cheerfully. "I just wanted to ask you a simple question."

"Oh, O.K." Shinji replied. "What is it?"

"Am I required to bring you a gift atthis social event?"

"Social wha...you mean the dance?"

"That's right."

"No."

"Oh, I understand." the dark angel replied. "I'm wearing a black dress if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all!" Shinji laughed. "Wear whatever you want."

"Okay...where are you anyway?"

"Asuka's house."

"...I see." said Leliel, not sounding too happy. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Nothing really."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all."

"That sounds pretty boring."

" Well not nothing exactly but nothing at the moment. I'm just waiting for Asuka to leave her..." Shinji turned his head in the hallway's direction when he heard some approaching steps. "There she comes right now." Asuka would start to interrogate him if she found out his was talking to Leliel. "Um, Lily?"

"Yes Shin-chan?"

"I'll call you later."

"...Oh...alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**_CLICK..._**

Asuka grinned; not noticing Shinji shoving his cell in his pocket, as she took a seat holding something behind her back. Shinji raised an eyebrow noticing how child-like she seemed at the moment, something very rare for him to see. Her grin made him alert though because she usually grinned when she was up to some form of mischief.

"What's that behind your back?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"To understand the situation."

"Just close them idiot!"

"Alright, alright!" Shinji said as he closed his eyes.

"Hold out your hands." Asuka ordered him and he did as he was told. Shinji felt her drop something on to his outstretched hands. It wasn't heavy and it was pretty soft. He squeezed it a few times in his hands and got suspicious when he heard Asuka laugh. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times when he saw a chibi doll resting in his hand resembling a cute super deformed version of Asuka.

"This is supposed to be you?" Shinji asked with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah! Can't you tell?" Asuka asked with pride.

"All too well." Shinji replied, taking a good look at the Chibi's smirking face. "...J.A seems to love copying off of Nerv."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I could've sworn they came out with a Chibi-doll version of me. I'm surprised they didn't come out with a Rei-chan Chibi yet."

"J.A doesn't copy off of Nerv." Asuka argued.

"That plugsuit looks like a rip off of Nerv's plugsuit...if not a little tighter. It does seem comfortable though."

"You know you like how it looks on me you pervert." Asuka said with a smirk.

"You're the one who wanted to show me. Does it still make me a pervert if you want me to look anyway?"

"...Anyway!" Asuka suddenly said, trying to change the subject. "That dance is in just a few days you know?"

"Yeah." Shinji replied off handedly as he made the Chibi Asuka do a few flips.

"Would you pay attention?" Asuka growled.

"Huh?" Shinji asked, resting the Chibi on his lap. "Er...are these already in stores?"

"No. I gave you one early. Consider it a gift from one friend to another." replied Asuka before noticing that he got her off her own topic. "That doesn't matter right now though."

"What does?"

"I was talking about the dance you idiot."

"Oh, the dance. What about it?"

"Are you going?"

"Well...yeah." Shinji replied hesitantly. Asuka took that hesitant answer as a sign that this wasn't entirely true.

"Knowing you, you probably don't even have someone to go out with."

"Well, actually..."

"You have to learn to be a bit bold Shinji-boy." Asuka cut him off.

"But Asuka-"

"But Asuka nothing idiot. When the hell are you going to grow a spine? You can't live your life like this forever, you know?" Asuka said with a sigh. "Sometimes I just lose hope in you."

Shinji sighed when he noticed she wasn't going to listen and veered the subject away from himself. "Well, you're going right?"

"Of course I'm going! I the most popular girl in school idiot so I have to go." the red-headed vixen said, blowing a rasberry at him. "I haven't asked out someone yet . I practically turned down every dumb jock who came up to me but I guess I'll have to stop playing hard to get sooner or later." Asuka suddenly laughed. "Can you believe that Touji finally asked Hikari out to the dance?"

"Wow, really? I would have never thought that." Shinji replied.

"That's cause you're dense. I knew he would crawl to her on his belly from the start."

"I'm glad he has someone." Shinji said with a smile.

"Now you have to find someone." Asuka snapped at him. Inwardly she hoped he would take that oppurtunity to gather the strength and ask her out but she was about to have a nasty surprise.

"I already found someone actually. I was trying to tell you earlier but you wouldn't listen to me." Shinji finally said. Asuka went silent for a few seconds and laughed.

"Stop lying idiot!" She giggled.

"No, really!"

"And who would that be, hmmm?"

"Lily." Shinji replied roughly. He hated it when she did this to him.

"...That Rocker girl?"

"Yeah."

"...Unbelievable..."

* * *

**_The Next Day at Highschool..._**

No message were left for him on the laptop in this class or the last other few classes. Touji was busy trying to please Hikari so she would stay finaly in going out with him to the dance even though that was a given and Kensuke was busy doing whatever he usually did on the computer. Mana was still at home resting her foot and Arael was absent for the day most than likely because of her tests late last night in Nerv. Kawaru sat beside him in almost every class so he never recieved message from the seventeenth angel and Rei wasn't one to send a message to him unless it was an emergency.

_Asuka has been avoiding me since the beggining of the school day. Does it have something to do with our conversation yesterday? _Shinji thought in worry as he spied on the red-head who was sitting a few seats away from him with her chin resting in her hand. She looked pretty bored to say that least and distant too. _Nah, she seemed just fine after we spoke about the dance. We watched T.V and she didn't get on the subject again, right? She did talk less though._

He looked up at the board where Misato was teaching them some of the steps on their current lesson and smiled when she smiled at him. The male students in front of him who thought that smile was for them swooned. No wonder all the male students were aces in their math classes whenever Misato was present. The grades would usually fall whenever there was a substitute.Shinji looked at his watch and sighed when he realized it was almost time to go.

"Hey Kawaru." Shinji whispered to his friend.

"Yes Shinji?" Kawaru asked with his usual cheerful smile.

"Did you get any calls from little Kurai-chan yet?" he asked hopefully. The young Ikari missed the tiny angel and her peppy attitude. He missed seeing her smiling face and holding her in his arms whenever she wanted to play with him. Unbeknowest to him she was still around but in an older form...and she still wanted to play with him quite a bit.

"No. Not yet unfortunately." Kawaru lied with a frown.

"Oh...that's too bad."

"I'm sure she really wants to speak with you Shinji. Maybe she just can't get in contact with us."

"Maybe." Shinji mumbled before the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and started to leave but Hikari pushed Touji off of her and approached Shinji with a small packet of papers.

"Hey Shinji." Hikari called his attention. He zipped his bag after putting his notebook inside and turned to her before his eyes locked on to the pack of assignments.

"You want me to bring that to Mana again?" Shinji asked.

"No. Actually I got Asuka to do that." Hikari replied. "These assignments are for Aya. I figured since you two are fellow pilots you should know where she lived."

"Oh. I understand." said Shinji, taking the papaers from the freckled representative. When she left him alone he swung the straps of his bag over his shoulders and left for the hallway outside. All that while he thought about how distant Asuka looked during class. _She couldn't have possibly wanted...of course not!_

* * *

**_Later at Apartment 204..._**

This was perhaps the very first time that Shinji ever had gone to Arael's apartment. He always knew where she lived because she told him but never came over because she never invited him. Te latter was mainly becasue she expected him to come over without an invitation just like the landlord always did when he wanted the rent to be paid.

"Why do I feel so nervous?" Shinji asked himself as he slowly raised his outstretched finger to press the doorbell. This shouldn't take too long right? Just drop off the assignment to her when she opens the door and just leave. His finger finally reached the doorbell after much hesitation and he pressed it. It was pretty quiet in the hallway as the doorbell revertabrated through out the hall before a tense silence filled the air. Shinji stood there for a few seconds simply waiting before he heard bare feet slapping the floor from the inside.

The door opened and Arael poked her head out to regard him with a tired expression before openeing the door to step out. Shinji was surprised to see that her hair was white and she had crimson eyes but didn't comment on it. "Shin-chan?" she said his name in a questioning tone of voice. She looked at the papers in his hand and asked, "Those are for me, right?"

"Yeah." Shinji replied, giving them to her. "You look pretty tired Aya-chan."

"They had me doing tests all night." Arael grumbled. "The very thought of sleep was the only thing that kept me going."

"I see. " Shinji said with a nod. "Well I don't want to keep you up too long Aya. I'm sorry for waking you up, I'll be going now."

"Wait." Arael called to him. For reasons Shinji couldn't explain he started to get the feeling that this was Deja vu'. He turned to look at the angel and for a split second he saw Rei standing in her place. "Why don't you come in for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come in." she beckoned, gesturing for him to come over. He nodded and joined her at the door before entering the dark apartment. He walked in to the living room as the angel closed the door behind her and it suddenly was pitch black.

"I can't see." complained Shinji.

"Give me a second." Arael told him as she turned on the light switch. Shinji finally realized that the reason it was so dark was due to the curtains blocking the windows.

"You have a nice apartment." Shinji complimented, seeing how neat and clean the place was.

"Thank you. I try to keep it tidy." Arael said with a blush. "Why don't you take a seat Shin-chan."

"Thanks." Shinji took a seat on the couch in front of the window and stole a few glances at the white haired goddess for a few seconds as she started to prepare some tea. "I, uh, had no idea that you dyed your hair. Is that your natural color?"

"Yes." Arael replied.

"Your eyes too?"

"That is correct."

"So why were you wearing contacts before?" Shinji asked curiously.

"So I wouldn't stand out." Arael lied. "Many people stare at me because of my rare hair color and eye color." she dropped some tea leaves in the boiling water and turned to face Shinji. "I'm ashamed of it."

"Don't be!" Shinji assured her strongly. "I think you look beautiful."

"You...you think too much of me." Arael said, bowing her head slightly. Shinji was surprised to see her demeanor fall a bit. He figured it was do to how tired she was at the moment.

"So you live here by yourself?"

"Yes."

"You're holding up pretty well." Shinji said, deciding not to pry in about her parents.

"Thank you. The pay I recieve from Nerv is more than enough for me to live alone." Arael said with a smile. She proceeded to walk over to the couch where he sat after making sure the tea was boiling well and sat beside him. "Although there is a lot of sacrifice for that money. I don't understand why I have to do so many tests in one day. Dr. Akagi is wearing me out."

"I know where you're coming from." Shinji sympathized with her.

"But it's worth it. I get to be close to you everyday." Arael suddenly said, making Shinji gasp softly. "...Thanks."

"For what?" Shinji asked.

"For bringing me the assignments."

"You're welco-"

"But not only for that. I want to thank you for standing beside me all the time." Arael went on as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Shinji wasn't prepared for this sort of contact from her but he didn't go against it. "I want to thank you for being so kind to me ever since I came to Tokyo-3." Arael smiled. "I still remember my first day meeting you in class."

"Is there something wrong Aya-chan? Why are you suddenly saying all of this?"

"...I'm feeling a little down."

"Why?"

"I might have to leave soon." Arael replied.

"Leave...where to?" Shinji asked in shock.

"I don't know. I just feel like it's almost time for me to leave. I don't want to; I want to stay here with you but something is pulling at me."

"I-I don't...understand. You have a home right here and a school with friends waiting for you everyday. The-the city is depending on you. You're a pilot of Nerv."

"I know that." she blushed softly when she felt Shinji's arm wrap around her. "I guess I'm just a little unsure of the future. I'm afraid. I see this wonderful life I'm living slowly deteriating and my only means of escape from harm is to run away."

"Run away? What will that solve? What are you running away from?"

"Call me silly...call me a fool, but it's something I can't talk about."

_You're scaring me Aya. Why do I feel like all of your happiness is leaving you? Why do I sense some sort of growing fear in you? _Shinji thought. He wasn't expecting to have this conversation with her at all but he was grateful that Hikari sent him here.

"I would never think of you as a fool, but are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I would lose you if I did..." Arael averted her eyes. _Not that I'm not losing you already._

"...I don't understand."

"Could you just stay with me for tonight then?"

"You want me to stay? For what?"

"I don't want to be alone."

There were so many things on Shinji's mind at this moment. Would doing this be betraying Leliel's feelings? He did feel for Arael and Leliel but for some reason this didn't feel right. Plus there was the fact that he wanted to know what was on Asuka's mind at the moment. Would his mother allow him to stay over a girl's house for the night, and what about his father? He finally pushed all of his thoughts aside and came to a conclusion he believed in. His friend was having some sort of crisis right now and it would be wrong for him to just leave. She needed him right now and the last thing he wanted to do was abandon her.

Shinji looked in to Arael's crimson eyes. Eyes that held so much pain; pain he wasn't aware of all the time he spent with her in the past, and the fear he saw was killing him. He couldn't stand to see it in anyone he cared for. It was evident to him that these words were going to change his life so he was going to decided before the pressure got to him.

"...Sure, I'll stay."

**_To be continued..._**

_It's been a long ride everyone and I'm grateful for all of you readers and your opinions over these past months. Heh, well we're nearing the end of this season and of course, I don't intend to end it peacefully. These next few chapters (Notice how I said few) will lead to the finale and I mean it when I say that some of you may be displeased. They're going be hardcore and pretty abrupt. I'm pulling out some of the angst and madness for these last chapters so enjoy!_

_**Traingham...**_

**_  
_**


	22. Ripping off our masks

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters!

**_Second Chances at Fatherhood: Season Two_**

_**The Night We Became Divided**_

_By Traingham_

* * *

_The mind is an inner sanctum that is my own to manipulate or defile should I see fit, however, I fear that it is the heart that has it's own influence on me..._

**_-Arael, The fifteenth Angel_**

* * *

_**SCF: Stage Forty-nine**_

When one believes that they have all the time in the world life becomes another everyday thing, however, when one is truly aware of the little time they are given they are opened up to a whole new view of the world that shows life's true beauty. It's ironic how some believe that life is troublesome and wish to end it in the most reckless of ways yet when another is at the doors of death every breath becomes so precious and every situation is handled with the outmost wisdom. If it was your last day to live what would be your outlook on the world that is layed out before you?

The pilots of Nerv were in the middle of another maddening few hours of their harmonics test; giving the dear doctor what she wished for as they concentrated to raise their synch-ratio. Shinji's ratio managed to pick up a few points while Touji and Rei's synch ratio barely moved, however, Arael's usual superb ratio had gone down by a few points. This sudden change did nothing but worry the dear Naoko Akagi. She was aware that the angel's ratio was still in second place but she didn't want it to drop any further because that would only cause complications.

"What do you suppose is the matter?" Maya asked her superior. The doctor didn't answer immediately but kept a concentrated stare on the entry plugs.

"I'm not sure Ibuki."

"Perhaps she's still feeling somewhat fatigue from all her tests this week?"

"I hope so. I really hope that's the case, but it would be best to ask her rather than make assumptions." Naoko replied. "I'm making her the main designated pilot for Unit-01. I don't want that position taken away from her by the commander."

"There hasn't been any emergencies requiring our military power since the night JAMS-01 made it's advance on the city. Why is the JSSDF still funding for a mass production of the series?"

"I have no idea." Naoko sighed and massaged her left shoulder. "Keep on testing them until I come back." When the technician nodded the doctor headed off for the exit of the observatory deck. There was a silence after the door hissed shut and Maya took a seat at the control panels. Something about the E-Project was worrying her; it was bothering her from the very start but she didn't completely understand the foreboding feeling that was tormenting her or rather she didn't want to understand it in fear that it would get in the way of her work.

"What are those guys thinking when they're sitting in there for so long?" Maya asked no one in particular. Sometimes she felt sorry for the pilot's being that they had to take such long tests with hardly any rests in between. More for Arael than anyone else because they pushed her the hardest.

* * *

_I Lost to her..._

Leliel smiles as she adjusts the guitar strap draped over her shoulder...

_She took him from me..._

Leliel rushes to Shinji and holds him close from behind...

_And I did nothing to prevent it..._

Shinji smiles and says something but his words are inaudible...

_I-I was so close yet at the same time my fear of rejection pulled me away from him. Even Asuka Soryhu was afraid and yet "SHE" overcame it all..._

Leliel laughs...

_She overcame her fears so easily. She had nothing to fear in the first place. Shinji was simply waiting for someone to take him and I was too late! _Arael slammed both of her clenched fist on to the arm rests of her piloting seat and fought against the tears that threatened to escape her. She was aware that no one was watching her but something within her refused to allow her tears to flow freely.

"I don't understand." Arael muttered as she raised her head to look up. She brought her arms around herself and hugged tightly as she let her head drop down. She shivered and squeezed even harder before relaxing and allowing her arms to fall. "I just don't understand. I tried so hard...I loved him so much but that...that fucking human simply snatched him away from me." the fifteenth angel clenched her right hand in to a firm fist again when she pictured Leliel again.

Leliel hugs Shinji and whispers a few words in to his ear, causing him to blush...

"But he held me tight that night...so what does it mean?" Arael questioned. "He was troubled by the very thought of me leaving so what does it mean? It felt as though we would never part that night and yet what does it mean? What does it all mean?"

The fifteenth angel wasn't familiar with such confusion before. She always worked out some logic within every situation, however, if there was one thing that seemed to puzzle her it was the feelings she felt whenever Shinji was away from her. The feelings she felt when he was close enough for her to make out his scent; when he was close enough for her to feel his breath upon her skin, tingling every hair on her body when it passed through her. He was something that vexed her and yet she felt the need to consume his entire being if only it would keep him with her forever.

"What can I possibly do to ensure that he will be with me?" Arael brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her lap. "Perhaps I'm simply not destined to be his...maybe I should just leave this world. Maybe I should end my pains and problems forever so I can finally be at rest."

There was a deathly silence in the entry plug once the angel stopped talking to herself. Something was slowly becoming quite clear to the angel. She'd been holding back for such a long time and she had become quite soft over her time in this fabricated world. She lost her edge because she wanted to be Shinji's sweet angel and apparently this tactic was not working to her pleasure. The angel's lips twisted in to a grin that mirrored the grin from her first day in the principal's office when Misato went to pick her up.

"This isn't over." Arael whispered, her voice taking on a sultry sinister tone. Her eyes started to burn softly as she sat up straight in her piloting seat, "I may have been holding back until now but it stops here. Shinji loves me, I know he does, and if he doesn't want me to leave him then I'll simply bring him along with me."

Arael saw an image of Shinji holding her close on the couch and her grin turned in to a serene smile. For a second it was as though the dear angel had recomposed herself from her moment of insanity but her words only confirmed that this was not so. "We can live this fantasy forever dearest. Just you and me without Ayanami or Soryhu. Without any interruptions, and without any troubles. This world is our own to explore and our adventures will never cease to be."

**_"You can all come out now."_** Maya's voice was heard from the intercome. The angel nodded to the technician's words and floated up to the hatch to get out. When she opened it she climbed out on to the catwalk where the towles awaited all the pilots but instead of grabbing the towel she ignored it and headed to Shinji who was drying himself up.

"Hey Aya." Shinji greeted the angel. "How do you think you did on the harmonics test?" He shivered unconciously when he looked in to Arael's eyes. He felt as though she was somehow speaking to him with her eyes but shook of the thought when he figured it was ridiculous. He was, however, met with the same feeling when he looked back at her...the feeling was disturbing him to say the least.

"I'm sure I did fine." Arael replied as she placed her hands on Shinji's shoulders and brought him close to her. The pilot found it quite akward to be doing this in front of the other two pilots, not to mention feeling that his cleaning was all in vain being that the angel got him wet again with the LCL that was dripping from her whole body. "How do you think you did?"

"I did fine too, I guess." Shinji replied.

The angel rested her head against his chest before sighing and letting go. Right now she was going to have to be patient if she wanted this to last any longer. Tonight was dance night and she didn't want to make him feel too uncomfortable. "You know...I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me two days ago. I would have never expected you to actually keep me company for the entire night. It was comforting and tempting at the same time to have you beside me."

"Tempting?"

"Ahh, there goes your naivety again Shin-chan." Arael mused with a grin. "Try to think my words over when you have time, hmm? You just may find that all is not what it seems." she offered him a final smile before heading off. Shinji watched her walk away, blinking a few times while his mind registered what just happened.

"She's acting sort of weird." Shinji said to himself before noticing Touji standing behind him.

"She's asking for it bro." said the jock with a smirk. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll be able to bag Lily and Aya tonight."

"T-touji?! What the hell?!" Shinji cried out blushing. "Why do you always have to say things like that?"

"I'm just pointing out things that you're to blind to see...which reminds me. She mentioned you spending the night with her. What was that all about?" Touji's eyes showed mischief. "Are you hiding something from your dear ole' pal?"

"Of course not!"

"I think you are."

"You're thinking wrong."

"Am I? Maybe I'll just ask her." Touji said casually as he tried to walk past the young Ikari but Shinji stopped him.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm just pulling yer' leg buddy!" Touji said with a chuckle. "Try to loosen up will ya? It's Dance night so don't bust a nut so early, huh?"

"...With the way you're acting Hikari might be in trouble."

"What're you trying to say?"

* * *

**_Meanwhile over at Jet Alone..._**

"She's training rather...hard isn't she?" Kozu asked Grey, observing Asuka from behind the one view window. The german young woman blocked a jab from one of the trainers and caught him in the jaw with a jab that sent him staggering to the side. The look on Asuka's face as she did this was not one of concentration but of anger.

"She has been...a bit more irritable than usual." Grey replied before wincing when Asuka delivered a solid kick to her trainer's mid section. The trainer's hands reflexively clutched the spot her foot connected with and smacked the floor in pain. "Perhaps she had a confrontation with a girl at her school."

"Or maybe it's just Shinji." the former second commander commented. "The girl is quite smitten with the young man in her own way. "She has a dance tonight at her highschool..." Grey caught on and grinned in amusement.

"You don't suppose she asked Mr. Ikari out do you?" Grey chuckled. "That's probably where you're aiming."

"Most likely." Kozu turned away from the view of Asuka's torture session. "You're trainers are going to have to wear some more protective gear. That's for sure." Kozu stole a glance at the view of Asuka one last time and decided to wait it out when she managed to take down some other trainers. When Grey told her it was over through the intercom the german girl stopped her attack and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off her face and neck.

"She's pretty aggressive." said Grey with a chuckle. "It's a shame that she wasn't facing Shinji again in this mood. That young man may be a wondrous pilot but I doubt he'll be able to pull off another miracle." Asuka entered the observatory deck and leaned against the wall as she dried herself.

"You're sure holding in some demons girl." Kozu told the flaming young woman. Asuka merely scoffed and replied, "You've no idea."

"What's troubling you anyway?"

"Nothing I wanna talk about." Asuka replied with a sigh. She pushed off the wall and headed out the observatory without another word. She trained like some sort of supressed demon in the training area but she put up her wall as soon as entered the deck. Fuyutski was beggining to wonder if the girl had some type of multiple personality disorder.

Asuka had her head lowered as she made her way to the lockers feeling slightly drained with the exception of the angry spark she still held deep inside. She didn't want to admit it to herself but it was likely related to her last meeting with her timid friend. They had been together so long; friends till the end in her view and yet he simply tossed her aside for some girl he probably met a few weeks back. She was supposed to be the girl accompanying him to the dance, she was the one who would go to the same college he was going to and she was the one who he was going to...

"Damn it all." Asuka muttered. "Why the hell am I getting so worked up over that idiot. There's plenty of guys in the school who are going to the dance just because they want the chance to take me out on the dance floor. So why is this bothering me so much?!" She wouldn't admit it. She couldn't admit it! He wasn't what she wanted was he? Was her standards so low? Perhaps it was the other way around...maybe she wasn't up to his standards. Asuka tried as hard as she could to push those thoughts away; so hard that her thoughts started getting jumbled in her mind. She got to the locker room and kneed the door before rushing to the bench nearby and laying flat on it.

"Am I really so terrible?" Asuka asked the ceiling above. Her eyes looked around idly before locking on the point above her once more. "Do I need to change? Does Shinji not like my personality? Is my company so bad?"

**_---------------------------------_**

_Thinking back two days ago..._

**_---------------------------------_**

Asuka waited in front of Mana's door with the young woman's assignments clutched in her hand. The german girl wasn't exactly in the mood to do anything more than lay around in her room left to her own thoughts but Hikari wanted her to deliver Mana's missing work since Shinji was busy delivering Aya Iraki's assignments. Asuka simply cringed at the very thought of the fifteenth angel. She made the second child want to cry out and break everything is sight. She irritated her even more than that, Rei Ayanami did and that was going a bit far.

"Come on. I don't have time for this." Asuka grumbled grouchily as she tapped her foot impatiently. Before long the apartment door opened to reveal Mana. Asuka was welcomed with a smile that dropped instantly at the very sight of her. Mana obviously wasn't expecting Asuka to be standing in front of the door with the assignments and that processed quite easily in the pilot's mind.

"Oh, Asuka." Mana said sounding slightly surprised. "I, uh , wasn't expecting you to come. Shinji told me that he would deliver my work to me." Mana looked sort of sheepish as she said this. Asuka raised an eyebrow skeptically and held the packet out to Mana.

"Is that so? Well I'm sorry I'm not that idiot but he was bus delivering some work to someone else." Asuka replied, anger laced within her words at the thought of Shinji.

"Someone else? Who did Hikari have him deliver to?" Mana asked curiously. "W-who was absent beside me?"

"Aya." Asuka replied.

"Oh, I see."

...Silence...

Asuka found that the silence was making the moment akward so she decided to break it before it got the best of her. "So...how is your ankle doing?" she asked to make simple conversation.

"I can walk without feeling any pain now." Mana replied, stepping with her left foot for emphasis. "I just hope it'll be good enough to at least show up to the dance. I may not be able to dance with this foot but at least I'll be there with everybody else." Mana's eyes widened for a moment as though she just remembered something. "Oh, are you going Asuka?"

"You mean to the dance?"

"Yeah."

"...Sure." Asuka snapped out of her daze. "I mean, of course I'm going!" her second response holding her usual cocky tone of voice.

"I figured." Mana said with a smirk. "So who are you going with anyway?" A look of worry worked across her face when she noticed a change in Asuka's demeanor to her question. Almost as though she struck a cord within her friend. Mana took a step closer to Asuka and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Asuka replied with a laugh. "It's just that I've been asked that question so many times and it never really bothered me until now. I-I mean sometimes I'm disgusted by my usual answer; you know, "I'm the most popular girl in the school so does it matter?", I mean what sort of answer is that?!"

Mana raised an eyebrow when a sad smile formed on Asuka's lips.

"I realized that the only reason that would be my answer was because I always believed that a date would be ensured for me. A guy, you know, but not just any guy-"

"Hey Asuka-"

"A guy that I've spent most of my life with. Shinji for example!"

"Asuka-"

"But I was so fucking wrong, ya know? It's like nothing from before really matters to him anymore. None of our stupid little adventure or our parties. The times we hung out with each other or the concerts we played together. It's like none of it really happened! He doesn't really think of me as anyone special..."

"What do you mean?" asked Mana, slighlty horrified.

"He's a different person when I look at him. Suddenly he's no longer my timid, outspoken Shinji Ikari. He's suddenly Shinji Ikari, pilot of Nerv and the one guy I never seem to overcome. He's suddenly some goddamn ladies man with some new girl throwing themself at him every now and then. I hate it! I hate him dammit!" Asuka turned away from Mana and leaned against the wall across from the door. "I don't know him! I don't understand him and I never will be able to! He wants to shoulder the weight of the world and solve everyones problems but he can't even solve his own fucking problems."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Mana finally cried out.

"He rejected me..." Asuka replied.

"W-what? You asked him out?!"

"Not exactly...but I was expecting him to ask me out."

"I don't understand. How the hell is that rejecting you?!" Mana walked up to Asuka and tried to get the girl to face her but Asuka slapped her hands away.

"He told me that he had someone. He told me that Lily already asked him out to the dance and he accepted." Asuka straightened out and wiped her nose before putting on a false mask. "So who really cares who I'm going to the dance with. It doesn't matter..." Asuka held out the assignments to Mana again but when the girl didn't make an attempt to take it from her she simply shoved the packet in to the girl's hand in a crumpled mess. After taking one last look at Mana she walked away muttering, "...it doesn't matter."

Mana leaned against the wall for support and looked up at the ceiling. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. He waited a week for me...my selfish wishes aren't meant to last very long. Wishes aren't meant to live long at all."

* * *

**_Turning away from the children..._**

Yui sat on a bench in the park with Misato looking out at the city. It was unusual to see both women together since they never really took time to speak with each other in actuallity. In the former reality both women were in two very seperate worlds yet they both tried hard to protect Shinji from the dangers he faced and the problems they believed he couldn't resolve alone.

"It's been a fun ride hasn't it?" Yui suddenly asked the former Major out of the blue.

"I'll admit that it has been." Misato replied.

"So how has Shinji been behaving in your class?"

"He's my number one student and if it was possible I'd keep it that way forever." Misato replied with a sigh. "But I know that's impossible. He'll eventually leave me." In fact it wasn't the first time she ever had such thoughts since the young man had a tendency to disappear all the time without warning.

"I think the same thing Major." Yui said, grinning. "I love him very much and the thought of letting him go breaks my heart...you could say that I attempted to keep him all to myself once, however, I realized he had other things in the world awaiting him that I could not keep him from."

"So why did you want to see me anyway?" Misato asked. "You don't usually talk to me unless something serious is going on."

"Tonight is going to be a big night for my Shin-chan." Yui started. For some reason Misato didn't feel comfortable hearing those words leaving the lovely commander's mouth. There was a tug at her heart just hearing them. "All I want from you is to take care of him. Please, keep a keen eye on him because something is bothering me."

"What?"

"It's pretty ominous, but something is going to happen tonight."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Just do it. Please. Make sure he sleeps in your house too and if he asks any questions just tell him I don't want him to be alone in the apartment tonight. Me and his father might be busy at Nerv."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Misato assured Yui with a smile. "He is my Shinji after all. Pen-pen will be excited to see him home again."

**_...ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Agents Rose and Melissa watched the streets from uptop the roof of a building nearby Shinji's apartment complex. Yui officially assigned them as Shinji's personal agents so keeping tabs on the young man was their main priority. Lately it had been getting quite akward though with all the pressure of the dance and all. Two days ago when he entered Arael's apartment complex and never left until the next morning both agents started getting a little suspicious. What was up with all of this odd behavior from the pilot? 

"You don't think he may have done something with Ms. Iraki...do you?" Melissa asked her fellow agent. The quiet agent regarded Melissa with a stern expression and replied, "Why would you even think such things Mel? I'm sure both commanders would never allow a relationship between both pilots anyway."

"Well, Yui has been talking with pilot Ayanami about Shinji alot." Melissa retorted.

"Seriously?" Rose asked, blinking a few times.

"Yep."

"You know something? Whenever I see the commander and pilot Ayanami with each other I can't help but see a res-" Rose's words were drowned out when a flock of crows flew right past them cawing wildly as if something startled them.

"What were you saying Rose?" Melissa asked. "I couldn't quite hear you with those stupid birds flying by..." Where those crows came from was something she couldn't figure out at all. She didn't even notice them coming their way.

"I said that Commander Yui and Pilot Ayanami look ali-" Rose was interrupted once again when both agents suddenly heard a thunderous crash from below. They both scurried over to the ledge of the roof and saw a red honda skidding to a light pole on the corner while a mitsubishi truck flipped over and skidded in to a police vehicle.

"Damn...that doesn't look good." Melissa commented, shaking her head.

"Not at all." Rose agreed before feeling her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She reached for the cell, answered that call and said, "This is agent Rose. Who am I speaking to?"

"We just found pilot Iraki trespassing in the section-2 quarters." said agent Vincent.

"...But me and Melissa didn't see her leave her apartment complex." Rose retorted. "Even so, how did she manage to get through personnel?"

"No idea." Vincent replied with an akward chuckle.

"Just let her go." Rose ordered.

"Very well ma'am." Vincent replied before hanging up. Rose stared at her phone for a few seconds before turning to Melissa who waited patiently to find out what was going on.

"What's up?" Melissa asked.

"Aya Iraki managed to find herself in Section-2's main quarters at Nerv."

"How did she manage to get through personnel?" Melissa asked unbelievingly.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

* * *

**_We turn to the male division of the Shinji posse..._**

Shinji, Touji, Kawaru, and Kensuke stepped out of the Starbucks and in to the welcoming rays of the sun. A nice interlude from the work of preparing brews for all the feisty customers that came by all the time. Now it was time for them to get prepared for something a bit more eventful.

"We better pick up our tuxedo's." Touji said looking at his watch.

"Yeah." said Shinji as he took off his working visor. "Do you think we should stop by the Carvels and visit the girls first?" His question made Kensuke and Touji flinch at the very idea. Kawaru stayed quite calm regardless even though he understood the reson for their reaction.

"Not a good idea Shin-man." Kensuke told Shinji with a sheepish grin. "I don't really think Asuka or Ayanami would want to see you today...you did pick Ms. Lily to go with to the dance after all."

"What's wrong with that?" Shinji asked innocently.

"Jesus man! Stop being so damn naive for once!" Touji cried out, bordering on hysterical. "Now lets get going before the tux rental place closes." He grabbed ahold of his Shinji's hand and led him away from the Carvels direction. Kawaru and Kensuke followed not far behind until they encountered someone they weren't expecting to see.

"Hey Shin-chan!" Leliel greeted the guardian, totally ignoring Touji and the others. She ran up to Shinji and took him in to a crushing hug that loosened Touji's grip on his friends hand.

_Did she tag Shinji with a tracking device or what?! _Touji thought wildly as he watched his friend struggle to breathe. The dark angel finally allowed Shinji some breathing space and glanced at the others with a quick wave to show that she acknowledged their presence.

"Hey Lily. What're you doing right now anyway?" asked Shinji.

"Nothing really. Just hanging around with my guitar as usual." Leliel replied casually before her eys lit up with mischief. "What are you doing?" At that question Touji and Kensuke started throwing gestures in Shinji's direction behind the angel's back, telling him not to say a word but he naturally didn't catch on.

"We're going to pick up our tuxedos." Shinji replied.

"Really?! That's sounds like fun." said the angel as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Can I tag along?"

"Well...you see-" Touji began but...

"Of course you can." Shinji cut the jock off. The dark angel instantly clutched Shinji's arm and nuzzled him softly much to Kensuke's and Touji's annoyance. Shinji's kindness was only going to prevent them from doing some things they were planning for the future, and Touji really had some things in store for his friend.

Touji hung his head in defeat and sighed. "Alright, alright. She can tag along."

**_At the tuxedo rental shop..._**

"Hello there boys!" greeted the owner of the shop with a thick accent that made his japanese somewhat unintelligible. Oddly enough he wasn't from Japan. He was jamaican and when Shinji and the others entered the shop it was as though they entered a totally diferent world. The music that was playing made them feel a little peppy but they couldn't understand the lyrics. Leliel merely stared at the posters of half naked woman on the walls and furrowed her brow in mild curiousity.

"Hey there Eno!" Touji greeted him, giving the owner some pound before laughing. The others simply watched in confusion. "We're here to pick up the tuxedos."

"Ahh, yes. I figured the was the reason but isn't there one of you who's pants needs to be hemmed?" Eno asked with a crooked grin. "Better have these alterations done quick, ya know?"

"That's me." Shinji replied, stepping forward. Eno nodded and headed out back for a few minuted before coming back out with three tuxedos. He hung Touji, Kawaru and Kensuke's tux and layed Shinji's suit on the counter.

"Here." Eno said, slipping Shinji's slacks off the hanger. "Try this out in front of the mirror, eh?" His eyes swiveled over to Leliel and his crooked grin found it's way across his face yet again. "No peeking, huh?"

"Why not?" Leliel asked with a staight face as Shinji let down his jeans to try on the slacks that were handed to him.

"Whoa, I like this girl." laughed the owner with a wink. When Eno looked over to Shinji he had just pulled his slacks up to his waist and zipped it up. From the looks of it the legs of the slacks were a bit longer than intended for the young man. Eno got some pins and paper clips to hold it at the proper length. "You can take em' off now. I'll get them hemmed right now so why don't you guys come back in like ten minutes?"

* * *

Gendo took aim at the target in the distance a took the shot before lowering his gun and sighing. This was perhaps one of the moments he cherished in the day mostly because Naoko was busy on the commanding bridge training the new technicians that joined Nerv. Yui was out on a little business trip with Maya and Kaji, and there was no Shinji Ikari around to bring about the evils that plagued him. Rei Ayanami to be specific. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel a little bored since his son wasn't around. He found the experience of staying home with Shinji while he was sick rather...interesting. 

"Perhaps I should start training Ikari in the shooting range. The rifle came in from Russia last night so he'll start using it." Gendo took of his ear plugs and set the gun down on the tray in front of him. "If he ever needs to pilot the Evangelion again. It seems unlikely but these past days have been filled with an ominous air that bothers me." The commander turned around only to be faced with Arael.

"Hello commander Ikari." the fifteenth angel greeted him. The commander felt a slight shiver run up his neck but he ignored it. "You wished to see me?"

Gendo motioned for the table nearby and the angel took a seat across from Gendo. He stared at her for a moment, his left brow twitching ever so slightly at the sensation he was getting simply from looking in to her eyes. Something about them felt wild and intense...something he was sure he'd seen in Rei's eyes before.

"Doctor Akagi tells me that your harmonics results have somewhat lowered. Is that correct?" asked the commander, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes." Arael replied.

"Are you having some trouble concentrating?"

"No."

"Is that so? From what I heard you were wandering aimlessly in Section-2's quarters." Gendo took on his trademark pose. "How you were able to get through personnel is quite odd but something is up."

"Nothing at all commander." Arael's lips twisted in to a smirk. "I assure you. Perhpas the Eva just isn't responding well to my soul."

Gendo raised an eyebrow.

"Your soul? You believe the results have something to do with your soul? You are rather piquing my interest pilot Iraki...if that is your real name." His words made the angel shift in her seat uncomfortably. "I don't know what it is about your file that bothers me but know that I do not trust you. I'm restricting you from piloting and you are prohibited from stepping foot in to Nerv until I say so. If anyone does happen to see you in Nerv from now on it will be trespassing. Is that understood?"

"...Understood commander." Arael replied, a hint of anger laced in her voice. She was going to stand up from her seat but Gendo motioned for her not to move a muscle.

"I don't believe I dismissed you pilot." Gendo said with a liquid cool tone of voice. "Don't get up from your seat unless I allow you to."

"Very well."

"My son stayed a night over at your apartment complex, correct?"

"That is correct."

"What were you two doing?"

"What business is that of yours?" Arael retorted with a sneer. Her response only elicted a soft chuckle from the commander that made her blood boil.

"You two are both pilots. He is my son as well so what you two do is my business is that understood?"

"I will not answer that question regardless."

"You will." Gendo said as though her words had no effect on him what so ever.

"He stayed the night with me on the couch." Arael replied darkly. "And how dare you call him your son? What have you ever done for him that made you in to his father?"

"Interesting choice of words."

"I use them because they speak the truth."

"Does it now? I would allow this to go further but you're a mere child." Gendo smirked and shook his head. "You are dismissed, Iraki."

_Tonight Shinji will be relieved of you ruthless one...  
_

* * *

**_Later that night..._**

The streets were crowded with young men and women all dressed to impress and ready to live the night of their teenage lives. Engines roared accompanied by the gleeful screams of young women as the jocks and playboys showed off their rides. Cat calls and laughs were heard amongst the crowd and there wasn't an adult in sight. This was their night and what a night it would be! We set our sights on the lovable posse as they walked through the streets in their own melodic beat. Asuka, Rei, Arael, and Mana weren't present with them at the moment though. Shinji was paired up with Leliel, and Touji walked had in hand with Hikari while Kensuke had a girl of his own who's name will not be stated and Kawaru walked without a partner still sporting the same cheerful demeanor regardless.

_W-wow. There must be some sort of catch for all of this. _Shinji thought as he eyed his date, Leliel. The angel was adorned in a black dress with slit running dow the sides so her legs were exposed. It flowed in the midnight breeze so elegantly that she looked like a goddess. Hikari wore something similar much to the jocks pleasure but it didn't mirror the dark angel's image the slightest bit. Shinji's eyes darted straight ahead when Leliel turned her head and giggled.

"What's the matter Shin-chan?" Leliel asked mischievously.

"N-nothing at all!" Shinji replied trying to walk smoothly since he felt his legs beggining to lock up from his nervousness. He noticed Touji giving him a thumbs up from his peripheal and sighed. Now he wasn't aware of it but watching him wearing the color black did wonders for his dark angel. Leliel was quite turned on at the moment for reasons that only she could comprehend and if no one was looking she probably would have acted upon the feelings she felt at the moment.

_That tuxedo is starting to frustrate me...I can almost picture Shinji being swallowed up by the shadows. Perhaps before I take him to mother Lillith I'll be able to play this out. _thought Leliel with a grin. That was until Shinji suddenly felt someone latch on to his other arm and woe was him when he realized that it was none other than...

"Aya-chan?" Shinji asked in surprise as the angel grinned at him. She was dreesed in a champagne colored dress that was just above her knees. If he got a good look at her he could have seen her cleavage but his mind completely disregarded that in fear that she would think of him as a pervert.

"Good evening Shin-chan." Arael greeted him. "This is going to be some night, huh?" Her right eye twitched when she caught Shinji steal a glance at Leliel nervously.

"U-um yeah."

"What's this Shin-man?" Kensuke asked, making the young pilot want to strangle his friend. "A double date?"

"Heh, heh." Shinji faked a laugh. "I have no idea."

_And here is Ms. Iraki once more. I'm starting to believe that she was put on this world to annoy me. Best to eliminate her tonight when I have the chance. _Leliel thought with a grin that didn't show her true intentions.

_Lily...I will spare you out of respect, but if you push my patience I will ensure that you live a life of madness._

"Well I guess that means you'll be busy tonight." Touji said with a laugh.

"Hey guys!" chirped a voice from behind. The entire group turned around at the familiar voice and was in shock to see Mana looking quite well. The only thing that kept Shinji from falling in to the darkness that was calling out to him was her radiant smile because at that moment all he could think was...

_HOLY SHIT!_

* * *

"Looks like I'm going to have to be sharp." Misato said to herself, staring at the doorway of the school for Shinji to appear. All she got so far was an endless crowd of random students that were trying to make passes at her which she easliy crushed. Some girls had to slap their partners across the head to ensure that they wouldn't fall at the former Major's feet. So far this night was going not far from what she pictured it to be. 

_I wonder how Asuka-chan is going to be dressed like. _Like most of the others who new the german girl she already expected her to be wearing something red. Now as for who she was coming to the dance with; Misato inwardly expected her to walk in with Shinji, however, we all know that this was not to meant to be. Now...speaking of a certain red-head...

**_---------------------------_**

Looking over to Asuka Soryhu...

**_ --------------------------_**

Asuka looked at herself in the mirror and forced a grin on her face to see how she looked. All she was stared back with was a sad young woman who was trying to put up a facade. So far her thoughts of what waited for her up ahead were not leaning over to the best of scenarios. She wasn't sure what she would do when she saw Shinji and Leliel dancing with each other.

"I didn't even know that he knew how to dance!" Asuka yelled to the heavens above. She heard the door of her room creak open behind her and saw Kyoko with a frown on her face. From the looks of it the older Soryhu was already aware of the situation.

"Let me guess wonder-girl...you're walking to that school all by yourself?" Kyoko asked, crossing her arms. "And it was all because of your foolish sense of pride. Once again you're miserable and you blame Shinji for it, right?" A small smirk ran through her features when she saw her daughter cringe. Yep, she hit a nerve already and it wasn't that hard this time.

"You...knew?" Asuka asked hesitantly.

"Shinji's a perfect gentlemen last time I checked and if he was going to the dance with you he'd be sitting in that living room with me." Kyoko said with a sigh. "He isn't in that living room is he?"

"No."

"And you're wearing your feelings on your sleeve. Last time I checked only Shinji could get that sort of reaction out of you." the older Soryhu grinned. "Plus, Fuyutski spoke to me about how many trainers you managed to injure this morning in your training session."

"Oh...he did, huh?" Asuka asked sheepishly. She stayed perfectly frozen when her mother approached her and stood behind her with her hands on her shoulders.

"So what are you going to do wonder-girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't going to that dance just to show up." Kyoko winked at her in the mirror. "Inside you're hoping that something is going to happen between you and Shin-chan, but see that is where your problem lies. You're expecting happiness to come to you instead of pursuing it for yourself. You're good at claiming victory but your happiness always manages to slip through your fingers."

"What can I do now? That idiot doesn't want anything to do with me."

"He doesn't? Nonsense. He almost gave himself up to you when you both engaged in that match in Okinawa because he didn't want to hurt you. He played at those concerts with you in the past because he wanted to be there for you, and the only reason you've been seperated from him for so many weeks is because you couldn't make up your mind bout whether you wanted him around or not. Am I right?"

"...Yeah...I guess."

"Don't guess with me girl. I want you to have some clarity before you go to that dance." Kyoko retorted sternly. "We know what happens whenever you do something in the spur of the moment. Don't we?"

"Yeah."

"So when you go to the dance just be yourself when you see Shinji okay? That means, appreciate him and take him out to the dance floor alright?"

"Alright." Asuka droned on.

"And remember, love isn't a competition."

"For the love of god, mom. Star in your own show or something." Asuka finally cried out.

* * *

"So Shinji, are you going to take me out to dance or what?" Misato asked Shinji as she leaned against him. Since she was going to be keeping an eye on him she might as well have some fun too. Besides, this was going to be the first time in a long time that she'd be able to talk to him again. Shinji took a sip of his drink and replied, "W-well...if you want to." 

He looked over to Leliel who was having a conversation with Arael...which didn't look to peaceful before turning back to Misato who regarded him with a libidinous grin. He was about to accept but his hand was suddenly grabbed on to and he was pulled away from the Major.

"Hey kid. Why don't you take a woman out to dance for a change, hmm?" purred the mad scientist with a smile. The male faculty at their own table glared at the young pilot. How could that little shrimp take the volumptious blonde out to dance. It just didn't make sense.

The doctor dragged the young man out on the dance floor her regardless of his slight hesitance. She placed one of his hands on her shoulder and the other on her waist making the young man almost faint from the feeling of his hands on her hips. Misato to say the least was not liking how her friends was taking advantage of her pilot. "LOSER!" she mouthed to the scientist only to recieve a rasberry in return.

"Not bad Shinji." Ritsuko complimented her partner with a grin. "It's good to see that you can dance because you still owe me three more dances for tonight."

"What d-do you mean?!" Shinji asked with widened eyes.

"You've been treating me like a stranger ever since you came back from your little business trip. This is your punishment." Ritsuko giggled when the boy sighed in dismay. "So who's the date you came with? I don't see Asuka around."

"Why does everyone expect Asuka to be my date?"

"You two are meant for each other!"

"What makes you say that?"

"C'mon. It's either her or Ayanami. Asuka treats you as though you and her are a couple and that timid Ayanami has her eyes on you all class." Ritsuko glanced over at the table that Touji and the others were sitting at and frowned. "Come to think of it, Ayanami isn't here either." Shinji looked around the room when she said that and found this to be true.

"You're right. I wonder what's the matter with both of them."

**_---------------------_**

_Turning to the "matter"..._

_**--------------------** _

"Ikari chose another..." Rei walked through the noisy streets in her blue dress, ignoring the calls of the young men who she passed. "...so why is it that I still wish to attend the dance?" Thoughts were running through the pale blue angel's mind that she was tempted to act upon. What she didn't understand was whether these thoughts were her own or the other souls she held deep inside. When she heard that Shinji already had another she felt as thought a pin punctured her heart and yet even now she marched on to the school. "This must have something to do with the emotion called "Love"."

"Well, well if it isn't Frosty." a voice called out to Rei from behind. The angel sensed the opposing presence and felt the malice rising almost instantaneously. Something about seeing her must have always awakened something from inside the german girl because the feeling she felt from her was always the same.

"Pilot Soryhu." Rei regarded her without turning to see her.

"So why are you walking all alone, huh? Are you seriously still planning on going to the dance?" Asuka asked, picking up the pace in her step so she could catch up to her rival. She didn't like it when someone gave her their back.

"You seem to be in the same situation Soryhu." Rei bluntly stated.

"So what?"

"I question your decision to still attend."

"I asked you first."

"Shinji-kun." Rei replied simply. "I wish to see Shinji."

"Is that so?" Asuka mused, picking up the pace in her walk. Rei noticed this slight acceleration in speed and did the same. "Well since you're so curious I'll answer your question. I'm going for the same reason."

"I see." Rei nodded on, increasing the pace of her walk. The people on the sidewalk watching them could already tell something was up with the way they were moving. "Then we have the same motives."

"We finally have something in common." Asuka joked, increasing the pace to the point that she was now power walking. Rei did the same and sure enough it started to look like a race. Finally both girls took one last glance at each other and started pumping their legs.

"What seems to be the matter Frosty?!" Asuka taunted.

"There is no matter at hand." Rei replied. "However I can be asking the same thing."

"Just try me Ayanami!" Asuka yelled passing the pale blue angel. "I'm dancing with him!"

"I think not." Rei answered calmly even though there was a slight edge in her voice. She passed Asuka and the german girl's eyes blazed. In a matter of moments, Kyoko's words were forgotten in Asuka's mind and the competetive streak was reawakened in a new born flame that threatened to consume her.

* * *

_So far so good. Everything is going as planned, no Asuka and no Ayanami around to make sure that my plan fails. _Leliel watched Misato and Ritsuko having a 'friendly' argument about who Shinji owes some dance to and grinned. _Shin-chan is going to be busy so now I should make my move. _Leliel's eyes swivled over to Kawaru who was trying to fend off his fan-girls. He wasn't aware that he was on the number two hit list beside Shinji. Touji was third on the hit list but lately Hikari had him on the leash. 

"It's time to take Tabris out of the game. With him eliminated all I'll have left to kill is Arael and Rei Ayanami herself." Leliel's grin fell in to a frown. "But I'm still unsure of Arael's where abouts. I would have expected her to be around Shinji but now I'm just confused."

"Hey Lily?" Mana called to the dark angel. "You're phasing out again. Are you okay?" This wasn't the first time she saw the angel in deep thought but when she saw her speaking to herself the young woman was beggining to wonder about her.

"I'm fine, just fine." Leliel replied. Maybe, just maybe she'll have Lillith spare this one human. Mana wasn't exactly a bad person.

"Oh alright then." Mana started to twiddle her thumbs behind her back. "Er...do you mind if I take Shinji out to dance then?"

_Or maybe her sweetness simply roots from her desire to take Shin-chan away from me. _Lily thought, inwardly thinking about taking her thougths about that girl back. Anyway, at this point it didn't really matter if the girl danced with her precious angel. "Go ahead Mana. I don't mind."

"Thanks!"

"Don't hog him all to yourself!"

"I won't!" Mana assured her with a smile.

"Fool." Leliel muttered. She stole a glance at Arael who was looking out the window near the table and raised an eyebrow. Just what was going on in that wierd girl's mind? The angel turned away with a chuckle and set her sights back on Kawaru before hearing someone else enter the room...two people actually. "...Unbelievable. They still decided to show up?!" the angel growled when she saw Asuka and Rei panting at the doorway side by side.

"What compels those two to work together regardless of their sour feeling for each other?" Leliel couldn't understand it at all. "Do they know of my intentions?!" Leliel stood up and decided to face them before this progressed any further. As she approached both young women Rei looked to Kawaru and let Asuka's side.

_I guess that means the crimson one is mine to do what I wish._ Leliel thought with a grin. Asuka saw the grin on the angel's face and mistakened it for a silent insult. The german fireball closed the distance between them and looked the angel in the eyes.

"Lily..." Asuka growled.

"Asuka Langely Soryhu." Leliel regarded her. "I'm surprised you still decided to show up. What could have possibly compelled you to come even after you were rejected by Shinji." She saw Asuka's hand twitch and cocked her head to the side in mock curiousity. "Are you angry?"

"Look here girl. If you really want to talk with me then bring it outside." Asuka said with a sneer. She was really itching to force her own style of punishment on the girl.

"Very well. Lets go." Leliel urged on.

* * *

"That's odd." said Rose as she held her cellphone to her ear. None of the other agents were answering any of her calls. Something was up. Melissa turned lowered her binoculars when she saw Asuka and Leliel walking out of the school and turned to Rose. 

"What seems to be the matter Rose?" Melissa asked.

"None of the others are answering my calls." Rose replied. "I'm starting to get worried Mel."

"You? Worried?" Melissa scoffed. "I know something is wrong when you get worried."

"Maybe we should get back to headquarter and see what's the matter at Section-2."

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Melissa retorted with wild had gestures. "Yui would have our heads for sure if she knew we took our eyes off her Shin-chan!" The agent inwardly kicked herself for leeting the Shin-chan slip but she figured it didn't really matter at this point. "Besides..." Melissa turned back to her binoculars to see what the two girls were up to but no one was there when she checked."...they're gone."

"Who's gone Mel?"

"Pilot Soryhu and Shinji's date just left the school and entered the front yard but now I can't see them."

"Pilot Soryhu must have her own personal agents. She is none of our business."

"Alright."

* * *

Gendo looked out at his few of the Geo-front from his office and sighed. Without his Yui around things were pretty boring around here. Fuyutski wasn't around to entertain any of his questions or play a game of chess with him so that only made it worse. Shinji wasn't around to bother him either. Wait a second, what the heck was he doing thinking about Shinji?! 

"Has Ikari finally managed to grow on me?" Gendo asked no one in particular. "Perhaps it's because of pilot Iraki. Somehow I don't feel comfortable with Ikari keeping her company. Something about her seems so false." Gendo swivled his chair around to the stare at the door in anticipation for his wife's arrival. "Where is Yui whne I need her?"

_**Creeeeek...**._

Gendo watched carefully once the office door opened and was confused to see an agent walk in to the room. The commander simply stared as the agent approached the desk and stared back at him. It was an akward few seconds as it seemed this staring contest wouldn't end until finally Gendo asked, "What is it you want?"

There was no answer...

"Answer me."

When the commander recieved no answer his hand slowly opened the drawer on the left side and he placed his hand inside. Something was seriously wrong with this meeting...and the agent confirmed that when he drawed his gun and aimed it at Gendo's head.

"Figures..."

A gunshot revertabrated throughout the office a second later...

* * *

Asuka stared back at Leliel silently awaiting the girl's first move but surprisingly enough the angel's motive wasn't to come at her. 

"You look rather angry." Leliel commented innocently.

"Just shut up and fight me dammit." Asuka growled.

"You shouldn't turn your anger towards me young Soryhu. This was all your fault in the first place." Leliel took a step forward and Asuka became alert. "You let your pride get in the way and now you just want to take your anger off of someone to make yourself feel better."

"What the hell do you know about me? What do you know at all?"

"I know quite a lot about you actually. You'd be surprised."

"What the hell?" Asuka muttered as she took a step back. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I know all about your fears. You're afraid to be replaced and your fear came true when Shinji picked me over you." Leliel took another step forward. "Your entire life is based upon being the best so other will recognize you. You want the glory and you want the fame and you want others to want you. You want to be desired by others; Shinji to be specific. You want him to love you and want to understand you but you see there really isn't anything about you that can really vex someone. You're pretty simple to understand."

"Fuck you." Asuka clenched both of her fists in preperation. "There's many things about me that you don't even want to know about."

"You want to be the forbidden fruit in Shinji's eyes just like Ayanami is." Leliel smiled when she heard Asuka inhaled sharply. "You see how Shinji is drawn to Rei Ayanami, driven by pure interest and curiousity. She's so cold and yet he wants to be the one to bring her out of her shell because he can't quite understand her. You want to be the one he doesn't understand, and so you want to draw him in instead. You want to be the enigma but you realize that no matter how hard you try Rei always manages to win him in the end. Your response to that is to become his equal; to become his rival so that he will at least acknowledge you to some extent."

"Stop B.Ssing will ya'?!" Asuka screamed but Leliel took one more step forward, bringing them so close that Asuka could see the fire burning in the angel's eyes.

_"You see Asuka, I understand you and I also understand that mother Lillith has an interest in you." _Asuka tried to go for a body shot to the stomach but Leliel caught her incoming fist to the girl's shock. _"But you see, no matter how much mother may benefit from your presence I can't allow you to take my glory." _Leliel reared her free heand back and clenched it in to a fist. _"My only option is to eliminate you!"_

"W-who the hell are yo-"

_**CRACK...**_

Asuka coughed out a bit of blood when Leliel's fist came in contact with her side, breaking a rib or two with the impact. She looked down at the angel's fist before looking back in to her eyes and began to tremble uncontrollaby. More blood dripped from her lips and her vision started to blur from the tears that welled up in her eyes. A Moment later she found herself falling when Leliel stepped to the side and she crashed to the ground, curling up in to a fetal position.

"How...is this happening to me?" Asuka whispered weakly. She reached out to Leliel who looked down upon her and more tears fell down her cheek. "You...you..." She coughed some more blood and her hand fell to the ground. "...Shi..nji..."

Darkness...

_"The crimson one is down. Now I just have to rid myself of Kawaru and the rest should go by quite smoothly." _Leliel looked back at Asuka's motionless body and laughed. _"She wasn't much entertainment at all."_

_**To be continued...**_


	23. The Threads bind you

_Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…_

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

**_Chapter Twenty-three: And so I've taken your illusions..._**

_By Traingham_

* * *

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_SCF: Stage Fifty_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

Gendo Ikari stood up from his chair behind his desk, and walked around to the other side to inspect the fallen body of the Section-2 agent that attempted to kill him. If the agent really meant to kill him, he probably would have gotten the job done, but for some reason Gendo's reflexes were much faster. Unless this was some kind of joke that the commander was not aware of, there was something seriously wrong with what just happened. Gendo crouched down beside the dead agent and carefully brushed his hair aside from his ear to see if there was any ear piece or any other means of communication. At the sight of a bare, unequipped ear, Gendo stood up and walked to the door of the office to open it slightly and check out what was going on outside.

_**BANG-BANG-RATATATATATA!**_

_Gendo pulled his head back in calmly and closed the door..._

"This is unusual." Gendo said to himself as he made his way to his desk again. He pulled open another draw and withdrew another handgun before holstering it in the side holster under his jacket along with two clips. "Yui, don't tell me that you're still in headquarters." He said to no one in particular, making his way back to the office door, however, before he was close enough to place his hand on the door knob, the door was kicked open.

"Gen-chan!" Naoko cried out his name with a look of deep distress gracing her features. She had her drawn, ready to take fire, but at the sight of her beloved commander she lowered it and closed the door behind her. "Oh, thank god!" She gasped in relief. Judging by her appearance, she must have dodged quiet a bit of gunfire trying to get to the office. The tail of her lab coat was gray, and pumped with hole from bullets that did not meet their mark, and her dress shirt was wet and wrinkled from sweat. This accompanied by the obvious wear in her usual carefully fixed hairstyle was a clear sign of action. While all of this was clear to Gendo, he felt slight disappointed yet relieved that the woman before him was not his dear Yui Ikari.

"Dr. Akagi." He said her name calmly. "What is the situation out there?"

"Huh?" Naoko inwardly deflated at his dispassionate response. He should have been immensely relieved; if not happy that she came for him! It was not as if she just walked from her office to get here. She faced the possibility of being shot to death in order to reach him. "Ah," Naoko shook her head, and crushed her irrelevant thoughts before going on, "We're not entirely sure what is going on, but the agents from Section-2 are suddenly shooting all of the workers and technicians! It's madness out there!"

"It makes no sense." Gendo muttered to himself, narrowing his eyes imperceptibly. "Rei told me that Seele no longer existed, and I'm sure that Jet Alone isn't capable of this sort of infiltration." _At least I'm assuming that this is some form of infiltration unless our own agents just decided to run in and kill all Nerv personnel, which would make entirely no sense at all. What other organization is out there that could possibly want to take he lives of Nerv's commander's? _Gendo swiveled his eyes to Naoko Akagi whom had been polite in staying quiet while he was thinking to himself in the middle of such a dire situation. She offered him a quick smile to emphasize how confused she felt by his collected attitude.

"...Don't you think we should be searching for a way to get out of her-"

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

Naoko flinched when she heard the dying scream from outside, followed by the rapid rounds of a machine gun. "We need to get moving, Commander!" The scientist suggested nervously.

"Have you seen Yui?" Gendo asked.

"No, I have not seen Yui!" Naoko answered quickly, a vein bulging on her forehead. "Now let's get going so you can see your precious wife, ok?!"

"Very well." Gendo nodded, taking the safety off from the gun he had in his side holster. He moved to the door swiftly and opened it slowly so as not to alert any of the agents that were in the gunfight outside. He motioned for the good doctor to follow him and they both crept out discreetly. They crouched below the level of sight that the others could see them and made their way to the lift. A few bullets bounced off the control panel beside them and Naoko reflexively clutched Gendo's waist, which ended up in the commander falling forward on to the button to operate the small elevator.

"Off, woman." Gendo ordered her quickly.

"I'm sorry!" Naoko apologized with a hint of frustration. "It's not like I did it on purpose! This isn't the time for that sort of stuff anyway!"

"Well, you managed to get the elevator working any-" Gendo stopped in mid-sentence when the lift came to a stop on the last floor and they found themselves in the middle of an intense gunfight. A few Nerv technicians gradually moved forward in a formation as they shot back at the squad of agents that blocked the way out of the command bridge. "This is going to be difficult." Gendo observed grimly when one of the male agents took a shot to the head, little chunks of what once occupied his cranium flying in all directions. Unfortunately, the gory display caused one of the technicians behind him to lose their stomach and vomit, giving an agent enough time to pick her off.

"This is completely unfair!" Naoko hissed in Gendo's ear. "These are technicians with limited combat experience going up against the men Nerv has trained to do most of the dirty jobs! The odds against us are just overwhelming!"

"If you were paying attention, doctor, the fact that you made it to my office alive is enough proof that these agents aren't operating at the level they were trained to carry out their jobs." Gendo informed her gruffly. "These technicians shouldn't even be able to get off a chance at fighting back." Gendo reached into the inner utility belt that was hooked around his upper chest and pulled out a hand grenade. "Observe." He told her before he pulled out the pin and tossed it in the direction of the agents around the corner of the wall that was providing him and the doctor with cover from the fire that was heading in their direction. Instead of hearing the metal shell come bouncing back in their direction, they kept on hearing gunfire until the explosion took care of the opposing agents.

"...Who did that?!" One of the technicians cried out in surprise.

"Calm yourself." Gendo told them before he moved out of the elevator slowly with Naoko. At the sight of their commander, the technicians were all relieved.

"Commander, you're alive!" Maya cried out in relief from behind a few male technicians; Hyuuga, and Aoba being two of them. "We thought they had already taken your life!"

"And Dr. Akagi?" Aoba said questioningly when he noticed Naoko practically pressing herself against the older Ikari. "What were you guys doing together up there? I could have swor-"

"That is not important right now." Gendo silenced him before he could get any of the other technicians mixed up in his illusions. "Where is the first commander?"

"I think she left earlier this morning." Hyuuga answered. "I don't think she returned yet."

_Good. As long as Yui is nowhere near all of this, my mind is at peace. The only thing I have to worry about now is getting out of here alive. _Gendo looked to his fellow personnel and inwardly heaved a deep sigh. _I don't really understand why...but I feel that I must get them out of here alive as well or I'd regret it later. _He stole a glance at Naoko whom was still against his arm and rolled his eyes._ Including this woman, although my life might be easier with her gone._

"We aren't close to getting out of headquarters yet so don't drop your guard." Gendo commanded them. "Are there anymore personnel still alive beside you all?"

"We haven't been able to secure any ares other than this one, commander." One of the technicians answered to the commander's question. "We can't be sure about the others unless we check the rest of the headquarters."

"Unfortunately, we cannot risk trapping ourselves at this point." Gendo said in response. "We'll have to just keep track of the personnel we meet as we find a way out."

"But, commander-"

"Lieutenant Ibuki, for your own safety, you will listen to me." Gendo cut Maya off. "To search for any other survivors would be to put ourselves in danger of being killed." Gendo narrowed his eyes coldly upon her form and asked, "Are we clear lieutenant? You will not separate from the group to go on your own rescue mission." He looked to the others and went on, "This goes for the rest o you. You will be shot if you do otherwise. Is that understood?"

_**"Yes, commander."**_ The others complied, Maya being the last.

"Good." Gendo nodded when he was sure that they understood his command. "Now let's move out. We no longer have the time to stay idle, and search the bodies for any explosives. If our group intends to stand up to the agents, we need something that will allow us to dispatch them quickly." _I'm finding some similarities between what is going on now, and our trip to Germany in the past. Could there possibly be a connection between the two?_

_**"I figured you would say that Ikari. Just know that I will return to come after your family and of course...you."**_ Gendo clenched his left hand into a tight fist as Victor's words echoed in his mind. He had a feeling that the words of the dead commander were finally making it beyond the grave. He wasn't exactly sure why his mind kept at nibbling at this lingering thought, but something was telling him that there was a direct connection. "You want your second chance now? I'll give it to you, but I won't die here." Gendo proceeded to lead the group towards the passage out of the bridge, stepping over the fallen bodies and the pool of blood that sloshed around them. "I will not fall here."

* * *

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Turning to the oblivious, Shinji Ikari...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Shinji danced with Mana Kirishma to the beat of the music that was blasting around them, doing his best not to make a fool of himself in front of all the other students around him, and the eyes of the male faculty members who were praying for the young man to trip in front of the lovely Katsuragi, and her leggy, blond friend, Ritsuko. Despite her leg injury, Mana managed to dance quite well, and her natural knack for getting attention from those around her made her turn head all around the dance room. This did well to make a certain angel burn wild with jealousy since she was not the one dancing with her beloved Shinji, but she knew she had to suppress her boiling feelings or the ever present Kaoru Nagisa might sense her AT-field. She couldn't afford to get herself caught yet.

"As soon as I get my time alone with my dearest, Shin-chan, I'll make away with him." Arael said to herself with a sinister chuckle. Her eyes swiveled over to Rei III who had her back against a wall on the far left side of the room and the fifteenth angel smirked. Arael saw the pale blue angel turn down a few students who pleaded her to dance with them before she turned her head to regard her almost as if she felt the other angel's eyes on her. Their eyes made contact for a few seconds, but Arael turned away slowly when she started to get the building fear that perhaps Rei was trying to read into her soul. "I don't understand just how you were able to return after losing your life to Bardiel, but I will make sure to make you suffer in one way or another. Perhaps finding out that you were unable to protect Shinji should be enough punishment. I'll take pleasure in watching the expression on your face when I've taken him away from this fragile reality."

"Iraki-san?" Arael flinched when she heard Kaoru suddenly address her.

"Um, yes?" Arael replied, faking a smile as she turned to regard the serene angel. He has his back against the wall behind her with his arms crossed. He was perhaps the only other young man in the room that was getting so much attention from the girls besides Shinji. His laid back demeanor along with how good he looked with his white tuxedo, and his long silver hair was enough to make him stand out from the rest of male students well. Now that Arael really paid attention, she realized that Rei and Kaoru were actually securing the room. With Rei on one side and Kaoru on the other, they were sure to notice if Shinji happened to make an unexpected disappearance.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked, his usual smile never leaving his face.

"I'm fine." The angel answered calmly.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru pushed on. "I heard you talking to yourself."

_And would you happen to be suspecting something, oh dear brother? _Arael inwardly thought with an unnerved grin. He never payed as much attention to her before as he was now. She thought that he would be satisfied with her first answer, but asking her to clarify herself was something that she didn't expect. "Yes, I'm sure." Arael replied as she waved him off to get his attention off of her. When he nodded, she took in a deep breath and exhaled softly. _This is beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. No, I must calm down. There were unable to sense me before so why would they be able to see through my disguise now, right? All I have to do is wait for the right time to take Shinji out for a romantic walk, and I'll be in the clear._

Arael turned her attention back to Shinji when the song ended, and watched him share a few words with Mana before walking back to her table with the red-head. It was then that Arael realized that a certain person was missing. "Where is Asuka?" She questioned suspiciously. There was something oddly wrong with the air without the fiery young woman ranting about how foolish Shinji was to pay attention to anyone other than herself. There was the faint sound of one of the double doors on the left corner of the room closing, and Arael looked to see Leliel walking back inside with a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

_And there goes the bitch of the evening. _The fifteenth angel thought to herself bitterly. She balled her hands on her lap and gripped the skirt of her dress. _Wipe that smile off your face or I may actually take the time to kill you before I leave._ For a human to have her hands all around her dear angel was something she couldn't stand. The fact that "Lily" was able to ask Shinji out to the dance before her and succeed was something else that still lingered in her mind like an annoying irritation.

"Oh, Shinji!" Leliel called out to her date sweetly.

"Ah-oof!" Shinji had no time to respond as the dark angel crushed herself against his back, placing her hands on his chest to grip it possessively. She shot Arael a smirk for some effect, and took pleasure in the fire that went wild within the other girl's eyes. She was going to make sure that she made this night unpleasant for the other young woman. _Afterwards I'll kill you after I'm done taking care of Tabris. With the Crimson one's absence he should get suspicious in due time and leave to search for her. _Leliel looked to Rei for a moment. _Or will it be you who will search for her, my false sister? Either way, it doesn't really matter to me what order I kill you lot._

"Lily?" Shinji managed to get out under the smooth circles that she traced over his chest. "You were gone for a while out there. Where did you and Asuka go out to?" His question caused the dark angel to waver in her intimate ministrations to his chest. He saw her walk out with the Crimson one earlier? She could have sworn that Mana was keeping him busy.

_Well, It would appear that you aren't as oblivious to all that goes on around you as I believed._ Lily inwardly cursed the young man's observation, and he had to say it so loud too! She knew that she was going to have to come up with a plausible excuse quickly or Kaoru might sense that there was something amiss. "It was just a bit of girl talk, Shin-chan." Leliel replied, pressing herself against him again to get him flustered. "She was just a little angry that you chose me over her."

"...Really?" Shinji asked, his head dropping slightly. "Maybe I should go talk to her-"

"Um- but don't worry!" Leliel did her best to veer him away from such thoughts quickly. "She's just taking a walk outside to cool down. She didn't want you to know that she was bummed about it."

"I understand." Shinji nodded with her reasoning. "I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she is!" Leliel assured him with a smile, but her efforts to get Shinji's mind off of the red-head only served to make Kaoru suspicious of her. She sweat-dropped under the attention she was getting from the seventeenth angel and got off of her date to take his hand and lead him to the table. She had him sit next to Arael, much to the fifteenth angel's growing frustration since just being next to the boy usually filled her with the unexplainable desire to just glomp him on sight, and grabbed a hold of one of the pitchers of soda to serve herself a drink. She hoped it would be enough to calm her nerves.

"Um, Lily." Mana called to the dark angel from across the table. She had a blush blossoming over her cheeks causing Leliel to raise an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Yeah?" Leliel asked before taking a generous gulp of her drink.

"Thanks for letting me dance with Shinji." Mana said gratefully. "Um..."

"Yes?" Leliel prodded her on.

"You don't mind if I dance with him again, do you?" The hope in Mana's voice was strong and it made Leliel a tad bit annoyed.

_Give these humans a bite of the apple, and they suddenly want it all._ Leliel thought to herself with a frown, but then again, Mana might prove to be useful to her tonight. She would be able to keep Shinji preoccupied while she carried out her objectives. That would limit the young guardian's suspicion when she made her leave again to deal with Kaoru and Rei. At this, Leleil offered Mana a good natured smile and said, "You're welcome to another dance with him, but don't take advantage of my kindness!"

"I won't!" Mana replied, smiling back.

_Just once...just this once, swallow your pride! This girl may have her claim on Shinji now, but he will be yours soon and your dreams will become a reality. _Arael thought to herself as the urge to strangle Leliel came on strong. Her hands began to tremble upon her lap, and her eyes kept on straying towards the dark angel's direction. _But I want to dance with my dearest so much! _She looked to Shinji, admiring the way he looked in his tuxedo. He looked to her and their eye met for a brief moment before Arael turned away, and blushed in embarrassment of being caught looking. She would let herself seem humble just this once.

"Lily." Arael called the attention of Leliel.

"Yes, Aya?" Leliel asked with a smirk. _The lowly little whore speaks?_ The dark angel thought in disgust.

"Would you mind if I took Shin-chan out to dance?" Arael asked, keeping herself from doing something rash. To her growing impatience, Leliel seemed content to simply study her face as she kept her waiting for an answer. They bore into each other's eyes until a staring match had suddenly been sparked by some unspoken challenge. They remained with their eyes locked, making Shinji a bit nervous since the hapless young man was caught in the middle until Leliel finally replied, "Sorry Aya-chan, but I rent my date out one at a time." Leliel narrowed her eyes intensely before she went on, "Besides, I don't trust you. You might go on and steal him away from me while I look the other way."

_And you have no idea how true such words are you pitiful human. _Arael inwardly grinned. While she was fuming from being refused the chance at spending a tender moment in the arms of her dear Shinji, she squashed the flame within her and smiled. "Oh, you've seen right through me." She said, forcing a giggle.

"Doesn't take much." Leliel quipped.

"What are you getting at?" Arael asked, not letting that one get by her so easily.

"I'm just saying that girls like you are common to find." Leliel cracked like a whip. "Always scheming to sink your claws into other girl's sweethearts."

"Oh? It's not hard to find your kind either, Lily." Arael countered. "The insecure girl who feels that others are plotting to take away what she feels is her own property."

"Excuse me?" Leliel laughed with a twitch.

"Yeah." Arael said, never letting up. "Question is, how long can this false bond last before Shinji sees you for who you truly are?" Arael's words made a deep impact on Leliel, who had taken the other angel's words the wrong way.

_WAIT A SECOND!_ The dark angel's mind came to a screeching halt. Her eyes went wide for a fleeting moment, and she almost allowed the glass in her hand to fall back onto the table. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the fact that Kaoru was still near, and Rei had turned her attention to their table when she saw the tension they were putting on Shinji. _This girl...this girl, whoever the hell she is; seriously is beginning to irk me. There is just something about her that feels repulsive...familiar even._ "Aya, I can see you baring your fangs."

"That rattling tail is just as visible." Arael snapped back.

"You two should really calm down." Kaoru finally decided to intervene on the verbal sparring that had ensued. " You're making Shinji quite uncomfortable. I'm sure if you keep this up, he won't be too comfortable dancing with anyone but, Mana." He caused Mana to blush, and both angels to whip their heads towards him hostilely, but the appearance of a third wheel saved him from being attacked.

"Shin-chan!" The sultry voice made shivers run up Shinji's spine as he turned in his seat to regard the source of the voice. As expected, he saw Misato walking towards him with a flirtatious sway of her hips with every step. The libidinous look in her eyes made the young man sweat-drop. He could already feel Arael and Leliel's eyes on him.

"Hi, Misato!" Shinji greeted her nervously.

"Hm?" Misato stopped when she was standing directly behind Shinji seat. She looked around the students sitting on the table and blinked curiously when she didn't see Asuka amongst them. "I knew there was something odd about this picture." The lavender haired teacher took note. "Where is Asuka? These two girls are going to tear you into shreds if she doesn't come in and intervene."

"Now that you mention it, I'll go out and look for her." Kaoru volunteered. He pushed off against the wall and walked to one of the doors at the corner of the dance hall before taking his leave, letting the door slam shut behind him.

_Damn Major! _Leliel inwardly cursed Misato. _This is going to force my hand! Now I'll have to deal with Tabris much faster than I expected._

"What seems to be the matter, Lily?" Mana inquired when she noticed the dark angel go rigid.

"N-nothing." Leliel lied before pushing back on her seat so she could stand up. "If you'll excuse me." The angel nodded to Shinji, and took her leave of them. They watched her walk to the door in the corner of the room in the opposite direction of the door that Kaoru had gone through. When she was gone, Arael shrugged at Shinji and smiled.

"Well, now that she's gone, I'm sure she won't mind me having a dance with you." The fifteenth angel hinted at him as she leaned over to him, but Misato placed a hand on the young Ikari's shoulder to halt the young woman from leaning in any closer. Arael looked up to regard the former major when she found her offending hand in the way and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry little girl, but Shinji promised me a few dances." Misato replied with a wink before she turned to Shinji. "And a man never goes back on his promise, does he?"

"No." Shinji replied hesitantly.

"Alright then," Misato grabbed his hand and had him stand up, "Then let's get on that dance floor, honey."

"O-Ok!" Shinji nodded, trying his best not to fall when Misato pulled him along with her quickly. When he was completely out of ear shot, Arael banged her hand on the table causing Mana to flinch from the unexpected action.

"I'm going to get some punch...you want some?" Mana asked Arael, scratching the back of her head.

"No."Arael replied without even glancing at the young woman.

"Ah...ok." Mana nodded as she got up to leave. "See ya."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Taking a look at two certain agents...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Rose and Melissa sat in their mercedes while the Nerv tunnel train descended deeper into the headquarters. Not long ago, they received a distress call from some of the technicians before the link was cut off by the sounds of screaming and a volley of gunshots. It was more than enough to tell the agents that there was something going down in the headquarters. Both agents sat silently as the lights in the tunnel passed over them over and over in a mesmerizing light show. The end of the tunnel finally came into view and Melissa loaded a fresh clip into her gun before nodding to her partner.

"Be prepared for the worst possibilities." Melissa quoted her superior.

"That's right." Rose nodded back. "We need to secure the commanders, and any personnel we come across."

"But shouldn't an attack on headquarters be stopped by now?" Melissa questioned. "I'm sure the other agents should have taken care of the threat by now. This is just bizarre."

"Who knows, Mel?" Rose replied. They both turned their attention to what laid ahead of them again when the train came to a stop to change gears and rushed forward for the final stretch. The sounds of rapid gunshots were heard, getting louder as the train neared it's destination along with the metallic clatter and richotet of bullets. When the train came to a halt and disengaged the safety locks on the tires of the car, Rose switched the gear into drive and hit the gas to drive further into the base. Bullets started bouncing off the exterior of the car and all was going faily smooth until a stray bullet hit a tire and sent the car skidding to a crash against one of the columns in the parking center.

"Shit!" Melissa hissed when the airbag burst forth from it's compartment. "Damn piece of crap!"

"Come on, Mel!" Rose told her partner as she pushed away the bag. She unclipped her seatbelt and broke the window to find a way out.

"I'm gettin' to it!" Melissa yelled back. She pulled the handle to open the door, and when it jammed she rammed into it with her shoulder and forced it open for her to get out. A few bullets hit the column that they crashed into and both women took cover behind the car.

"Did you get a look at them?" Melissa asked Rose, having her back to the car as she prepared to return fire.

"No." Rose replied.

"...Alright then-" Melissa stood up, turning quickly and returned a few shots to those who were shooting at them. One of her shots managed to hit one of the opposing agents, however, the agent did not react to the injury the way she expected her to. Instead, the female agent kept on firing back at them as though it was nothing more than a minor scratch that was inflicted on her. This did nothing short of shocking Melissa as she pulled back into the safety that the car provided her and Rose with. "Rose!" Melissa said uneasily.

"What is it Mel?!" Rose asked, turning to her quickly.

"There are two things wrong with this picture!"

"List them then!" Rose replied.

"One; we're fighting fellow agents out there!" Her reply made Rose's eyes go wide with disbelief. "And, two; I shot shot one of them in the arm and she just took it like a champ!" Melissa waited to see the change in Rose's facial expression before asking, "Is there a new bullet proof model that I'm unaware of?"

"Mel, this is not the time!" Rose scolded her before she heard a hollow thunk. "What was that?" The raven haired agent blinked.

"I don't know, but we better find a way to advance into headquarters." Melissa replied. "We're getting nothing done by doing-wh-what the?" She stopped when she got a whiff of gasoline in the air. It didn't take long for her to realize how much trouble they were in. "Rose, we need to get moving! They hit the gasoline tank!"

"Dammit!" Rose cursed. "Move!" She ordered, pushing off from the side of the car before sprinting away with her partner. A few more gunshots echoed before there was an ear-splitting explosion that made both agents almost lose their balance. Burning debri went flying over their heads as they went for cover behind one of the other columns. Their hearing was momentarily taken away from them by the loud explosion, and they pressed their back against the column to recover

"R...se." Rose heard Melissa call her name.

"Wh..t..s..it, Mel?" Melissa heard Rose reply.

"Are w... go..g to ha...e to kill them?"

"That seems to be the only option, Mel." Rose replied grimly. "From what you've told me, any other spot used to disable them is completely a waste of our ammunition, and we're not sure how many other agents we may come across."

"But we can't just kill everyone." Melissa arfued. "There must be a way around it."

"Until we find one, this is the path we must take!" Rose yelled before she whipped around the column to take a few head shots. As expected, the agents went down without a fight. "Mel, come on. We need to get inside and find the commanders." Rose told her, but her partner didn't move from her spot against the column. She stared at her, looking lost.

"Mel!" Rose called her again. "I can't do this alone."

"...I'm coming!"

* * *

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Kaoru's situation...**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_So this is how it feels when you die? I was expecting something a little less...comforting. What is this warmth that I feel? How could I be feeling anything at all? This just doesn't make sens-_

_**"ASUKA..."**_

_W-what was that?! Where did that voice come from?!_

_**Oh, God. Asuka...she's...she's...oh, god...**_

_What's going on? Why does that voice seem so eerily familiar? Why is she calling my name with such sadness?_

_**Asuka, are you alright? I thought I almost lost you...Asuka?**_

_Shinji! Is that you, Shinji?! Shinji, can you hear me?!_

_**"ASUKA..."**_

_Th-that voice again. Why does this voice bother me so much?_

_**"ASUKA, my dear daughter. You're SPECIAL. I made you to be SPECIAL."**_

_H-huh? You...you, stay of my head. Stay away from me._

_**"Don't disappoint ME."** _

_I know you heard me, dammit. Stay out of my head! _

_**"ASUKA-CHAN, eat up."**_

_S-stop._

_"Hallelujah" begins to rumble in the background..._

_**"ASUKA...die with ME."**_

_I said, STOP IT!_

_**"DIE with ME."**_

_"Asuka!"_

_"Unit-02 has shut down!"_

_"Asuka, talk to me!"_

_Shinji!_

_"Please Asuka! Talk to me. Just talk to me, please!"_

_"SHINJI!"_

"Asuka!" Kaoru held the girl carefully when she suddenly came to life in his arms, calling out the young Ikari's name. He wiped the blood away from her lips with his thumb, and tapped the side of her cheek with his hand a few times to get her attention.She let her head fall to the side in a drunken manner before she turned back to regard him slowly with her eyes out of focus. "Asuka, tell me; do you remember how you got this way?"

"...K...Kaoru?" Asuka spoke his name weakly. "That you? Where's Shinji?" The fiery young woman asked like a dying flame. The disappointment in finding herself in Kaoru's arms was quite clear with the way she asked her question, but the seventeenth angel was not bothered by it the least bit. Even he would admit that he would have been much more secure finding himself in his friend's arms. There was just something about Shinji that made others around him feel comfortable.

"He's still inside with the others." Kaoru answered her, keeping his hand on the side of her cheek to ensure that he wouldn't lose her attention again. "Now tell me, how did you end up like this?"

"That would have been my doing. It's amazing that she is still able to cling to life. This does make me curious." A voice came from behind the two. Kaoru rested Asuka on the ground gently and stood up before turning around to face the owner of the voice. He was surprised to find Leliel standing behind him with a disturbing smirk gracing her lovely lips. She had her hands held behind her back and she kept on swaying back and forth in a childish manner. The young man's first impression of her was that she might have lost her sanity.

"Ms. Suzuhara." Kaoru spoke her name. "Is this the manner of talk you spoke of to the others? If so then I will not allow you to stay as our friend any longer. I'm sure Shinji wouldn't want the company of anyone who would inflict such pain upon Ms. Soryhu."

"Oh, that will be fine." Leliel assured him confidently.

"And may I ask why?" Kaoru asked, quirking his brow curiously.

"Because he will never have knowledge that this ever happened." Leliel grinned maniacally. "The time has come, Tabris."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_It's been a while since I've written for this series so I'm sorry if the characters don't seems to be the same as they were before. I was originally going to redo the entire first season so I could do some alterations to this one. (I was going to introduce Arael a little earlier in the last season, and possibly tweak her personality a bit, but...I'm not sure anymore.) I would have liked to build up on the back stories of Rose and Melissa too. Anyway, I'm going to be working on this story again since I'm almost done with the final chapter of the story I was working on before. (At least until I hit the final chapter for this chapter in the SCF series, at which point I'll start back on "Angels in Despair", and the "Soryhu Tale".) Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see what I can do to make the end satisfying._

_**Traingham...** _


	24. Take Action

_Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…_

_**Second Chance at Fatherhood: Season Two**_

**_Chapter Twenty-three: Fragile Reality _**

_By Traingham_

* * *

**_--_**

**_SCF: Stage Fifty-One_**

**_--_**

Kaworu felt his fingers curl around Asuka's form protectively as he stared down the dark woman before him. Her eyes could hardly be made out behind the long bangs of hair that hung in front of them, flowing along with the evening breeze like a formless shadow. Actually, now that he really did focus on Leliel's form, her body did really seem to be gradually merging with the wind as if it would sweep her along with its strong current at any moment. The leaves upon the ground swirled around her in a dance, and the shadows that were cast by the lights on the streets seemed to be drawn toward her position. At that point the seventeenth angel realized that her words were implying something of an extreme nature. Her assurance that Shinji would never have any knowledge of the near fatal wounds she inflicted on Asuka held a promise that Kaworu felt, held a looming danger. He finally stood up slowly, still holding the German pilot in his arms to ensure her safety. The dark angel appeared to have her in her sights, and if her last attempt at murdering her did not succeed, he was sure that she would try to make up for error.

"You called me by my real name." Kaworu spoke, his voice telling Leliel that he was seemingly unaffected by her decision to address him by it. It was calm and cool, however, it clearly lacked it's usual melodic quality. "It's pretty clear to me now that you aren't from this world, so tell me who you are."

"Ah, I suppose that your time away from us has made you forget..." Leliel spoke softly, the smirk never leaving her lips. "Do you not know my true identity simply by sensing my soul anymore, brother? It is I, Leliel, the child of shadows and forgotten memories." The young woman crossed her arms, cocking her head slightly to the side in a mocking manner. "You know, mother is very disappointed in you for assisting Rei and Yui Ikari. At this point she is beyond forgiving." Leliel ran her thumb across her neck, saying, "She's given us the permission to kill you."

"What...what are you?" Asuka managed to mumble despite the aching pain that still lingered in her cranium from her recent mind invasion. She could still hear dead whispers of the voice that eerily reminded her of her mother. Right now, however, she was not concerned with the brief nightmare that had awoken her from near death. At least she tried to convince herself that it was a nightmare. What concerned her now was this odd turn of events that she was witnessing. What was this talk about coming from another world, and was Kaworu not this young man's name? Who was Tabris, and why did Kaworu seem so different right now as opposed to his usual self? Was Shinji somehow involved in this as well?

"If only you had kept your memories from your past life, you would know very well what I am." Leliel replied cryptically to Asuka's question before adding on afterward, "What, _Kaworu_ and I are..."

_Gott, she's not making any sense at all..._Asuka inwardly groaned, holding her hand to her forehead as the numbing pain slowly pulsated like a beating heart. She wasn't sure why, but the murderous intentions that she was sure, should have been overriding everything else that was occupying her mind at the moment, was not present at all. She should have been attempting to break out of Kaworu's arms with hopes of throttling the _bitch_ that had the audacity to try and kill her and yet here she was worrying about other things. "You're sick." The red-head spat out weakly. Gradually, however, she could clearly feel her strength returning to her. What was going on..._seriously_?

"Leliel." Kaworu took the angel's predatory gaze away from Asuka and redirected it back to himself. "Was your purpose for coming here just to kill me?"

"Of course not." Lelilel answered him, shaking her head with a grin. "Shin-chan is at the top of the _to-do_ list, of course. Traitors can't be left unattended to though. After I'm done with you I'll search for the fifteenth and slay her as well."

"Arael?" Kaworu spoke his younger sister's name in a questioning tone. "What was her act of betrayal?"

"She allowed her lust for Shinji to overcome her." Leliel explained, the disgust clear on her face. "After her last contribution to our cause in Germany, she fled the scene without our knowledge and went solo. All we know now is that she plans to take the dear guardian for herself. Naturally, that would not do us any good."

"...So you have no idea where she may be lurking now..."

"Correct." Leliel answered with a chuckle. "But it shouldn't be too hard. She'll appear wherever Shin-chan may be, and like all the rest of us, she will be drawn to this city. When the time comes that she reveals herself, I will be there to deliver her punishment."

* * *

Arael looked to Shinji and Mana, dancing together in the middle of the dance floor. This was wrong. She was supposed to be the woman in the dear guardians arms, not some unworthy human. She spied Rei, still holding her post at the wall across from her. With Kaworu gone, that left only one obstacle in her way even though that would be easy to overcome with a little work of her charms. Lily was nowhere to be seen either. This would be the perfect chance to steal a dance with her beloved.

_...And yet there is something amiss here._ The fifteenth angel could not help, but think that perhaps there was another scheme at work. Asuka had not returned for a while. Yes, the girl was rather hard to tolerate, but there was something about her presence that made the angel feel more at piece. "I should put such thoughts to rest. They will do nothing but plague me now." The angel stood up from her seat, and returned her gaze to her beloved. The song was about to reach it's end, and that would be her opportunity to move in and claim him for herself. The young Kirishma shouldn't pose much of an obstacle, and if she did...well, there would be consequences. At this point Arael wasn't afraid to use her powers to get her way. After all, tonight she would have to make her move anyway. With Nerv under seige by her mindless drones, tomorrow would not be a day for relaxation. The artificial angels, and Tabris would undoubtedly start a weeding process to find out just what was the cause.

_The song came to a close._

Arael was quick to make her way to the center of the dance floor, guiding the eys of many young men as they could not look away from her graceful form. Even some of the male faculty could not resist the temptation of risking a stare. Aya Iraki was a goddess in her own right. It was a mystery to all who knew of her existence as to why she chose Shinji Ikari, and as she called out to him in her melodic voice, that question had come to rise again.

"Shinji!" The angel quickened her pace when she took notice of the other young women that had risen from their seats to approach him. They would not steal this chance from her now.

"Aya?" Shinji turned to the source of the call, his hand still held by Mana. The young woman was still very reluctant to let him go, even in the face of so many other waiting partners. "Do you need something?"

"A dance." Arael was quick to answer him. "Honestly, I've been waiting for one all evening."

Shinji was hesitant to fulfill her wish, looking to Mana with an unsure expression. His reaction did well to boil feelings within the fifteenth angel; She was not taking this very well.

"Do you mind, Mana?" The young Ikari asked his dancing partner, missing the way Arael clenched her right hand into a fist.

"Yes," He heard the angel's voice come from behind him. "Do you mind?" Had he been watching her, he would have seen the expression she directed at the young Kirishma.

"...I, um, guess not." Mana replied, realizing that it might have been unwise to deny her 'friend' of the dance she desired. She slipped her fingers away from Shinji's and offered him a slight bow of her head with a small smile. "Thanks. I really enjoyed it." Her words left her lips warmly, a hint of disappointment laced in her gentle voice. She didn't take too well to being pulled apart from him.

_Just hurry along, then. _Arael inwardly chided her.

"You're welcome." Shinji replied with a smile of his own. "It was nice."

"Great." Arael cut in between their moment without hesitation, taking a hold of the guardians arm with her own. "I'll take it from here." She pressed against the side of his arm to emphasize her claim on him, causing a blush to rise out of the young man's cheeks.

"Have fun." Mana told the angel before turning away, her true feelings on the matter showing upon her features as she walked back to the table.

"Now..." Arael paused to take his hand and close the distance between them as the next song started playing. She felt Shinji go rigid when she pressed herself against him, and smirked as she rested her head against his shoulder. "...this is our time."

"W-what was that?" Shinji asked nervously as the angel guided one of his arms around her waist.

"Oh, don't worry." Arael told him softly. "Just hold me."

"Wait...but Lil-"

"She isn't here right now, Shinji." Arael pressed herself against him harder before asking, "...Is she?"

"No...but-"

"No, please don't say that word." The angel cut him off. "Just allow me this moment."

"...Aya."

* * *

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

**_The Battle at NERV..._**

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

A section-2 agent walked to the elevator leading from the parking lot when he heard the faint whirring noise of it descending. His body moved oddly, almost as if he was in some sort of trance. He didn't swing his arms or shift his shoulders. His legs merely brought him to the elevator doors as though he was a puppet. It wasn't until the elevator door slowly opened that he raised his right arm and pointed his gun directly at it to shoot any intruders. What he never expected, however, was for a foot to sail across the air and connect with the side of his head. Even in his controlled state, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Melissa, and Rose exchanged a look before stepping out of the elevator filled with the bodies of dead agents. There wasn't a spot of blood on their uniforms with the exception of their polished, black shoes, now covered to the sole with the sinister substance. Rose's face was devoid of all emotion, but the look of horror was still noticeable on her partner's lovely features regardless of how hard she tried to suppress her feelings. No one could blame her. Shooting at her own fellow agents was not part of the job description.

"You haven't been able to contact the Second Commander?" Rose asked Melissa, slipping an empty clip out of her gun to reload.

"He doesn't seem have his cell phone." Melissa replied, pressing her foot against the fallen agents side in a harsh manner to check if his was still conscious. "Yui isn't answering either."

"This is going to get harder for us, then." Rose said grimly. She proceeded forward, and Melissa followed behind closely, readying her gun for any other agents. They walked down the corridor cautiously, glancing at every door they passed by until they got to the other end where they were able to hear bullets bouncing off metal in the next corridor. "This is the only way that the commander, and any other survivors can get through. We'll have to clear the way."

"...Alright then..." Melissa pressed her back against the wall on the right side of the door as Rose to the left wall. "Let's go for it."

"Brace yourself." Rose told her before slipping her I.D card into the slot. The doors whined as they opened slowly, and both agents instinctively pointed their guns at a bloody body that fell out. It was one of the Nerv personnel. They were probably trying to get to the door before they got shot in the back. "You ready?" Rose looked to the pale woman across from her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She assured her partner. "Didn't expect that...that's all."

"Move in then!" Rose rushed in and fired the first two shots, taking down an agent before running to the side for Melissa to fire off the next shot, picking off the agent that was standing behind the other one. They both took cover behind columns, and waited for the firing to stop before rushing out again and firing shots to pick off the other agents that were in their way. Dark suited adversaries fell to the polished floor, stained with blood as the two women moved in further. Melissa let a clip drop to the floor as she continued running towards an agent, and rammed them with her shoulder as hard as she possbily could before loading a fresh clip and firing one of to the head as they staggered back from the force of her hit. Rose fired at another agent, gripped them by the shirt to move them in the way of friendly fire, and shoved them to the side before dispatching of the other agent.

"Shit!" Melissa growled when an agent took her by surprise from behind, grabbing her by the arm that she was shooting with. She reacted quickly, elbowing them in the head with her free arm, and locking her arm around their neck as they were stunned before using her other hand to assist in cracking their neck. With that out of the way, she rushed forward meet up with Rose at the other end of the hall.

"Fine?" Rose took a look at her partner as she pressed her back against the wall beside her. When she found no bullet wounds, she offered Melissa a quick smirk. "Good."

"This is relentless." Melissa breathed out, her chest rising in and out in a constant rhythm.

"Don't start to give up on me now." Rose told her before tossing her chin to the door that let to the next area. "The hard part is just beginning."

"Yeah...sure." Melissa snapped with sarcasm, however, when Rose slipped her I.D through to open the door, Melissa could only let her jaw drop for a moment as they were faced with a conveyor belt. Two Nerv workers tried with all of their might to close the distance between themselves and the now accessible doorway that opened before them as the belt pushed them the other way, but to no avail, a gun shot rang out and the male worker got in the way to protect his friend. When he fell against the rail, the young woman cried out desperately, scrambling along the floor, only to receive a few bullets to her chest. The sight was enough to make Melissa'a blood boil furiously.

"Those bastards!"

"Don't lose yourself." Rose placed a hand in front of her partner to keep her from rushing in. "You do that, and it's already over."

Melissa stared back into her partner's violet orbs, and scoffed. "Alright then, alright then....I'm calm."

"Good girl." Rose turned her attention to the entry way at the other end. "Now we'll move forward. You take the guys on the right, and I'll take the left."

"Textbook..." Melissa muttered.

"That's right."

"Then let's get started!"

"Lets!"

* * *

_**-S-C-F-

* * *

**_Kaworu jumped back as Leliel's shadow rose from the ground to crush him in its fatal grips. It swerved to the side like a coiling serpent when it missed its target, and darted after him again, only to miss again when he ducked under it, and rushed forward with Asuka gripped in his arms tightly. At the point, the German girl could form no words as the impossible unfolded before her eyes, and the most terrifying part of it all was that she was caught in the middle. No, this couldn't possibly be happening. Lily couldn't possibly have been doing whatever the hell she was doing at the moment. This was all part of her imagination; just a bad dream. That was it; just a bad dream.

"Ayeeei!" Asuka cried out, closing her eyes, when the shadow lunged forward to crush them again. Kaworu was quick, bending back to let it pass over both of their heads, and jumping into the air to dodge another swipe when it whipped back at them. He landed on top of its strangely solid form, and charged at Leliel, controlling it from afar. The eleventh angel, seeing that Kaworu was trying to initiate his counter attack, summoned another shadow from her body and made it split thousands of threads, rushing at the seventeenth angel and his unwilling companion to pierce their bodies.

"Hungh!" Kaworu let out a grunt as he summoned his At-Field to deflect the deadly threads before continuing head on. He glanced over his shoulder quickly to check if the other shadow was on their tail, and clenched his teeth tightly when he saw it rushing to get under them from the floor.

"Come on!" Leliel screamed, watching him close the distance between them. She clenched her left hand into a tight fist, and it morphed into a lethal, thorn-like club. "Fight me!" She got in position to swing at him.

"No need to cry out, sister." Kaworu assured her before leaping at her.

_She swings her arm at him_ viciously.

_He curves his body to the side to dodge it, and lands beside her to deliver a kick to her mouth._

"UMPH!" Leliel touched her mouth with her human hand as she was sent staggering back from the blow, and held it before her eyes to find blood dripping from her finger. She narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You won't be able to keep this up forever!"

"Just long enough to silence you." Kaworu retorted.

"L-Let me off!" Asuka kicked her legs to force him to let her down. "Stop holding me!"

"Very well." Kaworu complied with her. When she was back on her feet, he turned a serious gaze upon her and ordered, "Go alert, Rei."

"How is she goin-"

"Do it!" He yelled, a look of urgency on his face for the first time since she met him. That aside, Asuka nodded quickly and went to do as she was told.

"No you don't!" Leliel focused her rage on the pilot when she saw her making her escape, and sent a spike from her arm in Asuka's direction to impale her, but her brother jumped in the way and gripped it with both hands to stop it from reaching the young woman. "DAMN YOU, TABRIS!"

"Your fight..." Kaworu grunted when the spike started to rip through his palms as Leliel forced if further. "...is with me, sister!" He managed to bend the shadow to the side, and looked over his shoulder to see if Asuka was still within view before letting go, and attempting a charge at his sister. A shadow spike shot out from the ground under him, missing him just barely as he rolled forward and resumed his run. When he was within range, he aimed his palm at Leliel, and discharged a shot from his At-field. Leliel summoned a shadow wall to swallow the shot, and had it form into a floating orb before sending it after Kaworu. The seventeenth angel tried to destroy it with his at-field, but just as they collided, the orb expanded like a curtain and fell over him, swallowing him in the darkness.

"Fool." The dark angel laughed as the dark curtain fell to the floor and melted away. "Now, all that it left is Rei, and Arael."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinji?" Arael cooed the guardian's name, her head resting aginast his chest in a fashion that made all of the onlookers boil with a mixture of hostile, and heart felt feelings. Some of the male students wanted to murder the young Ikari for holding their goddess so closely against him while others inwardly felt happy for him, knowing that he was finally going to settle down with a girl. The young women in the room on the other hand felt nothing but hostile feelings for both the angel, and the pilot for a few reasons; some obvious, while others were just a bit...complex.

"Yes, Aya?" Shinji asked her in a whisper as his cheeks burned from the way her arms tightened around his waist. He missed the way Asuka rushed into the dance hall to inform Rei about what was going on outside. The German girl pushed through the other students almost as though they weren't even present before her. Misato turned away from her conversation with Ritusko near the entrance of the hall to focus on what was transpiring between the red-head and the silent angel.

"Have you ever felt that one moment could mean everything?" The fifteenth angel asked, certainly trying to imply something. "That one decision could decide the fate of your entire life?"

Shinji blinked slowly, a few instances coming to mind that weren't very pleasant. "...Yeah...I think so." He answered her hesitantly. He furrowed his brow when Arael's expression started to darken slightly. She appeared to be focused on something behind him, but when he turned his head to see what, she placed her hand on the side of his face to keep his focus directed on her. "Aya, what's-"

"Focus on me, alone, Shin-chan." She told him. _I knew that something was going to happen tonight. It was only a matter of time before another one of my brothers and sisters decided to come and ruin my plans. Mother Lillith must have sent them to come for me as well. _Arael looked over her shoulder to glance at the door. Her senses were a little dull from suppressing them for so long, but she could still tell that there was no danger in walking through the front entrance of the dance hall. The only thing that could possibly pose an obstacle would have been Ritsuko; a small one at that. If she stalled them more than she would have liked, a simple shock would get things out of the way.

_As for the major, _Arael's eyes followed Misato as she approached Rei and Asuka. _She seems rather preoccupied for the moment. If I want to make away without any interruptions, now would be the time._

"Aya, please." Shinji called her attention. "Are you alright?" Watching her look from side to side started to make the pilot feel a little paranoid. Of course, with all that was going on around him, he had good reason. Now, if only he truly realized the situation he was in, perhaps he could put that feeling to good use.

"I'm actually feeling a little claustrophobic." The angel lied, pulling away from him to grasp his hand within her own. She pulled, but Shinji surprisingly held his ground. Why was he posing such an odd resistance tonight? Could it have been because of his engagement with Lily?

_Lily, how I loathe your very existence. Should you linger within my beloved's mind, I will be sure to wipe you from the very face of the Earth for holding a portion of his heart. _Outwardly, Arael regarded the guardian with a confused expression. "What's the matter?"

"It's just, Li-"

"Would you forget about her?!" Her words came out with more emotion than she would have preferred. The startled expression on Shinji's face told her just as much. "Is it so hard to just think about what I want for once?!" The murmurring from the students around them came to an awkward quietness. Shinji looked around nervously at the looks that were directed at him before looking to the angered woman that still clutched his hand. "Now please...will you come with me?"

"...Aya..." Shinji swallowed hard. _This has to be serious... _"Yeah. I'll come with you."

"Thank you."

Rei slowed down in her run to the exit of the dance hall when she saw Shinji get lead out from the other side by Aya Iraki. With what Asuka described to her, this sounded very much like an angel threat. Having the young Ikari go out now would have been inadvisable.

"Ayanami!" Asuka gripped the pale blue angel's wrist tightly with an odd strength that Rei never expected to find in her. "The hell are you waiting for?!"

_"Let go!"_ Rei cried out, wrenching herself free from Asuka'a grip. The other students turned their attention to the two pilots as Rei turned on her heel and rushed in the direction that Shinji and Arael left, while Asuka cried out to her furiously. The fiery young woman, recovering at an abnormal rate from her injuries that even began to disturb her, dashed after her former rival in a scene that got the faculty's attention, Misato being the main teacher to rush after the two young women. All in all, this was turning out to be an eventful night.

_How is she able to keep up? _Rei looked over her shoulder to see Asuka gradually catching up to her. Misato was completely left in their trail. "Shinji!" Rei called out his name in hopes that he would stop at her call, but the road appeared to stretch out far before her with no sign of both teenagers. _Where have they gone? They left, not long ago. It would be impossible to get so fa- _"Urmph!" She grunted when Asuka bumped into her.

"Pilot Soryhu..." An uncharacteristic growl left her mouth as she turned to regard te red-head.

"Don't address me like that, Frost!" Asuka snapped at her. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! Your brother is fighting a freak back there, and you're going to run after that idiot because he left with Iraki?! Are you just retarded?!"

"You don't understand any of this, Soryhu!" Rei raised her voice.

"No! I obviously don't!" Asuka yelled back at her. "I don't want to believe what I saw back there. It was too bizarre for words, but something..." Asuka grit her teeth for a moment at the sudden stab of pain in her cranium. "...something is telling me that it's possible. I saw what Nagisa was capable of back there, and I'm going to assume that you're no different, so-"

"_Asuka!_" The German pilot was caught off guard when Rei suddenly lunged for her, taking her to the ground. She initially wanted to beat the angel off of her, but a look to her left found two black tentacles being pulled back from the damaged concrete a few inches from her head like whips. Looking back to where they came from, Rei and Asuka were greeted by the sight of Leliel. The dark angel's left hand morphed back to its human form, and she scowled at them.

"An angel!" Rei got off of Asuka quickly, rolling away from her to put some distance between Leliel and herself. Asuka on the other hand, got back to her feet very slowly to not alert the demented being.

_"Rei Ayanami, you act quite fast." _Leliel let out a cruel chuckle. _"I was hoping to kill you both, but you never fail to disappoint."_

"Tabris?" Rei said her brother's name questioningly.

_"Absorbed." _Leliel replied. "Soon to be joined by you, and Soryhu."

"Leave Soryhu out of this.

"I'm not here to make any negotiations." Leliel spat out venomously before she held her right hand out to transform it into the shape of a blade. "I'm here to kill!" The very moment her last word left her lips, she whipped her blade-like extremity in Asuka's direction, but Rei was quick to react, summoning her At-Field to protect the crimson pilot. Leliel smiled viciously when her attack was deflected, and her lethal arm shot to the side, grinding against Rei's At-Field before curving around it quickly and running right through her.

**_"KHELKSH!"_** Rei gurgled as the blood rushed out of her throat. She gripped the blade-like arm with both hands as Leliel lifted her high off the ground, and widened her eyes in shock when it gradually began to expand within her.

_"Yes...die...."_ Leliel narrowed her eyes imperceptibly. _"...SLOWLY!"_

_No, not death..._ Rei thought to herself desperately as blood trailed down from her left eye. _I would die for Shinji...not you!_

_-You'd best call upon me.-_

Rei grit her teeth defiantly. _I can handle this myself..._

_-This is called dying, not handling the situation.-_

_Hold your thoughts! They are distracting!_

_-Listen, foolish one. Had I been sure this was how you would answer my offer to help, I would have torn you asunder from the inside long ago. I will not let my beloved fall into the hands of the demoness because of your nauseating pride. Whether you choose to submit to me or not, I will **have**- _Rei gasped as if she'd been clawing out of the depths of an ocean for air -_**your**- _Rei shut her eyes tightly in pain, getting a laugh out of the dark angel as she had gotten the impression that she had won. **_-body!-_**

With _Rei-_ **_A's_** declaration complete, Rei's eyes snapped open and she let out an agonizing scream that has Asuka trying to claw out the shivers that rushed through her entire body. Leliel's triumphant smile melted away, realizing that the excruciating pain that the pale blue angel was experiencing, was not her doing at all. To stun Leliel even further, she felt a sudden sensation pulsate within her transformed arm before something happened that sent a wave of horror rushing through her. Her arm deteriorated like sand in the wind, however, instead of falling to the floor, as Rei's body should have done, now free from the dark angel's grasp, she remained floating in the air.

"Rei!" Misato managed to choke out, out of breath from her chase. The lavender haired beauty's voice died in her throat when she witnessed the scene before her. The former major stood up straight, her eyes swiveling to Asuka quickly, and she cursed. "Dammit. Everything has gone to hell already!"

"Misato!" Asuka called the woman's attention. "Get out of here!"

"You, stupid girl!" Misato charged at her, full speed.

"What the hell?" Asuka blinked before she felt Misato's hand grip her by the collar when she was within reach. "Misat-"

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Misato didn't even wait for the girl to respond before she had her nearly dragging behind her, all with the assistance of heels.

Leliel caught both women running away, and reformed her right arm with a snarl. "You're not getting _**AWAY!"**_ She lashed out her right arm, having it separate into thousands of piercing threads that darted at both retreating humans until an invisible barrier stopped hem from reaching their targets.

_Mother Lillith..._ Leliel inwardly gasped, turning her attention back to Rei. The artificial angel looked down upon her dark sister, eyes ablaze with an unspeakable fury. Her wound had completely closed up, leaving no evidence of ever being impaled, and her body glowed with a blinding light. She had the majesty of a true angel, and a wrathful one at that.

_"What is this?" _Leliel squinted her eyes at the unbelievable sight before her. _"This feeling...is that you, Armisael?!"_

_"I am Rei Ayanami, the sixteenth angel; protector of Shinji Ikari and this reality, which he adores so much."_ Rei announced herself, spreading her arms out like wings. The light from her body took on a violent quality, resembling a fierce flame now. Her hair danced along with the flame that surrounded her like blades of grass blown by the wind._ "Your existence is a threat to the order of the world, eleventh angel. Tis the moment of your execution. Accept it gracefully."_

_"As if I would be sentenced to death by a traitor!" _Leliel screamed.

_"I anticipated such resistance." _A subtle smirk crossed the burning angel's lips. _"Good bye."

* * *

**To Be Continued....**_

* * *

_I know, it wasn't a very long chapter, but please bear with me. It's been a while since I've updated, and the juices aren't flowing as well as they used to. _

_1- So, um....hey. I figured I'd give this another shot while I'm still outlining ideas for my other fic._

_2- You could probably tell already that my aim is to end this season in the next chapter out two. (Hopefully they'll be twice as long as this one.)_

_3- I'll try to deliver a stunning finale. My original idea was to completely erase the entire series and start from scratch...actually I might just do that. I'm going to try to do the same for "Angels in Despair" since it feels a little stale. The "Soryhu Tale" could use a bit of reworking to. Looking at that first chapter...it feel a little incomplete._

_4-Well, time to get some assignments out of the way. I hope you got something out of this update...

* * *

  
_

_Take care__,_

_**Traingham...**  
_


End file.
